Draco Malfoy vs Aparatos Muggles: ¿Quién ganará?
by arpey
Summary: Cap. 23! Una noche loca n Hogwarts, ¿qué pasa si todos están alcoholizados excepto Harry? ¿Y si Hermione y Draco también están borrachos? ¿Y si Harry decide declararse? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. El trabajo comienza¡ya!

WOLAAAAAAAAAS!! Este es 1 fic d los mios y cmo pueden comprobar es 1 Dramione (jejeje cmo noooo xD) y es un pelín disparatado xD. Si abeis leido mi otro fic ( Unos amores alucinantes y la telekinesis en medio) sabreis kien es la OCC mia favoritisima xD weno vayams cn el fic (perdon x las faltas d ortografía esto dl msn ya afecta…)

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Hogwarts, y todos estaban felices y contentos, excepto los alumnos de séptimo año de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-El trabajo se hará en parejas. Como la mitad de la clase sabe algo de aparatos muggles, el trabajo consistirá en que la persona de la pareja que no sepa cómo usarlos los sepa utilizar dentro de dos semanas. Como mínimo, debe aprender el uso de diez aparatos. Ahora nombraré las parejas- dijo el profesor de Conocimientos Muggles a sus alumnos, que veían su mundo en el suelo por el trabajo-. Las parejas serán Gryffindor-Slytherin. Primera pareja:

Weasley-Parkinson

Potter-Zabinni

Brown-Goyle

Patil-Crabbe

Granger-Malfoy

Longbotton-Bullstrode

-Ya están hechas las parejas .El trabajo es para después de las vacaciones de Pascua. Por motivos que desconozco, el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido alargar las vacaciones una semana. Adiós y buena suerte- dijo el profesor antes de salir escopetado por la puerta para no oír preguntas o quejas sobre las parejas, cosa que tenía pensad evitar dsde el primer mometo .

A todos se les quedó la cara como poemas. Tardaron bastante en reaccionar. El primero fue Draco:

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Yo no trabajo con sangre-sucias!!- gritó escandalizado, pero entonces, la vocecilla de su conciencia le reprendió "amablemente"-.

**-¡¡Calla zoquete!! ¡¡Por fin tienes la excusa perfecta para acercarte a Hermione sin que nadie sospeche!!**

_-También es verdad…¡¡ pero yo no sé nada de aparatos muggles!!- se respondió el rubio a sí mismo-._

**-No me digas…¿No será por eso por lo que vas a hacer la actividad idiota?**

_-Ehh… sí…y si hacemos el trabajo juntos…¡¡PASARE LA PASCUA CON ELLA!!_

**-Ay madre… este trabajo está muy mal pagado respecto a lo que tengo que soportar…**

_-Calla idiota…_

-¡Tierra llamando a Malfoy! ¿¡Se puede saber en qué nube te has dejado la cabeza!?- dijo una Hermione hasta los nervios haciendo aspavientos delante de un rubio bastante empanado-. ¡¡Te preguntaba dónde haremos el trabajo!!

-Pues en tu casa, por supuesto- dijo Draco arrogante, como si fuese evidente-. No querrás que una sangresucia entre en mi casa, ¿no?

-Mira Malfoy, quien va a suspender el trabajo si no aprende nada vas a ser tú, así que si no quieres hacerlo, por mí como si te enfrentas con el Sauce Boxeador- dijo Hermione molesta, y su fue al encuentro de sus amigos, que la esperaban en la puerta.

-¡Espera!- exclamó el rubio al ver que Hermione se iba-. ¿Podemos hacer…el trabajo…en tu casa?- preguntó como si se le atragantasen las palabras, rezando para que la respuesta no fuese no, porque sino la bronca de su padre ante el suspenso sería inminente y no muy agradable-.

-Hum… acepto si durante lo que queda de trabajo no me vuelves a insultar ni a mí, ni a mi familia ni a mis amigos- dijo Hermione seria-.

-Imposible- descartó el rubio meneando la cabeza-. ¡No puedo pasar el verano en una casa inmunda sin hacer que me respeten!

-No olvides de llevar ropa muggle- terminó Hermione ignorando el comentario, porque sabía perfectamente que Malfoy no arriesgaría un suspenso por nada del mundo. Era arrogante y obstinado, pero ella sabía que Lucius Malfoy le obligaría a ir a su casa-.

Draco se quedó de piedra al ser plantado de semejante forma.

**_-Bueno, por lo menos pasarás tiempo con ella, ¿no?-_** dijo su conciencia, divertida-.

-_¡Sí, pero yo no lo quería a este precio! ¡¿Cómo me van a respetar esos inmundos muggles si no les enseño a respetarme?!_

_-**Aguantándote y tragándote tus insultos, que seguro que te sirve- **_concluyó tajante la conciencia de Draco, sin dejarle tiempo ni a protestar-.

Draco habría seguido tan "feliz" como hasta entonces, si no fuese porque cuando salía del castillo para ir a la orilla del Lago a reposar, se encontrase con una Hermione Granger bastante triste. Al principio vaciló al pensar en animarla, por si alguien les viera, pero al ver una lágrima bajando por la mejilla de Hermione, empezó a caminar vacilante hacia la chica. Cuando llegó, se tumbó elegantemente a unos 2 metros de distancia, y a los 5 minutos, le preguntó intentando que su voz no pareciese interesada:

-¿Por qué lloras, Granger?

-Por nada, Malfoy…Además, ¿acaso te importa por qué llore una "sangre-sucia"?- respondió Hermione amargamente-.

-No mucho, pero si esa sangre-sucia me va a conseguir un aprobado, tendrá que interesarme. No quiero que en el trabajo ponga que tú tenía una depresión, porque, sencillamente, me culparían a mí- dijo el rubio con semblante serio-.

-La verdad, tienes toda la razón- respondió Hermione secándose una lágrima con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Bueno Grager, cuéntame, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó el rubio con ternura, aunque intentó disimular un poco y parecer "obligado" a interesarse-.

-Bueno, es que…verás…yo…no lo entenderías-dijo Hermione derramando otra lágrima-.

-Créeme, lo entiendo. Pansy está continuamente con esas lloreras por el estúpido de Zabinni. Es mi mejor amigo, pero no sabe que a ella le gusta. La verdad, que una de tu... "clase" se enamorase, me ha sorprendido- sentenció Draco, sin perder ese asco a los muggles-. ¿De quién te has enamorado? ¿De la coma…digo, de Weasley?- preguntó el rubio de nuevo con prudencia, recrdando la constante amenaza del suspenso-.

-No, qué va…-dijo la castaña-.

_-Oh, Hermione, no llores…- _rogó interiormente Draco-.

**-Bueeeeno, ya se puso sentimental el niñato este…**

_-Más respeto, idiota, tú me perteneces y me tienes que respetar cuando estoy en momentos tan delicados como éste, porque estoy enamorado- ordenó el rubio-._

**-Sí, y yo soy la reencarnación de Dumbledore, no te digo…**

_Pues felicidades, pero déjame con Hermione en paz._

**_-¿¡Hermione!?_**

Pero Draco no pudo seguir su disputa mental porque se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, se había acercado demasiado a la muchacha, y que Hermione, su Hermione, se había quedado dormida en su hombro, y cuando Draco hizo un movimiento en falso, la muchacha, dormida todavía, acabó tumbada en el regazo del rubio, que se moría de la ternura y empezó a acariciarla suavemente el cabello, sin darse cuenta de que una pelirroja y una griega estaban al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción y deseaban tener un novio tan guapo y tierno. Ginny Weasley y Claudia Nikaelyos miraban la escena desde unos arbustos y estaban a punto de llorar por tanto amor. Pero tuvieron que salir para entretener a Pansy Parkinson, que se iba acercando peligrosamente al lugar y no había visto aquella bonita muestra de cariño, y que no querían que viese, por supuesto.

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL CEREBRO DE DRACO…**_

_-Qué bonita es cuando duerme…_

**-Bésala**

_-¿¡QUE!?_

**-Que la beses. Se te nota a leguas que es lo que quieres hacer. ¿O es que Draco "soy-el-dios.del-sexo-y-puedo-conseguir-a-quien-quiera" Malfoy tiene miedo de besar a una chica?**

_-No puedo…si me ven me matarán, si se da cuenta me matará ella, y…_

**-Y SI NO TE VEO TE MATARÉ YO**

Draco, con el corazón desbocado, se agachó un poco para que su cara quedase encima de la de Hermione, y, despacio, como si no quisiese romper a su amada, acercó sus labios a los de la chica, que se estaba despertando justo cuando Draco la besó. Al principio se quedó completamente paralizada, pero después se lo devolvió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, que no se quería separar de ella jamás. Pero, lamentablemente, cuando el beso terminó, Hermione dijo:

-Lo siento _Draco_, pero no iríamos a ninguna parte y lo nuestro nunca funcionaría…

-Lo sé- respondió Draco apenado-. Pero sólo podrían ser unos días, para probar y eso…

-Lo siento Draco, pero…_Obliviate_…- y desmemorizó a Draco con el hechizo desmemorizador, quitando de los recuerdos del rubio ese beso, pero no los sentimientos que sentía hacia la castaña, que ahora estaba radiante por saber que su amor platónico y superultrahipermegasecreto la quería. Draco sólo recordaba que la había visto llorando, y al verla tan feliz, preguntó confundido:

-Granger, ¿tu no estabas llorando?

-Eh…am…sí…-contestó Hermione "algo" nerviosa-…es que…¡¡Vi a un gatito atrapado en un árbol!! ¡¡Draco, sálvalo!!

_-¿Eing? _Ehm… ¡sí, ya voy…_Hermione_!

A Draco le resultó algo difícil llamar a Hermione por su nombre de pila en vez de por su apellido, y pesaba en lo bien que sonaba su nombre cuando Hermione lo pronunciaba. Pero Draco estaba demasiado perdido en su mente para darse cuenta de que estaba buscando al gatito de Hermione hasta debajo de las piedras, mientras ésta subía a su habitación en el castillo. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Claudia con un libro de Historia de la Magia, y como se la había olvidado que le había prometido a la chica ayudarla, Claudia no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que se cambiase Hermione (y eso que la paciencia no era su fuerte). A los 15 minutos, Hermione volvió y empezó a preguntarle la lección a la chica, aunque Claudia notaba que su amiga estaba "ida", y decidió sacarle partido a la situación:

-Y en 1453 los elfos se rebelaron contra los…-"_Hora de hacer bromas jeje"_ pensó al ver a Hermione mirando el infinito-…los cocodrilos porque estos se comían a los pollos al ajillo y los pobres elfos comían arroz hervido porque el médico les dijo que tenían que ponerse a dieta y a los cocodrilos no les dijo nada- no hubo reacción de parte de Hermione, que sólo asintió con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa tonta-. Ahh… me aburro…se va a enterar de lo que hace una mentalista enfadada…

Y sentándose en posición de flor de loto en la cama de al lado, cerró los ojos y se introdujo en la mente de Hermione, pero más le valió no haberlo hecho, porque por muy poco le da un ataque cardiorrespiratorio. Aquella escena era algo… ¿surrealista? Venga ya…¿Draco Malfoy diciéndole a Hermion Granger "te quiero"?

_-¡¡Sí, venga, y yo soy la prima-hermana de Snape!!_- reclamó Claudia en la mente de Hermy, haciendo que ésta diese un brinco y preguntase con confusión:

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Draco?

Claudia movió la cabeza desesperada buscando una ventana por donde tirarse. Aquello era el colmo de lo increíble. Pero antes de suicidarse, una vocecilla dijo en su cabeza:

**-¡¡Detente!! ¡¿No ves que quizás a Hermione le viene bien desahogarse con alguien?!**

_-¿¡Y TU QUIÉN PUÑETAS ERES!?_

**-Tu conciencia, tontalava…**

_-¿Eing? Aaaaah, tú… ¿no tenías que haber aparecido cuando lo de..?- preguntó la griega divertida-._

**-Sí, pero…**

_-Y cuando eso de…_

**-También, pero…**

_-Y en eso que…_

**-¡¡Que vale pesada!! ¡¡No podía porque alguien no me hacía ni caso, y aunque me pasase la noche hablando, tú te tomabas siempre una pastilla de valeriana y no había Dios ni ser vivo que te despertase!!**

_-Yo nunca he tomado valeriana idiota… la tengo alergia_

_-..._**¿¿en serio??**

_-Sí… ¿porque no reconoces que no has aparecido porque no estabas en este mundo?_

**-Vale, lo pillo… pero reconoce que me echabas de menos…**

_-Mmm…nop. Después de diez años, nop. _

**-Ufff…pues ahora me tendrás que aguantar, tendrás que asumir consecuencias, te arrepentirás de tus actos, te…**

_-EEEEEEREEEEEES TUU MI PRINCIPE AZUUUL QUE YOOOOOO SOÑEEEEEEE… _

**-¿Eing? ¿¿Qué haces??**

_-Con tal de no oírte, hasta el pino-puente… EEEEEEREEEEEES TU MI DUULCE ILUSIOOOON…_

-¡¡Claudia estás ida!!- dijo Hermione mientras la agitaba por los hombros bruscamente, lo que hacía que la cabeza de la chica pareciese una marioneta-.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ufff- dijo Claudia-.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?

-Nada, mujer, nada, desvaríos míos… queDracoytuhacéisbuenapareja y que me voy…chaooo. Ah, por cierto Hermy, empieza a ordenar tu baúl y tus cosas, que mañana nos vamos de vacaciones y tú sigues tan pancha…- dijo Claudia con una radiante sonrisa mientras se iba, dejando a Hermione confundida y aterrada a la vez-.

* * *

WOLAAAAAS!! Jejejejeje soy mala eeee xD pobre Draco, en el proximo chapt se enfrentara a ... LA MALDICION DEL TELEFONO MOOOVIIIIIIL!! XD Y ESO ACOMPAÑADO DE HERMYYYYY!! jajajaja se va a enterar este de lo que vale 1 peine muggle... jaja asta el proximo chapt !!

**R**EVIEWS

**E**VIEWS

**V**IEWS

**IEWS**

**EWS**

**WS**

**S**


	2. Malfoy vs Móvil

Arpey: wenas… oidme lectores mios esk… ayer paso algo en el ordenador… y…

Arpey: WOLAAAS!! Ya vengo yo otra vez con mis ideas paranoicas jejejejejejejeje….

Clau: Y para mi desgracia yo también ¬¬…

Arpey: Bah, si te encanta salir en mis fics xD

Clau: ¿¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL EMBUSTERO QUE VA DICIENDO TODAS ESAS PATRAÑAS??

Arpey: Yo ¬¬…1º porque tu me perteneces porque te invente

2º porque me apetece

Y 3º porque sino mis fics no tienen gracia xD

Clau: /resignada/ bueno haz lo que te de la real gana…U.U

Arpey: Valeeeeeeeee jeje pero sólo por que tu me lo pides xD

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son de la JK Rowling (weno excepto Clau pa mi desgracia xD) y de la Warner, así que a mí dejarme en mi salsa xD porque encima los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro…

* * *

-Maldito juego, maldita fiesta y maldita la hora en la que vine aquí…-refunfuñaba una ojiverde bastante enfadada mientras sostenía su varita en la mano y se acordaba de la maldita invitación a aquella fiesta en la que los invitados no habían tenido otra idea mejor que jugar a "Tinieblas" y ponerla a ella a pillar a la gente en aquella oscuridad, mientras que otros hacían sus "gestas amorosas". Y lo "mejor" de todo era que Draco y Hermy ya habían hablado aquella tarde, por lo que tendría que practicar la introducción en pensamientos ajenos.

_Claudia Nikaelyos, estás invitada a la fiesta de los Slytherins en la Sala de los Menesteres esta noche a las once. Recuerda que ningún profesor debe saber nada y que no debes informar de esto a ningún alumno que no haya recibido una carta como ésta._

_Atte. _

_Los Slytherins_

_-Oh, venga ya… ¿Slytherins invitando a Gryffindors a alguna de sus fiestas? ¿Qué es lo proximo? ¿Qué Dumbledore le pida salir a McGonagall?- ironizó Claudia-._

_Pero sus temores se realizaron cuando ella y sus amigos miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores y vieron los susodichos mirándose como adolescentes enamorados. Claudia palideció de golpe, Ron estuvo al borde de un ataque cardiorrespiratorio y Harry se tapaba los oídos y los ojos repitiéndose en voz baja: "Lo que he visto es mentira, lo que he visto es mentira…", mientras que Hermy y Ginny intentaban mantener la compostura para no imaginarse nada extraño (uii k perversas xD). _

_-Bueno, yo pienso ir- declaró Hermione mientras se servía unas tortitas-. Aún quedan 14 horas para la fiesta, y va medio Howarts, y…_

_-(pensamiento de Claudia hacia Hermione) Y así puedes ver a tu amor platónico._

_-Y puedo ver a mi…digoooo me puedo poner un vestido nuevo que tengo- terminó Hermione sonrojada por la estupidez que le había mentalizado Claudia y que por poco dice, lanzándole a la ojiverde una mirada asesina, que ésta respondió con un guiño de ojo y una mueca divertida-._

_Aquella iba a ser una larga noche… pero no tan larga respecto a la clase de Estudios Muggles con Slytherin…_

-¡Auch! ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha dejado las sillas tiradas por ahí?- se quejó Claudia al darse en la pantorrilla con una silla de madera-.

-¡Yo!- dijo una voz entre carcajadas. Aunque fue un grave error, ya que al propietario de aquella voz le llegó un _flipendo_ que lo dejó _flipando_.

-Así aprenderas, Zabinni- dijo Claudia en voz alta, deleitándose con el ¡Bump! Que había sonado cuando el chico fue alcanzado por el hechizo-. Muy bieeeen, ¿alguien más ha puesto algo en medio?

De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de sillas y otros objetos arrastrados hacia las paredes, que hizo que Claudia sonriese maliciosamente.

-Jajajaja… ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Claudia divertida al chocarse con alguien, aunque ya sabía quién era de verdad-. Hermione, la ligas.

_Para que luego digas que soy mala, Hermy, te he dejado a Draquito a huevo- _comunicó Claudia mentalmente-.

_Eso es trampa…-_ protestó Hermione algo azorada-.

_En el amor, todo es posible castañita mía jaja. ¿O debería decir de Draco?_- sesiguió riendo la ojiverde-.

_Cállate y ayúdame a encontrarlo en la oscuridad, tontaina…_

-¡Lumos!- dijo Draco Malfoy de golpe, para que Hermione se fuese preparando y todos fuesen escondiéndose-. Granger, de cara a la pared y contando hasta diez-dijo en tono de Snape, lo que hizo mucha gracia en general, excepto para ¾ de los invitados-.

-A ver, 1, 2, 3,4,… ¡10!

_Hermy, a la derecha-_ dijo una voz en la cabeza de la susodicha-.

_Vale._

_¡Tu otra derecha cazurra!_

_Eso es la izquierda… _

_¿Quieres encontrar antes a Zabinni?_

_Hum…a la izquierda, mejor._

_Jaja, bien dicho…gira noventa grados a tu izquierda._

_¿Así?_

_¡¡Tu otra izquierda!!_

_Derecha._

_¡Hazme caso o te empotro contra la Parkinson!- _amenazó Claudia al borde de perder la paciencia-.

_Vale, vale…ya._

_Ahí lo tienes._

Y era cierto, ya que Hermione podía recibir el aroma a menta que desprendía el rubio, y él percibía el olor a vainilla de Hermione, lo que le ponía bastante nervioso.

-Hum…a ver a quién he encontrado…-dijo Hermione en voz alta haciéndose la inocente, mientras que Claudia tenía ganas de que dijese ya quién puñetas era para meterse en otro sitio, ya que justo donde se había puesto ella, estaban al lado Crabbe y Goyle.

-A ver...pelo liso, alto, es un chico…-dijo Hermione mientras palpaba la cabeza del rubio, poniéndole muy nervioso-. Ya se quién es. Debido a la alta concentración de gomina del pelo, es Malfoy- dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia fingida mientras hacía que se quitaba la gomina del pelo del chico de las manos-. ¡Lumos! Uy, si eras tú, jaja, qué buen sentido de la orientación- a Hermione le salió aquello del alma al ver a Malfoy ligeramente despeinado y MUY sonrojado-. Te toca, Dragón, a ver si lo haces mejor…

-Tranquila, lo haré…- dijo Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y oía a Hermione esconderse. Cuando no le vio nadie, se apuntó con la varita y musitó:

_-Homenum revelio._

Aquello le ayudaría a saber dónde estaba Hermione, y así aprovecharse un poco de la situación. Cuando terminó de contar, fue sin disimulos a donde estaba Hermione, pero con la mala suerte de que Claudia adivinó la trampa y se colocó estratégicamente entre él y Hermione, convencida de que si quería de verdad a Hermione, el rubio no debía aprovecharse de ella. Pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, y justo cuando Draco la iba a apartar, se agachó y cogió los tobillos de Draco, haciendo que cuando el chico empujó a Hermione sin querer, cayese encima de la castaña. Acto seguido, musitó:

-¡_Muffliato! ¡Obscuro!- _haciendo que todos los presentes excepto ella y los enamorados, perdieran totalmente el sentido del oído y de la vista durante unos minutos, aunque no se darían cuenta, ya que en aquel juego lo normal era no ver ni oír.

Volvamos con Draco y Hermione:

Los dos estaban muy, MUY nerviosos. Hermione estaba en un gran conflicto, y su conciencia no la ayudaba nada…

MENTE HERMIONE

**-Hermy, ahora. Bésale y confiésate- **animó su conciencia-.

_-Seee, y de paso le propongo matrimonio ya que estamos…- _respondió su dueña enfadada-.

**-_Pos_ mira, eso no lo había pensado, pero está bien… **

_-¡¡No pienso hacer nada!!_

MENTE DRACO

**-Pues tú sabrás chico, pero yo diría que te mueres por hacerlo…-** dijo la conciencia del rubio-.

_-Claro que quiero hacerlo, pero me soltará una GRANDIOSA BOFETADA-_ respondió Draco_-._

**-Jijiji, no hizo eso la última vez…-** repuso su conciencia pícara-.

_-¿Eing? ¿Qué última vez?_

**-Ninguna, guapo, ninguna (nota mental: decirle a Hermione que el Obliviate no afecta a las conciencias)**

_-… a saber lo que me ocultas…_

**-Draaacooo espabiiiilaaaa no puedo ocultarte naaadaaaaa...¡¡Porque soy tú!!**

_-Ehh…es verdad…pues nada_

MENTE HERMIONE

_-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Le besaré pero cállate de una maldita vez!!_

MENTE DRACO

**-Pues bésala ya entonces, que al final os vais a tirar 2 siglos aquí…**

Y, sin previo aviso, se besaron mutuamente. Estuvieron así durante 2 minutos, inmersos en un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez, hasta que una voz les sorprendió a los dos:

_-Muy bien, tortolitos, dejad ese intercambio de babas continuo y levantaos, que dentro de 5 segundos la liga Zabinni. Y yo que vosotros seguiría fingiendo que os odiáis, que la Parkinson está un poco "contentilla" gracias a la cerveza de mantequilla y a lo mejor la da por imitaros con algún pobre diablo..._

Se levantaron a toda prisa por el anuncio de Claudia, y dos segundos antes, Draco, en un ataque de cariño, no hace falta decir que fue más extraño que ver a Snape sonriendo, la abrazó con tal fuerza que, aunque sólo fue un segundo, a Hermione le quedó el mismo oxígeno en el cuerpo que cuando corría de las mazmorras de Pociones a la torre de Astronomía, osease, ni un gramito. La fiesta prosiguió igual: dejaron de jugar a los cinco minutos, cuando algún cafre (entiéndase Ron Weasley) pilló a Pansy Parkinson, y como nadie quería que ligase ella, dejaron de jugar. Las dos horas siguientes fueron de bailes y un poco de alcohol, aunque no mucho, ya que la resaca y un viaje en el tren no eran plato de buen gusto.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione ordenó sus cosas con un simple _Bauleo_ y se arregló en 10 minutos, feliz como una perdiz, mientras que Ginny, Lavender, Parvati y Claudia (ésta con 1 ligerísima idea de porque estaba así su amiga) intentaban adivinar porqué estaba tan feliz, aunque sus investigaciones eran chafadas siempre por argumentos convincentes (de Claudia la gran mayoría, para no descubrir a su amiga y a su amorcito). El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, y cuando llegaron a King Cross, Hermione no paraba de mirar a Malfoy sorprendida, ya que la ropa muggle que había escogido era… ¿Bonita? Para ser un sangre-limpia-odia-muggles, al chaval le quedaba bien la ropa normal: una camiseta de manga corta negra con una serpiente gris y plateada en el pecho y unos vaqueros un poco ajustados eran su vestimenta que combinaba con unas converse negras y el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

El chaval no estaba NADA mal, según Hermy, que no se quedaba atrás respecto a aquello. Gracias a una actuación teatral de Claudia, Ginny había accedido a ayudarla en su vestuario sin descubrir el motivo de aquella repentina idea, aunque aquello le había costado 10 sikles, por la actuación brillante de Claudia... Pero había valido la pena. Hermione tenía el pelo liso que le llegaba por la cadera, una camisa negra de manga ¾ ajustada y unos pantalones negros de pitillo también bastante ajustados, que no se llega a poner si no es porque Claudia y Ginny libraron una épica batalla contra la cremallera que las dejó las manos echas unos zorros… Unas zapatillas negras, cortesía de la griega, combinaban perfectamente con aquel conjunto, y al lado de Draco, parecían dos jóvenes promesas de Hollywood. Como sus padres tardaban tanto, Hermione se sentó en su baúl al lado de Draco y llamó a su madre. Draco, al ver a la chica hablando con un pedazo de plástico, no pudo evitar pensar:

_-Ehm…creo yo que anoche la abracé demasiado fuerte y que la espachurré el cerebro, porque está hablando con un "cacho plástico"…_

**-Ya te advertí yo de que no era buena idea abrazarla…-** respondió su conciencia mosqueada-.

_-Yo haré lo que me dé la real gana-_ sentenció Draco arrogantemente-.

**-¡Pues tírate a la vía del tren, que así nos ahorramos un idota más en el mundo!**

_-No, gracias, mejor acompaño a Hermione al psicólogo._

**-Y eso que te gusta…**

_-Bueno, no sé si me gusta o no, yo sé que me atrae, nada más, y que en algún momento caerá en los fuertes brazos de…_

**-Del imbécil del dueño que me tocó en suerte…**

_-Casi, pero yo soy Malfoy, no Potter._

-¡¡Malfoy, espabila, que mis padres están a punto de llegar!!- exclamaba Hermione mientras repetía la misma operación que el día anterior en el aula de Estudios Muggles-. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, que estás en Babia?

-¿En dónde? Granger, para tu información, no me he movido de aquí. Y por cierto, será mejor que olvides la fiesta de ayer. Estaba algo…"achispado"-dijo Draco en tono soberbio mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta-.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y respondió:

-Eso era una expresión muggle, y tranquilo, yo también estaba borracha-dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo-. Además, yo no te besaría sobria ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Ídem- corroboró Draco-.

Silencio…

-Ehm…Granger…el aparato ese que usaste antes… ¿Es algo muggle o es un amigo tuyo?- dijo Draco intentando provocarla-. No me extrañaría que sólo un pedazo de plástico quisiese hablar contigo.

-Era un aparato muggle, hurón- dijo Hermione sacando su móvil de última generación y colocándoselo en las narices al rubio-. Se llama M-Ó-V-I-L.

_-¿Eing? _Pues me da igual cómo se llama, quiero saber lo que es.

_-Ufff…esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parecía…_ ES un MÓVIL. Un teléfono móvil. Sirve para comunicarse con gente de todo el mundo en cualquier momento.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo aquí no veía a nadie más que a ti y a mi- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida que daba escalofríos-. Y por supuesto, no he oído a nadie tampoco.

-Idiota…mira…-Hermione cogió su móvil y llamó por enésima vez a su madre-. Habla- le ordenó al rubio colocándole el móvil en la oreja-.

-Ehm… ¿Hola?

_-Hola, ¿Quién eres y porqué llamas desde el móvil de mi hija?_

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ese cacharro ha hablado!! ¡¡Está maldito!!- gritó Draco dando un salto para alejarse del plástico iluminado totalmente aterrorizado, mientras que Hermione contemplaba la escena partiéndose el pecho de la risa y le intentaba explicar a su madre aquel intento de dejarla sorda vía móvil-.

-Jajajajajajaja…ja…ay…mamá, era Draco, el chico que vendrá a casa para el trabajo del colegio…sí…no…de acuerdo…tal vez…vale…hasta luego, besos…

-Granger, ¿le mandas besos al cacharro ese? ¿Y le llamas "mamá"?-dijo Draco todavía a 50 metros del móvil de Hermione-. Estás peor de lo que pensaba…

-Anda, empecemos el trabajo con el móvil. Malfoy, cógelo- el rubio, con horror impreso en el rostro, empezó a obedecer-. Ahora, dale a la tecla de ahí…bien…¡Malfoy sólo se ha iluminado, baja de aquella farola! Bien, ahora marca este número…ya…¿Ha sido muy difícil?

-Pues…

-¡¡Hola!!- una voz interrumpió la conversación a la vez que una ojiverde con el pelo castaño y algo despeinado se abalanzaba encima de Hermione a la velocidad del rayo-.

-Claudia, te he dicho mil veces que no te tires así encima mía, que duele- se quejó Hermione mientras se libraba del abrazo de oso al que le sometía la chica y se intentaba incorporar, ya que del empujón se fue al suelo-. Además, ¿Y tus padres? No te habrás escapado de ellos sólo para tirarme al suelo, ¿verdad?

-Ehhh…no…- dijo la griega cambiando sus cuernos por una aureola luminosa a la vez que escondía el tridente y la cola-.

-Bien, porque necesito que hagas una cosa-dijo Hermy mientras sacaba de su baúl un monopatín y se lo entregaba a Claudia junto a un casco-. Necesito que intentes montarte en esto…lo confisqué antes y necesito saber si está hechizado o no…

-Vale…-dijo Claudia mientras se abrochaba el casco y miraba a Malfoy con expresión interrogatoria, que la miraba como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Voldemort en vez de a ella montándose en aquel trasto con ruedas-. A ver…vamos allá-dijo montándose en el monopatín-.

Acto seguido, éste salió escopetado como si tuviese cohetes por ruedas y fue directo hacia una columna, mientras que Claudia se intentaba aferrar al cacharro gritando:

-¡¡Hermy que me la doy!! ¡¡Hermy me la doy!! ¡¡HERMYYYYYYYYYY!!

¡¡CRASH!! ¡¡BUMP!! ¡¡CRAC!!

-Hermy…me la dí…- dijo Claudia como pudo mientras se quitaba de encima los escombros del monopatín y del casco, que habían quedado hechos trizas, igual que su portadora-.

-¡Huy! ¡Pues sí que estaba hechizado!- dijo Hermione aguantando la risa, pero algo preocupada interiormente-.

_-Creo que me he pasado con esa venganza…- pensó Hermione para sus adentros-._

_-_** ¿¡CREES!? ¡¡Por poco la mandas al tanatorio antes de tiempo!!- informó su conciencia completamente atónita-.**

_-Nadie dijo que las venganzas no doliesen. _

**-Nadie me avisó de que mi dueña es una psicópata.**

_-No es para tanto…_

**-No, qué va, sólo es que por poco matas a una niña de 13 años con un monopatín maldito delante de magos y muggles… completamente normal tu actitud, ¿eh?**

_-Bueno vale, me he pasado, pero sólo un pelín_

**-Sí, un pelín es lo que va a quedar de ti en cuanto Claudia salga de San Mungo…**

_Glubs…_

-Hermy, cariño, ¿qué le has hecho a esta pobre muchacha?- dijo la voz de su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos, a la vez que observaba como su madre ayudaba a Claudia a levantarse, todavía muy magullada-.

-¿Yo? Nada…-dijo Hermione con carita inocente-.

-Qué mal mientes, hija mía- replicó su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Anda, prepárate, que nos vamos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba con Claudia (bastante mareada todavía) colgada del brazo-.

* * *

Wolaaaaaaaaaas!! xD os a gustao el capi?? Aer antes d k mi ordenador sufra bombas nucleares: el momento en el que Hermy le enseña a Draco que teclear en el movil no es venenoso no staba inspirada sorryyyyyyyyy xo x lo d+ bien no?? xD aer a contestar reviews!! X CIERTO PERDON X ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDEEEE

_**KiaraKrum: **_Me agrada que te guste la historia jeje. Respecto a lo de la materia de Estudios Muggles, muchas gracias por tu aclaración y la profesoraa…digamos que se dio 1 paseillo por la corporación dermoestética xD Bss sigue leyendo mi fic xfaaa!

_**MooniiCaa MaLfoy**__**: **_Jajajajaja que bien que te guste la pintas esta, porque de ella no os vais a librar aquí xD (Clau: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?? ME PROMETISTE UNAS VACACIONES!! ) Espero que sigas leyendo esto!! Bss

_**Val B.: **_Jajaja ya sabía yo que esta historia te gustaría xD si leíste mi otro fic este tamien o eso espero!! Jaja las conciencias no se irán no lo dudes xD Bss

_**shikita mafoy cullen: **_Me alegro de que te resulte divertido el fic jeje. Tranquila que esto no se queda así xD Bss sigue leyendome plis!!

_**Cristell: **_Jaja, creo que en esas peleas pondré apuestas y todo xD Respecto al Dramione, esque estaba mu feliz el día que escribí el otro chapt y…wenooo…chocolate y felicidad…hacen escribir cosas bonitas xD Y tranquila, que habrá mas peleas de esas que te gustan xD Bsss

_**seik: **_Me alegro de que te rías xD me alenta a escribir mas escenas de risa xD Tranquila tu tamien que no te vas a quedar con las ganas de ver mas electrodomésticos xD Bss

Y DAMAS Y SEÑOREEEEEES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOOOO: TACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! DRACO MALFOY VS. TELEVISIÓN!! XD NO SE LO PIERDAN!! ENTRADAS LIMITADAAAAAAS!! (K NO K S COÑA)

Bsss os kieroooo!!

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_

_R__**e**__**v**_**i**e**w**_s_


	3. Malfoy vs Televisión

Arpey: WOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!! LISTS PARA VER 1 COMBATE D LOS K ACEN ISTORIAA??

Clau: ¬¬…Si no salgo yo en este chapt, vale…

Arpey: Hum…me lo pensaré…xD

Clau/temiéndose lo peor/ DIOOOOOOOOS!! POR QUÉ ME HAS ABANDONADOOOOOO?!

Arpey:¬¬…Pesimistaaaaaa….

Clau: Correción, realista.

Arpey: Bueno, vamos a dejar a esta tontaina y contestemos reviews…

_**Val B.: **_Holaaaaaaa!! Eres 1 d mis lectoras prefes xD menos mal k t reiste con el capi que sin tus reviews no puedo viviiir xD lo d la confesion lo veremos… mas adelante…xD sige leyendooo!! xD Bsss

_**maylin93:**_Jajaja en este capi realizaras tu deseo (ui k mistico m a salio eso xD) Sige leyéndome pliiis Bsss

_**Laraisabel:**_ Me alegro de que te guste la historia xD disfruta con el combate!! xD Bsss sige leyendo el fic!!

_**ALLEXXMASENCULLEN:**_Hola!! Muxas gracias!! A mi tambien me gusto mucho esa escena xD se me ocurrio sobre la marxa xD y si t vas a 1 manicomio busca 1 con acceso a internet pa seguir leyendome xfa!! Bss

_**erosalie:**_ Y EL SIGIENTE APARATO ENDEMONIADO EEES: LA TELEEEEEE!! XD y ya si este capi recibe muxos reviews se enfrentará contra:….LA BATIDOOOORAAAA!! xD Y lo de Claudia…tienes toda la razon xD (Clau: ¬¬…EJEM…que estoy delante…¬¬ /Arpey: y eso desde cuando importa?? xD) y sep, Malfoy te pagara el psicólogo, o yo me sé de 1 escritora que le tirará a la via del tranvía si no lo hace…¬¬ (Draco: O.O Glubs…) Bsss sigue leyendo este fiiic xfiiis!!

_**shikita malfoy cullen:**_ Jaja te gusto?? Me alegra oir eso xD lo segire tu tranki Bsss sigue leyendo estooo plisus!!

_**DAWN EVERY LIGHT:**_YA TE EXABA YO DE MENOS!! XD Muchas gracias x lo del fic jeje menos mal que JK Rowling les consigió un seguro médico a los personajes de los wenos porque a la proxima me veo dandole el pesame al padre de Claudia xD Bsss no te pierdas este Capi!!

Arpey: Bueeeeno, ya estan los reviews… QANTOS REVIEWS MADRE!!

Clau: Lo veis?? No miento cuando digo que es retrasada mental!! xD

Arpey/de muy mala leshe/ Y TU IMBECIL Y NADIE ME LO DISCUTE!! Bueno, adelante el capitulo…

* * *

Chapt. 3º: Malfoy vs. Televisión

Draco, Hermione y los padres de ésta estaban en el coche de camino a la casa que compartirían durante 2 semanas, y que para Draco, sería como Azkaban, pero en versión muggle. Con lo bien que estaría él en su casa tumbado en su camita blandita y reconfortante… aunque por otro lado, aquella tarea no era nada comparada con la posibilidad de pasar con Hermione 2 semanas, por muy tortuosas que fuesen, y en el ligerísimo caso de que se armase de valor, confesarse de una maldita vez (aunque ya lo hubiese hecho y el no se acordase). El viaje fue corto, y a los 20 minutos, se bajaron para descargar los baúles y todas las pertenencias de Hermione y de Draco.

-Bueno chicos, vosotros subiréis vuestros baúles, y George y yo nos ocuparemos de lo demás- dijo la señora Granger con voz de mando, lo que hizo que Hermione recordase el discurso que les soltó Claudia al principio de curso, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. Y por cierto, Hermy, ya que estás, enséñale a Draco su habitación.

-Sí, mama…- respondió Hermione mientras arrastraba el baúl y observaba a Draco que, sorprendentemente, estaba haciendo lo mismo con el suyo, hecho que extrañaba a Hermione en todo su ser.

_-¿Malfoy ocupándose de sus propias cosas? ¿¿Quién le ha puesto drogas en el desayuno??-_ se preguntó Hermione alarmada-.

**-Yo no, desde luego…-** respondió su conciencia-.

_-Y yo que creía que con lo del móvil ya lo había visto todo…_

**-Lo que yo vi fue a Malfoy convirtiéndose en mono para escalar su "farola de la salvación" mientras huía del malvado "Lord Nokia"**

_-Es SAMSUNG…_

**-¡¡Como si se llama Pepe el maldito móvil!! ¡¡Hizo un tremendo ridículo!!**

_-Uff…cuánto pesa este baúl, madre del amor hermoso…_

**-¿¡Me estás esuchando!?**

_-Por cierto, ahora tengo que darme un baño antes de que Malfoy acapare el baño…_

**-Nop, no lo estás haciendo. Esta noche no te extrañes si tienes "cargo de conciencia"…**

-Granger, ¿me estás oyendo?- preguntó Draco a una castaña que estaba en la 9º nube del cielo-. Te preguntaba que cuál de estas habitaciones es la mía.

-¿Eh? Amm…esa- respondió Hermione algo atolondrada señalando a una habitación con la puerta verde-. Y ten cuidado de no confundirte con la de al lado, esta Semana Santa tenemos otro invitado…

-¿Quién?- preguntó Draco molesto y desconfiado, al ver que tal vez tendría que pelear contra otro hombre por conquistar a Hermione-.

-Pues Cl…

-¡¡Hala, qué pedazo de habitación!!- se oyó desde la habitación que había a la derecha de la de Draco. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a una ojiverde maravillada y a los padres de ésta algo sorprendidos con la reacción de su hija-.

-Buenas tardes señores Nikaelyos. Hola otra vez, Claudia- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que envidiarían las mejores modelos-. Pasen por aquí, les presentaré a mi familia- les indicó señalando a la escalera-.

_-¿Mi habitación está al lado de la de Draco? ¡Pos que peñazo!_- protestó Claudia en la mente de Hermy, que se tapó los oídos haciendo que no oía nada-.

_-Se siente, guapa, haber llegado antes…_- respondió Hermione con chulería-.

_-Me la cambiarás, ¿verdad? Te recuerdo que yo no soy la que está colada por él_- contraatacó Claudia-.

_-Y yo tampoco, así que te aguantas y te callas, o toma carretera y manta…_- respondió Hermione terminando la conversación, dejando a Claudia completamente anonadada por el carácter de su amiga-.

A todo esto, Draco se había quedado completamente tieso en la puerta de su habitación con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y una mueca de horror: ¿¡Una de las amigas del cararajada y la comadreja en ua casa con él y su próxima conquista!? Aquello iba a ser una GRAN catástrofe para su plan de conquistar a la castaña de ojos color miel…pero cambió su cara a una sonrisa maligna, pensando en que algo se podría hacer, y cerró la puerta para ordenar sus cosas tranquilamente mientras pensaba en un maquiavélico plan contra la joven ojiverde.

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL SALÓN DE LA CASA DE LOS GRANGER…**_

-Papá, mamá, os presento a los señores Nikaelyos, los padres de Claudia- dijo Hermione presentándole a sus padres a los padres de Claudia, quien miraba con desconfianza a todos lados (como buena desconfiada en potencia que era con los lugares y la gente nuevos), mientras que Hermione, pacientemente, la tranquilizaba poniéndola una mano en el hombro y transmitiéndola buenos pensamientos-. Son dos eminencias del mundo mágico- puntualizó haciendo que Claudia le lanzase una mirada asesina por alargar más la visita de sus padres. Estaba agotadísima, y no le apetecía nada que sus padres comparasen sus catastróficas notas con los 10 de Hermione, porque se apostaba la cabeza a que lo harían. Pero al ver que sus padres ya se habían desenvuelto con los padres de su amiga, decidió ir a ordenar su habitación. Subiendo la escalera, se encontró a _Crookshanks _tumbado tranquilamente al final de ésta.

A Claudia le sorprendió mucho la tranquilidad del gato al verla. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la gata de sus padres, _Nala_, que siempre que veía a algún extraño se comportaba de una forma bastante extraña, bufando y sacando las uñas a todo el que se le cruzase, excepto a ella. Claudia era conocida en Durmstrang como "la Gata", ya que la encantaban los felinos y, no se sabe cómo, siempre se llevaba bien con los gatos, por muy ariscos que fuesen. Otra de las razones fue algo que ocurrió de pequeña: un niño la empezó a molestar y ella, haciendo alarde de su fantástica simpatía, le mordió un brazo y le arañó una mejilla.

Se paró delante de _Crookshanks_, y muy despacio, se fue agachando y alargando un dedo hasta tocar la naricita rosada del gato, y empezó a acariciarle la nariz. El gato empezó a ronronear suavemente, y Claudia sonrió satisfecha: el hurón no lo tendría fácil a la hora de conseguir el amor de Hermione ahora que ella contaba con un "espía gatuno". Así que, mirando al gato profundamente a los ojos, murmuró un hechizo antiguo, y dos segundos después, el gato se levantó y fue directo a donde estaba su dueña, bajo la supervisión de Claudia, que le daba órdenes vía mental. Ahora sabría qué pensaba Hermione del rubio, y si todo salía bien, no tardaría en encerrarles en un armario hasta que se declarasen, si hacía falta.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE DRACO…**_

-Hum…veamos… ¿dónde quedaría bien esta foto mía?- dijo Draco para sí mismo buscando un espacio para poner su foto de cuerpo entero de 190cm-. Aquí…no, allí…tampoco… bueno, para otro día…-sentenció dejando a un lado la "pequeña" foto y se tumbó en la cama, que tenía sábanas verde botella y una almohada de pluma de ganso (cortesía de Malfoy Manor), para tirarse de cabeza al mundo de Morfeo y para tener un sueño bastante extraño…

_**SUEÑO DE DRACO**_

_Draco Malfoy iba tan tranquilo por el aire a lomos de su Nimbus 2001, surcando las nubes y contemplando el mundo desde arriba. Aquella sensación le hacía creer que era el rey del mundo, un ser superior, más allá de los tipos de sangre, infinitamente mejor que cualquier humano. De pronto, en medio de un tupido bosque, avistó un claro, y, como si conociese aquel lugar de toda la vida, bajó en picado hasta pararse a un metro del suelo, donde se paró y bajó con agilidad y elegancia. Se dirigió al centro del claro, donde estaba situado un lago de aguas calmas y transparentes. En el centro del lago había una gran roca, y en ella estaba sentada una muchacha de rizos castaños y ojos cafés escrutando el horizonte. Draco, al verla, se montó en la escoba otra vez en la escoba y atravesó el agua hasta llegar a la roca. Cuando llegó, se bajó de la escoba y abrazó por detrás a la joven de cabellos castaños. Después, la cogió de la barbilla y la giró el rostro hacia el suyo, pero al hacerlo, descubrió que la muchacha estaba llorando. Draco, alarmado, la preguntó:_

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Tú lo sabes. Recuérdalo-respondió la joven. Acto seguido, un terremoto arrasó el lugar, y la muchacha desapareció-._

-¡¡AH!!- exclamó Draco al despertarse e incorporarse en la cama-.

Las palabras de la joven se agolparon en su cabeza. "Tú lo sabes. Recuérdalo". ¿Qué tendría que recordar? Hum…él nunca había visto a Hermione llorar… ¿o tal vez si? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño ruido que procedía del piso de abajo:

-_Y para el sábado tenemos lluvias muy fuertes en el suroeste del país y un tórrido sol en el norte, aunque no se descartan pequeños chubascos intermitentes en la zona noroeste…_

_**MENTE DRACO**_

_-¿Se ha traído Hermione un brujo del tiempo a casa o qué?_

**-Emm…no lo sé**

_-¿Y quién está hablando?_

**-Tampoco me suena la voz…**

_¿¡No será un pretendiente suyo, verdad!?_

**Tengo una idea: baja y pregúntaselo **

Draco obedeció a su conciencia y bajó al piso de abajo, y para su sorpresa, el hombre que hablaba…¡¡Estaba metido en una caja con un mapa por espalda!!

-Buenos días Malf…Draco-saludó Hermione con una simpatía fingida-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bi-bien… ¿qu-qué dem-monios hace e-ese ho-hombre en esa ca-aja?-tartamudeó Draco señalando a la televisión como si fuese Lucifer en persona el que daba el parte meteorológico-.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, la tele! Anda, ven, que te lo explico- respondió Hermione batallando en su interior para no reírse del rubio en su cara mientras le señalaba un asiento junto al suyo en el sofá-. Mira, esto se llama televisión. Sirve para ver y oír programas y series de entretenimiento. También es un gran medio de información. Mira, desde aquí se controla- le dijo tendiéndole el mando a distancia-. Dale a cualquier botón.

El rubio obedeció, y le dio al 5, donde estaban echando Los Simpsons. Al ver que el hombre fue sustituido por Homer Simpson, Draco soltó un alarido y se escondió tras el sofá, mientras Hermione estaba tumbada sobre éste abrazándose el estómago porque se le iba a romper de la risa. Claudia lo único que hacia a aquellas horas era…dormir. Aunque ya no lo hacía. Hermione y Draco la habían despertado con aquellos gritos a las…¡¡9:37 de la mañana!! Claudia, colérica como ella sola, cogió su varita y sus gafas de debajo de la almohada dispuesta a hacerse un abrigo con la piel de aquellos dos individuos, pero justo al coger el manillar de la puerta, se paró en seco, reflexionó unos instantes y dejó la varita en su sitio. No podía usar la magia, pero por Merlín que aquellos programas de lucha libre de los sábados iban a servirla de algo. Abrió la puerta azul de su habitación echando humo por las orejas y bajó la escalera con pasos fuertes, pero cuando llegó abajo se desplomó en el suelo de la risa:

Draco había puesto por accidente una película…para mayores de 18 años, por así decirlo, y Hermione estaba intentando cambiar de canal con el mando, cosa que no podía hacer porque Draco se oponía a quitar la película. Aquella batalla era digna de observar: cuando por fin Hermione conseguía tener el mando de la televisión en la mano, Draco se había apoderado de la pila de éste y del mando del Canal +. Cuando Hermione tenía el mando del Canal + y su pila correspondiente, Draco subía el volumen del televisor al 100 haciendo que Hermione suplicase para que lo bajase, y cuando Hermione poseía al fin los dos mandos con sus pilas, Draco la hacía cosquillas haciendo que los soltase, y vuelta a empezar. Como ya aquello empezaba a cansar, Claudia aprovechó para que, cuando Hermione mantuviese en alto los dos mandos en señal de victoria, quitarla los mandos y apagar el televisor, dejando a Draco y a Hermione enfurruñados y confundidos.

-¿Es que ya os lleváis bien o qué?- dijo bastante sorprendida la ojiverde mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre la nariz-. Parecía que os divertíais…

-Quién, ¿yo? ¿Con la sangre-sucia? Ni en tus mejores sueños, gafotas- escupió Draco con una gran cantidad de desdén en el insulto-.

-¿Quieres que tus padres sepan quién rompió el cuadro de tu bisabuelo Jeremiah J. Malfoy, Malfoy?- siseó Claudia con la misma cantidad de rencor-. Creo que les gustará saber de quién era la escoba que estaba incrustada en el marco…

-No serás capaz- dijo Draco retrocediendo un paso ante la amenaza-.

-Oh, sí lo seré- dijo Claudia sin abandonar el siseo y avanzando un paso más-.

-No podrás-negó Draco tragando saliva. El castigo de sus padres sería gigantesco-.

-¿Qué te apuestas?- preguntó Claudia entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa de lobo-.

-Eh… ¡Bueno, Malfoy ya saber usar la tele! ¿Verdad? _Ale_, venga, a desayunar- dijo Hermione con falso entusiasmo tratando de detener aquella masacre que se avecinaba. Como ninguno cedía, decidió usar el armamento pesado-. Hoy desayunamos… ¡Frapuchino de chocolate!-acto seguido, Claudia salió disparada hacia la cocina y se sentó a toda prisa en un taburete con cara de _yo-no-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida_, lo que dejó a Draco pasmado y a Hermione se le puso una sonrisa en el rostro. Si tuviese una cámara de fotos en la mano, ya habría hecho uso de ella para grabar la cara de Draco-. Claudia, pásame la batidora, por favor...

-¿La batiqué?

* * *

Arpey: WOLAAAAAAAS!!

Clau:¬¬…ola…

Arpey: Os a gustao la guerra de los mandos??

Clau: noo...¬¬

Arpey: a ti no te lo pregunte idiota…¬¬ PUES A MI SI ME GUSTO!!

Clau: Reconocelo…no estabas inspirada…¬¬

Arpey: Contigo al lao no xD

Clau: Me voy a dormir. Adios.

Arpey: Amargadeision…

Clau: DECIAS??

Arpey: NADAAA!!

Clau: Ya decía yo…

Arpey: ¬¬…Bueno que me dejeis reviews si os a gustado y si teneis dudas sobre el fic que yo las respondo!! Y sep, me encantan los frapuchinos de chocolate xD BSSSSS OS KEROOOOOOOOO!!

R **R **_R_

E **E **_E_

V **V **_V_

I **I **_I_

E **E** _E_

W **W **_W_

S **S **_S_


	4. Malfoy vs Batidora

Arpey: Hola, lectores. En este capítulo no me voy a enrollar como hago habitualmente al principio, porque, simple y sinceramente, NO TOY DE HUMOR. Disfruten del espectáculo. Apaguen sus móviles, enciendan sus mantas eléctricas, llénense la boca de palomitas y de coca-cola del súper y dejen al abuelo en la puerta para que no puedan maldecir a su esfínter en medio de la lectura. Empieza la película. Ah, por cierto, al imbécil que está riéndose, o se calla o le echo a patadas. Gracias.

Clau: PERDOOON ES QUE ESTÁ EN ESE-DÍA-DEL-MES XD

Arpey: Cállate y dale al play…¬¬

* * *

Cap. 4º Malfoy vs. Batidora

-¿Batiqué?- preguntó Draco completamente despistado-.

-B-A-T-I-D-O-R-A, hurón incompetente-respondió Claudia, todavía resentida por haberla llamado "gafotas"-. Tu tercer aparato del trabajo.

-Bueno, veamos…así…ya…Claudia, pásame la leche…-dijo Hermione mientras empezaba a preparar los frapuchinos-. Y si puedes, la nata. Aunque no sé si estarán en la nevera…cuando se fueron mis padres a ese congreso en Italia, creo que lo movieron todo…

_-Hermione, hija, nos vamos a Italia a un congreso- dijo aquella mañana la señora Granger, haciendo que su hija escupiese la leche caliente del desayuno-. Tranquila, os dejaremos a ti y a tus amiguitos en buenas manos: aquí tienes los números que creemos que puedes necesitar- y dicho esto, le dio un post-it con unos cuantos números apuntados: policía, bomberos, hospital… ¿¡HOSPITAL!? A Hermione se le puso la cara como un poema-. ¡Cariño, baja la maleta!- exclamó la señora Granger-._

_-Sí, cielo- dijo una voz masculina desde el piso de arriba-._

_Como una exhalación, el señor Granger cruzó el salón con una maleta enorme, a la vez que su mujer le daba un beso a su hija y le daba el discurso de "pórtate bien, no desordenes la casa, no molestes a los vecinos, llámame si necesitas algo…blablabla". Dos minutos después, se oyó el arrancar de un coche y Hermione seguía anonadada con su leche ya fría y con un post-it pegado en la frente. Para asimilar aquello, dejó la leche a un lado, limpió el líquido que había escupido minutos antes y se puso a ver la tele, más específicamente, el tiempo meteorológico. Acto seguido, Draco Malfoy bajó al salón con la cara como un poema, asustado visiblemente por la televisión. _

-Aquí están-respondió Claudia sacando lo que su amiga la había pedido de la nevera-.

-Hermione, ¿qué es...?

-Mañana te lo explico, Draco, ahora estate atento- dijo Hermione mientras vigilaba la batidora-. Esto es una batidora. Es un electrodoméstico que sirve para mezclar, batir o triturar cosas, principalmente alimentos. Tiene una base donde hay 4 botones: el primero es para batir despacio, el segundo es para batir a una velocidad media, el tercero es para batir rápido y el cuarto es para apagarla o encenderla. _¿Capicci?_

-Ehm…todo lo que as dicho lo "entiendo", menos lo de _capicci_.

-Significa "entiendes" en italiano, so burro- dijo Claudia con desdén, saboreando el triunfo ante el rubio, que estaba bastante consternado-.

-¿Ah, sí? Dime cuantos idiomas hablas, enana-retó Draco, aunque 5 segundos después desearía no haber abierto la boca-.

-Español, inglés, griego, italiano, francés, búlgaro y alemán-respondió la niña tranquilamente-. Y sin contar los dialectos. ¿Y tú, hurón?

-Eh…yo…pues yo se hablar…-empezó Draco-.

-¡¡Ya están los frapuchinos!!- exclamó Hermione interrumpiendo la "amistosa" conversación-. Claudia, el tuyo como te gusta: con nata y polvitos de chocolate y de vainilla. Draco, al tuyo sólo le he puesto nata, por si acaso. ¡A comer!-sentenció sorbiendo de su pajita más feliz que una perdiz-. Ahh…que ricoo…

-Ñam, síp, muuuuy rico- corroboró Claudia al instante relamiéndose el labio superior, ahora cubierto de nata-.

-Hum…no sabía lo ricos que están estos "fapurchinos"-dijo Draco sorbiendo otra vez de su pajita-.

Hermione rió por el comentario y Claudia por poco se ahoga de la risa que le dio el nuevo apodo del frapuchino.

-Es frapuchino, Draco, no "fapurchino"-dijo Hermione con algo de… ¿dulzura?

-Ehm…no es por nada, pero… ¿desde cuándo os llamáis por el nombre de pila y no por el apellido?- preguntó Claudia como quien no quiere la cosa sin apartar la vista de su taza, haciendo que Draco y Hermione se sonrojasen (y mucho) a la vez-.

-Es que…si vamos a vivir en la misma casa dos semanas…será mejor que nos llevemos bien en vez de matarnos, ¿no?- intentó excusarse Hermione-. A mi madre le parecería sospechoso que nos llamásemos por los apellidos, si le hemos dicho que somos "amigos".

-Pero tu madre está en Italia, Hermione- regateó Claudia-.

Draco no abrió la boca. Estaba demasiado ocupado "asesinando" a los trocitos de hielo de su frapuchino con la pajita, todavía bastante colorado.

-Ah, que rico…-suspiró Claudia cuando se terminó su bebida-. Oye, Hermi, ¿cuántos aparatos lleva Draco aprendidos?

-Eh…hum…tres, ¿no?- respondió la castaña-. Sí, creo que tres…

-Sí, tres aparatos endemoniados- se quejó Draco con fingida molestia-. Y pensar que me faltan siete… ¡¡Qué tortura!!

-No digas eso, hombre, que sé que el móvil te gustó- dijo Claudia haciendo que Hermione empezase a troncharse de la risa y que Draco palideciese-.

-Aquel trozo de plástico luminoso estaba maldito porque me habló. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un caldero empezase a darte instrucciones en medio de la fabricación de una poción?- contraatacó Draco-.

-Pues, aparte de muy afortunada por mi nueva "chuleta parlante", de lo más feliz, porque en el Callejón Diagon me darían un buen pastón por él- respondió Claudia mirando al infinito con una sonrisa triunfante, dando a entender que estaba imaginándose que era la dueña de Gringotts-.

-¡¡AAAAAAH!! ¡¡LA "TABIDORA" SE HA VUELTO LOCAAA!!- gritó Draco mientras se refugiaba tras el sofá y miraba aterrado cómo la batidora trituraba un trozo de pijama de seda verde muy conocido para él-.

-¡¡Draco, te dije que no tocases nada!!- se quejó Hermione mientras intentaba apagar la batidora con "confeti" verde en su interior-.

-¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!- protestó el rubio, aún asustado-.

-¡¡DRACO TE HAS CARGADO LA BATIDORA!!- chilló Hermione alarmada al ver que la batidora de su madre echaba humo y se apagaba de golpe-.

-¡¡NO OS QUEJÉIS QUE CON UN _REPARO_ ESO SE ARREGLA!!- explotó Claudia medio sorda por los gritos que inundaban su cabeza-. ¡¡TÚ, DRACO, NO VUELVAS A TOCAR NADA SIN PERMISO, Y TÚ HERMIONE, AVÍSALE ANTES!!

-¡¡ESO ESO!!- secundó el rubio, algo menos temeroso, pero sin bajar el volumen de la protesta-. ¡¡AVÍSAME ANTES!!

-Anda, callaos ya. Voy a lavar las tazas y a arreglar la batidora. Vosotros id a arreglaros, que nos vamos de compras- anunció Hermione con una alegría que sacó de no se sabe dónde. Desde el quinto año de Hogwarts, la encantaba ir de compras por Londres, pero aquel cambio de humor repentino fue inesperado-.

-¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡DE COMPRAS NOOO!! ¡¡TE LO SUPLICO DE RODILLAS, DE COMPRAS NOOOO!!- imploró Claudia a voz en grito arrodillada delante de Hermione con las manos juntas en posición de rezar-. ¡¡SABES QUE ODIO IR DE COMPRAS!!

-Por eso mismo vamos. Necesitáis ropa muggle- sentenció Hermione dejando a Claudia tirada en el suelo con un puchero impreso en el rostro-. Estoy segura de que Draco no se ha traído más que unas túnicas y lo que llevaba ayer puesto, y tú necesitas cambiar tu ropa. ¡Con trece años no puedes pasearte por ahí vestida con lo que te dé la real gana, Claudia!

-Dime una sola norma que lo prohíba y te dejo llevarme a comprar sin montar escenitas- dijo Claudia sagazmente-.

Hermione sacó su varita de un cajón del mueble de la cocina y, con un simple movimiento, un pergamino apareció delante de la nariz de la ojiverde, en el que había escrito una "norma":

"_**UNA NIÑA DE 13 AÑOS TIENE QUE TENER MÁS DE 3 FALDAS EN SU ARMARIO Y MENOS DE 5 PANTALONES VAQUEROS EN EL MISMO."**_

-¡¡PERO ESO ES TRAMPAAAAA!!- protestó Claudia despedazando el pergamino-.

-Vale, entonces no te compraré ese juego de la PlayStation que tanto te gusta. Cómo se llamaba… ¿Guitar Hero?- respondió Hermione-.

-¡Huy, de pronto me han entrado ganas de ir al centro comercial! ¡Vamos, que no llegamos!- dijo Claudia atropelladamente mientras corría a su habitación a vestirse ante el asombro de Hermione.

_Esta cada día está más chalada…_

**Sí, pero gracias a ella tienes una excusa para entrar en la habitación de Draco por la noche diciendo que te has confundido buscando la de Claudia- dijo su conciencia.**

_No pienso hacer eso_

**Yo también tengo ganas de que llegue esta noche**

_¡He dicho que no! ¡Y punto!_

**Ya… ¿sabes que eres sonámbula?**

_No, y como se te ocurra, me voy a un psiquiatra_

**Vale…tampoco hace falta amenazar mujer…¬¬**

_Contigo sí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Draco?_

**Bajando las escaleras… ¿¡Y EL CÓMO ESTÁ TAMBIÉN QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA O LO ADIVINAS TÚ SOLITA!? **

_¿Eh? ¡Eh!_

Hermione se quedó completamente anonadada. Draco llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra bastante ajustada, lo que le marcaba los abdominales y los bíceps una barbaridad (para deleite de algunas) y unos pantalones vaqueros grises también bastante ajustados que iban a juego con el color de sus ojos. A Hermione le faltaba muy poco para que se le cayese la baba. Pero un pensamiento MUY oportuno la hizo volver a la Tierra:

_-Hermi, bonita, ponte debajo de la barbilla una palangana, que se te cae la baba a litros- _informó la voz de Claudia en la mente de la castaña haciéndola bajar de sus Mundos de Yupi-. _Malfoy podría creer que te gusta y no quieres que piense cosas que son mentira, ¿verdad?_

_-Eh…sí, claro…no me gusta, qué va…_

_-…Ya decía yo…_

-Si Hermi es una mentirosa, qué se le va hacer, si Hermi es una mentirosa, que se le va a hacer laralaraaaaalaralalalalara, QUEEEE SE LE VA A HACEEEEEEER- canturreaba Claudia más feliz que una perdiz mientras se vestía-. Ay, Hermi, necesitas clases de aprender a mentir- le dijo al aire mientras se ponía las chanclas blancas y se dirigía al baño para maquillarse un poco.

_Si Hermione piensa que mi privilegiada cabezota no puede leer los sentimientos, se equivoca bastante._

**¿Sabes que das mucho miedo cuando te pones "El Vestido"?**

_Sí, jejeje…pero ninguno de esos dos sabe que "El Vestido" es lo que es…_

**Cada día estoy más convencida en que tu abuela no tuvo que dártelo. En tus manos, es un arma mortal.**

_Anda calla, como si tú no te divirtieses cada vez que me lo pongo…_

**No, no me divierto cuando mi dueña se pone un vestido blanco corto mágico que te ayuda a saber lo que sienten quienes lo tocan…**

_Jijiji, ¿te acuerdas de cuando mamá me descubrió con él puesto en el baile del hospital de hace dos años? No recuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó…_

**Sólo te diré que la culpa del divorcio del presidente del hospital la tuvo el maldito vestidito del demonio. Bueno, la tuvo de eso y del mes de encarcelamiento en tu cuarto...**

_Jajajaja, es verdad…pero yo no tuve la culpa de que los dos componentes del matimonio se odiasen mutuamente._

**Clarooo, tú solo tienes la culpa de abrir ese altavoz que tienes por boca y largar hasta los antecedentes penales del presidente.**

_Bah, ya está. Por fin conseguí pintarme la raya del ojo como Merlín manda…_

**Eres un caso perdido, ¿lo sabías?**

_Y tú una plasta, ¿sabías tu eso?_

Después de una larga disputa con su conciencia (que aquella noche se encargaría de que estuviese en vela hasta las 8:00 a.m), Claudia salió del baño ligeramente maquillada y con un vestido blanco hasta la mitad del muslo que tenía unas hebillas cosidas en los bolsillos del pecho y unas cremalleras en los bolsillos inferiores. Una larga cremallera recorría el vestido, blanco como la nieve, de arriba abajo. Una pinza del pelo blanca en forma de estrella y unas chanclas blancas terminaban el conjunto. Aquel día si iba de "caza de sentimientos", y si era posible, de otras cosas también.

Quince minutos después, estaban en la puerta del centro comercial. Draco miraba al edificio completamente pasmado: ¡Malfoy Manor era por lo menos la mitad de grande que aquello! Y, por supuesto, 8 veces menos ruidosa. Aquel edificio tenía 3 puertas por las que entraban y salían centenares de gente. Claudia, al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba, puso los ojos en blanco y empujó a Hermione y a Draco hacia una de las puertas, haciéndoles entrar a toda rapidez. Ya dentro, Draco vio que se parecía un poco al Callejón Diagon: estaba lleno de tiendas en sus paredes, por el medio paseaba gente de todo tipo y había escaparates para todos los gustos.

Hermione, nada más recuperar el aliento de la carrera que les obligó a hacer Claudia desde la entrada para escapar de la estampida de compradores, arrastró -literalmente- a sus dos acompañantes hacia la 2ª planta, donde arrambló con todos los vestidos de la primera tienda que vieron nada más entrar. Claudia y Draco, al aburrirse como ostras viendo a Hermione rechazar el 99 de los vestidos que se probaba, decidieron ir a buscar ropa para Draco.

Entraron en una tienda en la que había ropa para hombres para todas las ocasiones: de traje, de noche, para el día a día, para ir de fiesta…etc.

Cinco minutos después, Claudia estaba sentada en un sillón negro delante de los probadores, bastante aturdida, con 14 perchas colgadas del brazo y con un Draco Malfoy que se compraba toda la ropa que, simplemente, sobrepasaba los 40 dólares, por muy horrible que fuese.

Resultados de las compras:

_**Hermione Granger: **_3 vestidos de noche, 6 camisetas, 3 camisas para el colegio, 4 faldas, 2 pantalones y 3 tops.

Ropa interior y accesorios: 9 unidades. (Accesorios: pulseras, collares, pendientes…)

Estado de ánimo: inmejorable.

_**Draco Malfoy: **_6 camisetas de manga corta, 4 de manga larga, 7 camisas para el colegio y demás, 3 corbatas, 4 pantalones, 2 pares de zapatos, 3 chaquetas.

Ropa interior y accesorios: 13 unidades (Accesorios: relojes, gomina, gemelos para las chaquetas, pisa corbatas…)

Estado de ánimo: probablemente incontable.

_**Claudia Nikaelyos: **_0 patatero de cualquier cosa.

Ropa interior y accesorios: nasti de plasti. (Si las agujetas en los brazos no cuentan como accesorios…)

Estado de ánimo: "O nos vamos o me lío a cruciatus con todo Dios y no acabo hasta que os metan en Azkaban a patadas por abusar de los derechos de una menor", palabras textuales.

-¡Ah, ir de compras es agotador!- exclamó Hermione cuando llegaron a su casa, antes de tirarse en plancha sobre el sofá-.

-Y que lo digas- suspiró Draco desplomándose en una silla-. No sabía que la ropa muggle no fuese tan patética como imaginaba.

-Grrr…no os quejéis, dúo de gandules, que la que os está llevando las bolsas SOY YO- gruñó Claudia desplomándose en el suelo debido al peso de las bolsas y del esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho por mantenerlas alejadas del suelo en todo el trayecto-. Y encima, no son mías.

-¿Es que tengo yo la culpa de que el juego que tú querías estuviese acabado en las tiendas?- preguntó Hermione haciéndose la ofendida-.

-Nooo…¡¡Tú tienes la culpa de sacarme a rastras de la tienda cuando conseguí encontrar el maldito juego!!- aulló Claudia haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por no tirarse a la yugular de alguna que otra castaña-. Me voy a duchar, estoy completamente sudada después de esto… _"y encima el maldito vestido no ha servido para nada de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer..."- _eso último lo susurró para sí-.

-Después me toca a mí, yo también estoy cansado de llevar 2 bolsitas…- se burló Draco, siendo presa 2 segundos después de un _Flipendo _a distancia que lo incrustó contra la pared, mientras que Hermione se reía antes de convertirse en otro nuevo póster junto al rubio-. Uhh… eso duele…

-Y que lo digas…- protestó Hermione frotándose la nuca-. _¡Reparo!_ Lo bueno de los ataques de ira de Claudia es que un simple _Reparo_ lo arregla todo- dijo contemplando la pared, antes desconchada por los impactos, ahora impoluta-. Bueno, esta noche cenamos… ¡pizza!- anunció mientras cogía su móvil (lo que hizo que Draco se encondiese tras una mesa) y encargaba unas cuantas pizzas-.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila: comieron los tres juntos las pizzas, vieron una película en la televisión, hablaron un largo rato y dos horas después, se fueron a dormir agotados.

* * *

Arpey: Holaaaaa!! Ya se me fue el mal humor jeje. Aclaraciones: De esos idiomas que habla Claudia, hablo todos menos el alemán, el búlgaro y el griego. Los demás los hablo (weno el frances a medias pero lo entiendo) y se podría decir que bien 2º ODIO IR DE COMPRAS 3º Soy adicta a los vaqueros y tengo fobia a las faldas xD aunque estoy en trtamiento XP 4º El vestido es real ya que sea magico...nop

Clau: Ya veo ya…¬¬ respondemos ahora los reviews??

Arpey: Clarooo!!

_**maylin93: **_Arpey y Clau a la vez: ASIAAAAAAAS!! Arpey: Jaja es que me ilustré en mi hermana y en mí para el fic xD dile a tu hermano que te deje mas tiempo mujer!! xD y sep, Homer es feo, pero no tanto xD Bsssss no dejes d leer mi fic!!

_**naty**_: Jeje me alegro de que te guste xD espero que no dejes de leerlo!! Bssss

_**erosalie: **_Jajaja te gusto la pelea?? xD esta basada en hechos reales xD aki tienes a Malfoy en la cocina y su "confeti particular" xD No te pierdas el proximo capitulooo!! Bsssss

_**Val B.: **_OLA LECTORA FAVORITA MIAAAAAA!! XD No es broma tods sois mis favorits xD al final el fic tiene el efecto deseado porque esto es aunque no lo parezca…¡¡UNA TRAMPA PARA MATAROS A TODOS DE RISAAAAA!! XD XD Que va es broma a mi no se me ocurriria algo tan inteligente xD Y nop, perdona pero la fan nº 1 de las "concis" soy yo xD y trankila ya se confesaran xD Bssss no abandones al pobre fic!!

_**seika: **_Gracias!! Jaja muy buena idea xD (se oyen los aplausos que me dice seika) graaaacias, graaaaaacias xD Bsss lee los proximos capis no tienen desperdicio!!

**_Abril: _**Jajaja me has mandado tu review justo cuando iba a añadir este capi a la historia xD Tarde un poco en empezar a escribir el fic pero me alegro de que te guste xD que iba a ser de mi sin tus reviews a los que estoy acostumbrada?? xD Clau: Ya se que soy adorable mujer no me lo recuerdes xD Arpey que modesta...¬¬ Bssss no te pierdas este fic prometo que sera tan bueno o mejor que el otro!!

Arpey: Ya está…Y DAMAS Y CABALLEROOOOOOOS COMO DISCULPAS POR RECIBIROS CON TAN MALA LESHE AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULOOOO OS VOY A DAR UNA SORPRESAAAAA!!

Clau: /con un brillito en los ojos de la emoción/¿¡TE QUEDAN 2 SEMANAS DE VIDA!?

Arpey: NOOO PERO DE ESTA TE ACUERDAS (mirada asesina…¬-¬) LA SORPRESA EEEEEEES…¡¡VUESTROS DESEOS SE HAN CUMPLIDO!! ¡¡EL CAPITULO Nº 5 VA A SER MALFOY VS. ORDENADOR!!

NO OS LO PERDAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS XD

BSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Reviews, porfis, por la gloria d tu madre, jarj, pecadorres de la prradera!!


	5. Recuerdos y ordenadores

Wenaaas

Arpey: Wolaaaas!!

Clau: Holaaaaa!!

Arpey: o.O Desde cuándo me saludas así de contenta??

Clau: Porque gracias a mi maravillosísimo don he adivinado que en este capítulo me has buscado un novio jejeje…

Arpey: Seee, bueno…es que de alguna forma te tendría que pagar tu colaboración en mis fics, ¿no?

Clau: Dime lo que me has roto y no te mataré al descubrirlo.

Arpey: Tuguitarraeléctricaytuamplificadordemarcaquetantotegustayalquenomedejasacercarmeamenosde50metros.

Clau: ¿¡LO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡¡TE MATOOOOOOOO!!

Arpey: ¡¡DENTRO CAPITULOOOO!!

* * *

Cap. 5º Recuerdos y ordenadores.

-Uaaaah…- se desperezaba una castaña ojiverde sentada en su cama-. Maldita costumbre de madrugar…-gruñó mientras cogía su ropa y se iba al baño con las gafas mal puestas-. Siempre igual…cuando estoy en Hogwarts, me duermo en las clases, cuando estoy de vacaciones, me levanto justo a la hora a la que tendría que hacerlo en el colegio…Maldita costumbre- refunfuñaba mientras se metía en la ducha de mala gana y abría el agua caliente al máximo-.

Diez minutos después, Claudia salió de la ducha vestida y aseada (un poco dormida todavía), y comprobó que Draco y Hermione seguían dormidos. La ojiverde miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba: las 9:30. En aquel momento le entraron ganas de tirarse de cabeza hacia su cama y dormir 100 años para compensar la falta de sueño. Pero prefirió ir a despertar a Hermione para desayunar, puesto que Hermi les había prohibido terminantemente a ella y a Draco tocar nada de la cocina después del problema con la batidora. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Lo que vio no la sorprendió mucho: libros en el escritorio, la ventana abierta, la persiana bajada, todo cuidadosamente ordenado, Hermione dormía con algo a su lado…bah, sólo es Draco, todo iluminado por la poca luz que entraba desde la puerta donde estaba Claudia…Un momento, rebobinemos: ¿¡DRACO DURMIENDO CON HERMIONE!?

_**MENTE CLAUDIA**_

_¿¡CUANDO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO EL MUNDO Y NADIE ME DIJO NADA!?_

**¿¡Y A MI QUE ME CUENTAS!? ¡¡YO NO ME DI CUENTA!!**

_A ver…esto tiene una explicación mínimamente lógica… ¿verdad?_

**¡¡Y YO QUE SE!! ¡¡ANTES DE VERLOS DORMIR JUNTOS ME ESPERABA A VOLDEMORT Y A LOS MORTÍFAGOS BAILANDO "EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES" CON TUTÚS ROSA FOSFORITO!!**

_Qué ayuda que me das, alma de cántaro…¬¬… ¡Ya sé! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Sólo tengo que despertarme!_

**Esto no es un sueño, idiota…¬¬… ¿por qué no le lees la mente a Draco y sabemos que diablos ha pasado?**

_Ahora tendría que ignorarte y ponerme a pedir explicaciones a gritos pero…por probar…_

Claudia, aún en shock, se sentó en la alfombra y se puso en posición de flor de loto, excelente para cuando tenía que explorar recuerdos y sueños ajenos, y se coló en los recuerdos de Draco. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Era noche cerrada. Hacía dos horas que Draco, Hermione y Claudia se habían ido a dormir. Pero el rubio no podía. Algo perturbaba su sueño. No había dejado de pensar en las palabras que le dijo la muchacha de la roca en su sueño. Cansado y desesperado, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. ¡Por Merlín, era un Malfoy! ¡Los Malfoy no creen en estúpidos sueños! Demonios, si recordase aquello a lo que se refería la muchacha, ataría cabos, pero no. Su mente estaba borrosa. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la noche escuchando un extraño zumbido. Aturdido, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de donde procedía el sonido. Cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió una habitación extraña: una de sus paredes estaba recubierta de estanterías llenas de libros, cuidadosamente ordenados. Había una gran ventana que daba a la calle. Era una habitación bastante estrecha. La tercera pared tenía un escritorio con un aparatejo muy extraño. Encima de aquella máquina había un manual cuyo título rezaba:_

_**INSTALACIÓN Y USO DE ORDENADORES PORTÁTILES HP**_

_Draco sonrió triunfante: si aprendía solo a manejar algún aparato, quizás Hermione se fijaría en él. Cogió el manual y empezó a leer. Tardó dos horas en comprenderlo todo y en atreverse a tocar el aparatejo ése, que se había iluminado al apretarle un botón. Aún así, cuando terminó, ya sabía, al menos, escribir en el Microsoft Word sin asustarse cuando aparecían las letras en la pantallita. Al abrir el programa (desconfiando bastante en el mini-mouse que aquello tenía enchufado), vio unas extrañas opciones de documentos. Hubo uno que le sorprendió de verdad:_

_**Creo que lo soñé**_

_El rubio, extrañado, lo abrió y empezó a leer. Por lo visto, Hermione narraba una escena. Un momento: ¡EL CONOCÍA ESA ESCENA! _

_-¿Por qué lloras, Granger?- me preguntó Malfoy-._

_-Por nada, Malfoy…Además, ¿por qué te interesas ahora por mí?- le respondí en un tono no muy amistoso-. _

_-Porque es contigo con quien voy a hacer mí trabajo y no me apetece suspenderlo por una baja por depresión. Además, creo que si vamos a ser compañeros de equipo, deberíamos llamarnos por el nombre, ¿no, __Hermione__?-me dijo el rubio con semblante serio-._

_-S-sí, __Draco__… gracias…-balbuceé aturdida-._

_-Bueno Hermione, cuéntame, ¿por qué lloras?-me preguntó él mientras me quitaba unas lágrimas de la mejilla-._

_-Bueno, es que…verás…yo…estoy enamorada y creo que no soy correspondida…-le confesé derramando otra lágrima-._

_-¿De la coma…digo, de Weasley?- preguntó-._

_-No, qué va…-dije apesadumbrada-._

_Draco siguió leyendo. ¡Ahora le cuadraban las cosas! ¡Por eso ella estaba tan triste y al momento tan feliz! ¡¡Y POR ESO NO ENCONTRABA AL DICHOSO GATITO POR NINGUNA PARTE!!_

_Con el rostro crispado de la emoción, apagó el ordenador a toda prisa y se fue a dormir. Pero antes de abrir su puerta, reflexionó y se metió en la habitación de Hermione. Si ella creía que aquello no iba a salir bien, él le demostraría que sí._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Claudia tenía los ojos como platos y la mandíbula inferior la llegaba al suelo. Aquello no era posible… ¡Si ella misma vio con sus propios ojos que Hermione le lanzaba un _Obliviate _a Draco!

_**MENTE CLAUDIA**_

_¿¡PERO CÓMO DEMONIOS HA CONSEGUIDO RECORDARLO!?_

**Tú nunca has oído hablar de "la magia del amor" o algo parecido, ¿verdad?**

_Eh…nop_

**Yo tampoco, así que es probable que sea eso**

_Entonces, si la persona a la que tú amas te lanza un hechizo, ¿lo puedes repeler?_

**Eso parece…**

_Snif…snif…_

**¿Qué demonios…? Oh,oh…no lo harás, ¿verdad? ¡No lo hagas! ¡¡NO LO HAGAS!! ¡¡VE A TU CUARTOOOO!!**

Claudia salió disparada hacia su habitación, y cuando estuvo a salvo, no se reprimió más:

-¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡QUE BONIIIIITOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡CUAAAAANTO SE QUIEREEEEEEEEN!!- empezó a gritar Claudia mientras arramblaba con todos los peluches de su cama debido a la emoción-. Oye, y quién lo diría, ¿verdad? Primero, habría esperado que Dumbledore y McGonagall se hubiesen casado…

-¿Quién se casa?- preguntó una voz masculina-.

-Nadie, sólo hacía mis suposi…¡¡DRACO!!- exclamó Claudia con absoluto terror, al borde de un ataque de nervios por el susto-. ¡¡IMBÉCIL, POR POCO ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!!

-¡Y tú por poco me dejas sordo con tus gritos a estas horas! Te recuerdo que duermo en la habitación de al lado. Baja el volumen, ¿quieres? Me voy a la cama…- replicó el rubio-.

-Bueno, si ahora la cama de Hermione es también la tuya…-respondió Claudia mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente, haciendo que el ojigris se parase en seco bajo el marco de la puerta-. Yo no digo nada, pero si los padres de Hermione te llegan a ver…te castran- informó Claudia con una sonrisa pícara-.

-¿Có-cómo sabes t-t-tú do-dónde he dor-dormido?- preguntó Draco pálido como la nieve-.

-Fácil, me interesa contemplar a la gente mientras duerme- respondió irónica Claudia-. A ver, iba a pedirle a Hermi que me preparase el desayuno, ya que no nos deja tocar la cocina gracias a que algún PATÁN se cargó la batidora- aclaró Claudia señalando a Draco con un índice acusador-. Tranquilo, lo sé todo.

-¿Todo?- preguntó el chico desconfiado-.

-Todo todito todo- respondió Claudia con los ojos chisporroteantes de emoción-.

-¿El qué sabes?- interrumpió la voz de Hermione, haciendo que el rubio y la otra castaña se girasen bruscamente hacia ella-. Repito, ¿el qué sabes?

-Yooo…se lo de…¡¡SE LA RAZA DEL GATITO QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO DRACO EN HOGWARTS, EL QUE TÚ VISTE ATRAPADO!!- respondió Claudia con una voz exageradamente aguda-.

Draco la miró incrédulo, como diciendo "¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?". Claudia le lanzó una mirada alarmada. Hermione les miró con gesto serio.

-Sí, ya, claro…¬¬…Anda, bajad al salón, que voy a hacer el desayuno…- anunció Hermione-. Ah, por cierto, abajo está mi primo Daniel, así que intentad no traumatizarle, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione señalando al salón y acto seguido señalándoles a ellos mismos como advertencia-. Os veo abajo.

-Hummm... ¿cómo será ese tal Daniel?- se preguntaba Claudia bajando la escalera-.

-¿Por qué no me juzga usted misma, señorita?- preguntó cortésmente una voz masculina que Claudia no reconoció-.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú eres Daniel?- preguntó Claudia totalmente incrédula-.

El muchacho tenía el color del pelo rubio oscuro un poco largo, y tenía la piel bien bronceada. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y tenía una sonrisa a la que Hermione apodó al instante _sonrisa-atonta-mentalistas-griegas-adolescentes._ El joven llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos vaqueros azules algo desgastados y tenía un piercing en la ceja. Ahora era Claudia la que necesitaba una palangana para no inundar la casa con sus babas.

-Así es, señorita. Y usted es…- respondió el joven-.

-Me llamo Claudia. Encantada- respondió la chica tendiéndole la mano para estrechársela, pero el rubio ignoró ese saludo y le dio a la chica dos besos en las mejillas, haciendo que Claudia se pusiese tan colorada como una señal de STOP-. Un momento, ahora vuelvo…- se disculpó la muchacha mientras se iba a paso ligero a la cocina para interrogar a Hermione MUY profundamente sobre aquel chico-.

Jaja, ¿qué te parece mi primo?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente-. Es simpático, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que sí… ¿¡DÓNDE HAY QUE LLAMAR PARA TENER UNO DE ÉSOS!?- preguntó Claudia entre fuertes susurros intentando que sólo Hermione la oyese-. ¡¡ESTÁ COMO UN TREN BALA!!- dijo Claudia al borde de la histeria, haciendo aspavientos a diestro y siniestro-.

-Ya lo se, querida amiga mía. Precisamente le llamé para que viniese a hacerte compañía- respondió Hermione tranquilamente mientras a Claudia le daba un tic nervioso-. Como Draco y yo saldremos de discotecas esta noche, tú te quedarás con él. Y por cierto, tiene pensamientos perversos- bromeó haciendo que Claudia se pusiese tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar-. Es broma jeje…

-Hermi, no te ofendas, pero yo no quiero nada con ninguno de tus primos…- se excusó Claudia-.

-¿Ni siquiera con Daniel?

-Bueno, a ese le podría hacer un huequecito en mi agenda...- respondió la griega embelesada con la espectacular vista del trasero del primo de su amiga-. ¡¡PERO HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES QUE NO!!- exclamó roja como un pimiento por aquello que había dicho (si es que se podía poner más roja)-.

-Bah, eso dicen todas…- bromeó Hermione-. Por cierto, no tiene novia jaja…- informó mientras se dirigía al salón con los desayunos de todo el mundo en una bandejita, dejando a Claudia desesperada y al borde de un ataque cardiorrespiratorio en la cocina-.

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL SALÓN…**_

-Hola, tú debes ser Daniel, ¿no?- saludó Draco al nuevo huésped-.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú quién eres?- respondió el ojiverde con amabilidad-.

-Draco. Soy un amigo de tu prima- dijo Draco extendiéndole al rubio oscuro una mano, que éste aceptó con gusto-.

-Hurón para los amigos- dijo Claudia entre risas, que ya se había recuperado un poco de la impresión y había empezado a desayunar-.

-¿Hurón? ¿Por qué lo de hurón?- preguntó Daniel extrañado-.

-Por nada, tonterías suyas- respondió Draco fulminando con la mirada a Claudia, quien obviamente, le ignoró-.

-Sí, no querrías saberlo- le dijo Hermione a su primo con una sonrisa, desconcertándolo bastante-.

Siguieron hablando muy animadamente. Pero Claudia no participaba mucho en la conversación. Intentaba introducirse en la mente de Daniel, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Cinco minutos de charla después, Claudia sacó algo en claro, y decidió ponerlo en práctica. En un instante, sacó su varita, se puso de pié y, apuntando a Daniel, exclamó:

-¡_Flipendo_!

-¡_Protego_!- exclamó el muchacho mientras sacaba una varita idéntica a la de Claudia, solo que de un color más claro-.

-Lo sabía- susurró Claudia con una sonrisa triunfante-. Eres un mago.

-¡Claudia! ¿Se puede saber que demonios has hecho?- preguntó Hermione bastante asombrada-.

-Descubrir la verdadera identidad de tu primo- respondió la aludida chulesca como ella sola-. ¿A qué colegio vas?

-A Durmstrang- respondió él a la vez que se levantaba también-.

-Un momento-dijo Claudia palideciendo por momentos- ¿Dan?

-Sí…soy yo…- respondió Daniel poniéndose colorado de la verguenza-.

-N-No pu-puede s-ser…- respondió la chica griega retrocediendo dos pasos-. N-No es posible…tú… ¡NO!- gritó mientras subía las escaleras de la casa corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos-.

En el salón todos se habían quedado petrificados. Daniel estaba más rojo que el pelo de todos los Weasleys, Hermione no sabía qué hacer por primera vez en su vida y Draco observaba la escena como si de un culebrón se tratara. Hermione, haciendo de tripas corazón, subió al piso de arriba mientras que Draco, que había entendido la indirecta, intentó animar a Daniel.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN AZUL…**_

-Leodioleodioleodio…¡¡LE ODIO!!- gritaba Claudia mientras arremetía una y otra vez contra un saco de boxeo que había conjurado con su varita-. Me voy de Durmstrang por su culpa, le prohíbo terminantemente que me siga, ¿y qué hace él? ¡¡ESTROPEARME LAS VACACIONES DE PASCUA!!- chilló desquiciada mientras le pegaba una patada tan fuerte al saco, que rompió la cadena por la que estaba sujeto al techo (que ya estaba algo tocada porque no era muy buena en conjurar cosas así), estrellándolo contra la pared-. ¡¡AH!! ¡¿ES QUE NO SABE LO QUE SIGNIFICA LA PALABRA NO?!

-Tal vez yo lo supiese si me lo explicases- dijo suavemente Hermione, que había contemplado todo el espectáculo desde la puerta-. ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando mi primo dijo dónde estudiaba magia?- preguntó la ojimiel con tranquilidad, invitando a Claudia a sentarse sobre la cama-.

-No lo entenderías…-negó la ojiverde con rotundidad mientras arreglaba mágicamente la cadena del saco y volvía a arremeter con todas sus fuerzas-. Yo… (golpe)…le… (golpe)…ODIO… (golpe y patada)...

-Explícamelo- dijo Hermione, haciendo que sonase más a orden que a súplica-.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido, pero no fue culpa mía- accedió la castaña a la vez que sacaba un pensadero de su baúl. Hermione no se sorprendió, Claudia siempre recordaba muchas cosas, y ella misma le había contado que a veces, tantos recuerdos la daban migraña. Claudia se llevó la varita a la sien, y cuando tiró de ella, un hilo plateado quedó colgando entre la frente de la chica y la punta de la varita. Acto seguido, se desprendió y cayó en la copa, a la vez que Claudia empujaba a Hermione hacia dentro de la misma, haciendo que las dos fuesen absorbidas por aquel torbellino plateado.

* * *

Arpey: Wolaaaaas!!

Clau: …

Arpey: He dicho WOOOLAAAAAAAAAS!!

Clau: …

Arpey: CLAUDIA ANIA NIKAELYOS RESPONDEEEEEEE!!

Clau: La persona a la que llama está apagada o fuera de cobertura, deje un mensaje después de la señal. Bip.

Arpey: ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA!?

Clau: Veamos…has roto mi guitarra y mi amplificador que me costó más que todo lo que has gastado tú en ropa y comida en toda tu vida, tus padres me han culpado a mí de cargarme el equipo de música del salón, en el fic me has liado con Daniel a-saber-quién-demonios-es-y-qué-pinta-aquí Granger…sólo eso…

Arpey: Aah… ¿te busco un psicólogo?

Clau: / acercándose peligrosamente a la escritora/ No…mejor búscate una FUNERARIA PARA CUANDO TE MATEEEEEEE!! /se le tira encima agarrándola del cuello/

Arpey: /al borde del estrangulamiento/Reeeeevieeeeeeeewwwwwssssss pliiiiiiiis glglglgl


	6. Malfoy vs Micrófono

Arpey:¡¡ Holaaaa!! ¡¡Vuestra escritora favorita a vueltoooooo!!

Clau: ¿¡DONDE!? ¡¡NO LA VEOOOOOO!! XD

Arpey: Soy yo dibujito animado descerebrado…¬¬

Clau: Peeeerrrrdona, PERO soy 1 OCC, no un dibujito animado, y recuerda, sin mí tu historia se va al garete antes de que digas "sorry" (le da a la escritora una colleja) Y que conste que tú no eres mi escritora favorita.

Arpey: ¡¡VALE PERO NO ABUSES DE LA VIOLENCIA!! Ayyy….

Clau: Estás hecha una pupas…¬¬…Anda, pon el capi ya…que hasta yo me quiero enterar de dónde demonios nos has mandado a mí y a Hermione con el pensadero…

* * *

Capitulo 7º Malfoy vs. Micrófono

Claudia y Hermione aterrizaron en un pasillo de piedra. Claudia, con una agilidad que sólo sacaba cuando se cabreaba o cuando intentaba huir de algo o alguien (el resto del tiempo tenía la agilidad de un pato con sobredosis), cayó de pie con los brazos cruzados y el rostro completamente inexpresivo, aunque se notaba que, por dentro, le dolía mucho recordar aquello que, sinceramente, esperaba no volver a sacar a relucir en lo que la quedaba de vida. Hermione, que no había echado muchos viajes vía pensadores, aterrizó de culo. Claudia, que oyó perfectamente un _¡BUMP!_ que había sonado justo a su lado, la ofreció una mano sin mirarla.

Hermione aceptó la ayuda desconfiada. Se levantó y se limpió los pantalones, pero cuando levantó la vista, por poco se vuelve a caer del susto: Claudia tenía un clon al que le sacaba media cabeza. La Claudia más alta la miró con arrogancia y la hizo un ademán para que se acercase. Hermione obedeció, pero con tan mala suerte que al dar el primer paso, tropezó por causa de los nervios y salió disparada hacia delante con medio cuerpo inclinado hacia delante.

En medio de la caída, se preparó para impactar contra la espalda de la Claudia en miniatura, pero eso no ocurrió. Más que nada, contra lo que impactó fue con el suelo de mármol de aquel pasillo. La Claudia alta puso los ojos en blanco y traspasó a su doble con una mano como antes había hecho Hermione, para demostrarla que no las podían oír ni ver. Hermione captó la indirecta y se puso de pie. Mientras, la Claudia pequeña seguía mirando expectante y escondida la entrada del pasillo, ajena a todo el espectáculo que se estaba haciendo en aquel lugar.

Ahora verás por qué odio a tu pri-mi-to- informó Claudia con asco impregnando la última palabra con mucho retintín-.

Hermione no habló. Observaba al grupo de chicos que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo, y cómo Claudia nº2, es decir, la pequeña, sonreía ampliamente al ver al primo de Hermione. Pero se le borró la sonrisa en cuanto oyó la conversación de los chicos:

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que si dejo a la Nikaelyos me dejaréis entrar en vuestro club?- preguntó un Daniel pequeñito, emocionado, y algo diferente al Daniel que había visto hacía unas horas: tenía el pelo rubio lacio y sin vida que caía sobre sus ojos, no como ahora, que lo tenía en una pequeña melenita que caía sobre su nuca y con una cresta discreta en la coronilla. Aún no tenía el piercing en la ceja, sus ojos eran un poquito más claros y era algo menos morenito. Claudia nº 1 escupió en el suelo con una mueca de asco y odio, fulminando con la mirada al mini-Daniel. Hermione no se perdía detalle-. Pero es que yo…la quiero…

Jaja, entonces no entrarás en nuestro grupo. Nosotros sólo tenemos de novias a tías presentables, no a mocosas como esa niñata- respondió con asco un pelirrojo-.

¡No! Digo, sí…la dejaré…Y después de que la deje, ¿qué me tocará hacer?- preguntó con timidez el mini-Daniel-.

Te haremos un cambio radical de aspecto, para atraer a las nenas. Sólo así te dejaremos entrar en nuestro club- respondió otro rubio-.

De acuerdo…quedamos aquí en diez minutos…voy a buscar a Claud...digo, a Nikaeyos- sentenció mini-Daniel empezando a correr por el pasillo, seguido por los vítores del grupo de chicos, que se reían a más no poder de la inocencia del chaval-.

La mini-Claudia, asumiendo esa información, empezó a andar por el pasillo con aire casual, como si pasase por allí de casualidad. Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Claudia completamente asombrada, quien corría detrás del mini-Daniel, tratando de darle patadas, pero sólo conseguía atravesarle. En un momento dado, mini-Daniel se cruzó con mini-Claudia.

-Claudia, tenemos que hablar…-dijo mini-Daniel intentando sonar serio, pero sin conseguirlo-.

-¿De qué, Dan?- preguntó mini-Claudia, aunque se veía a kilómetros que ya sabía de qué. Mientras, Claudia nº 1 se desahogaba dándole puñetazos a donde, supuestamente, estaba la cabeza del mini-Daniel. Hermione estaba paralizada-.

Sobre lo nuestro. No quiero seguir con esto. Te dejo- dijo mini-Daniel, apartándose un poco, consciente de los conocidos _Flipendos _que podía hacer su novia, ahora ex-novia. Claudia subió la frecuencia de los puñetazos, mini-Claudia se quedó paralizada y Hermione, aún bastante aturdida, empezó a imitar a Claudia-. No te enfades…

Silencio sepulcral…

¡¿QUE NO ME ENFADE?! ¡¡ERES UN CONVENIDO DE ´/p&#, DANIEL GRANGER!! ¡¡SÓLO ME DEJAS PORQUE TE LO HAN ORDENADO ESOS IDIOTAS Y CLARO, COMO TÚ NO ERES CAPAZ DE DECIR QUE NO, LES OBEDECES!! ¡¡MUY BIEN, POR MÍ QUE TE PARTA UN RAYO!!- explotó mini-Claudia mientras salía corriendo del pasillo dejando a un Daniel desolado y con ganas de llorar, pero no más que las que tenía Claudia ahora mismo-.

Entonces, un torbellino plateado absorbió la escena y Claudia y Hermione volvieron a la habitación azul. Claudia se sentó en una silla y, con la cara tapada con las manos, empezó a llorar. Hermione la intentaba animarla, sin resultado. Ahora comprendía a Claudia. Su primo se había comportado como un auténtico cerdo con ella.

Por eso…hip… fue por lo que viajamos a Londres…hip…para alejarme de Durmstrang…hip…y de todo el dolor que había sufrido allí…- dijo Claudia entre hipidos y sollozos-. Mis padres…le mandaron una carta a Karkarov…hip…y me sacaron de allí ese mismo día…lo último que ví fue… a Daniel aclamado por sus amigos…hip…y besando a una chica que era muy guapa, mucho más guapa que…hip…yo…- siguió Claudia, aumentando la cantidad de lágrimas-.

No digas eso, Clau…ya sé que mi primo es un idiota sin escrúpulos y sin personalidad propia, pero no volverá a hacerte daño…- animó Hermione-.

Pero las dos se giraron bruscamente al oír abrirse la puerta y al ver a Daniel con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. El rubio abrió los brazos y dijo:

-Clau, ¿me perdonas?

Claudia no daba crédito a lo que oía. En aquel momento era presa de la ira, la rabia, el odio contenido a punto de liberarse. Sin recapacitar un solo segundo, cogió su varita, y como toda respuesta, gritó:

-¡¡_SECTUMSEMPRA_!!

-¡_Protego Totalum_!

-¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!-aulló Claudia cerrando la puerta en las narices de Daniel, que se había librado del maleficio por purísima suerte-. Encimatieneelvalordevenirapedirmeperdonelmuyhijodeperra…-refunfuñaba Claudia mientras empezaba a pasear por su habitación mareando bastante a Hermione, que había presenciado la escena y que no se creía que demonios pasaba allí-.

-Claudia…no creo que un _Sectumsempra _hacia Daniel apuntando a, lo que no sé si apuntaste concientemente, su entrepierna, arregle nada- dijo Hermione en voz baja, intentando no enfadar más de lo que estaba la griega, que estaba destrozando un osito de peluche con hechizos a diestro y siniestro-.

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL SALÓN…**_

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué te ha dicho?- preguntó un rubio platino que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión (por extraño que fuese)-.

-Bueno, por poco me castra, pero vamos avanzando…- respondió un ojiverde sentándose en una silla, con una mueca de rendición en el rostro-. ¿Cuándo se enterará de que sólo quiero pedirla perdón? Es una cabezota…

Daniel, no es por nada, pero conociendo a Claudia y conociendo lo que pasó, la hiciste mucho daño. No es una de mis mejores amigas, pero la conozco bien- contestó Draco seriamente. Ya sabía que él había hecho cosas peores, pero no estaban hablando de eso-. Y créeme, yo a tu prima le he hecho cosas algo menos duras, y en tercer curso me soltó un bofetón que dolió bastante- se frotó la mejilla que Hermione había aporreado hacía 4 años-. Ni se te ocurra volver arriba sin guardaespaldas si no quieres recibir un _Flipendo _o un _Expelliarmus _(y con razón) que te manden a freír espárragos.

Tienes razón…Oye, esta noche os vais Hermi y tú a una discoteca, ¿verdad?-preguntó Daniel con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos-.

Sí, pero sólo es porque Hermione me va a enseñar a utilizar un aparato muggle para un trabajo del colegio. Creo que se llama…"mifrócono"-respondió Draco quitándole importancia y algo contrariado al ver la reacción de Daniel, quien se empezó a reír como si no hubiera mañana-.

Micrófono, no "mifrócono". Además, creo que te vas a divertir. Por cierto, a las discotecas muggles no se va con túnicas, no son como las mágicas- informó Daniel con una mueca divertida en el rostro mientras subía a su habitación, que ahora mismo compartía con Draco-.

Draco negó con la cabeza. No era tan tonto como para ir por el mundo muggle con ropa de mago, o por lo menos no lo era desde que se encontró con unos muchachos muggles que la tomaron con él hacía dos años…pero aquello era otra historia. La tarde de aquel día fue monótona: Draco no despegó los ojos del televisor durante 3 horas seguidas, Daniel estuvo ordenando sus cosas en la habitación verde, procurando no descolocar nada de Draco y de montar bien la cama plegable, y Hermione estuvo intentando calmar a Claudia, que rompió dos sacos de boxeo seguidos por 3 ositos de peluche gracias a varios hechizos como _Sectumsempra, Bombarda, Confringo, Diffindo,_ etc.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que eran las ocho, hasta que Hermione, que estaba enseñando a Claudia a realizar un _Accio _sin que todo el mobiliario de la habitación se le tirase encima para que olvidase un rato a Daniel, exclamase:

-¡¡MADRE MIA QUE TARDE ES!! ¡¡Y YO SIN ESTAR PREPARADAAA!!

-¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó Claudia esquivando un muñeco de plástico que había salido disparado hacia su hombro en un mal hechizo-.

-Esta noche le había dicho a Draco que lo iba a llevar a una discoteca para enseñarle algo- contestó Hermione algo sonrojada-.

-Espera un momento…veamos: ¿¡HAS QUEDADO CON DRACO!?- preguntó la ojiverde incrédula mientras se agachaba para esquivar una foto de sus padres con "tendencias asesinas"-. ¿Y se puede saber que le vas a enseñar, sinvergüenza?-volvió a preguntar Claudia, ahora con una sonrisa picarona-.

¡¡NADA DE LO QUE ESTÉS PENSANDO, PROTOTIPO DE PERVERSA!!- contestó Hermi algo más sonrojada que antes-. Sólo le voy a enseñar a usar un micrófono…

¿¡VAS A HACER QUE DRACO MALFOY CANTE DELANTE DE DOCENAS DE MUGGLES!?- preguntó Claudia al borde del paro cardiaco-. ¡¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS CHALADA O VIENES ASÍ DE SERIE?!

Ni una ni otra, pero lo que sí vas a hacer tú es ayudarme a vestirme- dijo Hermione muy solemnemente mientras arrastraba a Claudia fuera de la habitación para llevarla a la suya-.

El trayecto duró diez minutos. ¿El por qué? Porque Claudia se iba agarrando a todos los marcos de las puertas, armarios y muebles para no ser "torturada". Hermione, cuando consiguió meter a Claudia en su habitación, cerró la puerta mágicamente y empezó a sacar (entiéndase lanzar) ropa de su armario, que "sin motivo alguno", cayó encima de Claudia, formando una colina multicolor a los pocos instantes.

Bueno, ¿qué te parece esta falda, Claudia? ¿Claudia? ¿¡CLAUDIAAAAAA!? ¡¡OH, DIOS MÍO, LA HE ENTERRADO VIVAAAA!!- gritó Hermione rebuscando en aquella montaña de colores. Dos minutos de excavación después, encontró a Claudia, que estaba dormida por el cansancio que le había provocado la destrucción total de todos los peluches de su cuarto. Cualquiera en su sano juicio la habría dejado descansar, pero Hermione no-. ¡¡DESPIERTA GRIEGA DURMIENTE, LUEGO DUERMES, AHORA AYUDAS!!

¿Mmm? Uaaahh…esa falda queda de muerte con esa camisa ajustada de ahí, la negra…"enga, uenas noshes"- respondió Claudia, bostezando y volviéndose a dormir mientras se arropaba con una bufanda y un pantalón-.

Venga, levántate, no seas vaga…-ordenó Hermi mientras volvía a ordenar cuidadosamente su ropa, disminuyendo el "colchón" de Claudia a velocidad alarmante-.

Cinco minutos, mami…-respondió la ojiverde excavando en la montaña, para perderse y dormir de una vez-.

Muy bien, pero creo que la lasaña que hay en la nevera está a punto de caer en las manos de Daniel…-antes de que Hermione pudiese terminar la frase, un torbellino multicolor se despertó y una muchacha salió de él disparada, saltando las escaleras y poniéndose en guardia frente a la nevera, como si protegiese algo-. Nunca cambiará…- suspiró Hermi guardando toda su ropa y empezándose a vestir-.

Media hora después, Draco ya estaba vestido y arreglado (Claudia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para separarlo de su nuevo amigo cuadrado "Sony"), paseaba lentamente por el salón esperando a Hermione. El rubio llevaba una camiseta negra (para variar), unos vaqueros oscuros y unas Converse negras. Llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás, y una chaqueta vaquera terminaba el conjunto. Claudia y Daniel estaban sentados cada uno en un sofá, y Claudia se estaba mareando de ver al rubio platino dar tantas vueltas por el maldito salón.

¿Por qué tarda tanto? Nos van a cerrar la discoteca…-se quejó Draco mientras miraba la hora en su nuevo Rolex, impacientándose cada vez más-.

Tranquilo, Draco, las mujeres tenemos un promedio de tardanza en las citas que va de 5 minutos a ¾ de hora- respondió Claudia divertida-. Huy, mira, Hermione ha batido un nuevo récord en su tabla: 30 minutos de tardanza- dijo apuntando al inicio de la escalera con su pluma y escribiendo algo en un pergamino-.

Draco se gira hacia la escalera y se queda con la boca abierta, Daniel lo imita a la perfección, y Claudia tiene ganas de tirarles a los dos por un barranco, porque realmente parecía que nunca habían visto a una chica en su vida.

_**MENTE CLAUDIA**_

_Definitivamente, el efecto que causa una buena preparación para salir en una mujer, atonta al más pintado_

**Díselo a Draco**

_No hará falta, ya se lo dirá Hermi…_

**Por cierto, ¿esas no son tus zapatillas negras?**

_Si, lo son…Aunque no sé a quién le quedan mejor, a Hermi o a la menda…_

**No contestaré…**

_¬¬…Gracias simpática…_

**De nada, estoy aquí para lo que quieras**

_Y para mi desgracia…_

**¿Lo que, has dicho?**

_Nada…¬¬_

-Vaya, estás…- empezó Draco, pero no le salían más palabras-.

-Preciosa, Hermi- completó Claudia con una amable sonrisa-. Deslumbrante.

-Gracias Draco- dijo Hermione mientras bajaba por la escalera con elegancia, haciendo muy difícil la tarea de Draco, que era la de no babear-. Nosotros nos vamos. Tened cuidado con lo que hacéis, y si rompéis algo, usar las varitas, pero no abuséis de ellas, ¿de acuerdo?- aconsejó mirando a Daniel y a Claudia y señalándoles como advertencia-.

-Tranquila, Hermi, nadie va a violar a tu querida varita- bromeó Claudia-. Mejor dicho, nadie abusará de ninguna varita, y si lo hace, se le castra y se acabó el problema.

Ja,ja, qué graciosa- respondió Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y arrastrando a Draco hacia ésta mientras le sacaba la lengua-. Ni se os ocurra destruir la casa si no queréis que os destruya yo a vosotros, ¿está claro? Adiós. Por cierto, hay comida en la nevera, calentáosla al microondas.

¿Microqué?- preguntó Daniel extrañado, pero nadie le respondió, porque Hermione y Draco ya se habían ido y Claudia se había subido a su habitación-. Pues qué bien…- suspiró mientras encendía la tele-.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea para que Claudia le perdonase: le prepararía una cena estupenda. Daniel se puso de pie de un salto y, agarrando su varita, se dirigió a la cocina disparado. Claudia, en su habitación, no sospechaba de nada de lo que se tramaba en la cocina, porque estaba con el MP4 puesto y leyendo una revista muggle tirada en su cama, como la mayoría de las adolescentes.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA DISCOTECA…**_

-Bien, aquí es- anunció Hermione deteniéndose a las puertas de cristal de un local cercano a su casa-.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Draco incrédulo-. ¿No crees que es demasiado…pijo?

Nunca juzgues un libro por su cubierta- respondió Hermione divertida mientras cogía a Draco de la mano y le llevaba dentro del local-.

Definitivamente, aquella frase le iba que ni pintado al sitio: estaba lleno de gente, música de todo tipo, una bola gigante de cristal pendía del techo, focos multicolores apuntaban a todas partes, y una barra enorme de bebidas con taburetes llenaban el local. Draco se fascinó, y dos segundos después, estaba arrastrando a Hermione hacia la barra empujando a todo ser viviente que se le cruzara de por medio.

-Hola, pareja, ¿qué os pongo?- preguntó el camarero alegremente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase bastante y que Draco, prepotente como él solito, esbozase una sonrisa arrogante-.

A mí un whisky de fuego y a ella un…- empezó a pedir Draco, antes de que Hermione le tapase la boca con una mano y arreglase la metedura de pata del rubio-.

Pónganos un Baileys con hielo y un whisky con hielo y limón, por favor- pidió Hermione atropelladamente, rezando para que el camarero no preguntase qué era un "whisky de fuego"-.

Muy bien…aquí tenéis. Son 5 libras- dijo el camarero poniendo los dos vasos en la barra-.

Aquí tiene- dijo Draco dándole al camarero el dinero-. Bueno Hermione, ¿dónde está el "mifrócono"?- le preguntó a la castaña mientras le daba un trago a su whisky-.

Tranquilo, Draco, ahora iremos a ver a tu amiguito el micrófono. Mientras, yo me voy a dar un baile- respondió Hermione dándole el último trago a su bebida y caminando hacia la pista de baile, algo "achispadilla"-.

Oh, Merlín, ayúdame a no meter la pata hoy…-rezó Draco dándole un sorbo a su bebida y pidiendo otro vaso de lo mismo. Aquella noche iba a ser extremadamente larga-.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA CASA DE LOS GRANGER…**_

-Entonces, echo una pizquita de esto y lo mezclo con lo otro… no parece tan difícil- pensó Daniel en voz alta mientras echaba sal en un bol y a continuación un huevo fresco, sin partir ni nada-. Ahora lo metemos en la batidora y…

-¡¡QUIETOOOOO!! ¡¡NO LO HAGAS O…!!- intentó advertir Claudia lanzándose en plancha desde las escaleras hasta quedar encima del "cocinero", esquivando los trozos de huevo salado que salían de una batidora sin tapa fuera de control-.

-Oh, ya, tenía que haber puesto la batidora al mínimo- se auto-regañó Daniel quitándole un mechón de pelo de la frente de la castaña, haciendo que Claudia le mirase extrañada-.

-No, tenías que haber roto el huevo y poner la tapa…- intentó explicar la ojiverde, pero al ver la mueca de incomprensión de Daniel, que estaba tumbado debajo suya a unos 10 centímetros de su cabeza, se rindió-. Bah, déjalo…será mejor que calentemos la comida- dijo mientras se levantaba y apagaba la batidora, algo sonrojada-.

Daniel no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó y limpió el estropicio con su varita, pero no consiguió limpiarlo todo, porque un tozo de huevo hizo resbalar a Claudia en su camino a la nevera, haciendo que ésta volviese a caer encima del muchacho.

-¿Eing?- preguntó el rubio desconcertadísimo-.

-Me he resbalado, perdona…- se disculpó Claudia mientras se intentaba levantar, pero algo se lo impedía-.Espera…no…puedo…levantarme…¡¡EH, SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡SU-ÉL-TA-ME-DE-U-NA-MAL-DI-TA-VEZ!!- protestaba la ojiverde lanzando puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, con la esperanza de que uno cayese sobre su "captor"-.

-No hasta que me perdones- sentenció Daniel muy serio, apretando más a Claudia con sus musculosos brazos-.

-Gr… tramposo…está bien, te perdono…-musitó la chica de mala gana mientras aporreaba el pecho del chico, sin resultado alguno, para liberarse-.

-Bien- dijo el chico con una sonrisa soltando a Claudia-.

-Gr…tendría que haberte echado un maleficio…-gruñó Claudia mientras se levantaba rápidamente-.

-No hubieses conseguido dar al blanco- dijo el rubio arrogante-.

-¿Te apuestas algo?- siseó Claudia sagaz-.

_**EN LA DISCOTECA…**_

-¡¡BAILAAA!! ¡¡BAILA MORENAAAAAAA!! ¡¡BAJO ESTA LUNA LLENAAAAAA!!- cantaba Hermione bastante borracha en la pista de baile, al son de la conocida canción-.

-¡¡UNDER THE MOON LIGHT!!- Draco no se quedaba atrás en las clases de canto-. ¡¡YEYEYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!

M-muuuy bien, Draco, cantash eshtupendamente- felicitó Hermione al rubio, que adoptó una posición orgullosa haciendo increíbles esfuerzos para no caerse por el alcohol-.

Graciash, cuestión de pgásctica- respondió el rubio con dificultad mientras intentaba mantener el vaso de su whisky quieto-. O-oye, Herrrmione, ¿el "mifrócono" eshe, ¿pa´ cuandooo?- preguntó impaciente-.

¡¡PA AHORA MISMOOO!!- respondió Hermione feliz y contenta mientras arrastraba, tambaleándose como si estuviese haciendo equilibrio, al rubio a la mesa de mezclas-. Miiira Dgaco, esto es un micrófono- le dijo dándole el aparatito-. Hablash por aq-quí y suena.

Aveeeeer, ¿¿HOLAAAAAAAAA??- probó Draco con la boca pegada al micro, lo que hizo que todos los seres vivientes del local le fulminasen con la mirada por aquel atentado contra sus tímpanos-. ¡¡HUYYYY SI SUENA Y TODOOO!!

¡¿VERDÁ QUES SHULOOO?!- preguntó Hermione bastante incorrectamente por culpa del alcohol-.

Bu-bueno, dejemos eshto aquí, y vámonosh a casa, que engo jueño- propuso Draco con un bostezo-.

Vaaaaale…- accedió la castaña, que se agarró al brazo del rubio para no caer de bruces al suelo-.

Draco sintió como si una descarga de electricidad se apoderase del brazo del que estaba colgada Hermione. No estaba tan borracho como parecía, sólo había tomado dos copas, pero Hermione estaba a plena disposición del alcohol. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea magnífica: la demostraría su amor, y si ella no confiaba en él, le echaría la culpa al whisky.

_-Simplemente perfecto-_pensó Draco parándose en seco en medio de la acera, a unos 10 metros de la casa de los Granger. Hermione se tambaleó peligrosamente por tan repentina interrupción-.

-¿Y a-ahora por qué nosh paramosh?- preguntó la castaña mirando a todos lados-.

Draco no respondió. Giró 90º a la izquierda, quedando cara a cara con la muchacha, y sin pensar ni siquiera en si les podía ver alguien, cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la aferró a él, permitiéndole robarla un beso. Al principio fue sólo un simple roce, pero se amplificó a una velocidad pasmosa. Pero lo "mejor" fue que, como los dos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, no se dieron cuenta de que una castaña y un rubio oscuro les observaban desde una ventana. El rubio estaba a punto de explotar de la risa, y la castaña lloraba a ríos de felicidad.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA CASA DE LOS GRANGER…**_

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que le cuelga a Draco del brazo?- preguntó Daniel espantado-. ¡No es una…serpiente?

-Ehm… ¡Ah! Nop, no es una serpiente. Es un micrófono- anunció Claudia a carcajada limpia-.

-Ahh…por cierto, ¿has lavado los platos?

-Nop- respondió la ojiverde mientras se apartaba de la ventana y se dirigía a las escaleras-.

-¿Entonces quién los va a limpiar?- preguntó Daniel nervioso-.

-O tú o el maravilloso lavavajillas- volvió a responder la chica antes de entrar en su habitación y de cerrar la puerta, dejando a un rubio con un gran problema-.

-¿Y qué demonios es un "lavajillas"?

Arpey:WOLAAAAAAAAAAS!! LO SIENTO D VERDAAAAAAD!! SORRY X NO ACTUALIZAR ANTEEEEEEEEEES!! A MI SE ME HA HECHO ETERNA LA ESCRITURA DEL CAPI XD LO SIENTO D VERDAAAAAAAAAD!! NO M MATEIS XFIS K MI SEGURO D VIDA NO ESTA MUY BOLLANTE AORA MISMO...

Clau: ¬¬...nunca lo ha estado porque NO TIENES...

Arpey: Desgraciada, no me lo recuerdes...bueno, respondamos reviews, señoras y señores...

**_Abril: _**YA ESTA EL CAPII!! NO LO HAGAAAAS!! NOOOOO!! (Arpey llora desconsolada de rodillas y con las manos en posición de rezar) NOO POR FAVOOOOOOOOR!! Jajaja y despues de esta actuación tan buena, te mando muchos besos y espero que me sigas leyendo!!

**_Marie Malfoy: _**Jaja eso creo que tienes que juzgarlo por ti misma xD Aqui tienes este capi que tanto esperas xD Bsss no te pierdas el proximo capituloo

**_Jeacky: _**Olaaaaaa!! me encanta recibir reviews de gente nueva espero que te guste la historia jeje lo de Clau me lo pensare...xP (Clau: GLUBS...O.o) Bssss no dejes abandonao al fiiiic!!

Arpey: Y ASTA AQUI LA TANDA DE REVIEEEEEWS!! Joer que pocos no??

Clau: secundo lo que dije en otro capitulo anterior, el 3º para ser exactos: ES RETRASADA MENTAL!! XP

Arpey: Idiota!!

¡¡BUMP!! ¡¡CRASH!!

Clau: reeeeviiiiieeeewsssss... .

Arpey: Por cierto, lectores, queridos lectores, amados lectores, admirados...

Clau: granoooo...

Arpey:¬¬...valeeee...a partir del 1 o 2 de agosto no podre colgar mas capis hasta septiembre por lo menos, que me voy de vacas y no tengo ordeador donde escribir :'(

Clau: SIIIII!! TOMA YAAAA!! VACACIONES DE VERANO PARA MIIII VACACIONES DE VERAANO PARA TIIIIIII !! JEJEJE ADIOS WAPS OS KEREMOOOOOOOS


	7. Draco vs MP3

Wenaaas

Arpey: WOLAAAAAAAAS!! Como me aburría, pensé en escribir otro capi hoy, para que no os aburráis en agosto xD Claudia…bueno, se fue de vacaciones hace 45 minutos y a la velocidad a la que iba creo que ya estará en Andalucía o en Andorra xD Bueno, como el capi anterior lleva poco tiempo puesto, pongo las respuestas a los reviews abajo, ¿vale? Para que todos sean respondidos jeje os dejo que me pongo a escribir y mi musa tiende a escapárseme!! xD Bsss ADELANTE CON EL CAPIII!!

* * *

Capitulo 8. Malfoy…qué demonios, Draco vs. MP3

Draco se levantó muy tarde aquel día, a las 12:30 del mediodía. La casa estaba sumida en un intenso silencio. Con un intenso dolor de cabeza, síntoma claro de resaca, se sentó en el colchón y se frotó los ojos con una mano. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación, y de que no había dormido solo: Hermione dormía tranquila como una condenada al lado suyo. Draco se sobresaltó, pensando en que tal vez, con la borrachera que llevaba ayer, había hecho algo…indecente, con la castaña de sus sueños. Pero, de reojo, vio que la castaña seguía vestida, y él también. El rubio suspiró aliviado. Si el resto de habitantes de la casa se enteraba, sería una masacre: Claudia le haría la vasectomía a patada limpia por haber "desvirgado" a su mejor amiga dentro de la misma casa en la que ella dormía, y Daniel le mataría, así de simple, por no haber respetado a su prima. Catástrofe. Pero Draco no pudo terminar de pensar en su Apocalipsis porque un pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza

_Hombre, Bello Durmiente, que tarde que nos despertamos, ¿eh? A ver si dejas de hacer oposiciones a lirón y bajas a desayunar- _dijo una voz que se parecía horriblemente a la de Claudia-.

_Ya bajo…-_respondió el chico con aburrimiento-.

_O bajas o le digo a Daniel que has desvirgado a su prima favorita._

_¿¡QUE YO QUÉ!?_- Draco por poco se cae de culo al suelo del susto-.

_Es broma, es broma…- _respondió la voz de Claudia divertida terminando la conversación telekinésica-.

Draco se puso de pie al lado de la cama, pero no se movió. La imagen de _**SU**_ adorada castaña se lo impedía. Estaba tumbada, dormía placidamente, y uno de sus brazos estaba encima de la almohada que él había utilizado esa noche. En su rostro había una sonrisa.

_**MENTE DRACO**_

_Oh, Dios mío, si existes, mándame una seña para saber qué hacer…_

**Hola, soy la señal, firme aquí y aquí y bese a su amor platónico**

_¬¬…idiota, es en serio_

**Eso no era broma**

_Ya claro, y yo soy el cuarto componente del trío de oro_

**Felicidades. Ahora besa a Hermione**

_Pero…_

**Ni pero ni nada, o la besas o no la vuelves a besar en tu vida**

Draco no recapacitó siquiera en la "idea". Se inclinó sobre la cama, y girando levemente el rostro de Hermione, acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó tiernamente…

_**MENTE HERMIONE**_

_Huy, o este sueño es extremadamente real o mis mejores deseos se han cumplido…_

**Voto por la segunda opción, porque estás despierta**

_¿¡QUÉ!? No, nonononono, Draco JAMÁS me besaría…_

**Pues Houston, tenemos un problema, porque te está besando, y permíteme opinar que lo hace a las mil maravillas…**

_Ahora que lo dices…creo que ésta es la mejor manera de despertarse_

Y feliz como una mariposa en un campo de flores (N/A:dios mio cuanta cursileria se cuela aquí sin Claudia xD), rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y le atrajo más hacia sí, profundizando el beso. En sus bocas, dos lenguas que se conocían a la perfección jugaban libremente, explorando las dos bocas, ya tan conocidas mutuamente.

Draco se volvió a tumbar en la cama, abrazando a Hermione con ternura, pero la mantenía bien apretada, como si en algún momento se le fuese a escapar. La chica jugaba con los cabellos rubios de su acompañante, enredándolos en sus dedos, acariciándolos, como si fuesen su única sujeción al rubio, aparte de su pálido cuello.

Se habrían estado besando hasta la semana siguiente, pero el oxígeno no duraba tanto. A regañadientes, se separaron ligeramente, aunque sus frentes se seguían tocando, y sus ojos libraban una intensa batalla: Gris acero vs. Marrón miel. Draco no soportó más la presión, y empezó a hablar:

-Hermione, te quiero- se lo dijo así, de sopetón, sin decir "hola" siquiera-.

-Draco, saber que yo también, pero como te dije la última vez, no estaría bien…- dijo mientras tanteaba la mesita de noche con una mano, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio-. ¿Y mi varita?

-No lo sé Hermione, pero no lo hagas, por favor…- suplicó el rubio desesperado-.

-Draco, yo…- empezó a decir Hermione, antes de ser interrumpida por un apasionado beso del rubio-. Esto… (Beso)…no… (Beso)…está… (Beso)…bien… (Beso)…

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo me ha importado lo más mínimo hacer algo que está "mal"?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisilla arrogante en el rostro, haciendo que Hermione frunciese el ceño-. Oh, venga, arriésgate, a mí me da igual lo que diga la gente…

-Humm…_-_meditó la castaña. ¡Eureka! Se le había ocurrido una idea genial que la iluminó la cara a velocidades insospechadas-. Muy bien, hagamos un trato: si tú eres capaz de aprender a usar un MP3 sin que te lo enseñe, hago lo que tú quieras.

-¿Y si no lo sé usar?

-Me dejas dormir un mes tranquilita- respondió la muchacha enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas, muerta de sueño y de la resaca-.

-Vaga…está bien, voy a usar un MP3 sin que me enseñes, y luego…ya veremos- aceptó Draco con una amplia sonrisa picarona en la cara, lo que confundió muchísimo a la castaña, porque a saber qué pensaba el hurón picaflores este…-.

-Y no vale hacer trampas- advirtió Hermione con un índice acusador señalando a Draco sin perderle de vista, que estaba saliendo de la habitación con una radiante sonrisa sospechosa-.

-Lo que tú digas…- se burló el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí-.

-¡¡DRACO, NO SEAS TRAMPOSO!!- protestó Hermi todavía sentada en la cama-.

-¿Por qué Draco es un tramposo?- dijo la voz de Claudia a la vez que su propietaria irrumpía en la habitación de golpe-. ¿Es que estabais jugando a algo y has perdido?- preguntó con una pícara sonrisa-.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA LO MISMO?! ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERSA EN MINIATURAAAAA!!- replicó Hermione lanzándole una almohada a la ojiverde, que ésta esquivó limpiamente-.

-Porque es verdad. Te espero en la cocina- respondió Claudia, como si fuese obvio, mientras se iba de la habitación dejando a una Hermione Granger enfadada, avergonzada y confundida-.

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que Hermione reaccionó. Medio confundida, cogió su ropa limpia y se metió en la ducha con el agua caliente a tope. Cuando estuvo completamente mojada y desnuda, empezó a practicar su mejor hobbie:

-¡¡ You're simply the best  
Better than all the rest  
Better than anyone  
Anyone i ever met  
I'm stuck on your heart  
I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart  
Baby I would rather be dead!!

_-Eso es cantar y lo demás son tonterías- _se cachondeó una voz parecida a la de Claudia en la mente de Hermi, interrumpiendo su "magnífico" momento de Tina Turner-.

_-Aprende de los mejores, bonita, y a lo mejor consigues cantar mejor que yo, aunque lo dude mucho- _dijo Hermione más chula que un ocho tumbado-.

_-Si tú eres de los mejores, me dedico a limpiar chimeneas- _remató Claudia cerrando la conversación, arruinando la autoestima de Hermione-. _Por cierto, ha habido un problemilla con el lavavajillas, baja rápido…_

-¿¡LO QUÉ!?- preguntó Hermione a gritos, terminando de ducharse en 20 segundos y taparse con una toalla, algo corta, para después bajar como un tornado a la cocina, con el pelo completamente mojado y goteando, al igual que su cuerpo, aunque este estuviese tapado con una toalla-.

Abajo, se encontró con un Daniel tirado en el suelo, agonizante de la risa, a un Draco totalmente colorado y a una Claudia semi-tumbada sobre la encimera partiéndose el pecho y la espalda. Hermione lo comprendió todo a la primera: Claudia y Daniel la habían tendido una trampa y al verla con esa facha, por poco se mueren, y Draco estaba sonrojado porque la toalla de Hermione a duras penas le tapaba la mitad del muslo. Hermi suspiró, y fulminando con la mirada a la griega y a su primo, subió las escaleras indignadísima y muerta de la vergüenza porque Draco la había visto así.

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL SALÓN…**_

-Esto…Claudia… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó Draco a la griega mientras la llevaba al salón-.

-Dime- preguntó Claudia inocentemente, aunque ya sabía lo que la iba a pedir-.

-Necesito que me ayudes a usar un "NP3".

-¿Un qué?- preguntó la castaña contrariada-. Será un MP3, ¿no?

-Eso, eso…- corrigió el rubio-. Es urgente.

-Muy bien, te diré lo que vamos a hacer: ve a mi cuarto y mira en mi baúl. Dentro hay una cajita azul. Tráemela- dijo Claudia satisfecha al ver que el rubio subía corriendo a su cuarto nada más oír las instrucciones-.

-Bien, aquí está… ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el rubio impaciente-.

Claudia no respondió. Cogió la cajita, la abrió y de ella sacó un aparatito de la longitud de un bolígrafo, aunque un poco más ancho. Era blanco y plateado, con una pantalla de cristal líquido y botones a ambos lados. Del cachivache salía un cable que se dividía en dos, formando los auriculares. Claudia sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de Draco, parecía que había visto a su padre vestido de hippie y con el pelo a lo "afro". Claudia apretó un botón grande blanco del aparato, y la pantallita se volvió azul y se iluminó. La chica le puso al rubio un auricular, y empezó a sonar la canción de A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton, una canción que se descargó más para Hermion que para ella. Antes de que Draco dijese alguna parida o pero, que la experimentase, Claudia explicó:

-Este aparato guarda archivos de música que los muggles se descargan de Internet (luego te lo explico), y así, cuando se aburren o quieren escuchar la música que hay aquí dentro, lo encienden y se ponen esto en las orejas. Es como llevar a los cantantes en el bolsillo, pero más económico y menos molesto. Mira, aquí se enciende y se apaga, aquí se pasan las canciones, aquí se sube el volumen y aquí lo paras, rebobinas, etc. ¿Lo entiendes?

-A medias…pero la teoría sí. Ahora veremos la práctica…- dijo el rubio bastante confundido-.

-Bien, veamos…quiero oír la canción de Tina Turner "The Best"- pidió la ojiverde confiando en que el rubio la encontrase-.

-Ehm, vale… aquí está…- dijo el rubio satisfecho-.

-Párala.

-Ya está.

-Sube el volumen.

-Vale.

-Apaga el MP3 y llévaselo a Hermione para que vea que ya lo sabes utilizar y que pierda la apuesta.

-Voy…un momento, ¿cómo sabes que hemos apostado algo?- preguntó el rubio profundamente extrañado-.

-Soy mentalista, ¿recuerdas? Puedo usar mis poderes cuando me de la real gana y para lo que quiera- se burló la muchacha orgullosa-.

-Puedo usar mis poderes cuando me de la real gana…- se burlaba Draco en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras, hablando con una voz exageradamente aguda-.

-¡¡TE HE OÍDO HURÓN PELITEÑIDO!!

-¡¡YO NO SOY PELITEÑIDO MI PELO ES NATURAL!!- protestó Draco tirándose levemente del pelo fulminando a Claudia con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen, los dos estarían hechos cenizas-.

-¡¡SUBE AHÍ Y DEMUÉSTRALO, RUBITO MALCRIADO!!- desafió Claudia, intentando ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad. Si el rubio y la castaña no se juntaban solos, ella haría trampas para juntarles-.

Y con el orgullo hinchado, Draco irrumpió en el cuarto de Hermione, que estaba leyendo. La chica se asustó bastante, y todavía más cuando vio que Draco le ponía algo en la oreja. Espera, ¿¡UN AURICULAR!? Hermione se paralizó al escuchar la canción que sonaba: A Thousand Miles, de Vanessa Carlton, su canción preferida. Draco la observaba expectante, y para demostrar su control, subió un poco el volumen de la canción. Varios minutos después, cuando la canción tocó sus últimos acordes de piano, Hermione miró a Draco pasmada.

-¿T-tú has apren-aprendido a usar es-esto por…mí?- preguntó la ojimiel sin creerse lo que había pasado-.

-Bueno…-respondió Draco avergonzado-. Yo…

_-Ánimo, Draco, tú puedes- _dijo una voz que no era la de su conciencia en su cabeza-. _Sabes que ella también te quiere, no seas tonto y díselo._

-Sí, yo te quiero Hermione- confesó Draco al fin-. Y espero, mejor dicho, deseo, que tú sientas lo mismo por mí.

Hermione se volvió a quedar de piedra. Analicemos la situación: su peor enemigo, quien durante seis años y medio la molestó, insultó, ridiculizó, etc. Delante de todo el colegio, la gente, la ciudad, el mundo, etc. le estaba confesando que la amaba. Gracias a Dios, Ron y Harry no estaban delante, porque sino se hubiesen caído de espaldas al ver a Hermione dándole un beso de película al rubio, que estaba más feliz que nunca.

El momento estaba rebosante de alegría y amor, que afectaba a los que estaban a menos de cincuenta kilómetros, para la desgracia o suerte de un rubio ojiverde y de una castaña con los ojos del mismo color. Daniel y Claudia espiaban la situación desde el marco de la puerta, por lo que Draco, sin despegarse de los labios de Hermione, cerró la puerta de una patada, dándoles en las narices a los dos mirones.

-Creo que el trabajo de espías está muy mal remunerado para cómo nos respetan- se quejó Daniel falsamente ofendido-.

-Pues a mí me basta con ver momentazos como ése- dijo Claudia sonriente mientras señalaba la puerta que hacía un minuto que le había estampado Draco en la frente-.

-¿Y si a ti te pasase lo mismo?- curioseó el rubio-.

-Quita, quita, que vergüenza…- dijo la chica sonrojada-.

-O sea, ¿que te gusta que pase eso en otras personas pero no te gustaría que a ti te hicieran lo mismo, por romántico que fuese?

-Lo vas pillando, ¿eh?- dijo Claudia mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-.

-Qué complicadas sois las mujeres…- replicó Daniel-.

-Es para compensar vuestra simpleza- remató Claudia, dejando a Daniel medio muerto-.

-¡No ha hecho ninguna maldita gracia!-replicó Daniel-.

-Por que tú lo digas, chavalote…- dijo Claudia terminando la conversación, dejando a Daniel con la palabra en la boca, a la vez que se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto-.

* * *

Arpey: WOLAAAAAAS!! Os a gustao el capi?? Me e esforzao lo mio eee xD Weno espero que me mandéis muchos reviews, pero ahora contestaré a los reviews del capi anterior:

_**Abril: **_TE KIERO POR PENSAR EN MI PARA ESOOOO!! XD Jajaja menos mal que te gusto el capi jeje eso de las reliquias de la muerte…me lo pensare y lo debatire con la almohada y con cofcoflapesadadecofcof Claudia jeje Gracias por tus ideas wapa Bsss

_**alastor82: **_Holaa! Jaja mejor mejor que la espera larga es insoportable xD Ui si te dijera yo lo malo que va a llegar a ser Daniel… Jajaja lo de sexis yo creo que el mas sexi es Draco pero me guardo mi opinión pa mi xD Bsssss asta el proximo capi!!

_**Marie Malfoy: **_Wolaaa!! Jeje ya me e acostumbrao a tus reviews xD Me alegro de que te gustase el capi xP Uff… ¿¡MESES!? YO NO AGUANTO UNA SEMANA SIN ACTUALIZAR IMAGINATE MESES!! xD Bssss (lo del seguro de vida me lo apunto x si akso pa acermelo xD)

_**Val B.: **_Olaaaa!! Jaja esque me dio curiosidad ver a Hermi borracha con Draco a ver que salia…xD No mujer a Daniel no se le da un bofeton se le da 1 beso de pelicula pero si Claudia es poco inteligente cofcofesdecirmuuuytontacofcof que se le va a hacer xD Gracias por darme tu opinión Bssss

_**erosalie: **_Se siente maja, me tengo que ir, la playa me llama :'( Jaja tal vez me da tiempo de actualizar antes y todo!! Jaja tranquila mujer que solo es un beso xD aunk en este capi vaya a mas xk no creo que cerrasen la puerta para jugar al parchis xD Bsssssss

_**Jeacky: **_Jaja gracias de parte de Clau xD Gracias igualmente!! Bsssss

_**kiarakrum:**_Jeje gracias espero que te guste todo el fic no solo ese capi xD actualizo el mes que vieneee!! Bssss

_**merlinne1089: **_(se ve a Arpey escondida debajo de la mesa empujando a su gatita hacia fuera) Anda, Nala, cariño, dile a merlinne1089 que no me mate, vale?? (Nala: Miau?? Usease: Quien demonios es esa??) Bueno, ya la saludo yo, pero espera…(sale Arpey con un casco de militar y un chaleco antibalas) holaaaaaa… lo de el capi ha estado bien pero…¿¡ES NECESARIA LA VIOLENCIA!? (kiarakrum: SIIIII!!) vale… bueno, el capi 9º prometo que sera bueno xD Bsssss

_**malucha: **_Gracias!! Sige mandando reviews y leyendo el fic!! Bsssssss

_**DAWN EVERY LIGHT: **_Holaaaa!! Yo estoy divina, no lo ves?? Me ponen de un subidon las amenazas de muerte de los lectores que lo flipas xD Jaja me alegro de que te gustase xD A mi tamien me da pena abandonar el fic 1 mes entero…pero que se le va a hacer!! Que tu tambien te lo pases pipa en tus vacas!! Bsss

**_Angie Granger: _**Holaaaa!! muchas gracias x lo dl capi anterior se hace lo k se puede jaja aki tienes tu ansiada actualizacion xD Bsssss

Arpey: Gracias por vuestros reviews acen maravillas en mi autoestima xD A todos los lectores que me mandan reviews, mil y una gracias, a los que no me mandan reviews, se lo agradezco igual por seguir mi fic y les animo a dejar algun review, sea para saludar, para agradecer, para maldecir, para corregir, para acordaros de toda mi estirpe, para ponerme en un pedestal… etc. Y una cosita mas: KIEN TENGA IDEAS PARA LOS CAPITULOS QUE ME LAS PONGA EN 1 REVIEW QUE MI MUSA ACABA DE DIMITIR!! XFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BSSSSSS A KIENES ME LAS MANDEN Y A KIENES NO!!

Felices sueños psicopatas y dias doloridos


	8. Draco vs Horno

Wenaaas

Arpey: Wolaas!! Jaja lo siento es que no puedo irme sin dejaros algunos capis de propina que os los mereceis adorados lectores mios xD Las respuestas a los reviews al final jeje ahora vamos con el capitulo y…

Clau: Y VUESTRA OCC FAVORITA HA VUELTOOOOOO!! (Clau sale de detrás de Arpey con una camisa hawaiana, unas gafas de sol, una sombrilla de playa y un flotador amarillo con la cabeza de un pato de plástico) ME ECHABAIS DE MENOOOOOOOS??

Arpey:…no responderé…

Clau: A ti no es, es a mis lectores…

Arpey: ¿¡QUE!? DIRAS _**MIS **_LECTORES!!

Clau: Lo que tú digas…

Arpey: Esta me la pagas…adelante el capi…

* * *

Capitulo 9º Draco vs. Horno (gracias a quienes me dieron la idea os kierooo)

Aquel día fue muy tranquilo. O extraño, depende de cómo se mire: Draco y Hermione se encerraron en la habitación rosa durante todo el día, con sus varitas, para conjurar agua y comida y no tener que separarse, _los muy lapas, _según Claudia. Daniel estuvo todo el día chinchando a Claudia y llevándose _Flipendos _por los codos. Claudia se divirtió _flipendando _a Daniel y enseñándole a freír un huevo, por lo menos, para subsistir sin Hermione, que a saber que estaba haciendo con Draco tanto tiempo en una habitación.

A la mañana siguiente (N/A:mola mi sentido del tiempo eee xD), Daniel se despertó con un tremendo dolor de espalda. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse del suelo. Un momento: ¿¡EL SUELO!? El rubio miró extrañadísimo a todas partes, y se dio cuenta que aquella no era su habitación, sino la de Claudia. Menos mal que no se había despertado en su cama, porque en ese caso se habría tirado de un puente o le habría tirado ella…El pobre chaval se frotó los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a la muchacha.

Estaba profundamente dormida, con los brazos y las piernas ligeramente encogidos, y el cabello totalmente desparramado por la almohada. Su rostro era tranquilo, reflejaba una paz que pocas veces había visto. Sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos…un momento: ¿¡SUS LABIOS!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO!?

_**MENTE DANIEL**_

_¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HAGO YO FIJÁNDOME EN SUS LABIOS?!_

**Lo que haría cualquier enamorado**

_Yo no soy ningún enamorado de ésos_

**Lo eres, y siempre lo has sido, y ya sabes de quién**

_No, yo nunca he estado enamorado…_

**Mentira, tú adorabas a Claudia en Durmstrang**

_La quería, pero no la amaba_

**Sabes que eso no es verdad**

_Sí lo es, además, en el ridículo caso de que fuera así, Claudia me vio con Cloe justo antes de irse, así que me odiará o se habrá olvidado de mí…_

**Pero sabes perfectamente que sigue sintiendo algo por ti**

_Sí, indiferencia_

**Idiota, si no la coges a tiempo, un tal Alexander Herion se la llevará **

_¿Y quién es ese?_

**Un chico con el que tiene una foto en la que salen los dos juntos**

_¡¡ESO SÍ QUE NO!!_

-¡¡DAAAANIIII REEEEEESPOOOOONDEEEEEEE!!- gritaba una Claudia fuera de sus cabales y con los pelos de punta a un Daniel empanado completamente-. ¡¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A DANIEL GRANGER DEMUESTRE QUE HAY VIDA INTELIGENTE EN EL INTERIOR DE SU CRANEOOO!!

El chico no respondió. Sólo fulminó a Claudia con la mirada, y agarrándola de los brazos, la arrinconó contra la pared. Cuando la tuvo bien sujeta, la musitó al oído:

-¿Quién es ese tal Alexander Herion y cuál es tu relación con él?

La castaña le miró cabreadísima, y le contestó:

-1º: Alex es un amigo mío de Hufflepuff con el que me llevo estupendamente, 2º: Somos mejores amigos y siempre lo seremos a no ser que alguien se interponga y 3º: Vuelve a hacerme algo parecido a lo que me estás haciendo y te haré algo que te dolerá más que esto- y recalcó el "esto" con un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que el chico se agachase ligeramente con cara de circunstancias-. Ah, por cierto, buenos días a ti también- se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta de un gran portazo que retumbó por toda la casa-.

-Ay…-musitó el chico mientras se agarraba la parte de su cuerpo maltrecha-. No ha perdido fuerza la condenada…

_**MIENTRAS, EN EL SALÓN…**_

-¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído el idiota este para preguntarme por Alex? Ha perdido la cabeza por completo…- refunfuñaba Claudia mientras se preparaba el desayuno-. Sólo tenemos 13 años y se cree el rey del mundo…pues su mundo se ha acabado, porque creo que le he dejado estéril de por vida…- concluyó con una sonrisa pícara-. Ay, si Ginny lo hubiese visto, se partiría el pecho…

-¿Si Ginny hubiese visto qué?- preguntó Hermione mientras entraba en la cocina, con aspecto cansado-.

-Que se os ha quitado el complejo de conejos a Draco y a ti- respondió Claudia con toda la naturalidad del mundo, haciendo que el color de la cara de Hermione le hiciera competencia al de la manzana que se estaba comiendo en ese momento-. No, es broma, me refiero al rodillazo que le he dado a tu primo en todo su…"ego masculino"- la ojiverde intentó no empezar a reírse mientras le contaba a Hermione lo ocurrido, pero se le escapó una risita-.

-Desde luego, eres una bruta- la recriminó Hermione-.

-Sí, pero yo no perdí la virginidad por lo menos 10 veces ayer- se la devolvió Claudia mientras se llevaba su leche con cacao al salón, muy digna ella, dejando a Hermione más colorada todavía que antes-.

-Buenos días- saludó cortésmente Draco al entrar en la cocina, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras le daba un casto beso a Hermione en los labios-.

-Hola, Conejo-Man- se cachondeó Claudia desde el salón-.

-¿El qué?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado-.

-Nada, ignórala- propuso Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-¿Es que habéis dormido a caso?- preguntó Daniel con una sonrisa pícara, que acababa de entrar en la cocina-.

-Pues sí, para que te enteres- regateó Draco-. Dormido y…otras cosas…

-Draco, no finjas, que no soy tonto- se quejó Daniel-.

-Jajaja, habló al que por poco le castran esta mañana por un ataque de celos- dijo Hermione sagaz-.

Daniel no volvió a abrir la boca. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente: Claudia se sentó a ver la televisión durante horas, Draco la hizo compañía, Daniel practicaba algunos pequeños hechizos en su cuarto y Hermione leía tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron las 2 de la tarde, las tripas de Draco y de Claudia pedían comida a gritos.

-Heeeeeermiiiiiiii poooooorfaaaaaaaaa haz la comida- suplicaba Claudia a la castaña, que no quitaba los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo-.

-Cariño, amor, por favor, una comida, te lo suplico…- pedía Draco arrodillado. Claudia le miró extrañada, y él le respondió con una mirada de "intento que no me ignore"-.

-Uff…mirad, en un cajón de la cocina hay un libro de recetas. Cogedlo y preparad la que más os guste. Os dejo elegir. Y si cocináis SIN ROMPER NADA os dejo hacer lo que queráis durante todo el día- propuso la ojimiel si mirarles-.

Draco y Claudia se miraron preocupados. ¿Serían realmente capaces de no romper nada cocinando SIN SUPERVISION? Suspiraron y bajaron a la cocina, con todo el miedo en el cuerpo posible, intentando imaginar qué les haría Hermione si rompían algo...Claudia tenía en mente la tortura del Garrote Vil, y Draco una vasectomía sin anestesia.

-Veamos, aquí está el librito…- dijo Claudia en la cocina, cogiendo un pequeño libro de recetas-. Mira, Draco, esta estaría bien…

-No, no hay de eso, creo…- negó el rubio-. ¿Y ésta?

-Qué va, odio los pimientos…- rechazó rotundamente Claudia con una mueca de asco-. Espera…¡¡DRACO MIRA!!

-¿El qué? ¡Ah, eso! ¿Esto no es…?- preguntó el chico extrañado, mirando a una hoja de cuaderno que había caído del librito-.

-¡¡SIII!! ¡¡SON LOS PLATOS FAVORITOS DE HERMIONE!! ¡¡Y MIRA, AQUÍ ESTÁ SU MENÚ PERFECTO!!-respondió la ojiverde ilusionada-. ¡¡POR FIN IRÉ AL CONCIERTO DE CHENOAAA!!

-¿De quién?

-Es una cantante española, me encanta, y va a hacer un concierto cerca de aquí- informó la castaña dando saltos de alegría-. ¿Tú que la vas a pedir?

-Algo muy especial que no te puedo decir- dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa-.

-Jooo dímelo que yo no se lo digooooo- suplicó la castaña presa de la curiosidad-.

Draco la miró desconfiado, pero sonrió un poco y la confesó al oído:

-La voy a pedir que sea mi novia.

-Pero…Pero eso es…- respondió la chica en shock-.

-¿Malo?- preguntó Draco temeroso-.

-¡¡ES ESTUPENDOOOOOO!! ¡¡DRACO YA ERA HORA CHAVALOTEEEEE!!- la castaña dio un bote de 2 metros de altura aproximadamente y se colgó de Draco, quedando en una postura parecida a un oso panda colgado de un árbol-. ¡¡TE VA A DECIR QUE SÍ, YA LO VERÁS!!

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

-Em… ¿he mencionado que en telekinesis entran también visiones del futuro o no?- preguntó la chica "confundida"-. Vi a Hermione delante de ti no sé dónde diciendo que sí a gritos, y me imaginé que era eso- relató bajándose de la espalda del rubio con una amplísima sonrisa-. Bueno, empecemos a preparar el menú…

-Sí, empecemos…veamos…empecemos por el postre: fresas con nata y chocolate…

-¡Fácil! Yo me ocupo de eso… tú encárgate de… ¡¿las salchichas a la parrilla?! Desde luego, Hermi no miente cuando dice que no le gustan las exquisiteces…- comentó Claudia con una sonrisa-.

-Y luego me pregunto por qué estoy enamorado de ella…-pensó el rubio en voz alta. Claudia hizo un esfuerzo por no tirársele encima a darle besos, porque eso le pareció lo más mono que había oído en su vida-.

-Qué suerte tienen algunas…- musitó Claudia con la mirada perdida en el universo y una sonrisa soñadora-.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Nada, déjalo…Enciende el horno, yo voy a por las fresas, la nata y el chocolate en polvo…- respondió la chica algo avergonzada. Si Draco lo hubiese oído, su reputación de chica dura se iría a freír espárragos…-. Draco…el horno…

-¿Dónde está el horno?- preguntó el rubio despistado-.

Claudia hizo una caída al estilo anime. Cuando se levantó, le explicó al pobre mago lo que era el horno:

-El horno es un electrodoméstico muggle que sirve para cocinar alimentos a altas temperaturas y hacer riquísimas comidas, usando la temperatura y el tiempo adecuados- dijo del tirón, como si fuese la dependienta de una tienda-. Pon las salchichas en estos palitos, así, y los pones en la parrilla, así, como éste, y la parrilla la metes en el horno a esta temperatura…cuando pasen 20 minutos, sacas la parrilla y las salchichas, ¿vale? Pero no las quites los palitos… y después ponte con la ensalada…

Claudia parecía una chef experta. Las fresas con nata habían quedado perfectas, y el chocolate estaba deliciosamente espolvoreado por encima. Draco se llevó un "pequeño" golpe por intentar probarlas antes de tiempo. Pero el menú no era para nada perfecto. Draco puso las salchichas en los palitos, hasta eso bien, pero como no encontraba la parrilla, las metió directamente en el horno, con tan mala suerte que un palito alcanzó la bombillita del horno, incendiándose. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que un humo sospechoso salió del aparato.

-¿Draco, a qué huele?- preguntó Claudia extrañada mientras cortaba los ingredientes de la ensalada-.

-Es el horno…a lo mejor se están cocinando las salchichas- dijo con naturalidad el rubio-.

-¿¡EL HORNO!? ¡¡AAAAAH!! ¡¡DRACO LLAMA A HERMIONE!! ¡¡LOS BOMBEROS!! ¡¡LOS GEOOOOOOS!!- gritó la castaña escandalizada al abrir el horno y ver una llama dentro-. ¡¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAA!!

-¡_Aguamenti_!- exclamó Draco apuntando al aparato con su varita, apagando las llamas e inundando la cocina. Claudia se bajó de la lámpara de la que se había colgado para ponerse a salvo del fuego, al que le tenía pánico-. Ay madre…las salchichas las quitamos del menú, ¿no?

-Draco, ¿qué era ese ruido…? ¡¡AH!! ¡¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?!- preguntó Hermione a punto del paro cardiaco-. ¡¡MI CASA ES UNA PISCINA!!

-Bueno, yo diría laguna, pero lo que tú quieras…- opinó Claudia, remangándose los pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas, aunque estaban empapados ya-.

-¿QUÉ- HABÉIS-HECHO-PARA-MONTAR-ESTE-DESASTRE?- preguntó Hermione pausadamente-.

-Intentamos cocinar tu menú ideal…-confesó Draco avergonzado. Claudia bajó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza-. Lo sentimos…

-Oh…no pasa nada, con tal de que lo limpiéis- dijo Hermione más tranquila y con una tierna sonrisa-.

-¡_Fregotego_!- exclamó rápidamente Claudia apuntando al suelo con su varita, haciendo que el agua desapareciese rápidamente con una sonrisa de alivio-. Gracias Hermi, pero sólo tenemos la ensalada y el postre…

-Bah, una cena ligera no nos vendrá mal, además hay que celebrar que Draco ha aprendido a usar el horno, ¿no?- respondió la ojimiel antes de darle un beso al rubio-.

-Sí…bueno, yo os dejo solos, ¿eh? Que Draco tiene que decirte algo…- se excusó Claudia desapareciendo por la escalera y lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Draco, que fue correspondida con otra mirada de odio profundo-.

-Draco, ¿qué me tienes que decir?- preguntó Hermione confusa-. No habréis roto algo más…

-No, no es eso, Hermione, es que…yo…- empezó el rubio nervioso-. Yo…querías saber si…tú…aceptarías a…es decir, que si quieres…

-Draco, no te entiendo…si quieres me lo dices luego, ¿vale?- propuso Hermione haciendo un ademán para irse, algo decepcionada, pero Draco la agarró de la mano-.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el chico armándose de valor-. Sólo si tú quieres…

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante varios segundos. Después, cuando reaccionó, lo hizo dándose la vuelta y dándole un apasionado beso a Draco, al que éste respondió con la misma pasión. Cuando se separaron, Draco preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa:

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro que sí, tonto- respondió Hermione con una limpia carcajada-.

-Ya decía yo- dijo Draco antes de coger a Hermione en brazos, como a las novias, y llevarla a su habitación, a celebrar su noviazgo a solas-.

_**MIENTRAS, EN LA HABITACIÓN AZUL…**_

-Veamos si ha ido bien…- dijo Claudia pegando la oreja a la pared continua a la habitación de Draco-. Ruido de puerta…

-Risas…- siguió Daniel, que había imitado a Claudia-.

-Ropa cayendo a no-se-sabe-dónde…- informó la castaña divertida-.

-Y el resto no es apropiado para menores de dieciocho años- concluyó Daniel separando su cabeza de la pared y despegando a Claudia de la misma-.

-Oye, que yo he sido la que les ha juntado, tengo derecho a saber si he tenido éxito en mi misión- se quejó haciendo un puchero monumental la chica-. Bueno, me conformo con saber que no están jugando al parchís…

-Qué ocurrencias tienes…-le dijo Daniel mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?- dijo de sopetón, antes de taparse la boca con las manos-.

-¿Eh? Amm…no, no lo sabía, pero gracias por el dato. Nos vemos- se despidió la chica con una seductora sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando salió del cuarto, pensó:

_Definitivamente, lo tengo en el bote._

* * *

Arpey: WENAAAAAS!! ABEIS VISTO QUE PEDAZO DE CAPI?? LO HE BORDAO!! GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DIERON LA IDEA DE LO DEL HORNOOO!! AHORA HAGAMOS UNA PUJA: QUÉ QUERÉIS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI: CAMARA DIGITAL O COCHE?? LO DEJO A VUESTRA ELECCIÓOOOOOOOON!!

Clau: Chalada…Aunque me ha gustado el final del fic xD

Arpey: Ya te dije que soy la mejor jeje…respondamos reviews:

_**maylin93:**_ Jajaja ya seriamos 2 xD Bueno, parece que lo de Claudia y Daniel se resuelve no?? xP Mandame 1 review eligiendo camara de fotos o coche xfiiiis xD Bssss

_**alastor82: **_Jajaja aquí tienes la respuesta a yus preguntas xD jaja ya he escogido 2 opciones, espero que me dejes 1 review diciendo cual eliges ok?? Bsssss

_**Marie Malfoy: **_Jaja tienes razon xD si kieres te presto mi musa pero atala bien y cacheala antes que yo creo que tiene una navaja rusa de esas porque siempre se suelta por fuerte que la ates…xD Madreeeeee chica meses?? Que desesperación xD Jajaja mejor sin varita que si no que aburrimiento pal pobre Draco jeje espero que des tu opinión sobre los dos futuros temas del capi sigiente Bssssss

_**erosalie: **_Jaja irme me ire pero sigo un poco el fic x si acaso xD En la habitación…no creo que estén jugando al parchís, como bien dijo Claudia xD Y las del calor somos tu y yo, que escribiendo tambien sube la temperatura xD deja tu opinión sobre el capi sigiente xfa!! Bsssssssss (PD: Claudia: CARMEEEN AYUDAME A SOPORTAR A ESTA PSICOPATA QUE TENGO POR CREADORAAAAAA!!)

_**popblack: **_Holaaaaaa!!(Claudia: HOLA QUERIDO FAN MIOOO YA HE VUELTOOOOO XD) Gracias x la idea del horno xD deja tu opinión: Coche o camara?? Bsssss

_**Tham: **_Jajaja gracias de parte de Claudia, ha ido a por helado de vainilla xD luego te saluda ella jaja Gracias por tu opinión!! Da tu opinión sobre el proximo CAPII!! Bsss

_**Val B.:**_ X fiiiiiin!! Jajaja se confesaron!! xD Emm….eso luego xD Daniel hara que todos se lleven 1 sorpresitaa xD Jaja gracias x tu opinión y espero que me aconsejes sobre el tema del proximo CAPI!! Bssss

_**kiarakrum: **_Jaja la verdad es que fue muy tierno xD Aquí tienes el capi nº 9 jeje vota por la camara o el coche!! Bssss

_**Abril: **_Jajaja gracias por lo del coche no se me abia ocurrido xD Mi musa ya ha vuelto, y creo que no se ha soltado…AHH!! SE HA ESCAPADOOO!! VUELVE MALDITAAAAA!! VOTA X 1 D LOS TEMAS!! Bss me voy a atrapar a esa musa del demonio……

Clau: Emm….bueno….me ha dejado sola, así que sólo digo que nos mandéis reviews dándonos buenas o malas opiniones y todo lo que queráis, para que Arpey vea que no soy tan mala como piensa, que la quiero mucho, y porque luego es mi bolsillo quien paga los litros de helado de vainilla que devora por la depresión que le da tener pocos reviews… Bueno, os dejo, que voy a ayudarla a buscar a su musa…ADIOS Y BESOOOOOOOOS!!

Todos: O.Ou No se suponía que tú eras la cuerda de las dos??

Clau: Emm….Jeje…YO NUNCA HE DICHO ESOOOO!! ASTA LUEGOOOOO!!


	9. Draco vs Coche I

Arpey: ¡¡Wolaaas!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que tan bien como yo, jejeje. Mi estrés post vacacional va bien, o al menos eso creo… (¡¡QUIERO MI PLAYIIITAAAAAA!!) Ejem, ignorad ese comentario… Bueno, mi mala uva y mi cansancio me los dejé en algún lugar de Andalucía, igual que un estorbo desmesuradamente estorbante…jejejeee... No, no he visto a Clau, ¿por qué? ¿Se ha perdido? Uy, qué mala suerte, ¿no creéis? Muajajajajaja… Bueno, ya, en serio, vamos con la historia: el argumento para este capítulo será…Draco vs…¡¡El cocheeeeee!! Ha ganado por poco, pero ha ganado. Aviso a menores: CLAUDIA ACABA EN EL HOSPITAL. PUEDE HERIR EL PECHO DE ALGUIEN POR EXCESO DE CARCAJADAS, O SÓLO PUEDE PROVOCAR AHOGAMIENTO. Descubriremos que Claudia…¡¡Tiene dos hermanas!! ¡¡Y las tres son TRILLIZAS!! ¿Qué pasara: los jinetes del Apocalipsis vienen convertidos en 2 hermanas pelmas o serán simpáticas y dejarán a Claudia con su vida tal y como era hasta ahora? Por supuesto que…¡¡NO!! Por cierto, un gran saludo a los críticos de Los Malos Fics, y por enésima vez, gracias por sus correcciones y sus amables sugerencias (si leéis esto y habéis escrito alguna historia, pasaos por allí, os lo recomiendo). Bueno, allá vamos.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Draco vs. Coche

Era martes, concretamente las 7:23 am. Claudia Nikaelyos dormía como un tronco en la Habitación Azul del domicilio de los Granger. Pero no era un sueño tranquilo, precisamente. Era una visión, quién sabe si falsa o cierta, pero "aquello" no era un sueño corriente…

_Un Chevrolet Kalos estaba delante de una casa, y cuatro peatones aguardaban al lado del coche. De pronto, el coche encendió el motor y arrancó de golpe a una velocidad impresionante. Los cuatro peatones salieron corriendo detrás del coche. Una de ellos murmuró una especie de conjuro, y cogiéndole prestado a un chaval que pasaba por ahí el monopatín, se montó encima de éste y se impulsó todo lo fuerte que pudo, sacándoles algo de ventaja a los otros tres peatones. La chica del monopatín, utilizando un contenedor de basura tumbado a modo de rampa, salió volando y aterrizó encima del coche, haciendo que éste frenase bruscamente. El cuerpo de la chica salió despedido, y su cabeza impactó de lleno contra un árbol. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, y una habitación de hospital y un viejo libro salieron de una luz cegadora…_

-¡¡Ah!!- gritó Claudia al despertarse de semejante pesadilla-. Qué sueño tan terrible…Un momento, ¿qué ha sido eso?- musitó al oír un ruido procedente del fondo de la habitación, que estaba completamente a oscuras.

-¡¡Buenos días!!- gritó una voz a la vez que se encendía una luz y una pelirroja salía de la oscuridad gritando de felicidad y Claudia se caía de la cama, también, gritando, pero del susto.

-¡Gi-Ginny! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, en mi habitación, a estas horas de la mañana, y lo más importante, gritando?- siseó Claudia colocándose las gafas y reprimiendo unos salvajes impulsos de degollar a la pelirroja antes de que ésta dijese "perdón"-. ¿Es que no te han dicho que las personas normales duermen a esta hora?

-Sí, pero tenía que ver urgentemente a Hermione- respondió la pelirroja sin abandonar su sonrisa-.

-¿Y si te hubieses aparecido en su habitación, _monina_?- sugirió Claudia con una sonrisa horrorosamente amplia-. Hum…mejor no. Tal vez estaría haciendo algo importante con alguien y la interrumpirías- descartó Claudia con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Algo importante? ¿Con alguien? Claudia Ania Nikaelyos, te exijo que empieces a largar de esa boquita- ordenó Ginny interesada-.

Claudia le contó toda la historia, sin omitir los desastres ocasionados por la mezcla de Draco y los electrodomésticos. Ginny no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Al final de la explicación, se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Claudia empezó a temer por la vida de su amiga, porque tal vez el shock la hubiese dejado paralizada de por vida.

-¿Ginny? ¿Sigues viva? Bueno, mientras te recuperas…- dijo Claudia antes de volver a meterse en la cama-.

Pero justo cuando iba a taparse con la sábana, vio que Ginny estaba abriendo la boca a tamaños desmesurados. Eso era un presagio muy malo.

-Ginny, no lo hagas…por lo que más quieras, Ginny, no…- rogó Claudia alarmada-.

-¡¿Que la muy "¬·(&¬#' no me ha avisado de que es la novia de Malfoy?!- gritó Ginny, haciendo que los demás habitantes de la casa se despertasen y que Hermione saliera pitando a la Habitación Azul-.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó Hermione nada más asomarse por la puerta-. ¿Ginny? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, a estas horas, y gritando?

-Nada, darle los buenos días a Claudia- dijo la aludida feliz y contenta, provocando que Claudia volviese a tener muchas ganas de colgarla de un puente, y su paciencia estaba bajo mínimos-.

-Ya, claro…bajemos a desayunar, los chicos seguro que se han despertado ya- ofreció Hermy bostezando-.

Ginny aceptó la invitación levantándose de la cama de Claudia, cosa que ésta imitó. Justo al salir de la habitación, Claudia bostezó y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con una mano, poniéndoselo completamente de punta, como si acabase de meter los dedos en el enchufe. Hermione y Ginny no pudieron contener la risa, y empezaron a carcajearse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Claudia confundida-.

-Ay, si tuviese una cámara a mano…- dijo Ginny secándose una lágrima de la risa-.

Claudia frunció el ceño, y con la barbilla levantada en un gesto de altivez, siguió andando hacia la escalera, con tanta mala suerte que no vio por dónde pisaba y bajó las escaleras rodando.

En la cocina, sólo Daniel levantó la cabeza para saber qué había sido la causa del terremoto. Draco estaba enfadadísimo, y no quería hablar con nada ni nadie. Cuando Ginny y Hermione bajaron, las miró mal a las dos. Claudia se percató del mal humor de su amigo, y preguntó "inocentemente":

-¿Y a éste que le pasa? ¿Le ha venido la _pitopausia _o qué?

Draco la asesinó varias veces con la mirada, cosa que, claro está, la chica ignoró como las últimas veces. Hermione la reprendió con la mirada, pero Daniel y Ginny reprimieron unas estruendosas carcajadas.

-No se sabe lo que le pasa. Está así desde que nos habéis despertado- informó Daniel subrayando las dos últimas palabras-.

-Yo no he sido, ha sido Ginny- se salvó Claudia señalando a la pelirroja, que estaba embobada contemplando a Daniel-. Ah, ya…Daniel, ésta es Ginny, una amiga del colegio. Ginny, éste es Daniel, primo de Hermione y antiguo compañero de colegio.

-Encantado- saludó Daniel cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besando la mano de la pelirroja, como un "gran conquistador". Claudia bufó de incredulidad y Hermione levantó una ceja. Draco ni se molestó en saludar-.

-I-Igualmente- respondió Ginny avergonzada-. S-Siento mucho haberte despertado. Fue un accidente.

-No pasa nada- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa de ésas que derriten a la primera que pase-. Eh, Claudia, no me habías dicho que tenías una compañera de clase tan guapa.

-Y de hecho, no la tengo. Ginny es un curso superior que yo- respondió la ojiverde mordaz. Aquello había pasado de ser una inocente presentación a una competición entre Daniel y Claudia-. Siento haberte chafado tus brillantes expectativas de conquista, pero ella es más mayor que tú, qué decepción, ¿verdad?

Daniel frunció el ceño, y Claudia le miró amenazante. Ginny y Hermione, básicamente, "flipaban" en colores por la reacción de la chica. Draco, que se había enterado vagamente de la pelea, interrumpió el momento:

-Bueno, ¿me vais a enseñar algún aparato muggle más o qué?

Aquello dejó a todos fuera de juego. Hermione puso los ojos como platos, Ginny por poco se desmaya, Daniel se pellizcó a sí mismo (porque aquello no podía estar pasando) y Claudia tenía la mandíbula inferior barriendo el suelo.

-Vamos, os quiero a todos preparados en cinco minutos delante del sofá del salón. ¡Id a cambiaros!- ordenó Draco con malas pulgas, y sorprendentemente, hasta Claudia obedeció sin rechistar.

Exactamente cinco minutos después, todos estaban listos en el lugar señalado. Hermione rompió el hielo diciéndole a Draco lo que iban a hacer:

-Draco, ¿te acuerdas de que, el día en el que llegamos aquí, vinimos en coche?

El rubio gruñó un "sí".

-Muy bien, hoy aprenderás a conducir.

El rubio la miró extrañado. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

-Muy bien, pues todos a fuera, vamos, venga, despejen la zona, paso, largo de una vez- empezó Claudia sacando a todos fuera de la casa-. Anda, mira, ¿ese es el coche que va a conducir? Un Chevrolet…Espero que el seguro esté a todo riesgo…

-Sí, es el coche de mi padre- explicó Hermione-. Ten, toma las llaves- le dijo a Draco-.

-¿Y por dónde se entra?- preguntó Draco confundido-.

-_Pos _por la puerta. ¿Por dónde sino?- respondió Claudia como si aquello fuese obvio hasta para los magos, a la vez que abría la puerta del conductor del coche-.

-Gracias por la ayuda, sabelotodo- dijo Draco mientras entraba en el coche. Claudia cerró la puerta antes de tiempo, y por poco le pilla una mano-.

-Para que aprendas- sentenció la ojiverde con la barbilla alta, como orgullosa que era, mientras se alejaba del coche por medidas de seguridad-.

-A ver, Draco, ahora, mete la llave en el contacto- empezó a explicar Hermione-. Sí, así. Ahora coge esa palanca de al lado del sillín y muévela al uno. Bien, ahí. Ahora quita el freno de mano. ¡No, no lo arranques! Bien, así está bien. Cuando yo te dé la señal, pisas ligeramente ese pedal y mueves esa rueda, la que tienes enfrente, ¿vale?

Hermione se separó del coche hasta llegar a donde estaban Ginny, Claudia y Daniel, que esperaban ansiosos.

-¡Ya!- exclamó Hermione-.

Pero Draco, en vez de pisar ligeramente el acelerador, lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas, y el coche salió disparado. Los cuatro espectadores salieron corriendo detrás del coche. Claudia recordó el sueño.

_-Claro, no era un sueño, era una visión…_- pensó Claudia-.

**Y una visión que va a acabar con Draco en el hospital si no haces algo- **repuso su conciencia-.

-_Sí, lo sé, ¿pero el qué?_

**-¿Qué tal un poco de magia? Utiliza el conjuro ése del libro de la abuela, el de los conjuros de habilidades…**

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo empezar a hacer la "superheroína" en medio de los muggles!_

**-Un Obliviate lo solucionaría.**

_­-Uf…está bien, pero más te vale que esto salga bien, o sí que voy a tomar valeriana…_

La chica miró a su derecha, y vio al chico del monopatín. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que en su sueño: se lo cogió prestado sin dejar de correr y le gritó que se lo devolvería. Nada más coger el monopatín, se montó y empezó a impulsarse, sacándoles ventaja a sus amigos. De pronto, divisó el cubo de basura, y susurrando el conjuro en griego, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la suerte.

El monopatín rodó por encima del cubo, como si éste fuera una rampa, y el aparato y su conductora salieron volando, hasta acabar en el capó del coche de Draco. A través de gritos, la ojiverde le dijo (le gritó) dónde estaba el freno, y el rubio frenó en seco. Claudia salió despedida por la inercia, y se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol, quedando totalmente inconsciente.

-¡¡Claudia!! ¡¡Draco!!- gritó Hermione sin parar de correr-.

Hermione fue directa al coche a sacar a su novio de él, que estaba asustado y completamente confundido. Daniel y Ginny fueron a socorrer a Claudia, rezando para que la chica no estuviese muerta.

-No respira- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz-.

-Pero está viva- repuso Daniel midiéndole el pulso a la chica-. Su corazón late muy débil, deberíamos llevarla al hospital- dijo con voz temblorosa-.

-Pero no podemos ir a uno muggle. Tiene que ser en San Mungo, para que se ocupen de los muggles que lo han visto- contestó Ginny, algo más autoritaria-.

-¿Cómo está Claudia?- preguntó Hermione de golpe, que iba con Draco apoyado en uno de sus hombros, ya que le temblaban las piernas-. ¿Está…?

-No- respondió Daniel muy serio-. Pero morirá si no la llevamos a San Mungo. Allí se encargarán de que los muggles olviden este accidente- añadió al ver el tumulto que se estaba formando alrededor del coche-.

-¡_Obliviate_! Con esta gente no hay problema, pero será mejor irnos- dijo Ginny mientras cogía el _traslador_ del suelo y lo hechizaba: una lata vieja y abollada-. Mis padres me dejan, Hermy, tranquila.

Daniel, en un gesto protector, aguantó con una mano la cabeza de Claudia, pero notó que, al ponerle la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, sus manos se mojaban con algo. Se horrorizó al ver el líquido: sangre. Claudia tenía un corte en la cabeza, sangraba bastante, pero no parecía profundo.

-Démonos prisa- dijo el ojiverde antes de que el traslador les llevase al hospital-.

Ya allí, todo transcurrió muy rápido: los sanadores que les vieron se llevaron inmediatamente a Claudia a una habitación, y otras personas les animaban y les preguntaban qué había pasado. Estuvieron como dos horas diciéndoles "Seguro que no es nada, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera…" o "Tranquilos, el sanador Norris sabrá qué hacer".

Unos magos del Ministerio les preguntaron cosas sobre el accidente, si había sido en una zona muggle, si el aparato estaba hechizado… Al final, los magos del Ministerio se fueron y les limpiaron la memoria a todos los muggles que habían contemplado aquel espectáculo, digno de un circo. Cuando les dejaron en paz, subieron a la habitación, pero ni siquiera entraron, ya que lo que vieron en el pasillo les dejó de piedra y se quedaron a unos 10 metros de la puerta de la habitación:

Una Claudia vestida de "_hippie total"_ estaba hablando con un sanador, que sonreía continuamente, y otra Claudia vestida de gótica se limitaba a apoyarse contra la puerta. Cuando el sanador se fue y la Claudia _hippie _les vio, salió corriendo hacia ellos y les empezó a hablar atropelladamente:

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Supongo que conocéis a Claudia, claro, sino no estaríais aquí. Bueno, me presento: Soy Ania Claudia Nikaelyos, encantada. Mi hermana, la gótica de la puerta- indicó señalando a la otra Claudia-, es mi hermana Anika. Estamos esperando a que Claudia se despierte y salga de la habitación. Bueno, presentaos vosotros, ¿no?

El grupo se quedó completamente atónito. ¿Dos Claudias? O mejor dicho, ¿tres? Hermione se había quedado muda por primera vez. Draco veía el Apocalipsis en persona, Ginny creía que ella misma estaba borracha y Daniel se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

-Y-Yo s-soy Her-mione- consiguió articular la ojimiel, pero no pudo acabar la frase.

-¡Anda! ¡Mira Anika, es la famosísima Hermione! Claudia nos habla mucho de ti en sus cartas. Dice que eres un poco sabelotodo y marimandona, pero que en el fondo, como ella dice, "eres legal". Sí, mi hermana es extremadamente macarra. Macarra, insoportable, impaciente, tiene un pésimo gusto para vestir, es una tragona como pocas, a veces es muy marimacho…

-Deja de echarme tantas flores, Ania, porque las vas a necesitar en tu entierro…- dijo la voz de Claudia detrás de la chica "_hippie_", a la que ni siquiera se le borró la sonrisa-. Pero antes de matarte, ¿qué hacéis aquí Anika y tú?

-Vinimos a verte, por supuesto- respondió Ania girándose para ver a su hermana, que estaba vestida con una bata de hospital y una gasa en la parte posterior de la cabeza y tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, aguantando sus "comunes" impulsos asesinos.

-Ya… ¡Pues no tendríais que haber venido! ¿Acaso os dejan papá y mamá?

-Sí nos dejan, Claudita, criatura. Teníamos que vigilar que no te hicieses más "pupa" de la que te habías hecho- contestó la gótica burlona metiéndose en la conversación-. ¿Qué diría la abuela si no cuidásemos a su nieta favorita?

-Que habríais hecho bien en no volver a meteros en mi vida- respondió Claudia mordaz-. No me culpes, Anika, yo soy la que tiene la telekinesis y tú no, acéptalo de una vez.

-Mira enana, no te consiento que me hables así- amenazó Anika con el índice derecho levantado.

-¿Acaso te crees mayor por haber nacido veinte minutos antes que yo?- preguntó Claudia encarando a su hermana. Aquello no era una conversación de tres hermanas, se había convertido en una auténtica guerra entre dos rivales a muerte.

-Sí, lo creo. No seré una vidente, pero sé muchos hechizos más de los que tú podrías aprender en catorce de tus vidas- respondió Anika aguantando las ganas de matar a su hermana.

-Demuéstralo- alentó Claudia sacando su varita, cosa que su hermana imitó a la perfección-.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- frenó Hermione después de recuperarse de la impresión-. ¡No se pueden hacer duelos en medio del hospital, y sobre todo, entre hermanas!

-¿No es ésta tu amiga la "marimandona"? Se tiene muy creído el mote, ¿verdad?- preguntó Anika muy chulesca-.

Claudia ni siquiera respondió: ejecutó un _Flipendo_ que empujó a su hermana hasta la pared, haciendo que ésta impactara contra el muro. Anika se levantó e hizo un _Levicorpus_, colgando a Claudia de un tobillo, haciendo que la bata de hospital bajase ligeramente, haciendo que medio muslo de su hermana saliera a la luz, aunque Claudia la subió rauda y veloz. Las dos se dirigieron rápidas palabras en griego, que no sonaban a piropos exactamente…

-Muy bien, no me queda otra que…- dijo Ania mientras sacaba su varita de un pañuelo colgado de la cintura-. ¡_Petrificus totalum_! ¡_Liberacorpus_!

Las dos hermanas se quedaron petrificadas, y Claudia cayó al suelo, levitada por Hermione, que fue preventiva y ayudó a Ania a solucionar la pelea.

-¿Siempre están así?- preguntó Hermione extrañada. Sabía que Claudia era muy violenta a veces, pero no se la había imaginado peleando con su propia hermana a ese nivel.

-Sí, pero en el fondo se quieren. Muy en el fondo- respondió Ania en un suspiro-. Yo casi nunca me meto en las peleas, sólo si alguna de las dos me mete a mí. Yo simplemente me limito a petrificarlas y a obligarlas a pedirse perdón.

-Vaya, menudo espectáculo- dijeron Daniel y Ginny al unísono.

-Y yo creía que era yo a quien más odiaba en el mundo- dijo Draco falsamente aliviado, aunque Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Después de cinco minutos, devolvieron a las dos hermanas su movilidad (con la condición de no volver a montar un numerito como el anterior) y entraron en la habitación, para preguntarle a Claudia varias cosas sobre sus hermanas, hasta ahora secretas.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Wolaaas!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Buena, la relación de Claudia y Anika, ¿eh? xD

Clau: ¡¡Pues no, nada buena, y sobre todo si yo estoy HOSPITALIZADA!!

Arpey: Bueno, lo resolveremos en el próximo capítulo, muajajajaja… Por cierto, ¿yo no te había encerrado en el armario?

Clau: ¿¡Con que fuiste tú la que me raptó en medio de la oscuridad anoche, eh!? ¡¡Tú no sales viva de ésta!!

Arpey: Calla, que eres una Mary Sue y las de tu especie son pacíficas…

Clau: Lo siento, me portaré bien…¡¡digo, mal!! Perdón, es la costumbre xD

Arpey: ¬¬'…bueno, ¡¡hasta el próximo capítulooo!!


	10. Draco vs Cámara

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!! Siento actualizar tan tarde, el documento del capítulo se borró sospechosamente… (Sospechosos: mi hermana y el gato…ya me diréis quién es el culpable). Bueno, sin mucho cuento, os dejo con el capítulo.

Y una cosa más que me gustaría recordar…

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING EXCEPTO MIS OCC Y LOS NOMBRES DE VARIAS MARCAS, A QUIENES LES PERTENECEN SUS PROPIOS DERECHOS.

Ya está.

* * *

Capítulo 10º: Draco vs. Cámara

-Bueno, Claudia, cuéntame cómo te sientes ahora- dijo amablemente una enfermera del hospital.

-Veamos…tengo sueño, estoy agotada y… ¡Eh, cuidado, que eso pincha!- exclamó la chica señalando una aguja de suero con el índice derecho.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ponértela-replicó la enfermera-. ¿Por qué tienes sueño?

-Porque cuando tengo hambre me entra el sueño, cuando me entra el sueño estoy cansada, cuando estoy cansada me pongo insoportable y cuando me pongo insoportable respondo a sus preguntas con tonterías- contestó Claudia con una sonrisa.

La enfermera suspiró rendida, y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de comprensión. Aquella niña era muy cabezota.

-Ya veo…bueno, la cafetería está una planta más para abajo. Allí te pondrán lo que quieras, pero nada de dulces. Todavía tienes algunos dientes de leche y no te conviene tener caries- advirtió la enfermera como si la paciente tuviese cinco años.

-Perdone usted, pero yo como lo que me da la gana y usted no me tiene que dar…-pero antes de que terminara la frase, la mano de Hermione había tapado la boca de Claudia impidiendo que dijese una grosería o algo por el estilo.

-Perdone, que la prohíban los dulces la afecta demasiado…-se disculpó Hermione con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

La enfermera sonrió y se fue, no sin antes echar un vistazo más a la habitación y a las máquinas que la ocupaban.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado terminar? ¡Sólo la iba a decir que no me tenía que prestar dinero para ir a la cafetería!- mintió Claudia descaradamente mientras ponía carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la tormenta.

-Ya, claro, y yo fui Papa en mi otra vida…-respondió Hermione sarcástica-. Bueno, será mejor que salgamos y vayamos a la cafetería, porque sino tus hermanas van a acabar con Daniel…

-Pues vaya. De hecho, no me molestaría ni lo más mínimo que acabase hospitalizado también- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa malvada.

-Huy, cuánto le quieres- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Sabes que dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso y viceversa?

-Sí, sólo hay que veros a ti y a Draco. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Harry y de Ron cuando les cuentes la noticia- respondió Claudia haciendo un gesto teatral de emoción con sed de venganza.

Hermione no respondió y salió de la habitación dispuesta a liberar a su primo de dos chicas con demasiado tiempo libre y rivalidad mutua. Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, se distrajo pensando en lo que Claudia había dicho: ¿cómo se tomarían Harry y Ron su relación con Draco? Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaba el susodicho?

Hermione iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que pasó olímpicamente de su primo (que estaba enredado entre dos chicas que se llamaban sabe Merlín qué en griego) y se fue directa a la barra para pedir un café con leche.

Mientras, en la habitación 211 del hospital, una chica intentaba descansar del ajetreado día que, al final, la había hospitalizado.

-Por Merlín, que incómoda es esta maldita gasa…-se quejó intentando apoyar la cabeza en la camilla sin que la doliera.

-Sólo es una gasa, verás como dentro de poco te acostumbras-dijo una anciana señora desde un retrato de la pared.

-Verá, señora, es que mi propósito no es el de llevar esto de por vida- gruñó Claudia enfurruñada.

-Qué cabezota eres. Igualita que tu madre- replicó la señora del retrato.

-Sí, dicen que me parezco mucho a ella en el carácter…un momento: ¿ha mencionado usted a mi madre? ¿Acaso la conoce?- dijo Claudia interesada.

-¡Que si la conozco dice! ¡Pues claro que sí! Yo fui quien la enseñó los entresijos de la medimagia- exclamó la señora orgullosa.

-¿De verdad? Cuénteme más, por favor- pidió Claudia educadamente, ya que la había interesado mucho el tema.

-Pues verás: al principio, tu madre era bastante torpe en esto. Confundía hechizos, pociones, enfermedades, remedios…pero lo que nunca le faltaba eran ganas de trabajar y de aprender. Al final, consiguió aprender bien el oficio y ahí la ves- explicó la señora con una sonrisilla.

-Ya… ¿y usted, aparte de la profesora particular de mi madre, quién es?- dijo Claudia ligeramente mosqueada.

-Soy la antecesora de tu madre de cuando ella vino a estudiar aquí- respondió la señora.

-Ya veo... pues vaya…yo creía que usted era una ex-directora asesinada por un mortífago o algo por el estilo-dijo Claudia desilusionada.

La señora del cuadro la miró indignada, y al acto desapareció por el flanco derecho del cuadro. Claudia suspiró de aburrimiento.

-¿Es que nadie se preocupa por mi estado anímico y/o físico?- preguntó en voz alta al aire esperando una respuesta.

-No- respondió Draco mientras entraba en la habitación tranquilamente.

-¡Oh, que suenen las trompetas y los timbales, ha llegado Su Majestad Draco Malfoy!-exclamó Claudia con un gesto teatral-. ¿Qué quiere su Alteza, reírse de una servidora o que le ayude con unos temas dignos de un buen psicólogo?

-Pues al principio venía a la primera, pero, como estoy de buen humor, dejaré que una pueblerina como tú intente contestar mis dudas- dijo el rubio de forma arrogante, haciendo que Claudia pusiese los ojos en blanco.

-Ya veo, ya…pues mira, fíjate que esta "pueblerina" se va a dar un "garbeo" por la cafetería a ver si le echa el lazo a una buena napolitana de chocolate…- respondió Claudia mientras se iba al baño para ponerse una ropa más cómoda que la bata de hospital.

-Te acompaño entonces- se ofreció Draco.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe dentro del baño, y acto seguido la cabeza de Claudia asomó por la puerta con una mezcla de impresión y extrañeza.

-¿Qué? Sólo te acompaño para saber dónde está Hermione, quizás esté allí- se explicó el rubio.

-Ah…-dijo Claudia antes de volver a meter la cabeza en el baño.

Draco aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la habitación. Su vista se posó en un extraño cachivache que reposaba encima de la mesilla de noche que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. El rubio caminó hacia el aparato y lo cogió extrañado. Tenía una especie de lámina de cristal incrustada en la carcasa de plástico gris, y por detrás había una pequeña pantallita y varios botones.

Draco le dio la vuelta y, para saber qué demonios hacía eso, apretó el botón superior. De pronto, un flash inundó la habitación haciendo que el aparatejo saliese despedido por los aires y que Draco se alejase lo máximo posible de aquello. Cinco minutos después, se acercó a la maquinita desconfiado, y la volvió a coger. Ahora, la pantalla estaba encendida, y en ella había una imagen: un primer plano "buenísimo" de la cama de la habitación, que estaba deshecha y con las sábanas arrugadas. Draco miró al aparato desconcertado, y esta vez, se apuntó a sí mismo con la lente de cristal y volvió a apretar el botón. El flash le dio en los ojos y tardó varios minutos en volver a ver bien. Cuando volvió a mirar la pantallita, lo que aparecía era una imagen de Draco Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados y una cara de espanto gigantesca. Draco sonrió arrogante: hasta aterrorizado su rostro era perfecto. Pero la curiosidad no tardó en hacer acto de presencia: ¿qué era eso? No se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes, pero tomaba imágenes como las cámaras de los periodistas, aunque sin movimiento. El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama y giró varias veces el aparato, estudiando su diseño.

-Ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Claudia a la vez que salía del baño con unos pantalones y una camiseta azul. De pronto, miró a Draco y fingió estar aterrorizada-. ¡¡Draco, suelta eso, metepatas del demonio!!

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco desconcertado.

-¡¡TE DIGO QUE LO SUELTES!!-gritó Claudia a la vez que le arrebataba la cámara al chico y la observaba desde todos los ángulos con falsa desesperación, asustando al rubio.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Y a qué ha venido eso de "metepatas del demonio"?-preguntó Draco enfadado.

-Draco, no habrás tocado este botón y habrá salido una luz muy fuerte, ¿verdad?-preguntó Claudia haciendo uso de todas sus dotes de actriz.

-Pues…sí, ¿por qué? A un Malfoy nadie le prohíbe nad…

-¡¡AH!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡¡HERMIONE ME VA A MATAR!!- aulló Claudia dramáticamente mientras lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué?-preguntó por enésima vez Draco.

-¡Este cacharro roba la vida de las personas a base de impactos de hechizos que parecen luces blancas!- inventó Claudia-. Draco, ¡estás en peligro de muerte!

-¿¡Que qué!? ¡¡Ah!! ¿¡Por qué dejas ese trasto por ahí tirado!? ¡Oh, por Merlín, dime que no es cierto! ¡Mi padre me mataría!-exclamó el rubio.

Pero de pronto, un flash le golpeó la cara. Claudia le había hecho una foto mientras Draco pasaba por el apogeo de su crisis nerviosa.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿¡Es que quieres matarme antes o qué!?-gritó el rubio escandalizado.

-Jajajaja…no, qué va… Lo que quería era una prueba material de que hasta un mosquito es más inteligente que tú-se burló Claudia a carcajadas. Al ver el rostro desencajado de Draco, explicó-. A ver, esto es una cámara de fotos _muggle_, en las que los personajes de las fotos _**no se mueven.**_

-¿¡Y se puede saber por qué son tan mortíferas si solo echan fotos!?-gritó Draco.

-¡Idiota, no son mortales! ¡Era una broma!-respondió Claudia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó después de un rato Draco-. Hum…por si acaso guárdala, no querrás que sufra algún incidente mientras la dejas fuera…-insinuó maliciosamente mientras daba una patada al aire.

-Huy, pues mira, si ocurriese, aquel día cenaría huevos estrellados. ¿Captas la indirecta?- amenazó Claudia sutilmente devolviendo la cámara a la mesilla de noche, sonriente al comprobar que Draco palidecía considerablemente.

-Ya…será mejor que bajemos a la cafetería-contestó Draco cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Sí, será mejor…-aprobó Claudia felizmente.

Bajaron tranquilamente por el ascensor, que, sorprendentemente, estaba vacío. Tardaron menos de cinco minutos en llegar al pasillo de la cafetería. Pero justo antes de entrar a la sala, se tuvieron que detener un momento para separar a Anika, a Ania y al pobre de Daniel, que estaba destrozado.

Claudia se ocupó de sus hermanas, separándolas entre sí y echándoles una reprimenda en griego por su mal comportamiento y su poco respeto por su accidente. Reprimenda que por poco acaba en una nueva pelea por las insinuaciones de Anika sobre que Claudia no era precisamente el ejemplo a seguir de las tres. Draco, mientras, llevó a Daniel a la habitación de Claudia para que descansara un poco, ya que parecía haberse dislocado un hombro en la disputa fraternal. Draco actuó rápida y eficazmente: depositó a Daniel en la cama, le curó las heridas con un hechizo cicatrizante que había aprendido en sus prácticas de Quidditch y volvió rápidamente a la cafetería.

Claudia, mientras tanto, se aseguró de que Ania y Anika se fuesen un rato a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon (que salió de su ahora desértico bolsillo) para que se comprasen algo "bonito" y que las mantuviera entretenidas. Después de media hora de negociaciones, se deshizo de sus hermanas y subió a su habitación para pedirle disculpas a Daniel por semejante pelea. Cuando estuvo ante la puerta, suspiró, se armó de valor y se preparó para pedirle disculpas al rubio, que sería algo muy humillante.

-Hola… ¿se puede?-preguntó asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

-Depende de cuál de las trillizas seas-respondió el chico burlón.

-La que pasa de ti como de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo al Sauce Boxeador que hay en Hogwarts-dijo Claudia con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Hum…respuesta acertada, creo-bromeó Daniel.

Hubo unos momentos de un tenso silencio, hasta que Claudia rompió el hielo:

-Oye, perdona el comportamiento de mis hermanas. Son algo…competitivas-se disculpó la ojiverde.

-Yo diría más que eso-contestó Daniel.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Claudia confundida.

-Son arrogantes, competitivas, orgullosas…-empezó el rubio.

-Hey, ¿no te parece excesivo insultarlas así? Ya sé que te han hecho daño, pero ha sido sin…

-…egoístas, mandonas…Y sobre todo: unos bichos raros. Anika es una gótica, algo que para un mago es como ponerse los calcetines por sombrero…

-Oye, te estás pasando…-advirtió Claudia levantándose de su asiento, enfadada al no entender la reacción del rubio.

-…y, la pobre Ania, con los dos ejemplos de hermanas mayores que tiene, no me extrañaría que vendiese hierba por ahí…-continuó Daniel como si estuviera hablando del tiempo meteorológico.

-¡Basta!-exigió Claudia a punto de perder los estribos.

-Reconócelo: tú y tus hermanas sois más raras que un perro verde, y resulta que las tres estáis locas por mí. Tus hermanas me lo han demostrado, aunque a ti se te nota que todavía no has olvidado lo que pasó en Durmstrang.

-¡¡Te he dicho que te calles!!-gritó Claudia al darle un bofetón a Daniel con la mano abierta en la mejilla izquierda-. ¡¡No vuelvas a hablar de mis hermanas así en lo que queda de tu asquerosa vida!! ¡¡Y eso de Durmstrang ya lo he superado, no como tú, que lo tienes como uno de los aciertos de tu vida!! Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy pidiendo perdón-acto y seguido, salió corriendo de la habitación, aguantando unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y estallar en un torrente de gotas saladas. Aguantando las ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar durante tres horas seguidas, optó por resguardarse en lo que le quedaba de orgullo y subir a su rincón favorito del hospital: la azotea.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Draco y Hermione se tomaban un café mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

-Oye, Draco…Antes he estado pensando…-dijo Hermione.

-¿En qué?- preguntó el rubio cogiendo la mano de su acompañante al ver el rostro de tristeza de ésta.

-Verás…le he estado dando vueltas desde hace un buen rato… ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán nuestros amigos cuando les contemos…lo nuestro?-planteó Hermione con inseguridad.

-Pues yo creo que mis amigos me colgarán de la torre de Astronomía y me obligarán a romper contigo, y los tuyos me matarán a palos en cuanto se enteren-respondió Draco tan tranquilo.

Hermione se aterrorizó: ¿cómo podía su novio tener la cabeza tan fría en un asunto como ése? ¿Es que acaso no le daba miedo que Harry y Ron le mataran o que le hiciesen la vida imposible después de que se supiese la relación?

-¿Y no te preocupa en absoluto?-preguntó la chica asombrada.

-Mientras no te hagan nada a ti, me pueden mandar de cadena perpetua a Azkaban-declaró Draco con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ajajá, te has vuelto un blandengue, Draco Malfoy-se burló Hermione con una media sonrisa _a la Draco._

-No creas que esto durará mucho tiempo…esta noche no seré tan "amable"-insinuó Draco con un movimiento de cejas muy significativo.

-Eso habrá que verlo-respondió Hermione retando al rubio.

* * *

Arpey: COMO VA TODOOOOOOOOOO?? Espero que no estéis enfadados conmigo por tardar tantísimo en actualizar… SORRYYYYY!!

Clau: ¬¬'…Ejem… veréis, es que la SEÑORITA no apretó bien las cuerdas de CIERTA MUSA y CIERTA OCC tuvo que salir a buscarla y se perdió porque CIERTA ESCRITORA IDIOTA me dio una brújula de juguete en vez de una de verdad.

Arpey: Grr… ¡De juguete o de lo que sea, funciona bien si la sabes usar!

Clau: ¡¡No es verdad!!

Arpey:¡¡SI QUE LO ES!! Bueno, lectores, en el próximo capítulo desvelaremos:

Por qué Daniel fue tan "hp" con Claudia.

Unas cuantas visitas que acabarán en desastre.

Algún momentillo triste.

Anika y Ania tomarán una decisión y puede ser su última aparición en el fic.

Besos y hasta pronto!!


	11. Visitas a la azotea

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!! Intento empezar este capítulo lo más rápido posible, ya que con los estudios y el instituto no hay manera de tener tiempo libre… Bueno, lo de siempre, gracias por los reviews (intentaré responderos en cuanto termine el capítulo y antes de publicarlo) y que espero que este capi tenga más que el anterior. Por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Clau?

Clau: (Sale Clau en chándal de Tactel con una tarrina gigantesca de helado de chocolate y un MP4 bailando al ritmo de la música) Pues mira, sí, aquí estoy.

Arpey: ¿Y qué haces bailando y comiendo y con esas pintas, criatura de Dios?

Clau: ¿Qué? ¡A veces la gente se cansa de comer comida sana!

Arpey: ¡¡Pero si tú no has comido debidamente desde que dejaste los potitos!!

Clau: Anda, calla y escribe.

Arpey: Muy bien, como quieras, pero ya vendrás llorando cuando engordes y no le gustes a nadie…

Clau: (Dejando la tarrina a un lado disimuladamente) Sí, claro, por que tú lo digas… Dentro capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 11: No sabía que la lluvia te favoreciese tanto.

-¿¡Que le has dicho qué!? ¡¿Pero tú eres masoquista o solo idiota perdido!?-gritó Ginny atónita.

-Supongo que idiota… Ginny, ya te dije que creía que era Anika disfrazada-contestó Daniel avergonzado.

-¿¡Y te diste cuenta de que era ella cuando te soltó el tremendo bofetón que te dio!? Si la llegas a pillar enfadada, tú ahora mismo medirías un metro menos, porque te arrancaría las piernas-comentó Ginny-. O la cabeza, depende. Además, ¿por qué no la creíste cuando te dijo que era ella?

-Porque no creía que vendría a disculparse-explicó el rubio-. Es una orgullosa de mucho cuidado.

-Pero esa orgullosa admite sus errores y siempre pide perdón por ellos, por mucho que le cueste-replicó Ginny.

-No. Ella nunca se humillaría ante nadie, y menos ante mí. No la conoces...

-La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es como tú piensas-contestó Ginny-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que teníais diez años.

-¿Te lo ha contado?-preguntó Daniel extrañado.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Daniel gimió de desesperación. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, con gesto agobiado.

-¡Era pequeño! ¡No sabía lo que eran amigos de verdad! ¡Me ofrecieron la vida de triunfador de instituto! ¡No sabía que aquello iba a llegar a tanto!-exclamó el chico aguantando las lágrimas.

Ginny se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Todos hemos hecho algo mal de pequeños, pero no todos podemos arreglarlo. Tú tienes la oportunidad de borrar lo que pasó. Búscala y pídele perdón.

Daniel levantó la cabeza y desafió a Ginny con la mirada. Ésta le devolvió una mirada amable y tranquila. El chico suspiró y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, miró a Ginny interrogante.

-¿Dónde te esconderías tú si te hubieran destrozado y necesitases quitarte toda la presión que tienes encima?-preguntó la pelirroja a modo de respuesta.

Daniel sonrió. Había entendido el comentario. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. El ascensor iba a ser un caracol al lado de sus zancadas apresuradas por las escaleras.

Mientras, en la azotea del hospital, una sombra se apoyaba en la barandilla de metal que separaba el suelo con el vacío. Era la sombra de una chica. De Claudia. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al frío suelo. El viento zarandeaba su corta melena con suavidad. Estaba todo a oscuras, hasta que la puerta de las escaleras se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar un poco de luz de unos fluorescentes.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos que no tienes ninguna clase de vértigo-dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Acaso no te quedó claro en la torre de Astronomía?-preguntó Claudia, que había reconocido la voz desde el principio.

-Ah, es cierto, no fuiste tú a la que por poco le da un "chungo" cuando se asomó por el muro de protección de la torre-dijo el chico con sarcasmo caminando hacia Claudia.

-Ja-ja. Tienes mucha chispa, ¿sabes? Cuando crezcas podrías ser mechero-comentó la chica.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-dijo el chico ignorando el comentario mientras estrujaba a su amiga contra su pecho.

Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos hasta que Claudia rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alex? No creía que te hubiesen avisado del accidente.

-Y, de hecho, no me avisaron. Mi abuela tuvo un "percance" mientras intentaba limpiar su habitación con magia…Ya le dijo yo que no era buena idea limpiar mágicamente su espada de bodas… La verdad es que me enteré de que estabas aquí porque oí comentar a un médico que una paciente no hacía más que causar problemas y que se apellidaba Niakelyos, por lo que supe que estabas aquí ingresada.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaba en la azotea?-preguntó Claudia apartando el rostro del pecho de Alex.

-Porque te vi salir corriendo hacia el ascensor, y como estabas llorando, pensé que querrías despejarte- explicó Alex apartándose de su amiga.

-Ah…Ven, vamos a sentarnos-dijo la chica señalando la barandilla.

Alex la acompañó y se sentaron en la barandilla, con los pies en el vacío. Se quedaron mirando a la gente desde arriba y comentando lo bien que se veía la ciudad desde ahí. Pero Alex vio cómo Claudia tiritaba levemente:

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó.

-Un p-poco…-respondió Claudia mientras castañeteaba los dientes.

Alex sonrió y abrazó a la chica, calentándola con sus brazos, mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

-Te he echado de menos, hermano "postizo".

-Yo también, hermana por conveniencia. Ya no me acordaba que me llamo Alexander Herion-Nikaelyos.

-Ilegalmente, por supuesto. Pero cuando sea mayor y sea Jefa del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, me cambiaré el nombre-bromeó Claudia sonriente.

-Pues entonces ya podemos esperar sentados-comentó Alex, llevándose un puñetazo en el estómago de propina-. Estás flojucha, ya no me haces quejarme cuando me pegas.

Claudia soltó una carcajada, y Alex la imitó. Después, se quedaron en silencio observando la ciudad desde arriba, y no se percataron del sonido de una puerta cerrándose tras ellos.

-Sólo un amigo…-gruñó Daniel mientras miraba la puerta de las escaleras, desde donde había contemplado la imagen de Claudia abrazada a un chico que, para su ira y desgracia, no era él.

El muchacho bajó las escaleras aguantando sus ganas de destrozar cualquier cosa, pero no pudo más y se desahogó con una papelera, tirándola al suelo junto con su contenido de una fuerte patada.

-Me aburro… ¡Me aburro!...¡¡Me aburro!!-gritó Ginny al aire al verse más sola que la una en el pasillo del hospital-. Veamos…no puedo entrar en la habitación, porque Draco y Hermione están haciendo algo que, obviamente, no me dejan ver…Claudia y Daniel estarán reconciliándose…Anika y Ania se estarán peleando por un chico mínimamente aceptable y yo…¡¡ME ABURRO!!-aulló asustando a una enfermera que pasaba al lado suyo, que derramó todas las pociones que llevaba en los brazos-. Ups, perdón…

De pronto, se oyó un estruendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo, haciendo que Ginny y la enfermera giraran la cabeza automáticamente.

-¡Te digo que era ésta habitación, Albus!-exclamó una voz terroríficamente parecida a la de Minerva McGonagall.

-Y yo te digo que es ésa, Minerva-contestó la voz inequívoca de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Y en qué se basa para saberlo, profesor?-preguntó la voz de Harry Potter, visiblemente enfadada.

-En que la Weasley menor está sentada frente a la puerta de ésa habitación-contestó Dumbledore.

-¡¡Ginny!!-gritó la voz de Ronald Weasley a la vez que un torbellino con pelo rojo se acercaba a ella a velocidad alarmante.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Ginny atemorizada interiormente por la idea de que su hermano se enterase de los actos que sucedían en la habitación del hospital en la que, supuestamente, estaba Claudia ingresada sin moverse de la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te hizo algo Malfoy a ti también? Si es así, te juro que…-empezó a decir el pelirrojo atropelladamente.

-Ron, a mi no me ha pasado nada, es a Claudia a quien Malfoy estampó contra un árbol-respondió Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí Dumbledore y la McGonagall?-susurró para evitar que éstos la oyeran.

-No lo sabemos, nos los encontramos en el vestíbulo-respondió Harry, que había seguido a Ron en su _sprint_.

-Esto…chicos, será mejor que os los llevéis, Claudia necesita máximo reposo, y nadie puede entrar a verla…-propuso Ginny, sabiendo la que se montaría allí si descubriesen a Draco y a Hermione haciendo "cosas malas".

-Hummm... no creo que podamos sacarles de aquí, pero…-contestó Harry poco convencido-. Profesor, Ginny dice que ésta no es la habitación. Dice que no sabe cuál es y que se ha sentado aquí por si pasa alguien que la pueda ayudar.

-Está bien, señor Potter. Seguiremos buscando la habitación de la señorita Nikaelyos más tarde. Ahora, les invito a todos a un té y a algún tentempié más-propuso Dumbledore. Todos le siguieron sin discusión, aunque Ginny se había dado cuenta de que el profesor la había pillado en esa mentira.

Diez minutos después de que el pasillo volviese a quedar desierto, Hermione y Draco salieron de la habitación, los dos con aspecto impoluto, pero también los dos muy satisfechos después del rato que habían pasado dentro de la habitación, pero eso sí, habían vuelto a hacer la cama y lo habían dejado todo completamente ordenado, para no dejar pistas.

-Y así concluye una de mis fantasías más anheladas-comentó Draco colocándose bien la chaqueta.

-Vaya, no sabía que Draco Malfoy tuviese de eso después de darse a conocer su fama de…"acompañante nocturno"-bromeó Hermione mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí…-comentó Draco cogiendo a la castaña de la cintura mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Y que tendré tiempo de adivinar cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro-terminó Hermione apartándose del rubio mientras sacaba a su parte racional del cerebro de su retiro-. Por cierto, ¿y Ginny? ¿Y el "trío calavera"?

-¿El trío qué?-preguntó Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nada, déjalo…Oye, ¿te parece subir un ratito a la azotea? Me apetece tomar el aire, y creo que será muy romántico ver la ciudad desde arriba…-propuso Hermione tendiéndole una mano a Draco.

El rubio alzó una ceja interrogante, pero al ver la cara de perrito-abandonado-bajo-la-tormenta que a Hermione le salía que ni pintada, estiró una mano y se dejó arrastrar por la castaña. En el camino hacia las escaleras se encontraron con Daniel, que parecía muy enfadado y no hacía más que rezongar cosas como "…sólo amigos…" o "…maldita mentirosa y su maldito…", lo que hizo que ninguno tuviese el valor de preguntarle ni siquiera la hora.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la azotea, sorprendieron a Claudia y a Alex jugando al "pilla-pilla" o algo por el estilo. Cuando Hermione le preguntó a Claudia sobre el chico, ella les presentó y, para dejar a la pareja solos y en intimidad, se fue con Alex a tomarse un chocolate caliente en la cafetería antes de que cerraran.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos en la oscuridad de la azotea, se abrazaron y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de una cancioncilla que Draco tarareaba casi sin darse cuenta:

I'm singing in the rain

Just singin' in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark up above

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love

Justo en ése momento, una fina lluvia empezó a caer del cielo, como preparada para la ocasión, haciendo que Hermione riese incrédula por el hecho. Draco sonreía mientras tarareaba la conocida canción de Sinatra, cantando a viva voz el estribillo, haciéndole reír aún más a Hermione.

-No sabía que te supieses la letra-comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Y yo no sabía que la lluvia te favoreciese tanto-respondió el rubio dándole un beso a la castaña.

Arpey: ¡¡WOLAAAAAS!! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Clau: ...

Arpey: Vaya, por fin se ha callado...

Clau: ...

Arpey: ¿No vas a devolveme el insulto?

Clau: ...

Arpey: ¡Claudia, reacciona! ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡DEVUÉLVEME MI INSULTO PEDAZO DE EGOÍSTA!! (Arpey va a abofetear a Clau y se da cuenta de que es un maniquí con un chándal de Tactel que tiene na nota en la frente: ME VOY DE PUENTE, FALTARÉ UNA SEMANA. ALE, CON DIOS.)

Arpey: ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!! ¡¡CLAUDIAAAAAA!! ¡¡VUELVEEEEEEEE!!

Arpey: (más tranquila)...veamos...bien...espero que os haya gustado el capítulo... y que me dejéis reviews...y que me deis ideas sobre el capítulo que viene...¡¡Y QUE ENCONTRÉIS A CLAUDIAAA!! Dejo mi historia en vuestras manos...no reviews, no capítulo...chao...


	12. Una noticia inesperada

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Wenas!! Ya estoy yo de vuelta para traeros un nuevo capítulo de este vuestro adorado fic…Pero antes, he de darle contestación a un review que me ha llamado mucho la atención…

Clau: ¡¡Eso, eso, que con esto me gano yo mi pan de cada día, y no va a venir un pintas a jod…!!

Arpey: ¡Cállate! Soy yo la que escribe, soy yo la que contesta.

Querido _**judoba: **_Te agradezco que me dejes un review sobre tu opinión sobre el Dramione en general, pero, a pesar de ello, yo seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta que se me agoten los recursos. Si te parece absurdo o una pérdida de tiempo leer fics que traten de Dramiones, como tú mism calificas, el remedio a tu problema es muy fácil: no los leas. Mira, a mí, por ejemplo, no me agrandan mucho los fics de la pareja Hermione/Snape, pero no por eso le voy a dejar un review a nadie diciendo que leer esas historias es una tontería, ya que si a alguien (y son bastantes personas) le gusta, pues yo no le voy a prohibir que las lean. En resumen, que si no te gusta el Dramione, a mí no te me quejes, ya que no voy a dejar de escribirlo y/o leerlo, y si te molesta, a es a quien debes quejarte. Gracias por tu atención.

Clau:… ¿y tú desde cuándo eres así de diplomática?

Arpey: Desde que me tomo una tila antes de escribir.

Clau: Ah… Bueno, pues vamos a la historia, ¿no?

Arpey: Allá vamos… (Por cierto, Abril, aquí el que tú y yo sabemos es igual de santo que Satanás, así que…).

* * *

Por fin, la noche llegó al hospital, y todos se fueron marchando. Ania y Anika se tuvieron que ir de nuevo a su casa, ya que su hermana debía quedar en observación durante toda la noche, y sus padres no las dejarían quedarse en el hospital toda la noche. Las arrastraron a su casa con la promesa de ir los cuatro a la mañana siguiente a darle una sorpresa a Claudia. Anika, con su amor fraternal, pidió que fuesen a las seis de la madrugada, para darle un despertar más cómodo a su hermana, pero la otra trilliza y sus padres se negaron rotundamente a despertarse a esa hora.

Alex se tuvo que ir también a su casa, ya que a su abuela ya la habían curado el "rasguño" y sus padres no le permitían quedarse en el hospital más tiempo, ya que los dos le tenían una fobia horrible al edificio.

Draco, Hermione y Ginny volvieron a casa de los Granger sin Daniel, quien insistió en quedarse para vigilar el estado de Claudia. Hermione le dejó a regañadientes, pero obligó a Draco a comprar un bote de polvos Flu (aunque costasen cinco veces más en el hospital que en una tienda corriente), por si tenían que volver corriendo al hospital. Ginny también se ofreció a quedarse, aunque fue arrastrada por Hermione y empujada por Daniel, cosa que desconcertó bastante a la pelirroja hasta que se enteró del "plan".

Justo antes de terminar de negociar con el médico para obtener el permiso para quedarse en la habitación toda la noche, Daniel había ido a por un termo de café y una taza que le había prestado la dependienta de la cafetería, una anciana muy amable y conmovida por, lo que ella creía, una señal de cariño juvenil, y que había dejado que el rubio dejase el café en la despensa, para que el termo no se enfriase.

-Bueno, señor…Granger, ¿verdad?-preguntó el sanador Norris.

-Sí, así es-respondió Daniel.

-De acuerdo…espero que vigile bien de la paciente y que no la permita salir de la habitación…hemos tenido que ingresar en Psiquiatría a varias personas que juraban haberla visto vestida de tres maneras distintas en un mismo minuto…-Daniel tuvo un escalofrío al recordar a las hermanas de Claudia-. Bueno, si tiene algún problema, pulse el botón azul de la pared de la cabecera de la cama. Buenas noches, señor Granger-concluyó el bigotudo sanador.

-Igualmente, sanador Norris-se despidió Daniel mientras entraba en la habitación.

Cuando entró, lo primero que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco. La habitación estaba a oscuras, de no ser por una pequeña lamparita que emitía una luz anaranjada. Claudia se había dormido sobre la cama, pero parecía haberse tirado en plancha sobre ésta: tenía las cuatro extremidades fuera del pequeño colchón individual y aún llevaba puesta la ropa que había llevado todo el día, a pesar de haberse puesto antes una bata de hospital.

El rubio se aproximó a la cama y empezó por quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta a la chica (que no se los había quitado por purísima pereza). Cuando se los quitó y los dejó en una silla, pensó en quitarla la ropa normal y ponerla el pijama, pero su sentido ético se le echó encima.

**-¿¡Pensabas dejarla en ropa interior, pedazo de pervertido redomado!?-**le gritó su conciencia al borde de la histeria-.** ¿¡Acaso has pensado antes en la salud de tu mini-amigo!? ¡Otro rodillazo como ése y tus hijos van a ser fecundados por inseminación artificial!**

_-¡Sólo iba a cambiarla de ropa, no iba a hacerle fotos!-_se defendió Daniel.

**-¡¡Eso dicen todos los pedófilos!! ¡¡Pederasta!! ¡¡Mal amigo!! ¡¡Acosador!!**

_-¡Cállate, estúpido! Si tanto insistes, podrías haber propuesto la magia, ¿no?-_propuso enfadado por su propia reacción.

El rubio meneó la cabeza y sacó su varita del bolsillo. Con una floritura, consiguió cambiar la ropa de calle de Claudia por un pijama blanco con dibujos rosas y marrones.

La chica ya estaba completamente cambiada, pero Daniel no conseguía comprender cómo demonios había conseguido dormir con las piernas y los brazos colgando de los bordes de la cama, aunque, conociendo a aquella descerebrada, se lo imaginaba…

* * *

_Claudia estaba agotada, y se iba a dormir después de un día muy agitado. Pero, como siempre, su lado rebelde la obligaba a meterse en su cama a lo "Claudia". Utilizando el conjuro de habilidad que había usado aquella mañana, hizo un pino-voltereta, saltó, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en la cama con los brazos y las piernas completamente extendidos. Pero como había agotado todas sus fuerzas en la maniobra, se durmió antes de que su cabeza tocase la almohada._

* * *

No sabía por qué, pero eso no le sorprendería nada. Claudia era una "rebelde sin causa", por mucho que alguien intentase cambiarla. Daniel, agotado también, se sentó en una silla a los pies de la cama, y veinte minutos después, estaba dormido con medio cuerpo sobre la cama. Una hora después, Claudia se despertó de golpe gritando:

-¡¡No puedo comer más!! ¿Uh?-preguntó extrañada al ver que estaba cambiada y bien puesta en la cama.

De pronto, vio a Daniel profundamente dormido. No pudo evitar acordarse de cuando el rubio tenía diez años. Tímido, torpe, inocente…demasiado dulce para durar de por vida. Ahora, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo infantil y tenían un brillo rebelde que era…indescriptible. El piercing en la ceja era algo que la había pillado de sorpresa, porque creía que el Daniel de diez años jamás se dejaría atravesar con algo punzante… ¿Y la crestita que tenía? Eso nunca se lo habría esperado de un chico tan inocente. ¡Ja, eso no lo había hecho por iniciativa propia! Pero, de pronto, sus reflexiones se pararon como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro: ¡¿Quién le había quitado la ropa y le había puesto su pijama?! Hum… ¿habría cambiado Daniel también en su forma de actuar? Su mente lo descartó cuando se fijó en que el muchacho tenía la varita en la mano. Y de pronto, sonrió, cogió su almohada y la puso en el otro extremo de la cama, al lado de la cabeza del rubio, para después tumbarse al lado suyo.

-Esto no significa nada, rubito, que conste que sólo es porque aquí estoy más cómoda…-aclaró Claudia en un susurro al aire, por si Daniel estaba despierto, antes de caer rendida también.

A la mañana siguiente, Claudia se levantó bastante temprano. Cuando se puso las gafas y miró el despertador, por poco se cae de la cama: las 8:35 de la mañana. Daniel seguía durmiendo como un condenado, igual que el resto del hospital, seguramente. La chica, que estaba resentida por el muchacho por haberla puesto un pijama de color rosa, transfiguró la ropa del chico en un pijama azul rey con ositos de colorines. Satisfecha, decidió cambiarse ella también y bajar a la cafetería, ya que un sugerente olor a café recién hecho y a tostadas había despertado su estómago.

Diez minutos después, Claudia estaba vestida con unos vaqueros "pitillo" oscuros y unas manoletinas y una camiseta negras, por lo que se la podía confundir perfectamente con Anika.

-Tu desayuno, señorita-dijo la anciana de la cafetería mientras le ofrecía a Claudia una bandejita con dos napolitanas de chocolate, una taza de leche con cacao y un croissant que hacía caer la baba a todo el que mirase.

-Muchas gracias. Tenga, quédese el cambio-dijo la chica mientras le entregaba a la pastelera un galeón y se iba a sentar a una mesita que había delante de la barra.

Al sentarse, Claudia contempló emocionada la obra de arte que tenía en las manos: aquella bandeja de plástico con su desayuno…Desde luego, quien dijese que el desayuno no era la comida más importante del día, se equivocaba.

Claudia cogió una napolitana y se preparó para darle un mordisco, pero, para su desgracia…

-¡¡Claudia!! ¡¡Te tengo dicho que no comas dulces!!-gritó una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de su madre.

-¡Es mi desayuno!-protestó la aludida mientras observaba atónita cómo su padre le quitaba su croissant-. ¡¡MI DESAYUNO!!-aulló histérica al ver que su padre se comía el dulce tranquilamente.

-No puedes comer dulces-dijo su padre. El hombre era exactamente como Claudia, pero su pelo era mucho más oscuro y no llevaba gafas, aparte de que la edad también contaba.

-¡No hay derecho!-se quejó la chica mientras protegía su bandeja de sus dos hermanas hambrientas-. ¡Pedíos el vuestro!

-Mami...-pidió Ania con ojos de carnero degollado.

-Papi…-dijo Anika con una cara igual que la de su hermana.

-Idiotas…-susurró Claudia observando la escena.

-Hum…de acuerdo, desayunaremos, pero no lo haremos con vuestra hermana, estará muy cansada a estas horas-sentenció su padre guiñándole un ojo a Claudia, que sonreía ampliamente.

-Por fin… ¡a comer!

Dos centímetros separaban a Claudia de su napolitana, ignorando la reciente muerte de su croissant, pero el destino decidió amargarle la mañana otra vez…

-¡¡MI…MI…MIIIIII!!-gritó Daniel mientras se plantaba delante de la chica señalando su nuevo pijama a punto de híper ventilar.

-Bueno, no creo que una melodía con sólo una nota sea buena, pero si a ti te gusta…-respondió la chica tranquilamente mientras dejaba la napolitana en el plato por segunda vez.

-¡¡Era mi ropa favorita!!-se quejó Daniel a voz en grito.

-Ahora es tu pijama favorito...no me dirás que no te gusta, con lo bonito que es y con esos ositos de colores tan monos…-comentó Claudia con una sonrisa de emoción mientras señalaba los ositos, que cambiaban de color continuamente.

-¡¡No- te acerques-a mí-cuando duermo!!-exclamó el rubio mientras se iba a la habitación histérico de la vergüenza.

-¿Alguien más me va a interrumpir?-preguntó Claudia amenazante mientras asesinaba a los presentes con la mirada, que ya alucinaban de por sí-. Bien…

Claudia cogió su napolitana, miró a ambos lados varias veces, y, por fin, la dio un mordisco que fácilmente habría podido entrar en el libro Guinness de los récords.

-Está…está…¡¡Deliciosa!!-gritó antes de terminarse la napolitana de dos bocados más y de arrasar con el segundo pastel y la taza de leche con cacao-. A la tercera va la vencida… ¡Que Merlín bendiga al que se inventó semejante verdad!-exclamó señalando al cielo con los dos índices.

Los demás clientes de la cafetería estaban mudos. Aquel espectáculo era digno de un circo, pero nadie vio asomo de alegría en la escena hasta que Claudia se tragó (literalmente) su desayuno. La chica, bastante molesta por las indiscretas miradas, levantó la vista hacia el resto de la cafetería y preguntó con voz queda

-¿Qué?

Todos los presentes volvieron la cabeza a sus quehaceres tan rápido que, seguramente, a alguno le dio alguna contractura en el cuello. Claudia meneó la cabeza y, después de tirar los restos de su desayuno a la basura (o por lo menos lo que quedó de las migas), se dirigió a la chimenea principal para esperar a Hermione, a Draco y a Ginny.

Estuvo como veinte minutos sentada en uno de los bancos que había delante de la entrada de la red Flu del hospital, por lo que empezó a aburrirse demasiado para su gusto. Entonces recordó una cosa que le había dicho Luna Lovegood para cuando echas de menos a alguien.

"_Cuando necesitas saber algo de una persona en concreto, piensa en su nombre muchas veces y todo lo rápido que puedas…"_ le había dicho la rubia. Entonces empezó a pensar en un chico. Un chico de su colegio que la sacaba una cabeza de altura. Con el pelo castaño y ligeramente largo. Con los ojos más bonitos que había visto en la vida: amarillos con algún toque de marrón. Con una sonrisa que quitaba las penas más rápido que una buena borrachera. Un amigo especial…

"_Alex…"_

-Me da que estás pensando en cómo cerrar el agujero de la capa de ozono, ¿verdad?-dijo la voz que más deseaba oír en esos momentos.

-Mmm…interesante tema, pero me preocupa más cómo demonios es eso de que en el futuro la Tierra será un planeta desierto por la escasez de CO2, cuando ahora estamos "petaos" de eso…-respondió la chica animada.

-Tú y tus payasadas…-dijo Alex mientras tomaba asiento en el banco-. ¿Esperas a Hermione Granger?

-Sí…aunque ya empezaba a echarte de menos, hermano postizo…-comentó Claudia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico, que hizo falsamente un mohín.

-¡Oye! ¿Y esas confianzas?-protestó falsamente asustado.

-Las mismas que te tomas tú para subir con la escoba hasta las ventanas de los dormitorios femeninos a la hora de la ducha-contestó la castaña con una sonrisa vengativa ante el gesto aterrorizado de su amigo-. ¿Creías que no se daban cuenta, pedazo de idiota?

-Hum…lo que no me creo es que me hayan visto ellas y que tú no les hubieras dicho nada-contestó Alex mosqueado.

-¡Ja! ¡En eso nos diferenciamos tú y yo! ¡Las mujeres somos tan complicadas de entender dependiendo de lo simples que sois los hombres!-exclamó Claudia levantando un puño en señal de victoria.

-Muy bien, me has descubierto. Me rindo-dijo Alex levantando las palmas de las manos sonriendo.

-Bah…me da que éstos no vienen…por cierto, ¿a tu abuela no le habían dado el alta?

-Efectivamente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a verme a mí, a la exclusivísima mí? ¿A la mismisísima mí?-preguntó Claudia emocionada.

-No. He venido a por el equipaje de mi abuela, que se le olvidó aquí-respondió Alex tranquilamente.

Claudia le miró fijamente y soltó un bufido de indignación mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación bastante enfadada.

-Pero… ¿qué he dicho?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Grr…idiota…al fin y al cabo, es un hombre… ¿acaso tienen un número límite de neuronas?-refunfuñaba Claudia en su camino a su habitación.

Cuando entró, vio a Daniel, ya con su ropa normal, enfadado y sentado en una butaca.

-¡Ah, se me olvidó el imbécil! ¡El idiota y el imbécil!-exclamó antes de irse de la habitación echa una furia directa a los jardines interiores del hospital, dejando a Daniel bastante desconcertado.

Claudia iba tan enfadadísima hacia los jardines que no se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la mañana sin la gasa puesta, y de que su herida estaba cerrada y empezaba a cicatrizar gracias a la medicación.

Justo cuando entró a los ansiados jardines, vislumbró una melena pelirroja y una mata de pelo castaño semi-indomable, junto a una cabellera rubia platinada que vislumbraba a quien pasase a su lado.

-¡¡Ginny!!-gritó Claudia antes de lanzarse en plancha sobre su salvadora. Pero la aludida fue más rápida y se apartó de la trayectoria aérea de su amiga, haciendo que ésta acabase sobre unas desafortunadas florecillas… de cactus-. ¡¡Ginny…maldita seas!!

Draco empezó a reírse, intentando contenerse para no tirarse al suelo, y de paso, lo que le quedaba de orgullo Malfoy. Hermione regañó al rubio con una mirada de "te acabas de ganar una larga temporada de abstinencia" y ayudó a Claudia a salir de los cactus, quitándole todas las espinas de un "varitazo".

Ginny se partía el pecho de la risa mientras golpeaba una pared con el puño.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso ha sido buenísimo! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-Ginny, recuerda que no hemos venido aquí por gusto…-replicó Hermione con la voz ligeramente entristecida.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué habéis venido?-preguntó Claudia mosqueada por el tono de voz de Hermione.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Draco extrañado después de calmarse un poco.

-¿El qué no sé?-insistió Claudia. Al ver el sepulcral silencio que se formó, la chica volvió a insistir-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Claudia…esto…acabamos de venir de la cafetería, de ver a tu familia…hace cinco minutos que les han dado la noticia…-explicó Hermione visiblemente afectada.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es la puñetera noticia?-preguntó Claudia a punto de perder los nervios.

-Es sobre tu abuela…-dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi abuela?-dijo Claudia asustada-. ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? ¡¡Contestad!!

-Ella…ella ha…-intentó decir Hermione, pero empezó a llorar y no pudo hablar.

-Ella murió esta mañana, Claudia-soltó finalmente Draco a la vez que abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros-. Lo sentimos mucho.

Claudia no reaccionaba. No podía ser…no podía ser verdad. No. Definitivamente no. Su abuela estaba perfectamente viviendo en su casita en la isla griega de Samos…No podía ser.

-No…no es verdad... ¡Estás mintiendo!-exclamó Claudia señalando al rubio con un índice acusador-. ¡Si es una broma pesada no tiene ni pizca de gracia!

-No es una broma…-susurró Ginny, bastante afligida.

-¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡Mi abuela está perfectamente!! ¡¡Os lo demostraré!!-gritó corriendo hacia la cafetería, donde estaba su familia. Cuando llegó, una imagen arrasó con lo que quedaba de ella: sus hermanas lloraban sin consuelo abrazadas a su padre, que intentaba no llorar y las animaba. Su madre también lloraba, pero levantó la cabeza para mirar a Claudia. La recién llegada abrió los ojos como platos, y a punto de llorar, negó con la cabeza mirando a su madre, que sólo pudo hundir su rostro entre las manos y volver a llorar. Hermione, Draco y Ginny observaban la escena completamente paralizados. Cuando Claudia salió corriendo aullando _"¡¡NO!!", _Hermione salió corriendo detrás de ella, haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de Draco y de Ginny.

Ella sabía lo que se sentía al perder a alguien importante de la familia. Su abuela también había muerto un año antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y, aunque ella no tenía a nadie que la ayudase en aquellos momentos, quería ayudar a Claudia a desahogarse un poco…aunque lo que no sabía era que un rubio con su mismo apellido se la había adelantado.

Arpey: Wenas!! Ya he vuelto con el capítulo 12 (es el 12, ¿no? Bien…). Un poco de drama no hace daño… ¿no? Es que estaba inspirada y decidí que una tragedia une más que una alegría… Y ya era hora de que Claudia y Daniel se emparejasen de una maldita vez. Por cierto, Claudia está ahora ocupada (en Australia) por un problemilla relacionado con mi amiga laalcoholica y con la Oficina de Correos… Esperemos que no vea el capítulo y que me ahorque… ¡Bueno, queridos lectores, espero que hos haya gustado el capítulo y que me mandéis reviews, que me interesa saber qué os parece Alex! ¡Besitoooooos!


	13. Draco vs Cafetera 1

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!! Ya sé que el último capítulo fue bastante triste…y que éste no será el colmo de lo gracioso…pero espero que no por eso creáis que no colaré de vez en cuando alguna risilla. Este capítulo, en principio, se llamará Draco vs. Cafetera, pero lo más probable es que me de un "flush" cuando lo escriba y acabe llamándose otra cosa completamente diferente. Y otra cosa que me acabo de plantear gracias a un afortunado review: ¿alguien está a favor de que haga una secuela de mi primera historia? Si queréis saber de qué hablo, id a mi profile y leed "Unos amores alucinantes y la telekinesis en medio". Estaba pensando en cuando ya son todos adultos y eso…bueno, en vuestras manos está. Y ahora…al capítulo. Por cierto, ya hemos llegado a los 100 reviews, así que… ¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!!

Clau: (desde la distancia) ¡¡CALLATEEE QUE SE TE OYE DESDE AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!

Arpey: ¡¡LO SIENTOOOOO!! Disculpadnos, pero es que Claudia sufrió un pequeño accidente y…acabó en Australia (y todo por la sinvergüenza de laalcoholica xD es broma, es bromaaaa no me eches a los perrooooooos)

* * *

Capítulo 13: Draco vs. Cafetera.

Hermione, Draco y Ginny se habían quedado paralizados al ver la escena. Ginny gimoteaba en voz baja, Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza y Draco, bueno, se mantenía inflexible, haciendo honor al apellido Malfoy. Pero por dentro estaba bastante confuso, porque no tenía ni pajolera idea de qué hacer para que las dos chicas (sobre todo Hermione) dejasen de llorar.

-Chicas, vamos a casa…-propuso con voz firme, pero amable-. Os prepararé un café.

Ginny palideció hasta el punto de que su piel se confundía con la pared del hospital…Hermione, no tanto.

-Esto…yo… ¡Es que yo soy alérgica al café! ¡Vaya por Dios, qué pena, oye! ¡Con las ganas que tenía yo de…!-se disculpó Ginny haciendo aspavientos-. Esto…No cuela, ¿verdad?

Draco y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

-Ya…

-Draco, cariño, será mejor que lo prepare yo…-dijo Hermione intentando no ofender al rubio.

-Tranquila, si sé dominar un coche, podré preparar café. Además, si los elfos domésticos pueden, yo también-agregó Draco arrogante.

-¿Tú? ¿Dominar un coche? ¡Ja! ¡Qué buen chiste!-soltó Ginny sin poder aguantarse.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada amenazante, y dándose la vuelta hacia el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora instantánea, le dijo:

-Draco, si yo ya sé que tú puedes hacerlo…-Ginny bufó incrédula-…pero creo que es mejor que lo haga yo… ¿vale, cariño?

-Sí, de acuerdo, está bien-respondió Draco utilizando su mejor cara de desilusión-. Me tumbaré delante de la "televión"…

-Televisión…

-Eso…me tumbaré delante de la televisión con una bolsa de patatas fritas, para que mi perfecto y maravilloso tórax se vaya derritiendo y se convierta en pura grasa, y hasta que mi bonito trasero se hinche y pierda el atractivo…-se lamentaba el rubio haciendo gala de sus dotes de teatrero profesional.

-¡Bien, ya está bien! ¡Harás el maldito café!-exclamó Hermione-Ahora, ¡moveos hasta la salida!

Ginny miró a Hermione interrogante, y ésta la susurró al oído:

-A ti no te preocupará, pero el que Draco pierda su espectacular culo y esas tabletas, me preocupa mucho…

-¡Ajá! ¡Te he descubierto, Hermione Granger! ¡Eres una pervertida disfrazada de freaky de los libros!-anunció Ginny riéndose a más no poder.

-Draco, ¿sabes que a Ginny le gusta mucho que le pongan mantequilla en el café? Estoy segura de que le encantará el detalle-se vengó Hermione mientras agarraba del brazo al rubio, que no dejaba de preguntarse hasta qué punto eran raros los Weasleys.

Mientras, en la azotea del hospital, Claudia tarareaba la banda sonora de una película infantil que su abuela la ponía a veces cuando la iba a visitar, mientras observaba un pequeño colgante de plástico pintado de verde y dorado.

La chica no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera sus ya húmedas mejillas mientras volvía a empezar la canción. Era la melodía de la película "Anastasia", una producción muggle para niños. Su abuela se la compró cuando tenía seis años, y siempre había sido su película favorita. El colgante venía de regalo, y su abuela siempre le preguntaba por él cuando la veía. Y Claudia, fiel al regalo, se lo enseñaba colgado de su cuello, aunque nunca se lo ponía en público.

Claudia rió amargamente al pensar en qué la diría su abuela si la viese en aquel momento, y, como sabía que no podía saberlo, intentó imaginárselo.

* * *

-_¡Claudia Ania Nikaelyos! ¡Deja de gimotear como una bebé caprichosa y levántate, por el amor del viejo Apolo! ¡Me esperaba este carácter llorón de tu hermana Ania, no de ti, jovencita! ¿Acaso vas a desperdiciar unas lágrimas en mi muerte? ¡Te creía más inteligente, jovencita!-_regañaría la anciana enfadada.

-_¡Abuela, deja de llamarme "jovencita"!_-protestaría ella.

_-¡¡Nunca, jovencita!! ¡¡Dejaré de llamarte así cuando tú dejes de comportarte como una cría y asumas los acontecimientos con un poco de dignidad!!-_se pondría a gritar su abuela, recordándola que era su antecesora-. _¡¡Y ahora, jovencita, levántate y deja de llorar por memeces!! ¡¡Ya no eres la cría a la que enseñé cómo manejar su don!!_

-_¡Tu muerte no son memeces, abuela!-_exclamaría Claudia controlándose, sabiendo que su abuela sería capaz de hacerla atravesar el Everest con un _Flipendo_-. _¡Hasta Anika está llorando!_

_-¿¡Y DESDE CUANDO TÚ HACES LO MISMO QUE ANIKA!? ¡¡IDIOTA, REACCIONA!! ¡¡GUARDA ESE MALDITO RECUERDO QUE TIENES DE MÍ PARA OTRO MOMENTO Y VIVE TU VIDA A PARTIR DE AHORA!!-_le aullaría la anciana en el oído, asesinando intencionadamente a su tímpano, y después, la diría más calmada-. _Sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo, jovencita…_

_-Sí, abuela_-respondería Claudia emocionada.

_-¡¡JA!! ¡¡No te has quejado cuando te he llamado así, jovencita!! ¡¡Te has ganado una buena temporada de ése nombre, jovencita!! ¡¡Muajajajaja!!-_respondería su abuela en medio de las risas mientras se despediría de su nieta, dejando a Claudia enfadada por una parte y feliz por la otra.

* * *

-Ay, abuela, nunca pensé que me volverías tan chalada…-le dijo Claudia al aire mientras sonreía y se secaba las lágrimas-. ¿Acaso era tanta molestia tomarte tu maldita medicación?

-Esto…creo que no me hablas a mí, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó la voz de Daniel a la vez que su propietario se sentaba al lado de Claudia.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Qué va…-respondió Claudia esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

-Vaya, al menos sonríes. Me quitas un gran trabajo-bromeó el rubio abrazándola por los hombros con un brazo.

Claudia rió suavemente. Después de eso, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Claudia habló:

-La voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?-le confesó a Daniel.

-Ya…-respondió él-. Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

-¿Si hago una empresa y me voy a la quiebra por culpa de la crisis me avalarías?-preguntó Claudia divertida.

-Esto…creo que Draco te quiere más, ¿sabes?-contestó Daniel retirando el brazo de los hombros de la chica con una falsa sonrisa.

-Huy, si es verdad, que los dos estamos más pobres que las ratas- comentó Claudia entre risas, pero paró en seco ante la mirada extrañada de Daniel-. ¿Qué? Que mis padres ganen un pastón no significa que me suban la paga cada semana…

-¿Cuánto te dan de paga?-preguntó el rubio.

-Cinco _pavos_ al mes.

Daniel intentó no reírse, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Se echó a reír como si le fuera la vida en ello. ¡Sus padres eran ricos y la muy inocente tenía cinco euros al mes! ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivía con eso?

-¡Eh! ¡Yo no tengo el síndrome del derrocamiento, no como otros, que se lo funden todo en gomina!-replicó Claudia leyendo el pensamiento del rubio.

-_Touché_-admitió Daniel levantando los brazos-. Bueno, por lo menos, ya no estás triste por lo de tu abuela…

-Hum…la verdad, creo que debo guardar su recuerdo para otro momento y vivir mi vida a partir de ahora-sentenció Claudia acariciando su bolsillo izquierdo, donde había guardado el colgante de plástico de su abuela.

-Vaya, que profundo…si hasta pareces inteligente-se burló Daniel.

-Esto… ¿y cómo está tu padre? Porque me estoy acordando de él ahora mismo…-se la devolvió Claudia.

-Pues muy bien, ahora que lo mencionas…-contestó Daniel sonriente.

Después del último comentario, los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban el ajetreo de la ciudad a esas horas de la mañana. Una brisilla hizo que Claudia temblara de arriba abajo por un escalofrío.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no ponen una estufa aquí, por el amor de Merlín bendito?-protestó Claudia.

-Porque no saben que la gente sube aquí y porque sería un desperdicio-explicó Daniel con voz ausente, concentrado en una nube que pasaba por encima del edificio.

Claudia iba a responder, pero se quedó mirando la posición actual del rubio: sentado en la barandilla de protección, con las piernas colgando, las manos en la nuca y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, con una sonrisilla tonta mientras observaba la nubecilla, dándole un aspecto infantil.

-_Qué mono está cuando se le pone esa cara…-_pensó Claudia dulcemente.

**-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo pone esa cara de imbécil perdido?-**opinó su conciencia.

_-¡No pone cara de imbécil perdido! Pone carita de ángel…_

**-Sí, de san Cucufato, ya que estamos puestos…**

_-De lo que sea, está monísimo- _sentenció Claudia-. _Hasta creo que le quiero más y todo…_

**-¿¡Más!? ¡¡Eso está científicamente comprobado!! ¡¡Es imposible quererle más de lo que le quieres tú!!-**gritó su conciencia espantada.

Claudia, omitiendo esa conversación mental, se dejó guiar por la primera opción que le vino a la cabeza y se dispuso a darle un besito en la mejilla al rubio, justo en el momento en el que éste se giró hacia ella dispuesto a hablar, así que el beso le pilló en plena boca y, encima, con la boca abierta. Se quedaron unos segundos paralizados, hasta que Claudia se separó de él e instantáneamente se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Daniel fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó completamente confundido.

-En mi país lo llaman error-respondió Claudia nerviosa mientras intentaba zafarse del ojiverde, que ahora la taladraba con la mirada.

-Pues yo tengo otra palabra para definirlo: bes…

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada!! ¡¡Ha sido un error!!-interrumpió Claudia histérica.

-¡Pues el error tenía toda la pinta de ser un…!-exclamó Daniel.

-¡¡Te he dicho que no lo digas!!

-¡¡Intenta hacerme callar!!-le desafió el rubio.

-¡¡No me retes!!-advirtió Claudia fuera de sus casillas.

-¡¡Te reto!! ¡¡No me harás call…!!-intentó decir Daniel, pero no pudo terminar.

Claudia le había vuelto a besar con el simple propósito de que el chico se callara, pero al cabo de unos segundos aprovechó la confusión del rubio y salió disparada hacia las escaleras, llevándose a todo lo que se le cruzaba de por medio en su camino a las chimeneas, desde donde cogió un poco de polvos Flu que había en una maceta al lado de la chimenea y, atropelladamente, pronunció la dirección de la casa de los Granger, aterrizando de culo en la chimenea de éstos, dándoles un susto de infarto a Hermione, Ginny y Draco.

-Esto… ¡Hola!-saludó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba el hollín del trasero.

-Hola… ¿te apetece un café?-invitó Draco.

Claudia miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada, y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Ginny le hacía gestos sobre que no aceptase y sobre una muerte o algo por el estilo.

-Ehm…No, gracias, no me gusta el café-se disculpó Claudia mientras entablaba conversación telekinésica con Ginny.

* * *

-_¿Por qué no puedo aceptar el café?_-preguntó Claudia intrigada.

_-Porque lo va a hacer él-_contestó Ginny.

_-¿¡QUÉ!?-_ante semejante alarido mental, Ginny se estremeció-. _¡¡Espero que sea una broma, porque sino prepárate para una catástrofe culinaria!!_

_-Sí, ya lo sé, pero el muy sinvergüenza ha amenazado a Hermione con perder su "fantástica musculatura"._

_-Bueno, mujer, que la pobre no es de piedra…-_razonó Claudia más calmada.

-_Lo sé, pero no hacía falta decirle a Draco que mi café lo quiero con…mantequilla_-explicó Ginny con repugnancia.

_-Agg…De verdad, Ginevra, cada día me pareces más rara que un Snape sin el pelo graso…-_comentó Claudia, haciendo que las dos se pusieran a reír como locas.

* * *

-Esto… ¿se puede saber por qué os reís? Estoy intentando explicarle a Draco cómo usar la cafetera-regañó Hermione molesta.

-Pff… ¿Nosotras? ¿Reírnos? ¡Qué va, mujer!-dijo Claudia reprimiendo una carcajada.

-¿Te imaginas a Snape con el pelo de Ron?-preguntó Ginny antes de que las dos volviesen a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

-Anda, iros, que así no hay quien explique nada-propuso, o más bien, ordenó Hermione señalando las escaleras, donde _Crookshanks_ dormía plácidamente.

-¿Y con el pelo de Dumbledore?-se oyó decir a Claudia antes de que desapareciesen de la cocina y se oyera un nuevo torrente de risas sin fin.

-Ay…quién tuviera catorce años otra vez…-se lamentó Hermione pensando en las carcajadas de sus dos amigas-. Bueno, Draco, ¿has entendido ya cómo se hace el café?

-Esto…sí-respondió el rubio sin terminar de estar convencido.

Hermione le inspeccionó con la mirada. Y como intuyó que el rubio la iba a armar buena, llamó a Claudia y a Ginny a la cocina, para que vigilasen a Draco.

-De acuerdo, nosotras le vigilamos, pero no le vamos a decir nada sobre preparar el café aparte de evitar incendios-advirtió Ginny antes de sentarse, sacándole una amplia sonrisa de complicidad a Claudia.

-Tranquila, cariño, puedo hacerlo solo-le dijo Draco a Hermione mientras asesinaba visualmente a sus dos cuidadoras.

-¡Ja! Cinco pavos a que no lo consigue-apostó Claudia, pero Ginny se negó a aceptar porque sabía perfectamente que tenía las de perder.

-Bien, veamos…me voy cinco minutos a comprar una cosa al supermercado que hay aquí en la esquina, lo suficiente como para hacer un dichoso café, así que si vuelvo y la casa está destruida VOSOTRAS-dijo Hermione señalando a Ginny y a Claudia, que se prepararon para protestar-seréis las culpables. ¡Hasta luego!-se despidió cerrando la puerta de la casa detrás de sí, sin darles tiempo a las dos chicas a protestar.

Draco se puso directamente a hacer el café, y cogió el tarro de la alacena a la vez que abría el cajón de los cubiertos y sacaba el cucharón de la sopa.

Claudia fue a corregirle, pero Ginny la detuvo, recordándola que no debían interrumpir a Draco en su momento de "Carlos Arguiñano".

Draco estaba tan concentrado en la idea de terminar por fin el maldito trabajo escolar que no se dio cuenta de que cogió el bote de la sal en vez del bote del azúcar. Ginny y Claudia se miraron aterrorizadas: ¿y si Draco las obligaba a probar aquel brebaje? Morirían, sin lugar a dudas.

El rubio dejó lo que había cogido encima de la encimera y empezó a vaciar el tarro de café dentro del cucharón. Cuando terminó, vertió su contenido en la cafetera, y repitió la operación con la sal. Claudia no pudo evitar gemir inaudiblemente de desesperación imaginándose la tremenda bronca que se estaban ganando por parte de Hermione.

-¿Así está bien?-preguntó Draco, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que había en la cocina-. Ahora se echa el agua, ¿no?

Ginny intentó gesticular algo, pero sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Claudia le dedicó una sonrisa de circunstancias, y haciéndole una señal a Ginny para que la acompañara, se fue al salón a ver la televisión.

-Sabes que Hermione nos va a matar, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ginny a su amiga, que miraba la pantalla de la tele bastante entretenida.

-Sí-contestó ésta.

-Y sabes que va a morir al probar…eso, ¿verdad?

-Ajá…

-Y sabes que nunca jamás nos volverá a mandar cuidar de Draco, ¿verdad?-preguntó la pelirroja entendiendo el plan de su amiga.

-Efectivamente-respondió Claudia esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡WOLAAAAS!! Espero que os haya gustado la primera parte… ¡Sí, habéis leído bien! ¡La primera parte! ¡El próximo capítulo es la segunda! Vaya, parezco una de la teletienda…

Clau: (apareciendo de golpe) Síp, _efestiviwonder_.

Arpey: ¡Anda! ¿Ya has vuelto?

Clau: Así es…Y voy a darle a laalcoholica la noticia…(sonrisilla malvada)…

Arpey: ¡¡Ah, no, señorita, deja ese cuchillo aquí, donde yo lo vea!! ¡¡Y esa pistola, que te he visto!!

Clau: Porras…

Arpey: ¡¡Ni porras ni churros!! ¡¡Castigada sin asesinar a nadie un mes!!

Clau: ¿¡Un mes!?

Arpey:¡¡Así es!! Y bueno, queridos lectores, hasta la próxima, y espero que me dejéis muchos reviews…¡¡PLIS!!


	14. Draco vs Cafetera 2

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!! Hoy, damas y caballeros (si es que quedan de ésos en este mundo)…¡¡SOY FELIZ!!

Clau: Y eso porque…

Arpey:…Porque sí, y ya está.

Clau: (desesperada) Dios mío, no me pudo haber tocado escritora más tonta, ¿verdad?

Arpey: (con el mismo tono de voz) Y luego me preguntan que si la odio… ¡Bueno, lectoras, no os entretengo más y espero que os guste este capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 14 (¡¡anda mira el número de años que cumplo el 2 de noviembre!! Que conste, no hace falta que felicitéis, pero si no hay felicidades no hay historia…¡¡QUE VIVA EL CHANTAJE!!) Draco vs. Café (2)

Draco estaba súper concentrado en su "café", así que ignoraba olímpicamente las risas malévolas que salían del salón, fruto de dos desequilibradas mentales que matarían a su propia madre con tal de no tener que responsabilizarse de nada hasta cumplir los ochenta y cuatro años.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-anunció la voz de Hermione mientras su dueña cruzaba el marco de la puerta cargada con una gran bolsa de papel llena de cosas del _súper_ de la esquina, a la vez que las risas omitían de golpe.

-¡Hola Hermione!-saludó Claudia con una sonrisa más falsa que un galeón de cartón.

-¿Sabes que Draco ha preparado café?-preguntó Ginny con la misma sonrisa que su amiga.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?-invitó Claudia mientras le arrebataba a la castaña la bolsa de la compra y Ginny sentaba a Hermione en un taburete de la cocina.

-Espero que te guste…-deseó Draco con una sonrisa infantil sirviéndole una taza de…_eso _a Hermione, que ya estaba mosqueada de por sí por la actitud del _Dúo Dinámico._

-¿Lo habéis probado ya vosotras?-preguntó Hermione sospechando.

-Ahí tienes la prueba-respondió Claudia señalando dos tazas sucias que había encima del fregadero.

_-Bien pensado eso de las tazas sucias-_felicitó Claudia mentalmente a su amiga pelirroja.

_-Gracias, es lo que hacía de pequeña con los platos cuando me obligaban a tomar sopa de verduras…-_respondió ésta recordando su bonita infancia y aquel hechizo que la había salvado tantas veces de semejante pecado culinario.

-¿Es que no lo quieres probar?-preguntó Draco decepcionado-. Ya decía yo que soy un inútil para esto…-dijo mirando al suelo.

-_Hipócrita-_pensó Ginny bufando de incredulidad.

-_Mentiroso-_pensó Claudia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡No! ¡Digo, sí! ¡Sí que quiero probarlo, pero… no quería tomármelo yo sola!- respondió Hermione nerviosa haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

A Draco se le iluminó la cara en menos de una millonésima de segundo y, ofreciéndole una taza de aquel brebaje a Hermione, se sentó en una silla esperando el veredicto.

Hermione elevó una ceja y observó el interior de la taza, que se parecía más a alquitrán que a otra cosa.

-_Vamos, Hermione, tú puedes…-_se mentalizó. Y después de unos segundos, se bebió el café de golpe, haciendo que Draco sonriese y que Claudia y Ginny se mirasen estupefactas.

Hermione se quedó estática al probar aquello. El tremendamente fuerte sabor a café la dio una migraña instantánea, y el sabor a sal le dio náuseas, aunque, con muchísimo esfuerzo, tragó el líquido y dijo:

-Que…Que rico…-acto seguido, palideció y se desmayó cayendo hacia atrás, pero Draco se anticipó y la sujetó la cabeza y la espalda, completamente asustado.

Ginny corrió a ayudar al rubio a poner a Hermione en uno de los sofás, y Claudia salió disparada hacia el piso de arriba a por un libro de hechizos, puesto que no podían llamar una ambulancia ni nada por el estilo por la rapidez del suceso.

Hermione recuperó el sentido después de una media hora y varios hechizos después.

Draco, a modo de saludo, le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con alguna poción:

-Bebe.

Hermione obedeció y se bebió el líquido, que le provocó una gran sensación de alivio en el estómago. Hermione vio de reojo cómo Claudia y Ginny observaban impacientes la escena.

-Lo siento…no debí intentar hacer el café-se disculpó Draco avergonzado por tremendo fracaso.

Hermione no respondió. Lamentablemente, en aquel momento no se le ocurría nada para animar al rubio. Claudia miró alarmada a Ginny, por si la pelirroja tenía alguna idea, pero ésta la devolvió una mirada desesperada. Claudia entendió e intentó decir algo con sentido.

-Esto… ¡No! Draco, no ha sido un error el ofrecerte a hacer el café, ha sido un bonito gesto-dijo Claudia sin saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios decir después-. A mí, por lo menos, me has dejado claro que…que…te preocupas por Hermione-terminó al fin soltando un suspiro inaudible de alivio.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. La lengua le sabía a cartón por la sal que contenía el café, y si no hubiese sido por los hechizos de Draco, habría muerto intoxicada (aunque eso decía ella, que era una pesimista de cuidado).

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Draco. Automáticamente, su gesto de preocupación volvió a ser una sonrisa arrogante, y demostrando que seguía siendo un Malfoy, dijo:

-Un Malfoy nunca hace nada mal, lo hace tan bien que los demás le tienen envidia e intentan eclipsarle.

Claudia tuvo ganas de retorcerle el cuello de golpe, pero Ginny la apretó el hombro derecho con la mano, como diciendo "_tranquila, no le mates todavía". _Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Draco, y el rubio, sin mediar palabra, la cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y la subió al piso de arriba, ante las miradas perplejas de Ginny y Claudia, que pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono cuando oyeron un portazo y unas risas desde arriba.

-¡¡Claudia, exijo una explica…!!-gritó Daniel aterrizando de golpe en la chimenea, haciendo que Claudia saliese disparada hacia la puerta, donde cogió su casco y su monopatín y se fue más rápido que un corredor de fórmula 1.

Después del portazo de Claudia, el salón se quedó en un silencio mortal. Ginny miró a Daniel y arqueó una ceja, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Es…una historia muy larga-evadió el rubio.

-Te aseguro que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, amigo-contestó Ginny curiosa.

* * *

-Porras, porras, porras… ¡¡Porras!!- se lamentaba Claudia mientras las imágenes de la calle pasaban por delante suya con una velocidad pasmosa-. ¡No me deja en paz! ¿Acaso tengo que dejarle KO para que me olvide durante cinco míseros minutos? ¡Así no hay Merlín que…! ¡¡Ahh!!-gritó antes de caerse del monopatín al chocarse con algo.

Cuando tocó el suelo, gimió de dolor y, poniéndose en cuclillas, se frotó la rodilla derecha, y apenada, observó cómo el pantalón se había roto en aquella zona y que una herida sangraba un poco. De pronto, el cielo se oscureció, y Claudia dijo:

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Anda, como en las películas muggles! ¡Apuesto a que ahora sale un pirado dispuesto a matarme! ¡Que se prepare para un buen…-pero, cuando se registró todos los bolsillos, cayó en la cuenta de que no se había llevado la varita-…porras!

Claudia, mirando hacia todos lados, se acercó al monopatín, pero cuando lo iba a coger, un pie enfundado en una bota le pisó la mano "accidentalmente".

-¡¡Me cago en…!! ¡¡Mira por donde vas…!!- protestó Claudia, aunque enmudeció al ver de quién era ese pie-. ¿¡Qué haces TÚ aquí!?-gritó alejándose gateando sin perder de vista a la mujer que la había pisado y que ahora tenía en su poder su monopatín.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, y con desprecio, soltó:

-Bah, cada vez que nos encontramos eres más repelente.

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quién habla!-respondió Claudia mientras seguía retrocediendo.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-preguntó la mujer.

-¿Tengo que responder?-preguntó Claudia con voz temblorosa.

-Bah, la verdad es que no, ya te veo yo misma temblando de arriba abajo-respondió la mujer burlona-. Ahora, dámelo.

-¿Qué te dé el qué? ¿Mi número? Lo siento, no me van las tías, ¿sabes? Pero conozco a…-se extendió Claudia nerviosa al comprobar que la mujer se acercaba a ella.

-¡No te hagas la loca! ¡Sabes bien lo que quiero!-exclamó la mujer.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué precisamente yo? ¿Acaso te crees que soy tu sirvienta?-preguntó Claudia girándose levemente para asegurarse de que se acercaban a la casa de los Granger, aunque todavía faltaba un buen trecho. ¿Por qué demonios se había ido tan lejos?

-¡¡Dámelo!!-rugió la mujer empezando a correr hacia la chica.

-¡¡En tus sueños o en mis pesadillas!!-contestó Claudia poniéndose en pie y empezando a correr también hacia la casa de los Granger.

Mientras corría, Claudia logró esquivar varios hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaba aquella mujer. Cuando llegó a casa de Hermione, abrió el buzón a toda prisa y, e éste, sacó su varita.

-Es mejor dejarla a mano, además, como el correo viene siempre en lechuza, esto no sirve para mucho más-explicó cómica Claudia encarando a su enemiga.

-Hum…parece que has madurado…-comentó la otra bruja sin bajar la varita.

-Sí, pero yo mentalmente, no como tú, que de haber madurado tanto te han salido arrugas-insultó Claudia siseando.

La mujer dio un gritito ofendida, y, bastante enfadada, lanzó una maldición que Claudia esquivó devolviéndole un Flipendo que dio en el blanco, y, aprovechando el golpe, se metió de golpe en la casa, sobresaltando a Ginny y a Daniel, que charlaban sobre lo que había ocurrido en la azotea del hospital.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ginny alarmada al ver a la ojiverde con la varita en la mano y con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro.

-Afuera…a la de tres…-indicó Claudia entre jadeos, haciendo que sus dos amigos desenfundasen las varitas y se colocaran a su lado-. Uno…¡¡Tres!!

De un empujón, Claudia abrió la puerta y los tres salieron de golpe, apuntando a la mujer, que sonreía de forma macabra.

-¡¡Ah!!-Gritó Ginny-. Be-Bella-tr-trix… Le-Lestr-ange...-balbuceó.

-¡Vaya, parece que la bebé ya sabe hablar!-se burló Bellatrix Lestrange-. Por Morgana, creía que mis oponentes serían más fuertes que un trío de mocosos…

-¡¡Mocoso tu padre!!-gritó Claudia ofendida.

-¡¡Eso!!-secundó Ginny enfadada.

-¿Qué hace aquí ella?-le susurró Daniel a Claudia.

-Y yo que sé…está empeñada en que yo tengo "algo".

-¿Y qué es ése "algo"?-preguntó Ginny.

-¿Te crees que lo sé? ¡Está chalada!-contestó Claudia.

-¡¡Eh, que sigo aquí!!-protestó la mortífaga al verse ignorada por los chicos.

-¡¡Lo sabemos, pesada!! ¡¡No interrumpas a la gente cuando habla!! ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron eso tus padres?!-aulló Claudia fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Hermione saliendo de la casa con la varita en la mano y con la camisa desabrochada seguida de Draco, que tenía el pelo despeinado y el cinturón del pantalón desabrochado.

-¿Aquí? Nada-contestó Claudia-. Eso sí, como no te tapes, lo que va a pasar es una pulmonía.

Hermione enrojeció de golpe y se abrocho los botones de la camisa rápidamente, y Draco hizo lo propio con el cinturón.

-¿Ya puedo saber qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Hermione pensando en que la desconocida le sonaba bastante.

-Bah, nada en especial, sólo que Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga más cruel y despiadada que ha habido y habrá-la aludida hizo un sonido de orgullo- está en tu jardín y me matará si no le doy "quién-sabe-qué".

-¿Draco Malfoy está con vosotros?-preguntó la mortífaga-. ¡Ja! ¡Así ya podremos atraparos! ¡Draco, apresa a la enana!

-¿¡A quién llamas tú enana, enajenada mental!?-gritó Claudia ofendida.

-¡¡A ti!! ¡¡Draco!!-chilló Bellatrix.

-No-contestó el rubio con voz queda.

-¿Cómo que no?-se sobresaltó la mortífaga.

-Como que no-dijo el rubio decidido.

-¡Draco Malfoy, por el poder del Señor Tenebroso, apresa a…!¡Ah!!-gritó la pelinegra antes de que un buzón le cayera encima, dejándola inconsciente.

Todos miraron hacia donde estaba el buzón, y descubrieron a Claudia con la varita en alto y partiéndose de risa.

-¿Qué? ¡Es lo único que se me ocurría!-se justificó entre carcajadas-. Bueno, será mejor que la llevemos dentro y que… ¿pidamos un rescate?

-De acuerdo, se acabó. ¡Tú no ves más películas de gángsters!-exclamó Hermione.

-Pues vaya…-farfulló Claudia.

-Venga, llevémosla dentro. Tal vez podamos averiguar qué quiere de Claudia-propuso Daniel cogiendo el cuerpo inerte de la mortífaga seguido por Ginny, que le había confiscado a ésta la varita y de Claudia, que había vuelto a poner el buzón en su sitio, aunque algo más abollado.

Hermione pensó en seguirles, pero se quedó en el jardín al ver la expresión que tenía Draco impresa en el rostro.

-Si se enteran de esto…me matarán-dijo Draco con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquilo, no te harán nada…-dijo Hermione abrazándole fuertemente-. Mira, haremos una cosa: la encerraremos aquí hasta que hable, y después, la desmemorizaremos y la abandonaremos en cualquier descampado-bromeó Hermione, sacándole una triste sonrisa al rubio-. Vale, está bien…y haremos eso…

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí…Pero si me lesiono, te la cargas-advirtió Hermione yendo hacia la casa seguida por Draco, cuya mente ahora era una fiesta y que esperaba impaciente a que llegase la noche para insonorizar la habitación.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Wenas!! Sigo feliz, como veis, pero lo seré más si me dejáis muchos reviews por este…

Clau:…Por este nefasto intento de capítulo.

Arpey: ¡¡No es un intento!! ¡¡Es divino!! ¡¡Igual que la escritora!!

Clau: ¡Ja! ¡Y qué más quisieras tú!

Arpey: ¡Pues yo quiero un negro que me abanique! (sin ofender).

Clau: ¡Pues como no me pintes de negro de arriba abajo, ajo y agua!

Arpey: (con un bote de pintura y una brocha) Eso se puede solucionar…

Clau: (asustada y huyendo del escenario) Aaaaah nooooooo, por ahí no paso… ¡¡REVIEWS POR LO QUE MÁS QUERÁIS!!


	15. Comienza La Batalla de Hogwarts

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!! Veréis, lectores, es que ando un poco mosqueada desde hace tiempo…

Clau: (sale Clau vestida de Sherlock Holmes)¡¡Sí, señores!! ¡¡Mosqueadísima!! ¿¡Quién se cargó su _fantafashion _vaquero favorito!? ¿¡Eh!?

Arpey: Imbécil, esto va en serio…Veréis, es que yo, el otro día, dejé una tarrina de helado en el alféizar de la ventana, y al día siguiente, cuando volví…¡¡Era batido de chocolate!! ¡¿Quién me ha dado el cambiazo, panda de desgraciados?!

Clau: Tranquilita, ¿eh? Tranquilita…

Arpey: Sí, eso, tranquilita yo…Perdón…No soporto que me toquen el helado…

Clau: (pone los ojos en blanco y aparte al público) Veréis, es que está en "esos días" y…

Arpey: ¡¡Yo no estoy en "esos días"!! ¡¡Y si lo estuviera nadie tendría por qué enterarse!! ¡¡Dale al _play _de una maldita vez!!

* * *

Capítulo 15. La Batalla de Hogwarts

Ya dentro del domicilio de los Granger, los que ahora la habitaban meditaban qué hacer con la mortífaga inconsciente (cortesía de Claudia Nikaelyos y el buzón de la casa).

-¿Qué tal si la hacemos la tortura japonesa?-propuso Claudia.

-¿Qué tal si utilizas la única neurona que tienes en ese globo lleno de aire al que llamas cabeza?-preguntó Daniel molesto.

-¿¡Por qué no te callas!?-gritó la chica fuera de sus casillas por los continuos ataques del rubio desde aquel comprometido momento en la azotea de San Mungo.

-¡Calmaos de una vez!-dijo Ginny empezando a perder la paciencia-. ¿Y si la despertamos y la encerramos hasta que hable?

-Hum…no creo, es una de los mejores mortífagos, seguro que estará entrenada para eso…-descartó Hermione-. Pero si la despertamos, a lo mejor conseguimos que hable.

-Bien…yo me encargo-dijo Draco apuntando a la mortífaga con la varita-. ¡_Ennervate_!

Automáticamente, Bellatrix Lestrange despertó. Lo primero que intentó fue ponerse en pie, pero descubrió que estaba atada por las muñecas y los tobillos. Después, al verse rodeada de adolescentes, masculló:

-Qué ironía. Vengo a capturar a una mocosa y los mocosos me capturan a mí.

-¡¡Por segunda vez, no soy una mocosa!!-protestó Claudia debatiéndose con Ginny para saltarle al cuello a la mujer.

-¡Bah! Eres una enana, ¿contenta?-Claudia la acuchilló varias veces con la mirada-. Mirad, si me dais lo que quiero, me iré, y quizás no os mate…

-¿Eso es una amenaza?-preguntó Draco fríamente.

-Interprétalo como quieras, sobrinito-contestó Bellatrix sin amedrentarse-. Dádmelo y me iré.

-¿Qué quieres que te demos si no sabemos qué demonios quieres?-preguntó Claudia intentando contenerse.

-El colgante-contestó Bellatrix simplemente.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! ¿El colgante de plástico? ¡Si, hombre! ¡Porque tú lo digas!-exclamó Claudia.

-¡Dámelo!-ordenó Bellatrix poniéndose en pie a duras penas.

-¡Pero si hay millones como éste en todo el dichoso mundo!-alegó Claudia intentando salvar su colgante.

-¡Pero el tuyo posee magia antigua! ¡¡Te ordeno que me lo des!!-gritó Bellatrix.

-¡¡Y a mi me repampimfla lo que tú me ordenes!!-contestó Claudia con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡¡Callaos las dos!!-ordenó Hermione fuera de sus casillas-. ¡¡Tú!!-gritó señalando a Claudia, que se escondió automáticamente tras Ginny-. ¡¡Al salón inmediatamente!! ¡¡Y tú!!-gritó señalando a Draco, que frunció el ceño confundido-. ¡¡Lleva a esta escandalosa al salón también!!

Obviamente, nadie rechistó ante semejante arranque de ira contenida. Draco agarró a su tía del cuello del abrigo que llevaba, y Claudia se fue sola al salón detrás de ellos. Ginny y Daniel se sentaron en unas sillas aparte, y Hermione se plantó en medio de la sala con cara de "general del Ejército amargado".

-Claudia-llamó con un tono de voz que no envidiaba nada al de McGonagall cuando pillaba a algún alumno en un lío de los grandes-. El colgante.

La aludida suplicó con la mirada, pero, al final, se rindió y le dio el dichoso colgante de plástico a Hermione farfullando Merlín sabe qué.

La castaña lo examinó minuciosamente. Era una rueda dentada de plástico pintada de dorado, y en el centro era de un verde brillante con unas letras doradas algo desgastadas, por lo que era casi imposible leer lo que ponía. Definitivamente, aquello carecía por completo de valor monetario, y dudaba mucho que Voldemort quisiera cosas con valor sentimental, o incluso, que supiera que aquello existía.

-¿Para qué quiere él este colgante de plástico?-preguntó sin apartar la vista del juguetito.

-Una sangre sucia como tú no sería capaz de apreciar los planes del Señor Oscuro-respondió Bellatrix con desprecio.

-Una sangre sucia como yo ha conseguido encerrarte sin varita en el mundo muggle, y una sangre sucia como yo podría abandonarte en la calle a tu suerte, para que aprendas a vivir como una squib-amenazó Hermione con cinismo. Si algo había aprendido de sus peleas con Draco, era que, en aquellas disputas, ganaba el más convincente.

-Él vendría a por mí, no me dejaría tirada con los muggles-se convenció la mortífaga, aunque estaba menos segura de aquello a cada segundo.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Hermione observando cómo la fe de la pelinegra en su amo disminuía-. Yo creo que te abandonaría, porque, en resumen, no podrías contar sus planes, y si lo hicieras los muggles te tomarían por loca y te pudrirías en algo peor que Azkaban-exageró Hermione con el propósito de asustar a Lestrange. Ginny y Draco la regañaron con la mirada, pero Hermione les ignoró-. Dímelo ya, y te dejaremos en el Callejón Diagon para que puedas volver con tu amo; eso sí, después de desmemorizarte.

Bellatrix dudó un momento: si lo decía y su Señor se enteraba, la mataría; pero si se callaba, los muggles la encerrarían de por vida. Al final optó por hablar, porque pensó que su amo no les haría caso a unos niños como aquellos, todos traidores a la sangre, incluido su "sobrinito", al que su padre ya vería en su momento.

-Según mi amo, el plasticucho ése tiene magia antigua protectora, y él la quiere para su próxima batalla-reveló Bellatrix sumiendo el salón entero en un tenso silencio.

A Draco se le secó la boca de golpe. Si _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _lo necesitaba para una batalla y había enviado a la mortífaga a por el colgante… Significaba que Voldemort planeaba un ataque hacia Hogwarts para eliminar a Dumbledore y tener a todo el mundo mágico en peligro, y en breve.

-Y sí, "sobrinito", Él te quiere en su bando-dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa macabra.

Hermione palideció, dejando atrás su papel de imitación de McGonagall. ¿Draco tenía que luchar contra ellos? ¿Sería capaz? ¿Y si tenía que atacarle para defender a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a él? Y lo más importante: ¿Se atrevería Draco a matarla?

Hermione no tuvo valor para auto contestarse. Miró a Draco asustada, y vio cómo el rubio permanecía impasible, con semblante serio. Echó un vistazo a Claudia y a Ginny: las dos estaban aterrorizadas, seguramente pensando en la batalla y en quién podría morir allí.

-Mientes-dijo Draco al fin-. Él no va a atacar nada. Mi padre me habría avisado.

-Precisamente aquí tengo su carta-contestó la mortífaga sin quitar su macabra sonrisa mientras se sacaba una carta del escote y se la entregaba al rubio.

Éste la cogió de una punta con cierta repugnancia al ver de dónde se la había sacado su tía, y la abrió rompiendo el sello de cera verde con una M mayúscula grabada.

En efecto, una letra elegante escrita con tinta verde le comunicaba la noticia:

_Draco:_

_El Señor Tenebroso planea atacar el castillo dentro de una semana a partir de que tú recibas esta carta. No sé por qué, pero está empeñado en un trozo de plástico que tiene una de tus nuevas compañeras de piso, la hija de Nikaelyos. Según Él, encierra unos poderes ancestrales que sirven de escudo contra ciertas maldiciones como las Imperdonables. Si eso fuese cierto, el Señor Oscuro jamás podría morir, y nosotros ganaríamos la guerra. No te olvides de estar fuera del colegio el once de noviembre, tu madre le mandará a Dumbledore una carta solicitando un permiso. Crabbe y Goyle irán contigo, y Snape os acompañará al lugar de reunión. Espero que esa panda de traidores a la sangre no te hayan molestado en tus vacaciones._

_No olvides tu varita y tu sangre fría._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco se había quedado estático. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Atacar Hogwarts? ¿Con Hermione dentro? No. No se le podía ni pasar por la cabeza. Definitivamente no.

Hermione, al ver la cara de Draco al leer la carta, se la arrebató de las manos y la leyó en veinte segundos, en los cuales sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus peores miedos se habían materializado. Aquella carta no era más que el principio de una auténtica catástrofe que se avecinaba. De pronto, sintió un tirón de su jersey, y miró hacia el causante. Claudia y Ginny la miraban asustadas y suplicantes, deseosas de saber qué ocurría. Les entregó la carta sabiendo que se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Las dos por poco se desmayan, y tuvieron que sentarse para no caerse, ya que se habían puesto a temblar como si no hubiera mañana.

Bellatrix, aprovechando el desconcierto, le arrebató a Draco su varita secuestrada y, con un desconjuro, anuló el hechizo que Hermione le había echado a la casa para prohibir las apariciones, escapando de forma semiautomática.

-Esto… ¿Vamos a morir, verdad?-comentó Daniel abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Sí, por lo visto…-contestó Claudia pensativa intentando olvidar la inminente masacre que se cernía sobre el colegio.

-Chicos, mirad…-susurró Ginny señalando a Hermione.

La castaña se había quedado estática, y extremadamente pálida, como si fuese una estatua de mármol. Draco se había quedado tan quieto como ella. De pronto, el rubio reaccionó y cogió a Hermione como si fuese un saco de patatas, llevándosela a la habitación, desde la que se oyó una fuerte discusión que duró hasta tarde, y que acabó con un grito y dos portazos, seguramente de las habitaciones verde y roja.

-¿No creéis que deberíamos prepararnos?-preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo Claudia.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Ginny suspiró y dijo en voz baja:

-Debemos avisar a Dumbledore.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Wenaaas!!

Clau: ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!?

Arpey: ¿¡Qué he hecho!? (Esconde disimuladamente la guitarra nueva de Clau, a la que le faltan varias piezas como el mástil y las cuerdas, debajo de la mesa).

Clau: ¡¿CÓMO LOS HAS METIDO EN UNA GUERRA TAN PRONTO?!

Arpey: ¡Ay, mujer, no te enfades! Ya verás como todo saldrá bien…

Clau: ¡¡NOOOO, CONTIGO NO SALDRÁ BIEN!! ¡¡MORIREMOS TODOS!! ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOOOOOOOOOS!! ¡¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAA!!

Arpey: ¡¡Exagerada!! ¡¡Ni el "efecto 2000" causó tanto barullo!! ¡¡Adiós, y reviews, por favor!!


	16. La hemos liado parda

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas, queridos lectores!! Sólo quería avisaros de que…¡¡TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIAAAA!!

Clau: Y, obviamente, estoy yo de por medio.

Arpey: Bah, pero sólo temporalmente, no te emociones…

Clau: (sacando una lima y haciendose la manicura tranquilamente) Me da lo mismo, ya que tú durarás menos que yo.

Arpey: ¿Y se puede saber el por qué?

Clau: Porque… (Guarda la lima y saca una escopeta) ¡¡HE VISTO LO QUE HA PASADO CON MI NUEVA GUITARRA!! ¡¡TE MATOOOOO!!

Arpey:¡¡Yo no he sido…glglglglg!! (Está siendo ahogada). ¡¡Dglale agl pglay!!

* * *

Capítulo 16: La hemos liado parda.

-Ayayayayayay…No debimos habérselo dicho-se lamentaba Ginny observando el cuerpo desmayado de su hermano Ron.

-No, no debimos-secundó Claudia tendiéndole un vaso de agua a Harry Potter, que estaba más pálido que una tiza.

-Si estos dos reaccionaron así cuando supuestamente conocen los ataques _del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará vuestro director-comentó Daniel.

-Ése loco chiflado sólo dirá: "Entonces preparémonos. Ha llegado la guerra". Como mucho, nos ofrecerá un caramelito de limón-dijo Draco burlón.

-Draco, cálmate-aconsejó Hermione cogiéndole de la mano, pero eso sí, a escondidas de que Ron o Harry pudieran ver el gesto. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca y apretar la mano de Hermione con fuerza.

-¿Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe...?-tartamudeó Harry.

-¿...Pino?-intentó adivinar Claudia-. ¿...Tardo? ¡Hijo, dilo ya!

-¿Pe-pero cómo ha pasado todo eso?-preguntó el pelinegro aún en shock.

-¿Quieres que te lo expliquemos otra vez, Potter?-preguntó Alex. El chico no podía creer lo estúpido que llegaba a ser Harry Potter y las veces que éste había salvado el mundo mágico.

-¿Tienes la _pitopausia _o eres así de antipático siempre?-preguntó Ginny molesta por la actitud de Alex.

-No, sólo que no me puedo creer que alguien sea tan retrasado mental como lo es tu amiguito.

Bien. Golpe crítico. Pero fue la pelirroja la que ganó por goleada:

-Y yo no me puedo creer que seas tan imbécil como para quedarte ahí sin mover un maldito dedo por ayudar a este retrasado mental que, aparte de haber salvado el culo de todos los magos varias veces, es mi novio, no como tú, que estás más solo que la una porque ni tus padres te soportan.

-Ahí le has dado-apuntó Daniel sin poder evitar una carcajada por la mueca de asombro que se le había quedado a Alex.

-Os recuerdo que…¡¡Estamos a punto de palmarla!!-gritó Claudia deteniendo la pelea al instante-. ¡¿Es que no pensáis en la que nos va a montar McGonagall en cuanto se entere de que dejamos escapar a Bellatrix con la memoria sin borrar?!

-Hum…no creo que sea para tanto-opinó Harry, bastante más recuperado del susto.

-La verdad es que no es posible saber cómo reaccionarán-dijo Ron, que ya se había despertado y se había puesto en pie.

-Bueno, lo importante es que lo sabremos dentro de poco-dijo Hermione-. La lechuza que le mandé a Dumbledore no ha vuelto todavía, pero creo que ya está en Hogwarts. Esperemos que…

-¡¡Cuerpo a tierra!!-aulló Daniel de golpe, haciendo que todos los presentes se tiraran al suelo y se tapasen la cabeza asustados.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-gritó Draco. Pero lo que le respondió fue un ruido de cristales rotos, un gran golpe seco y la caída de algunos trozos de cerámica, probablemente rotos también.

Todos levantaron la vista, y vieron una lechuza oscura magullada con una carta en la pata rodeada de trozos de lo que antes era un jarrón.

-¿_Errol_?-preguntó Ron al ver a la vieja lechuza.

-¡¿Es tuya?! ¡¡Pudo habernos matado!!-gritó Draco histérico.

-¡¡Si te hubiese matado a ti nos habría hecho un favor!!-gritó Ron aún más fuerte.

-¡¡Ja!! ¡¡Es a ti a quien debería haberse llevado por delante, comadreja traidora a la sangre!!

-¡Callaos!-suplicó Hermione, que veía que la cosa se ponía fea.

-¡¡Apártate, Hermione, esto no va contigo!!-gritó Ron tratando de agarrar a la muchacha por un brazo, pero Draco fue más rápido y la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¡¡Hermione está conmigo, comadreja!!-gritó Draco asesinando con la mirada a Ron y a Harry, quien se había puesto detrás de Ron o bien para sujetarle o bien para lanzarse detrás suya a por el rubio.

Ron enmudeció en el acto. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, Hermione deseó estar dormida y despertarse y los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya que habían hecho pleno en cómo se lo iban a tomar los chicos.

-¿Qu-qué?-preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Lo que has oído, Potty. Ella está conmigo-repitió Draco ácidamente señalando a Hermione sin soltarla.

-Oh-oh…-musitaron Ginny y Claudia al unísono. La bomba estaba a punto de estallar, pero, de pronto…

-¡¡Fuego!! ¡¡Fuegooo!!

El grito de alerta de Daniel hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza hacia donde estaba _Errol. _La pobre lechuza aleteaba y piaba asustada, ya que el _vociferador _que llevaba en la pata se había incendiado.

-¡¡_Aguamenti_!!-gritó Hermione apuntando con su varita al mensaje.

Súbitamente, la carta encantada se apagó, y la lechuza se calmó un poco hasta que Ron la quitó de la pata el _vociferador_, ahora empapado. _Errol _voló hasta un armario y se quedó ahí quieta observando a los muchachos.

Hermione cogió la carta imaginándose su peor pesadilla y empezó a leer en voz alta los restos de la carta:

_Señorita Granger:_

_El señor Director y yo personalmente estamos muy disgustados y contrariados del suceso que nos relató en su carta anterior. Como usted habrá sospechado, esto es un caso más urgente de lo que parece, ya que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puede atacar nuestra escuela en el momento más inimaginable. Por ello, el señor Director y todos los demás profesores de la escuela hemos decidido escoltar a todos los alumnos de sus casas hasta el colegio, ya que es donde más seguros estarían, al igual que sus familias. El profesor Dumbledore y yo nos apareceremos en su casa a los diez minutos de recibir este aviso. Tengan preparados sus equipajes, y no se preocupen por sus familias, ya están a salvo en el colegio.  
_

_Tengan cuidado._

_Minerva McGonagall. _

-¡Lo que faltaba!-gimió Hermione desesperada. ¿Cómo demonios iban a ir sus padres a Hogwarts si el colegio tenía ese hechizo anti-muggles?

-Esto…Yo me preocuparía por algo ligeramente importante que sucederá en breves…-comentó Claudia echándole un vistazo a la carta.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Según esto, Dumbledore y McGonagall llegarán en tres, dos, uno...-la chica contó los segundos con su reloj, y antes de terminar, la voz de Minerva McGonagall la interrumpió:

-Buenas tardes. ¿Me pueden dar una razón para saber por qué sus equipajes no están hechos?-dijo en un tono peligrosamente amable.

Nadie tuvo el valor de contestar de otra forma que ir corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones (excepto Harry, Ron, Ginny y Alex, que tuvieron que usar la chimenea para ir a recoger los suyos).

Draco fue el primero en bajar, seguido por Claudia, Hermione y Daniel. Ginny y Ron llegaron igualados (por lo visto la pelirroja había obligado a su hermano a darse prisa), y Harry y Alex llegaron los últimos.

-¿Están todos listos?-preguntó Dumbledore al ver a los chicos con sus respectivos baúles y mascotas en las manos-. Muy bien. Cuando les indique, tocarán el traslador para trasladarnos a Hogwarts. Tres, dos, uno…

Todos pusieron sus dedos a la vez en el traslador, que consistía en una vieja lata oxidada de un refresco y, al instante, sintieron como algo les enganchaba el ombligo y tiraba de ellos, hasta que aterrizaban delante de las puertas de Hogwarts, aunque más de uno no calculó bien el aterrizaje o se le fueron las fuerzas de las piernas y dieron con el trasero sobre el césped (entiéndase Ron Weasley y Claudia Nikaelyos).

-Espero no tener que recordarles sus habitaciones-dijo McGonagall, pero se volvió hacia el grupo al oír varios carraspeos.

-Esto…profesora…él no viene a este colegio-dijo Hermione señalando a Daniel.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero me consta que su primo ingresó aquí a mediados de las vacaciones gracias a un campamento de verano en el que se sorteaba una beca.

-¿¡Que qué!?-gritaron Hermione y Claudia al unísono, una porque no había sido informada por los campamentos de verano y otra por…motivos personales.

-Lo han oído perfectamente, señoritas-respondió McGonagall molesta-. El Sombrero Seleccionador le dio dos opciones: Ravenclaw o Gryffindor...

-¿Ése patán en Ravenclaw? Sí, hombre, y qué más…-farfulló Claudia.

-Pero como se ha incorporado a mitad de curso, le hemos ingresado en Gryffindor para que usted, señorita Nikaelyos, ayude a su nuevo compañero de clase a retomar el curso de las mismas.

Todos pudieron comprobar cómo el rostro de la chica se desencajaba y palidecía de forma notoria. Sí, señores, Claudia Nikaelyos se acababa de traumatizar.

-Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas, diríjanse a sus habitaciones y cámbiense. Les esperan sus familias en el Gran Comedor-concluyó McGonagall dirigiéndose al castillo.

Todos la siguieron, pero Draco se quedó en su sitio y, antes de que se fuera, agarró a Hermione de la muñeca para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué haces? Debemos entrar-dijo la castaña intentando evitar la dolorosa conversación que se avecinaba.

-Sí, pero antes debemos hablar, ¿no crees?-contestó el rubio con dureza.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¡Está todo claro!-se quejó Hermione intentando soltarse del agarre de Draco.

-¿El qué está claro según tú?-preguntó Draco.

-En que ahora que volvemos al colegio, no podemos seguir juntos y que debemos separarnos porque ni tus amigos ni tu familia me aceptarían y que debemos volver a odiarnos como antes, y luego dirás que lo superaré porque me enamoraré de Ron y…bueno, eso-contestó Hermione con la voz quebrada ante su particular visión del futuro.

-Pues no sé quién piensa hacer eso, pero yo no-dijo Draco tras un pequeño silencio-. Me da absoluta y rematadamente igual lo que piensen mis amigos o mi familia, me moriré si me odias como lo hacías antes, y seré yo el que tenga que superarlo si consigues enamorarte de Weasley como yo me he enamorado de ti, cosa que veo muy poco probable.

Hermione no daba crédito a las palabras de Draco. No sabía si reírse de su propia actitud pesimista o llorar de vergüenza al comprobar que no había confiado en el rubio. Al final optó por llorar.

Draco, ocultando su profundo desconcierto al ver a Hermione llorando después de semejante confesión (que le costó lo suyo sacar a la luz sus auténticos sentimientos), y abrazó a la chica con fuerza mientras la susurraba palabras de ánimo al oído. La escena era my emotiva, pero un grito les sacó de su nube de colores:

-¡¡Te mato, descerebrado!! ¡¡Mi túnica!!

-¡¡Yo no he hecho nada!!

-¡¡Chicos, calmaos!!

-¡¡NIKAELYOS, GRANGER, A MI DESPACHO INMEDIATAMENTE!!

-¿Vamos al rescate de tu primo o nos escabullimos en algún sitio?-preguntó Draco elevando una ceja sugerente.

-Opto por la primera-contestó Hermione. Pero al ver la cara de desilusión del rubio, le susurró antes de salir corriendo:

-Ya te avisaré de cuándo estará vacía la Sala de Menesteres.

Y este es el resumen de aquel día: Hogwarts con sobrecarga de visitantes, Harry viendo mortífagos por todas partes, Ron persiguiendo a Alex con la sospecha de que éste tramaba algo con Ginny, Ginny regañando a Ron, Claudia y Daniel castigados antes de empezar el semestre y Draco y Hermione con la sospecha de que van a pasar una temporadita de abstinencia. Conclusión: _La hemos liado parda_.

* * *

Arpey: Psss...Aquí…bajo la mesa… (Los lectores bajan la vista hacia debajo de su escritorio) ¡¡Ahí no, en la pantalla, debajo de MÍ mesa!!

Clau: Arpeeeeeeeeyyyyyy, ¿dónde estaaaaaaaaas? Vamooooos, sal, te prometo QUE TE VA A DOLER…

Arpey: No tengo mucho tiempo…¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que me dejéis vuestros amados reviews… Y así, los que no hayan estrenado el botoncito nuevo, lo estrenan…

Clau: ¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!!

Arpey: ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡SOCORROOOOOO!! ¡¡RECORDAD LOS REVIEEEEEEWS!!


	17. Una menos

Arpey: ¡¡Agente!! ¡¡Fue ella!! ¡¡Me quería matar!!

Clau: ¡¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!!

Policía: ¡¡Silencio!! ¡Señorita, tiene derecho a un abogado, todo lo que diga…!

Clau:¡¡PERO QUE YO NO HE SIDO!! ¡¡ELLA ROMPIÓ MI GUITARRA!! ¡¡VOLVERÉ!! (la meten en un coche de policía y se la llevan).

Arpey: Bueno, aquí ya se está más tranquila… (Se sacude las manos). ¡¡Wolas!! Siento mucho el espectáculo que acabáis de ver, pero mi integridad física dependía de ello. Bah, ya volverá, sólo es homicidio en grado de tentativa (yo también veo CSI, ¿vale?). Bueno, perdón por el retraso, y aquí va el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Una menos.

-¡¡Nikaelyos, compórtese!!-regañó McGonagall bastante enfadada.

-¡No he hecho nada, profesora!-protestó Claudia lanzándole a Daniel una mirada asesina.

-¿Entiende usted por nada refunfuñar e intentar tirar de la silla a su compañero?-preguntó McGonagall arqueando las cejas con gesto inquisitivo.

-No, profesora…-contestó Claudia cruzándose de brazos-. Lo siento.

-Bien. Entonces, señorita Nikaelyos, usted será la guía del señor Granger durante los primeros días de su estancia en Hogwarts. Le acompañará durante dos semanas mientras le enseña el castillo y sus distintas dependencias hasta que el señor Granger sepa desenvolverse bien por el colegio. No podemos arriesgarnos a que un mortífagos le pille desprevenido cuando se ha perdido por el castillo…-comentó la profesora.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall-contestó Claudia con rabia mal disimulada.

-Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall. Es usted una mujer muy amable-alabó Daniel haciendo una pequeña reverencia al levantarse mientras Claudia le perforaba la nuca con odio y la profesora soltaba una risita por el comentario.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos-gruñó Claudia tirando del cuello de la túnica del rubio hacia la puerta.

-Cuídese, profesora-se despidió Daniel antes de que Claudia diese un portazo al cerrar la puerta del despacho de Minerva McGonagall.

-¿Por qué no la construyes una estatua, "Mister Pelota 2008-2009"?-dijo Claudia irónica cuando salieron del despacho.

-Porque eclipsaría tu asombrosa belleza, querida-contestó Daniel también con ironía.

-Ja-ja. Ya sé que eres estúpido-dijo Claudia enfadada-, pero te juro que cada vez que piensas te superas-y dicho esto, se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor seguida por Daniel, que sonreía a todo el género femenino que se le cruzaba en el camino sólo por fastidiar a Claudia.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?-preguntó Ginny desde una butaca nada más verles entrar en la Sala Común.

-¿¡Te parece normal tener que estar pegada dos semanas a este…éste?!-gritó Claudia como respuesta señalando a Daniel, que mantenía una interesante conversación con una chica de su curso a la que acababa de conocer mientras ella se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Dos semanas? Chica, no te agobies, que se te corre el rímel-se burló Ginny.

-¡¡Ginevra, no hace gracia!! ¡¡Es estresante!!-protestó Claudia a gritos.

-Si, claro…Lo que tú digas-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco terminando la conversación.

-¿Quién es Claudia Nikaelyos…?-preguntó de pronto un chico de Hufflepuff que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Yo-contestó Claudia poniéndose en pie.

-Te llama el director Dumbledore…-dijo el chico de Hufflepuff antes de salir disparado hacia su Sala Común muerto de la vergüenza, ya que todo el mundo le estaba mirando.

-¿Quién me acompaña?-preguntó Claudia con cara inocente.

-No nos arrastres en tu caída-contestó Ginny mientras ojeaba un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja._

Claudia entornó los ojos y salió de la Sala Común sin compañía, aunque sabía que nadie la acompañaría al despacho de Dumbledore ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

La chica echó a andar por los pasillos observando el suelo de mármol del colegio, que estaba encerado y brillante, y reflejaba las zapatillas negras que llevaba en aquel momento. El pasillo estaba desierto y en silencio, y Claudia no pudo evitar hacer una tontería bastante grande: como el suelo estaba un poco resbaladizo, cogió un poco de carrerilla, se apoyó en un muro y salió disparada hacia delante, patinando sobre el suelo. Cuando cogió cierta velocidad, empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, pero tropezó con la gata de Filch, _La señora Norris, _y cayó rodando al suelo. Intentando levantarse, vio que la gata había roto la parte de las rodilla izquierda con las uñas y que la piel estaba desgarrada.

-Gato del demonio…-maldijo Claudia antes de incorporarse totalmente y seguir su camino hacia el despacho del Director de Hogwarts.

* * *

Mientras, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, _algo_, o mejor dicho, _alguien _estaba mirando las estrellas que ya asomaban, debido a las altas horas de la tarde que reinaban en el lugar.

-Te va a dar tortícolis de tanto mirar para arriba-comentó Hermione sentándose al lado de Draco, que giró la cabeza para mirarla-. ¿Son bonitas, verdad? En la ciudad no se ven casi, con tanta polución…

-Es culpa de los muggles-comentó Draco-. Si no usaran tanto aparato contaminante, podrían contemplar este espectáculo.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el medio ambiente?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida, y adoptó una expresión de sospecha y señaló a Draco con un índice acusador bromeando-. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

-¿Eh? ¡Hermione, soy yo! ¡Draco!-contestó el rubio, que no había entendido la broma, por lo que Hermione decidió tomar partido de la situación.

-¡Mentira! ¡A Draco no le importa el medio ambiente! ¡Embustero!-exclamó Hermione con falsa alteración metiendo una mano en un bolsillo de su túnica, simulando coger su varita.

-¡Que no, Hermione! ¡Que soy yo! ¡Lo juro!-exclamó Draco asustado levantando las manos y llevándose una al pecho.

-¡¿Me pides que te crea?! ¡¡No intentes convencerme, farsante!!-gritó con gesto dramático bien ejecutado, ya que a Draco se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando la chica le apuntó con la varita.

-¡¡Qu-Que no!! ¡¡Que soy yo!! ¡¡Draco!!

-¡¡Demuéstralo!!-le retó Hermione con intención de divertirse.

Draco sacó su varita, y, sudando frío, dijo **"**como quieras, pero no te va a gustar".

Acto seguido, hizo una floritura con la varita y murmuró un conjuro apuntando a Hermione, quien soltó un gritito al recibir el impacto del hechizo en la clavícula.

Hermione se miró la zona y vio que la ropa no se había roto. Pero cuando miró por debajo de la túnica y la camisa blanca…

-¡¡Draco!! ¡¡Quítame esto!!-gritó asustada señalando un pequeño tatuaje que había aparecido de improviso en la clavícula de la chica.

En efecto, Draco le había tatuado a Hermione una pequeña hada de color verde en la clavícula, recordando una cosa que le dijo ella hace tiempo: "_suena muy cursi, pero…alguna vez querría tener un hada para mí sola…"._

-P-Pero si es un hada… ¡Para ti sola!-dijo Draco con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-¡¡Pero es un tatuaje!!-gritó Hermione iracunda al ver su clavícula adornada con la hadita, que, para más inri, se movía como si estuviese danzando.

-Tú mandas…-y con un movimiento de varita, el hada desapareció.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-advirtió Hermione guardando su varita dentro de la túnica y yéndose al castillo sin decir nada más.

Draco, algo confundido y enfadado, se volvió a sentar (del susto se había puesto en pie para salir corriendo ante un ataque) y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Ni hablar!-gritó Claudia medio-ofendida medio-asustada.

-Baje el tono de voz, señorita Nikaelyos. Aquí nadie la ha ofendido-pidió Dumbledore tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Pero…señor… ¡Usted me está pidiendo algo que yo no puedo soportar!

-Albus, es todavía muy joven…-aconsejó Minerva McGonagall con algo de temor.

-Sabrá hacerlo. Harry no tuvo mucha suerte, y no le presionamos, pero lo tuyo es de máxima importancia-dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose a Claudia, que todavía no quería digerir la noticia.

-¡Pero su trabajo es salvar el mundo!-repuso Claudia-. No creo que eso sirva para que yo haga algo útil.

-Servirá-aseguró Dumbledore-. Mañana empiezas con las clases de Oclumancia, Claudia.

-¡Pero…!

-Nada de "peros". Mañana empezarás tus clases con el señor Theodore Nott. Theodore es un poco hosco al principio, pero es un buen muchacho-comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable-. Puedes retirarte.

Claudia, indignada, dio media vuelta y se fue del despacho, aunque procuró no dar un portazo al salir. Cuando estuvo fuera, se desahogó con una armadura del pasillo a patada limpia.

-¡Viejo chalado! ¿Cómo se atreve a dominar mi tiempo libre así? ¡No voy a dar clase de Oclumancia! ¡Y menos para defenderme de la Legeremancia de Voldemort! ¡Como si una patada en la entrepierna no lo desconcentrase lo suficiente!

Cuando se desahogó, pensó detenidamente en lo que Dumbledore le había dicho.

"_Creemos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puede introducirse en tu mente y aprovecharse de tu don para espiarnos…"._

-¡Pues no tiene fe ni nada, el hombre éste!-exclamó Claudia al aire tras meditarlo en silencio unos momentos.

* * *

-Hermione, eres cruel-sentenció Ginny aguantando la risa después de que Hermione le contara lo que había sucedido diez minutos antes con Draco.

-Ginny, no te lo he dicho para que te rías-le recordó la ojimiel cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Y ahora qué le digo a Draco después de semejante escena?

-¡¡Viejo sabelotodo!!-gritó de pronto Claudia entrando en la habitación que compartía con Ginny con la intención de tirarse en la cama a dormir, pero se encontró con sus amigas, que estaban charlando-. ¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó con una falsa sonrisa, intentando ocultar su mal humor.

-Sea lo que sea lo que le digas, que no sea eso-recomendó Ginny riendo ante la situación-. ¿Quién es un viejo sabelotodo?

-¡Dumbledore!-contestó Claudia con una mueca de enfado.

-A mí me parece un buen hombre-comentó Hermione.

-Porque a ti no te castiga, Hermione, pero a ella sí-aclaró Ginny, y se interesó en Claudia-. ¿Qué te ha hecho hacer ahora?

-No me ha castigado-dijo Claudia molesta.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto-dijo Ginny con ironía-. ¿Un mes ayudando a Filch? No, no es tan retorcido…

-¡Que te digo que no me ha castigado!-se defendió Claudia-. Lo que pasa es que…

Y les contó la charla que tuvo con los profesores.

-¿Clases particulares con un Slytherin?-preguntó Ginny atónita después de oír la explicación-. ¿Y con Nott? Despídete de sobrevivir, hermana.

-Tal vez Draco podría hablar con él-propuso Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de que hacer eso sería muy sospechoso-. No, déjalo.

-Vaya, qué ayuda me estáis dando-ironizó Claudia cruzada de brazos.

-Mujer, agradece que no te ha tocado con Parkinson-comentó Ginny dándole palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

Claudia empezó a reír. Al principio de forma suave, pero después le dio un "flush" y empezó a carcajearse como una psicópata.

-Perdón-se disculpó al recuperar la cordura-. Es que sería técnicamente imposible, ya que sin mente no puedes defenderte de la Legeremancia…

-Sí… ¡Espera!-exclamó Ginny, que había tenido una idea-. ¡Eso es!

-¿El qué es?-preguntó Claudia, que se había perdido.

-¡Si no tienes tu mente, no pueden penetrar en ella!-exclamó Ginny más emocionada aún.

-Ginny, no te entendemos-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-A ver, pensad: si la mente de Claudia no está en su cuerpo, nadie puede acceder a ella. Por lo tanto, si Claudia cambiase de cuerpo y el-que-vosotras-sabéis la buscase y no la encontrase en su cuerpo… ¡no podría introducirse en su mente!

-Pero si metemos su mente en otro cuerpo, el-que-vosotras-sabéis buscaría en el cuerpo de la persona a la que le hemos intercambiado al mente-objetó Hermione con decepción.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir que la mente de Claudia no vaya a ningún otro cuerpo, sino que se quede libre!-explicó Ginny poniéndose en pie sobre la cama.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar!-exclamó Claudia negando con la cabeza-. ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

-No si Dumbledore nos ayuda-señaló Ginny con astucia.

-Sí, venga, ve a decirle que necesitamos tener una mente a su bola en el aire mientras que su cuerpo queda como una cáscara inservible-dijo Hermione con ironía.

-Vaya…es verdad-aceptó Ginny desilusionada-. Las únicas opciones que quedan son convertirte en fantasma o estudiar Oclumancia.

-Prefiero la Oclumancia-eligió Claudia con voz inexpresiva-. Me voy a la cama-y dicho esto, se cambió la túnica por el pijama usando la varita y se metió en la cama tapándose la cabeza con la manta.

Hermione y Ginny miraron el bulto que era su amiga debajo de las mantas y salieron de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Era mejor dejar a Claudia sola y no agobiarla más. Las dos chicas bajaron a la Sala Común y saludaron a sus respectivas familias, que habían llegado hace poco tiempo y se habían instalado en las aulas mientras las clases eran suspendidas unos días.

Hermione les confiscó a sus padres la cámara de vídeo y a punto estuvo de hacer lo mismo con la de fotos, ya que parecían japoneses fotografiando todo lo que se movía en el castillo, y Ginny, Ron y Harry fueron asfixiados en interminables abrazos de la señora Weasley, que estaba preocupadísima por sus pequeños. El señor Weasley les echó un discurso a los cuatro sobre el comportamiento y la responsabilidad esos días, y después empezó a parlotear con el padre de Hermione, emocionado por conocer un muggle. La señora Weasley y la señora Granger hicieron buenas migas e intercambiaron recetas de cocina, modos de limpieza, comentarios sobre sus hijos, etcétera.

Al final, todos fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor (en el que es digna de mencionar la presencia de las madres y sus reglas sobre la actitud en la mesa) y volvieron a sus cuartos a dormir después de un tremendo día de trabajo.

Ginny abrió con cautela la puerta de la habitación, pero se quedó de piedra bajo el marco de la puerta.

Claudia estaba de pie delante de la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par. Su cama estaba completamente revuelta, como si hubiese dado muchas vueltas sobre ella. En su rostro había una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, pero contenía tanta maldad que resultaba inhumana. Ginny gritó cuando la chica giró el rostro y la miró a los ojos. No eran sus auténticos ojos. Eran rojos, y la pupila era una fina franja negra que los atravesaba. Los ojos de una serpiente.

-¡¡_AVADA KEDAVR…AH_!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡DÉJAME!!-aulló de pronto Claudia, pero antes de terminar el conjuro, se echó al suelo entre gritos inhumanos de dolor. Al final, volvió a levantarse y a apuntar hacia la puerta, pero ahora no era Ginny quien estaba bajo el marco, sino Dumbledore.

-Llegas tarde-siseó Claudia entre dientes con voz inexpresiva.

-No, Tom. Deja a la niña, no tiene nada que ver con tu plan-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Te equivocas, Albus. Sí que me sirve. Ni tú, ni Potter, ni nadie se atreverá a molestarme sabiendo que ella morirá antes de que se den cuenta de dónde está escondida. Y no me llamo Tom-gruñó Claudia, o, al menos, su cuerpo, sin borrar aquella horripilante sonrisa.

-Tom, no lo diré otra vez. Deja a mi alumna-amenazó Dumbledore con severidad y un brillo de enfado en su mirada.

-¿Y desperdiciar una rehén tan valiosa? Ni lo sueñes. Y te lo advierto: si Potter y sus amigos o cualquier otra persona se acerca a los mortífagos o a mí, no me temblará el pulso al matarla-dijo Voldemort antes de desaparecerse con el cuerpo de Claudia.

* * *

-Ginny, ¿es una broma? Si lo es, no hace gracia-dijo Hermione severa.

-N-No es broma…Lo ju-juro…-sollozó Ginny, todavía muy asustada y sin dejar de llorar-. N-No era e-ella…sus ojos…

-¿Qué les pasaba a sus ojos?-preguntó Harry ofreciéndole a la pelirroja un vaso de agua.

-No eran c-como si-siempre… Parecían d-de…

-¿De qué?-le urgió Daniel preocupado.

-De s-serpiente…-contestó Ginny volviendo a llorar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que Voldemort había llegado antes que las clases de Oclumancia. Claudia corría un grave peligro.

-Iremos a buscarla-dijo Harry decidido-. La rescataremos de Voldemort.

-No-ordenó Dumbledore, que bajaba por las escaleras-. Nadie irá a por ella.

-Pero, señor, si no vamos… la matarán-protestó Daniel con un destello desafiante en la mirada.

-Y lo harán también si os acercáis a ellos-dijo el director de Hogwarts acercándose al grupo.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-insistió Hermione.

-Desde luego que no. Pero debemos dejar que Nikaelyos se las apañe sola, por ahora-recomendó Dumbledore-. Señorita Weasley, ¿vio que la había poseído completamente o notó que Claudia aún seguía en su cuerpo?

-Verá…in-intentó matarme…pero no pronunció b-bien el con-conjuro…y empezó a gritar…y llegó usted-balbuceó Ginny, un poco más calmada.

-Buenas noticias-anunció Dumbledore-. Eso significa que Tom Riddle está teniendo problemas para doblegarla. Esperemos que aguante y que consiga que Tom se de cuenta de que la necesita viva. Así tendremos una oportunidad.

-Pero… ¿qué le decimos a su familia? No la han visto todavía-preguntó Ron confuso.

-La verdad-contestó Dumbledore-. Y tendremos que convencer a sus hermanas para que nos ayuden a idear un buen plan.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡WOLAAAS!!

Clau: ¡¡Matame ya, no me secuestres ni me mandes al hospital o a la cárcel!! ¡¡MATAME YA!!

Arpey: Exagerada.

Clau: ¿¡Perdón!? ¡¡Durante toda la historia me has estampado a un árbol, me has mandado a la cárcel antes, y ahora me posees y me secuestras!! ¡¿Y SOY YO LA QUE EXAGERA?!

Arpey: Bueno, bueno…Tranquila, que ya lo arreglaremos en el próximo capítulo.

Clau: Verás…me mata, definitivamente. Me mata. Un beso a los lectores que se rieron conmigo, que lloraron conmigo, que…

Arpey:…Que la odiaron hasta el final, que la llamaron Mary Sue, que pusieron su foto delante de una diana de dardos…

Clau: A todos, ¡¡OS ADORO!!

Arpey: No vas a morir, pero ha quedado bien. ¡¡Besos, lectores, y espero que Clau os ablande el corazoncito y me dejéis un review diciéndome con qué parte de la herencia os quedáis!!

Clau: ¡¡¡NI LO SOÑÉIS!!! ¡¡¡A MÍ ME ENTERRÁIS CON TODO LO MÍO!!!

Arpey: ¡¡Egoísta!!

Clau: ¡¡Y a mucha honra!!


	18. Los preparativos

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!!

Clau: ¡¡Maldita!! ¡¡Sinvergüenza!! ¡¡Maltratadora!!

Arpey: ¡Exagerada! ¡Y no chilles!

Clau: ¡¡Yo chillo porque me da la real gana!!

Arpey: ¡¡Recuerda que igual que te contraté te puedo despedir!!

Clau: (mostrando un papel) ¡¡Ajá!! ¡Tengo un contrato! ¡Y blindado! ¡O dimito, o dimito!

Arpey: Traidora…

Clau: Como tú quieras. Ahora, ¡dale al _play_ y pon el capítulo de una recondenada vez!

* * *

Capítulo 18: Los preparativos.

-¡¡Que llamen a un médico!! ¡Le ha dado un infarto!-exclamó Ginny al contemplar cómo el padre de Claudia caía al suelo.

-¡No! ¡No me ha dado un infarto! Sólo me he caído-dijo Herakleo Nikaelyos intentando ponerse en pie después de darse un "guarrazo" contra el suelo.

-Ah…qué susto-comentó Ginny aliviada.

-M-m-mi hi-i-ja…-balbuceó Helena Nikaelyos, la madre de Claudia, mientras se sentaba y daba un trago de zumo de calabaza que Ron le había ofrecido.

-Bah, así tocamos nosotras a más paga-dijo Anika, la trilliza más mayor de las tres, quitándole importancia al secuestro.

-¿Tenéis pensado un plan de rescate?-preguntó Ania, la hermana más pequeña, con su habitual sonrisa soñadora (que sólo perdería si se enterase de que Greenpeace habría dimitido).

-Sí, pero es muy arriesgado. Necesitaríamos la ayuda de sus hijas, señor Nikaelyos-dijo Dumbledore con gravedad.

Los padres de Claudia vacilaron un momento, pero después llegaron a un acuerdo:

-Hemos decidido dejarles la elección a las niñas-sentenció Helena escudriñando con la mirada a sus dos hijas-. ¿Vosotras queréis arriesgaros por vuestra hermana?

-Sí, mamá-dijo Ania de inmediato.

Todos se volvieron hacia Anika, que estaba apoyada en la pared del Gran Comedor escudriñando los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro en busca de alguna cosa sin importancia. La chica se percató de las indiscretas miradas, y preguntó con cautela:

-¿Qué?

-Ella también colaborará, señor-dijo Ania sin esperar a que su hermana contestase.

-Muy bien-dijo el director dando una palmada, en señal de acuerdo-. Ahora, si me acompañáis…-dijo señalando a la puerta, invitando al grupo a acompañarle a su despacho. Allí idearían el plan y lo expondrían hasta volverlo perfecto

* * *

Claudia despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se intentó frotar los ojos con los puños, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos atados a la espalda. Abrió el ojo derecho, y se vio encerrada en una mazmorra oscura. Abrió los dos ojos e intentó gritar, pero no oyó nada cuando abrió la boca. No tenía voz.

-_¿Pero qué…?-_pensó frunciendo el ceño. Entonces recordó cómo la noche anterior alguien había intentado introducirse en su pensamiento. Recordó haber rechazado el primer ataque, pero que a la segunda vez que lo sintió había sido diez veces más fuerte que el primero.

_

* * *

_

-¡Sal…de…mi…cabeza!-exclamó Claudia dando tumbos y vueltas encima de su cama mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Algo la martilleaba el cerebro, pero a la vez una voz le siseaba que se rindiese y que así no sufriría más. El dolor remitió un segundo, y Claudia se creyó a salvo, por lo que bajó la guardia. Dos segundos después, el tercer ataque la pilló por sorpresa. Y se desvaneció.

* * *

-_Genial…simplemente genial_-pensó con ironía. Sabía perfectamente que era Voldemort el que la había atacado.

-_**Eso te pasa por no obedecer a Dumbledore**_-dijo su conciencia.

-_¡Vaya! Se me olvidaba que mi alter ego plasta seguía por aquí-_comentó mentalmente.

_**-Yo también me alegro de verte**_-dijo la vocecita_**-. ¿Has pensado ya cómo salir de aquí?**_

_-Ehm…no._

_-__**Pues intentemos pensar-**_animó su conciencia_**-. Veamos, estamos atadas de brazos, sin voz, perdidas a saber dónde…Estamos bien-**_ironizó la conciencia.

_-Podría haberlo imaginado sola, gracias-_repuso Claudia con fastidio_._

Pero su debate personal tuvo que interrumpirse, ya que alguien acababa de abrir la puerta del calabozo. Claudia se hizo la inconsciente, pero no la sirvió de nada, ya que los dos mortífagos que entraron en la celda la echaron un cubo de agua congelada por encima.

-Levanta, mocosa-gruñó una voz masculina.

Claudia se debatió en el suelo por levantarse y contestarle, pero sólo pudo girar sobre sí misma por el suelo y llenarse de polvo y barro. La risa ronca de uno de ellos le martilleó los tímpanos, pero al otro individuo no pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la levantó agarrándola por un brazo. Claudia le propinó un fuerte pisotón por la brusquedad, y se llevó un bofetón que la volvió a tirar al suelo.

-No te pases-advirtió el individuo más delgado de los dos, deteniendo al otro, que estaba a punto de emprenderla a patadas contra la chica. El primer mortífago la levantó con más suavidad que su compañero (pero sin perder la frialdad y la tosquedad), y la sacó de la celda, guiándola hasta una espaciosa y lujosa sala decorada con colores verdes y negros. En ella, una grandiosa chimenea estaba empotrada en la pared, y dentro de ésta, un fuego crepitaba con suavidad. Dos butacas reposaban delante de las llamas, y una estaba ocupada por un individuo con capa oscura. Por Voldemort.

-Que se acerque-ordenó Voldemort desde una de las butacas. El mortífago que la había abofeteado empujó a Claudia hacia adelante, quien avanzó con falsa seguridad.

-Desatadla y devolverle la voz.

El mortífago delgado murmuró un conjuro, y Claudia notó cómo volvía a tomar el control de sus cuerdas vocales. Mientras, el más corpulento la quitó las cadenas de los brazos.

-Gracias-dijo con voz ronca mientras se masajeaba las muñecas, aunque no agradecía nada lo que estaba pasando.

-Dejadnos solos-ordenó Voldemort desde su butaca.

Inmediatamente, la sala quedó vacía de mortífagos. Claudia carraspeó molesta, e intentó controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Siéntate, Claudia-dijo Voldemort señalando la butaca situada a la izquierda de la suya.

La chica avanzó lentamente, y se sentó, pero se abstuvo a mirar a Voldemort y se concentró en el fuego.

-Como ves, soy muy hospitalario, a pesar de la fama que tengo en el mundo mágico-comentó Voldemort con voz falsamente amable.

-¿A todos tus huéspedes les encierras en una mazmorra y haces que tus criados les abofeteen?-preguntó Claudia con sorna.

-El bofetón ha sido circunstancial. Avery nunca ha sido muy paciente con los adolescentes como tú-dijo Voldemort mientras acariciaba algo que estaba en su regazo. Claudia se giró con interés, pero un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo al ver que _Nagini_, la serpiente-mascota de Voldemort, sacó su lengua bífida al verla-. Tranquila, por ahora no te morderá, porque estoy yo delante.

Claudia tragó saliva. Nunca le habían gustado las serpientes, y mucho menos las que estaban adiestradas a asesinar a la gente y que medían aproximadamente tres metros.

-Te quiero proponer un trato-dijo Voldemort de pronto-. Es beneficioso para los dos: tú me das el colgante que te dio tu abuela, y yo dejaré que te unas a los mortífagos.

Claudia bufó y entornó los ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber qué gano yo con eso?-preguntó Claudia con rencor.

-La supervivencia de tu familia y su seguridad vitalicia-contestó Voldemort-. Ah, y la vida de tu hermana…Anika.

Eso consiguió que la chica se sobresaltase. ¿Anika? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con eso? ¿Y por qué ella, especialmente?

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?-preguntó con hosquedad.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Voldemort, y sus ojos rojos destellaron con maldad por la luz del fuego-. Ella quiso unirse a nosotros. A mí.

Claudia no contestó. De hecho, no habría podido aunque quisiera. Estaba completamente paralizada. No podía respirar. Su corazón no latía. Su mente no pensaba, pero una palabra rugía en su subconsciente: traición.

-¿Qué?

* * *

-Entonces, ¿quedamos así?-preguntó Harry satisfecho al ver que el plan había quedado exactamente como querían.

-Así es-contestó Dumbledore frotándose las ñana empezaremos a preparar la "excursión" a la guarida de Voldemort.

-Yo no lo veo muy claro-dijo Hermione-. ¿Y si capturan a Ania o a Anika? El plan se irá por la borda, y Voldemort (intentó no estremecerse al pronunciar ese nombre) no dudará en matar a Claudia o a quien capture.

-Intentemos que no lo haga-dijo Dumbledore-. Ahora, a dormir. Mañana tenemos que estar frescos y activos. No va a ser un juego de niños-y con un ademán, les urgió a abandonar el despacho y a dirigirse dormir.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera, las hermanas Nikaelyos y Ginny se fueron a dormir, como bien había dicho Dumbledore. El trío dorado se escabulló para comentar el plan.

-Yo no estoy segura de esto-sentenció Hermione-. ¿Y si atrapan a alguna hermana? El plan se fastidiaría y moriríamos todos.

-Hermione, ¡el plan es perfecto!-replicó Ron-. ¡No puede fallar! Además, somos nosotros tres, Ginny y las hermanas de Claudia. ¿Quién podría ganarnos?

-Hermione, tú tienes razón, pero Ron también-dijo Harry-. El plan es muy bueno, y somos nosotros, que ya tenemos experiencia con Voldemort…

-Tú tienes experiencia con Voldemort-corrigió Hermione-. Nosotros la tenemos en ayudarte con los mortífagos.

-Bueno, tenemos experiencia en caso como éste-repitió Harry-, y lo único que tendríamos que hacer es salvar a Claudia. No haría falta enfrentarnos a Voldemort cara a cara. Pero si atrapan a alguno de nosotros, el plan está perdido. Aquí, tanto nosotros tres, Ginny y las hermanas de Claudia somos igual de importantes. Así que nos esforzaremos por que todo salga bien y que podamos traer a Claudia sana y salva.

-Muy bien, yo me apunto-dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Y tú, Hermione? Sabes que sin ti no podríamos dar un paso-dijo haciendo un pucherito.

-De acuerdo, contad conmigo-decidió Hermione sonriendo, ya que se había rendido-. ¡Ronald, deja de hacer el tonto y bájame!-regañó al pelirrojo, que la había abrazado fuertemente y daba vueltas con ella en brazos, en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Ron, una carrera!-exclamó Harry antes de salir disparado hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, seguido por Ron. Hermione rió, y empezó a andar hacia la dirección que habían tomado sus amigos.

-Dile a la comadreja que si vuelve a hacer eso, le mataré-susurró una voz detrás de su oreja, lo que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltase y diese media vuelta con el corazón latiéndole enloquecido.

-¡Draco!-exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho del susto-. No me des esos sustos-murmuró bajando el tono de voz.

-Vamos, ¿quién podría haber sido aparte de mí?-preguntó el rubio arrogante, apoyándose en una pared y esbozando una sonrisa _made-in-Malfoy._

-Eh…Mucha gente-contestó Hermione aparentando indiferencia, lo que funcionó mosqueó bastante a Draco.

-¿Cómo quién?-preguntó interesado mientras se incorporaba y avanzaba lentamente hacia Hermione.

-Ehm…Ronald, por ejemplo-respondió Hermione, dando con el dedo en la llaga.

Draco, al oír hablar de Ron, enfureció. Después de comprobar con la mirada que el pasillo estaba desierto, arrinconó a Hermione contra una pared y la agarró las muñecas mientras le susurraba con voz peligrosamente calmada:

-Si me entero que la comadreja te pone un dedo encima con malas intenciones, le castraré y arrojaré sus restos al calamar gigante.

Hermione rió interiormente. Draco estaba celoso, y como eso no se veía todos los días, decidió aprovechar.

-¿Y qué si lo hace? No eres mi dueño, ¿lo sabías?

-Error, Granger-dijo Draco con maldad-. Yo sí soy tu dueño.

Y entonces, selló los labios de Hermione, que estaba a punto de protestar, con los suyos. Hermione no se sorprendió, ya que conocía esa actitud arrogante del rubio de sobra. Se dejó llevar por el beso, y dejó que Draco la besase tanto como quería, pero cuando el chico intentó pasar una mano bajo la falda de Hermione, ésta le paró y se separó de él, dejando a Draco confundido y "a medias".

-Aquí no-dijo, y se fue rumbo a las escaleras. Draco tardó en reaccionar, pero después entendió y salió corriendo hacia donde sabía que iba Hermione: a la Sala de Menesteres.

* * *

-Así es. Tu hermana quiso ser mortífaga-siseó Voldemort, acelerando con cada palabra la reacción de Claudia-. Incluso nos ofreció tu colgante si la aceptábamos.

-No puede ser…Anika…No…-musitó Claudia recuperando la cordura-. ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Anika es incapaz de traicionar a su familia!-exclamó levantándose de un salto, lo que hizo que _Nagini _levantase la cabeza y sisease amenazante, aunque Claudia estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para haberla arrancado la cabeza con las manos arriesgándose a haberse convertido un colador por las mordidas de la serpiente.

-Sé que resulta muy difícil,Claudia-dijo Voldemort con fingida comprensión-. A nadie le gusta que le traicionen, y menos su propia familia. Pero yo sé lo que es eso. Yo te entiendo. Piénsalo, yo te puedo ayudar. Si alguien se entera, los mortífagos querrán matarla, creyendo que ella lo habría contado, y los tuyos la odiarán y la repudiarán, dejándola sola, abandonada, a merced de los mortífagos, si no la matan antes. Únete a mí, y tu hermana vivirá. Tu familia vivirá.

Claudia empezó a respirar con dificultad. No podía imaginarse a su familia y a sus amigos alejándose de Anika, odiándola, desterrándola de sus vidas. No podía pensar en su hermana siendo torturada por los mortífagos, a su hermana siendo objetivo de un_ Avada Kedavra_, no podía. Todo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se estaba mareando. Y, para colmo, Voldemort se había introducido en su mente a hurtadillas, y aunque Claudia no lo notaba, estaba manipulando su mente para que aceptase.

-T-tengo que p-pensarlo…-musitó agobiada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Claro, por supuesto. Colagusano-llamó Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew acudió a la llamada, temeroso-, lleva a nuestra invitada a la habitación de los invitados. Que descanse y que piense en su decisión. Manda a un elfo para que cumpla todas las órdenes que nuestra invitada le dé. Y cuando termines, quédate en la puerta para traerla hasta aquí cuando se decida-ordenó Voldemort. Claudia sabía que aquel despliegue de amabilidad era para favorecer su posición en la balanza. Aún así, se fue detrás de Colagusano, seducida por la idea de reposar en una cama blandita y confortable.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación señalada por Voldemort y Peter Pettigrew abrió la puerta, Claudia silbó de asombro. La habitación era inmensa. En una de sus paredes había una chimenea, y en ella unas llamas consumían varios tocones de madera, dándole a la habitación un toque acogedor. La cama era inmensa, y Claudia comprobó que era un colchón de agua. Delante del fuego había una butaca con orejas de tercipelo negro, y había un armario lleno de ropa femenina y masculina. A su lado había una estantería inmensa llena de libros, cuyos títulos eran a cada cuál más interesante.

-El viejo se las gasta bien-comentó Claudia divertida, olvidándose del dolor de cabeza.

-Estaré esperando aquí fuera, señorita Nikaelyos-dijo Pettigrew mientras cerraba la puerta-. Que descanse.

-Lo haré-aseguró Claudia mientras se sentaba en la cama. Cuando el hombre se fue, corrió haría la chimenea y sacó de su bolsillo un escaso puñado de polvos Flu que había cogido del despacho de McGonagall (le gustaba estar siempre prevenida). Echó los polvos verdes al fuego, y éste se volvió verde. Claudia susurró la dirección a la que quería ir e introdujo la cabeza entre las llamas. Pero, en vez de ir al despacho de Dumbledore, que era donde quería ir, gritó horrorizada al ver la cabeza de _Nagini_, la serpiente de Voldemort, ante la suya.

-¿No te lo conté? No puedes comunicarte con nadie-dijo Voldemort mientras su pálida piel reflejaba la luz verde de las llamas. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con siniestra diversión.

-Perdón, es que…Quería preguntaros si tenéis algo para comer-mintió Claudia para salvar su pellejo.

-Tienes un minibar al lado de tu cama-dijo Voldemort.

-No, no lo tengo-dijo Claudia, ya que no lo había visto cuando había entrado en su habitación.

-Ahora sí. Aléjate de la chimenea y vete a dormir. No me hagas enfadar, no te conviene-amenazó Voldemort.

-No, señor-dijo Claudia metiendo la cabeza en su habitación de nuevo, y le dieron arcadas al decir la palabra "señor". Al girar la cabeza hacia la cama, descubrió un mini-bar de tamaño mediano de metal al lado derecho de la cama. Se dirigió a éste, y cuando abrió la puerta, descubrió varios tipos de zumos y refrescos, al igual que emparedados y bollería industrial. Cogió una napolitana y un batido de chocolate. Los devoró y se echó a dormir, para consultar sus dudas con la almohada. Era mejor dormir con la tripa llena que vacía.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort maquinaba varios planes que pensaba ejecutar con su nueva futura aliada. ¿Y si la hiciese atacar a Potter? El muchacho confiaba en ella, y sería muy fácil acabar con él desde dentro del castillo. ¿O por qué no a Dumbledore? Era una de sus alumnas, y también le pillaría desprevenido. Voldemort rió, complacido. Aquello estaba resultando más fácil de lo que parecía.

-Milord, ¿creéis que la niña elegirá por nosotros?-murmuró la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange en la sala.

-Por supuesto, Bella. Ella no sabe la íntegra historia de su hermana, y se siente traicionada. Los adolescentes se toman muy a pecho la venganza.

-Pero…Vos habéis comprobado que ella desea escapar-objetó Bellatrix-. Quizá no traicione a sus amigos.

-Lo hará-aseguró Voldemort-. Sólo tenemos que ser un poco amables, y después aceptará y la tatuaremos la Marca, pudiéndola usar como a una marioneta. Y será nuestro billete de ida hacia Dumbledore y hacia Potter.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!!

Clau: ¡Hola, lectores!

Arpey: Vaya, ¿se te ha pasado el mal humor?

Clau: No, pero como me has dado una napolitana, estoy un poco más tranquila.

Arpey: Ah, bueno. Entonces, lectores míos, planteemos unas preguntitas para que las contestéis en vuestros reviews (o sino no, como os salga):

1º: ¿Aceptará Claudia el trato?

2º: ¿Saldrá bien el plan de nuestros protagonistas?

3º: ¿Llegarán antes de que Claudia se decida?

4º: ¿Capturarán a alguien los mortífagos? ¿A quién?

Clau: ¡¡Yo lo sé, yo lo sé!!

Arpey: Pero eso no vale, lo tienen que adivinar ellos.

Clau: Po´vaya… Bueno, yo les dejo aquí muchos besitos y un caminito para que sepan a donde tienen que pinchar para dejar su adorado review…

\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/

\|||||||||||||||||||||||/

\||||||||/

\|||/

\|/


	19. La decisión, el plan y la doble traición

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!!

Clau: ¿¡Eh!? ¿Ya estás escribiendo otra vez? ¡Tómate un respiro! ¡O mejor, déjame tomarme uno yo!

Arpey: Qué más quisieras. ¡Estoy inspirada! Mejor escribir ahora que dos meses después…

Clau: Como quieras…Bueno, yo tenía cosas que hacer…como ésta: DISCLAIMER (aunque creo que os lo sabéis de memoria, majos):

NADA DE LO QUE APARECE EN ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE (excepto algunos personajes y lugares), YA QUE LOS DERECHOS DE TODO SON DE JK ROWLING Y DE LA WARNER, AL IGUAL QUE LO SON LOS DISTINTOS DERECHOS DE LAS DISTINTAS MARCAS QUE SE NOMBREN EN ESTE RELATO. YO SÓLO LOS USO SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.

Arpey: Pues eso.

Clau: ¿Entonces no hacemos publicidad de "El Hospital de los Horrores"? Ya sabes, la historia que tienes con Laalcoholica en vuestra cuenta conjunta, "LaalcoholicayArpey".

Arpey: ¿No crees que ya la has hecho tú?

Clau: Etto…Sí, algo me da… ¡Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 19! ¡Dale al _play_!

Arpey. Ay, qué cruz…

* * *

Capítulo 19: La decisión, el plan y la doble traición.

-Joven ama, joven ama…-dijo una aguda voz despertando a Claudia mientras algo la empujaba. La chica farfulló y se giró sobre el colchón de agua para seguir durmiendo. La voz aguda siguió insistiendo, y ahora la empujaban con más fuerza, pero seguía siendo un zarandeo muy débil.

-Joven ama, despierte…El amo la espera…

-Queeeeeeeeeee…-gimió Claudia, que ya se había despertado.

-El amo la espera…-dijo una elfina con voz aguda y grandes ojos color avellana. Las orejas y la nariz también eran de un tamaño considerable.

-Dile que voy, eh…-dijo Claudia sentándose en el colchón mirando a la elfina.

-Gedsya, joven ama-dijo la elfina haciendo una graciosa reverencia-. Mi nombre es Gedsya.

-El mío es…-se presentó Claudia, pero la elfina la interrumpió.

-Gedsya no debe dirigirse a sus amos por su nombre de pila, joven ama. Gedsya sólo puede llamarles por su apellido a los amos-dijo la elfina.

-Bien, pues yo soy el ama Nikaelyos-se corrigió Claudia.

La elfina abrió mucho los ojos, y su mandíbula se descolgó, lo que le dio a Claudia mala espina.

-¡Ama Nikaelyos, es usted! ¡Gedsya no la había reconocido con esas ropas tan distintas a las suyas! Gedsya habría jurado que usted era más alta, pero Gedsya está segura de que se equivocaba. Gedsya la ha echado de menos, ama Nikaelyos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya he estado aquí antes?-preguntó Claudia confusa. Pero se acordó de Anika, y decidió interrogar a la elfina-. Gedsya, ¿me puedes recordar qué estaba haciendo yo aquí? Tengo la memoria muy corta, últimamente.

-¡Claro que sí, ama Nikaelyos! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Usted le contó a Gedsya que estaba aquí para salvar a su hermana! ¡Gedsya lo recuerda muy bien!-chilló la elfina con voz estridente, pero muy emocionada.

-¿A mi hermana?-preguntó Claudia, que cada vez entendía menos-. ¿Te dije cómo se llamaba mi hermana?

-¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! ¡Usted dijo que su hermana se llamaba Claudia! ¡Claro que sí!-chilló Gedsya orgullosa de recordarlo-. Usted dijo que el nombre de su hermana era muy bonito.

-¿Qué Anika dijo qué?-preguntó Claudia sobresaltada. ¿Anika alabando algo que tenía que ver con ella? ¡Era como ver a Voldemort en una tienda de "El Corte Inglés"! ¡Imposible!-. Digo…Sí, dije eso…

-Sí, usted lo dijo-aseguró la elfina-. También dijo que haría lo imposible para que el amo no "le pusiese un dedo encima" a su hermana, ama Nikaelyos.

-Vaya conmigo…-murmuró Claudia, que empezaba a atar cabos-. Gedsya, ya seguiremos hablando después. Ahora, llévame con tu amo.

Gedsya hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Claudia la siguió. Cruzaron algunas habitaciones y pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la sala en la que había hablado con Voldemort hacía escasas horas.

La butaca izquierda estaba vacía, pero la derecha estaba ocupada, y Claudia sabía perfectamente quién era el que la ocupaba.

-Siéntate-ordenó Voldemort con voz seca. Claudia obedeció, preguntándose a qué venía aquel cambio de humor-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Necesito meditarlo un poco más-contestó Claudia con frialdad.

-Te equivocas. Te decidirás ahora-ordenó Voldemort, y Claudia se percató de la presencia de todos los mortífagos en la sala. Como estaban casi en la penumbra, no los había visto, con sus oscuras capas y las máscaras. Les miró a todos de reojo, y a la derecha de Voldemort, estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy, fácilmente reconocible por su melena rubia-grisácea. Claudia notó cómo sus ojos brillaban tras la máscara. Y también vio perfectamente cómo Bellatrix imaginaba mil y un planes perversos con los que torturarla.

-_Espera sentada, si quieres matarme-_pensó Claudia, sonriendo con malicia. Ella también sabía ser mala, desde luego.

-Muy bien. Me uniré a ti, pero me tienes que jurar que mi familia y mis amigos vivirán-dijo Claudia con seguridad.

-Todos menos Potter, Granger y Weasley-dijo Voldemort.

-No.

-Sí.

-…está bien, pero no me mandarás a mí a matarles, y sus familias vivirán-admitió Claudia sintiendo que se le desgarraba el corazón al tener que dejar a sus tres amigos a merced de aquel peligro andante, aunque no lo demostró.

-Yo soy quien elige quién mata a quién, por lo tanto puede tocarte a ti o a otro-informó Voldemort. Sabía que Claudia se uniría a él desde que decidió apresarla. Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos-. Mañana te tatuarán la Marca Tenebrosa.

Claudia asintió. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se acababa de convertir en una traidora, justo lo único que no había querido ser desde que tenía uso de conciencia. "_Pero es por salvar las vidas de los que me importan" _se dijo mientras sellaba el pacto con Voldemort.

De pronto, éste chasqueó dos huesudos dedos. Dos mortífagos avanzaron hacia la butaca de Claudia. En las manos tenían una oscura y larga capa y una máscara blanca parecida a las que se usaban en los antiguos teatros.

-Póntelas-ordenó Voldemort. Claudia obedeció, y se puso la capa, calándose la capucha hasta los ojos, y se puso la máscara-. Perfecto. Ahora, harás una prueba de iniciación. Lucharás contra un voluntario, y vencerás sin que te quiten la máscara. ¿Quién quiere comprobar la capacidad de esta inocente niña?-preguntó con sorna.

Bellatrix Lestrange dio un paso hacia delante, y después lo hizo Lucius Malfoy.

-Bien, bien…Lucharás contra ellos dos.

-¿Juntos?-preguntó Claudia, viendo cómo sus posibilidades se reducían a cero.

-Juntos. Les quitarás las máscaras a los dos. Las normas son éstas: no hay Maldiciones Imperdonables, y tampoco hechizos defensivos. Comenzad-ordenó entregándole a Claudia su varita, ya que se la había quitado al meterla en la celda de las mazmorras.

Inmediatamente, todos los demás mortífagos se pegaron a las paredes de la sala, y la butaca de Voldemort se giró para contemplar el combate. Claudia, Lucius y Bellatrix se encontraban en el centro de la sala. Los tres estaban completamente quietos, pero en tensión. Bellatrix fue la primera en atacar a Claudia con un _Sectumsempra_, pero Claudia ejecutó un _Impedimenta_, haciendo la varita saltase a otra punta de la sala. Lucius aprovechó y atacó con un _Repulso_ para poder ayudar a Bellatrix, pero Claudia se apartó lanzándose al suelo y el hechizó rebotó en una pared y golpeó a otro mortífago. Claudia se incorporó, pero no vio otro _Repulso _lanzado por Bellatrix que la golpeó en pleno estómago.

El conjuro la lanzó contra una pared, y un golpe seco indicó que el hechizo la había estampado contra la pared. Los mortífagos rieron y soltaron exclamaciones y suspiros de dolor. Claudia se puso a cuatro patas como pudo, y vio que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba enfrente de ella apuntándola con la varita. Claudia sabía que la iba a matar, por lo que empleó la fuerza bruta. Se impulsó con piernas y brazos, y saltó en horizontal, golpeando a Bellatrix con el costado y tirándola al suelo. Claudia cayó y también se hizo bastante daño. Con un gemido de dolor, vio que Bellatrix le había clavado la punta de la varita en la cintura, y la había dejado una herida profunda que sangraba bastante, haciendo que su capa se le pegase al cuerpo y a la ropa que había cogido del armario de su habitación.

Claudia aulló de dolor. Lucius había lanzado un _Confringo _hacia la estantería que estaba más cerca de ella, y un torrente de maderas rotas y libros ardiendo cayó sobre Claudia. Ésta se debatió entre los escombros, y cuando consiguió levantarse haciendo acopio de las energías que la quedaban lanzó un chorro de agua con su varita sobre su capa y sobre los escombros, que habían incendiado una punta de la capa. Su máscara estaba sucia y un poco desconchada, ya que era de algo parecido a la cerámica, pero seguía entera y no se la habían quitado. Lucius y Bellatrix se estaban divirtiendo con ella.

Claudia jadeó. Estaba en desventaja, y para colmo ella ya estaba exhausta y sus enemigos estaban apenas calentando. Entonces, su cerebro empezó a maquinar planes como una máquina, hasta que encontró uno. Era muy simple y con muchas fallas, pero si lo hacía bien, podía funcionar para tumbar a sus dos enemigos con un hechizo. Primero murmuró su conjuro de habilidad por si acaso, y después ejecutó el plan:

-¡_Conjuntivitis_!-exclamó apuntando a Lucius Malfoy, que enseguida se quedó medio ciego y medio sordo. Éste se puso a gritar maldiciones e injurias hacia Claudia, y ésta aprovechó el desconcierto de Bellatrix para colocarse a un metro escaso detrás de ella.

Entonces gritó algo que la podría haber costado la vida ante tantos mortífagos:

-¡¡Eh, rubio teñido!! ¿¡Sabes que tu hijo se acuesta con sangres sucias en su colegio!? ¡¡Y no quiere seguir con tu estúpida creencia de la sangre limpia!!

Lucius actuó como Claudia había previsto: ejecutó un _Petrificus Totalum_ hacia de donde procedía la voz de Claudia (aunque ésta esperaba un _Avada Kedavra_ al margen de las reglas), pero Bellatrix se cruzó en la trayectoria del hechizo, y fue ella la petrificada. Claudia rió con la situación, y remató a Lucius con un _Flipendo_. Los mortífagos se habían quedado completamente mudos. No sabían si matar a esa niña por tomar el pelo de esa forma a dos de los mejores mortífagos o hacerle un monumento por semejante escena de tragicomedia.

Voldemort se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero después dio dos palmadas.

-Tenemos vencedora.

Claudia se quitó la máscara de porcelana de la cara, e hizo una reverencia ante los mortífagos, que aplaudieron su valentía al usar una táctica tan simple. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia Claudia y con un hechizo le curó las heridas que se había hecho en la pelea. Cuando acabó, volvió a su puesto, y Voldemort se dirigió a Claudia.

-Ahora dame el colgante-ordenó. Claudia sacó el collar de plástico de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó. Voldemort lo examinó y sonrió, complacido.

-Muy bien. El trato está cumplido. Ahora eres oficialmente mortífaga-anunció Voldemort. Claudia se colocó la máscara en la cara para esconder sus emociones, que estaban a flor de piel.

-Pero, milord (evitó vomitar al llamar así a Voldemort), ¿es necesario que lleve la Marca tatuada? Ha…Potter podría sospechar, al igual que Dumbledore-dijo Claudia intentando zafarse de tatuarse algo en la piel.

Voldemort caviló. Todos sus seguidores se habían tatuado la Marca, pero también era cierto que si la niña llevaba la Marca en el colegio mientras cumplía su función de topo, Dumbledore la detectaría inmediatamente, y Potter no tardaría en hacerlo. Pero, ¿hacer distinciones entre los mortífagos? Eso generaría quejas y rebeliones. Pero entonces eliminó esa duda. Sabía que los suyos acatarían sus órdenes sin protestar. Además, que una sola niña hubiese vencido a dos mortífagos adultos significaba que tenía potencial.

-Tienes razón. Pero debes comprometerte a acudir a mi llamada siempre que te llame a través de tu don. Si alguna vez me desobedeces, te tatuaré y te alejaré de tu actual vida. Serás una paria social y servirás a todos los mortífagos como a una esclava. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Claudia haciendo una reverencia. Voldemort no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-Ahora retiraos todos. Tú también-dijo refiriéndose especialmente a Claudia, que salió de la sala y se encontró con Gedsya.

-Gracias por esperarme-dijo Claudia agradecida.

Gedsya hizo una reverencia y la indicó que la siguiese. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Claudia le pidió que la dejase a solas, algo que la elfina no discutió.

-O soy gilipollas o lo son mis amigos-suspiró después de unos minutos de reflexión. Su conciencia apoyó la primera opción. Se quitó la máscara y la dio la vuelta, mirando el rostro impreso en ella.

Una sonrisa burlona la miraba con los ojos vacíos. Uno de los hoyuelos de la máscara se había roto, seguramente por la pelea. Claudia se tumbó en la cama rendida. Se imaginó a si misma matando a sus amigos. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Alex, Hermione…y pensó en Daniel.

-No…-gimió desesperada. ¿Le obligaría Voldemort a matarle? No. Le había prometido lealtad a cambio de su vida. No podía hacerlo.

-_**Debes olvidarle. Le has traicionado**_-le recomendó su conciencia.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo voy a olvidar cinco años de estar colgada de ese imbécil que no me ha hecho más que daño?_-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-Durmiendo… Ya lo olvidarás, tienes catorce años y mucho tiempo para enamorarte...**_-dijo su conciencia antes de que cayese en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡Vamos a rescatar a Claudia, no a dedicarle a Voldemort un pase de modelos!-gritó Hermione aporreando la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-¡¡Voy!! ¡¡Espera que me pinto el otro ojo, mujer!!-gritó Ginny desde dentro del cuarto. Hermione suspiró con impaciencia.

-¡¡Date prisa!!-gritó. Entonces decidió sacar el armamento pesado-. ¡¿No le dejaste a Claudia un brillo de labios el día antes de que la secuestraran?!

Ginny salió de la habitación unas décimas de segundo después, arreglada y pintada completamente. Tenía la respiración agitada, y su pensamiento estaba en aquel brillo de labios.

-¡Hay que rescatarle!-exclamó.

-Rescatarla…-corrigió Hermione-. Es una chica.

-Me refiero a mi brillo de labios, no a Claudia.

-Vamos, abajo-ordenó Hermione ignorando el comentario.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor había un tumulto de gente. Estaban Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, las hermanas Nikaelyos, Daniel (que se había enterado a través de éstas), Alex (informado por Daniel), Luna (por Ron) y Neville (por Hermione). En total eran once.

-Bien, ¿ya estamos todos?-preguntó Dumbledore al ver por fin a las dos chicas que faltaban-. De acuerdo. Ahora, cuando yo os lo diga, agarrad el traslador y estaremos en los alrededores de la mansión de Voldemort. Tened cuidado. No dejéis que os vean, y, si lo hacen, capturadles. Cuando cojáis a Claudia, contactad con nosotros a través de la telepatía y nos reuniremos en donde nos ha llevado el traslador. Buena suerte a todos-y dicho esto, todos se arremolinaron alrededor del traslador.

Cuando acabó la cuenta regresiva, todos se agarraron al traslador y se trasladaron delante de una gran mansión medieval. Se dividieron en dos grupos: el grupo de Dumbledore, donde estaban Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Alex, Ania y Daniel; y el equipo de Harry, en el que estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Anika.

El equipo de Dumbledore entró por una pequeña puerta del flanco derecho, y el de Harry por una cabaña que comunicaba con la casa por la pared de la parte de atrás. Hermione abrió la puerta, cuya cerradura estaba herrumbrosa y tenía aspecto de chirriante, por lo que optaron por no arriesgarse a ser oídos. Todos entraron despacio y de puntillas en la mansión. Estaban en una habitación extraña. Había muchas camas de espacio muy reducido, una cocina pequeña y un espacio apartado y protegido por un biombo que supusieron que era el baño. Eran las dependencias de los elfos domésticos.

De pronto, una elfina entró por la puerta que conducía al castillo. Todos se intentaron esconder como pudieron, pero Anika sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que la elfina no era otra que Gedsya.

-¿Ama Nikaelyos? ¿Pero no estaba usted en su habitación?-preguntó la elfina confundida-. ¿Se ha cambiado de ropa?

Anika parpadeó, confundida. ¿Ella? ¿En su habitación? ¿Con otra ropa?

-¿De qué hablas, Gedsya? Yo acabo de llegar…-entonces Anika cayó en la cuenta: la elfina la había confundido con Claudia-. Gedsya, llévame a mi habitación.

La elfina obedeció y abrió la puerta que conducía a la mansión. Anika la siguió decidida, y Harry, Ron y Hermione las siguieron escondidos por un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Gedsya abrió la puerta, descubriendo a Claudia, que jugueteaba con su máscara.

-Gedsya, te dije que me dejases sola…-regañó. Pero cuando levantó la vista y vio a su hermana su sonrisa amable se convirtió en una mueca de odio-. Tú…

-¿Qué haces con eso?-preguntó Anika con superioridad señalando con la barbilla la máscara de porcelana.

-¿Desde cuándo me preguntas lo que hago?-preguntó Claudia con rencor levantándose de su cama.

-Suéltala-ordenó Anika-. No puedes robar a los mortífagos.

-Te equivocas-dijo Claudia con una sonrisa arrogante poniéndose la mascara-. No puedo robarme a mí misma.

-¿Qué…? ¡No hace gracia, quítatela o…!-amenazó Anika asustada.

-¿Vas a pegar a una mortífaga? ¿O a tu hermana? Sabes que os puedo descubrir ahora mismo, y condenaros a todos. A vosotros también, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Éstos palidecieron bajo su hechizo de invisibilidad. ¿Cómo les había visto? ¿Y desde cuándo era una mortífaga?

-Vete-ordenó Claudia bajo la máscara de porcelana-. O tendré que matarte.

-No podrás-aseguró Anika.

-Yo creía que tú no podrías traicionarme, y mira tú por donde-dijo Claudia con sorna-, lo has hecho. Gedsya, sácales de aquí sin que les vean.

Pero la elfina estaba demasiado confundida como para obedecerla. ¿Quién era la auténtica "ama Nikaelyos"? ¿La mortífaga o la chica de negro?

-Gedsya, no la hagas caso. Yo soy la auténtica. Ella es mi hermana Claudia. Déjanos.

Claudia sonrió con malicia. La elfina obedecería a Anika, y los mortífagos la capturarían. Entonces le pediría a Voldemort el deber de torturarla. Su mente rugía palabras que estaban a punto de convertirse en bombas de relojería: venganza, traición, dolor, odio, y venganza otra vez.

-Ama…Gedsya se retira, con permiso-dijo la elfina antes de desaparecer con un chasqueo de dedos. Y Claudia sonrió más anchamente.

-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte-dijo Claudia sacando su varita. Anika no la imitó. Se quedó quieta.

-¿Lo harás?-preguntó Anika apretando los puños.

-No me dejas otra elección-dijo Claudia.

-¿Qué te ha contado?-preguntó la gótica.

-Me ha dado las razones suficientes como para matarte ahora mismo-contestó la joven mortífaga.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-especificó Anika.

-Que acudiste a él para unirte a los mortífagos, y como pago le entregarías mi colgante-contestó Claudia, y se maldijo por habérsele quebrado la voz al hablar.

-¿Eso te dijo?-dijo Anika con una sonrisa arrogante-. Y tú le creíste.

-Sí-contestó Claudia con bravuconería-. Tengo el deber de obedecer a mi amo y de confiar en lo que dice.

-¡Mientes!-gritó Anika furiosa-. ¡No es tu amo! ¡No debes obedecerle! ¡¡Y lo peor es que lo sabes!!

-¡¡No hables de lo que no sabes!!-gritó Claudia avanzando hasta su hermana hasta estar a un medio metro escaso de ella.

-¡¡Hablo para protegerte!! ¿¡No ves lo que ha hecho contigo!?-gritó Anika mirándola de arriba abajo-. ¡¡Mírate!! ¡¡Eres una traidora!!

-¿¡Y TÚ NO!?-rugió Claudia con todo el odio que había guardado.

Pero Anika no contestó. Se limitó a soltarle un bofetón en la mejilla con la mano abierta, haciendo que Claudia girase la cara e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Estás…muerta…-musitó Claudia, poniendo los pelos de punta a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione, que sabían que no debían meterse en la pelea-. Largaos…

-No-dijo Anika, que no perdía de vista la mano en la que su hermana sostenía la varita.

-Vienen-anunció Claudia tras la máscara-. Iros o morid.

-Moriremos entonces-contestó Anika.

-Tú lo harás ahora mismo-musitó Claudia, y acto seguido, atacó a su hermana-. ¡¡_Avada Kedavra_!!

Anika se lanzó al suelo para evitar la maldición, que se estrelló contra un armario, y éste explotó.

Harry no aguantó más y agarró a Anika por un brazo, protegiéndola a ella también por el hechizo de invisibilidad. Pero aquella maniobra no sirvió para esconderse de Claudia. Inmediatamente después de que notó que se fueron de la habitación, un grupo de mortífagos acudió en busca de los intrusos.

-No pasa nada. Un elfo…se equivocó-anunció Claudia sonriendo tras la máscara. Los mortífagos suspiraron y volvieron a sus habitaciones. Todos menos Lestrange.

-No me gustas, niña-dijo Bellatrix con voz aguda-. No te acerques a mí.

-Vaya, veo que te han quitado el hechizo de Lucius. Quién lo diría, un simple hechizo acaba con dos de los mejores mortífagos. Ironías de la vida-dijo Claudia jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos.

Bellatrix bufó y se fue de la habitación con una mueca de asco.

-¡Nos vemos en la cena!-se despidió Claudia con diversión. Era una pena que no estaría allí para torturar a la mortífaga con su presencia. Se había dado cuenta al intentar matar a su hermana.

Se quitó la máscara y la dejó sobre la cama, sonriendo. Se alejó de ella unos pasos y la contempló. Blanca, frágil, burlona…pero malvada.

-¡_Confringo_!-exclamó apuntando al trozo de porcelana, que explotó en mil pedazos-. Lo siento, mándame la factura.

Y se fue en busca de sus amigos, decidida a no hacer más tratos para protegerles si dejaba a alguno fuera. Pero cuando salió, algo invisible la hizo tropezar y se comió el suelo de piedra de la mansión.

-¡Ay! ¡Tened más cuidado! ¡Podría haber sido Lestrange!-regañó frotándose el mentón aún en el suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo la voz de Harry-. No oí que salías.

-Cuando te vea las narices te las voy a partir, Potter-bromeó Claudia con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Matarnos o venir con nosotros?-preguntó la voz de Ron.

-Sería divertido fastidiar más a Lestrange, pero creo que os echo más de menos a vosotros-contestó Claudia incorporándose. De pronto, algo la abrazó y la presionó el cuello-. ¡S-Soc-cor-ro! ¡M-Me a-ahog-go!

-Perdón-dijo la voz de Anika, que sorprendentemente tenía un toque de felicidad.

-No pasa nada-dijo Claudia sin saber bien a dónde mirar. Aunque les intuyese y oyese, seguía sin verles-. ¿Vamos a por los demás?

-Sí-contestó Harry, hechizándola también a ella con el conjuro de invisibilidad-. Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha de puntillas y en silencio. Ahora Claudia podía ver a sus amigos, aunque fuese con un aura semitransparente alrededor. Sonrió y se puso la última del grupo.

Hermione avanzaba en silencio, pero no dejaba de tener un presentimiento de angustia que la torturaba. Tenía la impresión de que les observaban.

-_¿Pero quién?_-se preguntó a sí misma-. _Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros._

_-__**Te equivocas**_-dijo su conciencia-. _**Recuerda que estamos en el territorio de Voldemort. Seguramente sabe que Claudia le ha traicionado, y no tendrá piedad.**_

_-Quizás sólo son imaginaciones mías-_se tranquilizó a sí misma-. _Tengo el mismo presentimiento en los exámenes, y McGonagall nunca me mira porque sabe que yo no copiaría._

_-__**Pero Voldemort es mucho más poderoso que ella**__-_replicó su conciencia.

-_¡Cállate!-_regañó Hermione enfadada por aquel brote de pesimismo.

_-¡Hermione, estate tranquila! Tus sensaciones están a flor de piel y me estás perforando el cerebro con tus peleas-_se quejó la voz de Claudia. Hermione giró la cabeza y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-_Perdona-_se disculpó-. _Es que tengo un mal presentimiento…_

_-¿Tú también?-_preguntó Claudia asombrada-. _Espera, haré un pequeño rastreo por la mansión para ver si alguien está pensando en nosotros o algo así…_

Claudia se puso al lado de Hermione, para comunicarse mejor. Se llevó una mano a la sien y empezó a masajearse la piel. Hermione vio cómo abría mucho los ojos y la boca.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos han descubierto? ¿¡Nos han descubierto!?-_preguntó Hermione histeriada.

-_No…-_contestó Claudia, que había palidecido-. _Es…Verás…No te asustes, pero…Dracoestaaquíylohanmandadoparaatraparnos_-pensó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero Hermione lo había entendido bien.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ!?-gritó Hermione con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, haciendo que Harry, Ron y Claudia se abalanzasen sobre ella para taparle la boca, mirando hacia todos lados, por si alguien la había escuchado.

-_¡¡¡¡¡CHTSSSSSSS!!!!!-_pensó Claudia, haciendo que Hermione se tapase los oídos en un gesto involuntario-. _¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¡¿POR QUÉ GRITAS?!_

_-¡Perdón!-_pensó Hermione-. _¡¡Pero me acabo de enterar de que mi novio está buscándonos para matarnos!! ¡¿Lo consideras normal?!_

-_¡¡No, pero en este mundo no hay nada normal!!-_protestó Claudia-. _¡¡Así que no grites!!_

-_Vale…-_pensó Hermione rendida-. _Lo siento._

_-No pasa nada_-contestó Claudia con una sonrisa amable-. _Pero no grites más._

Pero, cuando avanzaron apenas diez metros, se encontraron cara a cara con Draco. Hermione ahogó un grito, y Harry y Ron reprimieron las ganas de atacarle, ya que no querían revelar su posición. Claudia intentó averiguar en qué pensaba el rubio, pero no se sorprendió mucho al comprobarlo:

-_Hermione, ¿dónde estás ?Hermione… Aparece, por Merlín…Tienes que salir de aquí…-_pensaba Draco preocupado.

-_Hermione, ¿eh? ¿Y a los demás que nos zurzan?-_preguntó Claudia con fastidio, haciendo que Draco se sobresaltase y mirase hacia todos lados, asustado.

-_¿Dónde está Hermione?-_preguntó asustado.

-_¡Hola, Claudia! ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? Me han mandado a buscaros. Por cierto, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Y Hermione?-_pensó Claudia impaciente por la poca educación del Slytherin.

-_No estoy para bromas. Dímelo-_ordenó Draco mirando hacia todos lados.

-_Pues no. Ahora te las apañas y la encuentras tú-_negó Claudia cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

-¿Hermione?-musitó el rubio al aire.

-_Idiota, si no la ves, ¿qué tal si pruebas a usar un hechizo de invisibilidad? A lo mejor la ves y todo-_ironizó Claudia sin creerse que aquel individuo fuera uno de los mejores alumnos de séptimo.

Draco maldijo en voz baja y se hechizó a sí mismo. Cuando vio que estaba delante justo de Hermione, se quiso tirar por un puente por bobo. Miró a Claudia por el rabillo del ojo, y voy que ésta le dirigía una sonrisa sarcástica.

-_¡Anda, lo has pillado!-_exclamó con burla la chica.

* * *

Arpey:¡¡Wolas!! ¡Acabo de batir mi propio récord! ¡Doce páginas de Word!

Clau: Qué pena que haya sido para una tontería…

Arpey: ¡¿TONTERÍA?! ¡¡ME HE PASADO ESCRIBIENDO DÍAS ENTEROS!!

Clau: ¡Pues podrías haberte esmerado un poco!

Arpey: ¡Bah, y tú que sabrás! ¡Ahora, por lista, me voy a escribir el capítulo veinte para matarte!

Clau: ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Nooo!!

Arpey: ¡¡Ajá!! ¡¡Sí!! Por cierto… ¿el veinte ya?

Clau: (pensando) Ehm…sí…

Arpey: (gritando y dando saltos por la habitación) ¡¡EL VEINTE!! ¡¡EL VEINTE!! ¡¡EL VEINTE!!

Clau: (feliz) ¡Hemos llegado al veinte! ¡Nuestro aniversario!

Arpey: ¡¡Y en el capítulo veinte prometemos sorpresas a tutiplén!!

Clau: ¡¡Pero a cambio de reviews!! ¡¡Besos y nus vemus!!


	20. Vivan los reencuentros

Arpey: ¡¡Wolas!! ¡¿Cómo va todo?!

Clau: ¡¡Muy bien!!

Arpey: (sorprendida) Esto… ¿te has dado cuenta de que he sido yo quien ha preguntado?

Clau: Sí, perfectamente.

Arpey: ¿Y te has dado cuenta de que has contestado de forma correcta?

Clau: Obviamente.

Arpey: ¿¡Y se puede saber por qué hoy no me contestas mal!?

Clau: Porque soy feliz. ¿Es que es un crimen?

Arpey: ¡¡No, por favor!! ¡¡Dios me libre de decir eso!! (Suspiro) Ojala estés así cuando termine el capítulo.

Clau: ¿Me vas a volver a meter en problemas?

Arpey: Esto…Sep, es una buena forma de resumirlo.

Clau: Muy bien. Pero te advierto que como tenga secuelas físicas y/o psicológicas, te echo encima a mis abogados.

Arpey: (con cara de "¿Y ésta que dice?") Mmm…vale…

* * *

Capítulo 20: Vivan los reencuentros

-Y después de este reencuentro tan bonito, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a los otros?-comentó Claudia cruzándose de brazos ante el intenso abrazo de Draco y Hermione, que ya llevaban cinco minutos fundidos en el gesto-. Vamos, eso digo yo, pero que si no queremos saber si les han matado ya, qué se le va a hacer…

-Estoy de acuerdo-corearon Harry y Ron, que temblaban de ira contenida al aguantar las ganas de matar a Draco en aquel instante por atreverse a tocar a Hermione.

Claudia agarró a Hermione de un brazo y tiró, pero por poco se cae al andar, ya que Hermione parecía estar fundida a Draco como el metal. Volvió a tirar con más fuerza, pero el resultado fue nulo.

-¡Hermione, suelta, maldita sea!-exclamó desesperada mientras intentaba hacer palanca para separar el brazo de la castaña de la espalda de Draco y Anika tiraba de su hermana, pero aún así seguían pegados como si estuviesen embadurnados en pegamento.

Harry y Ron agarraron cada uno de un brazo a Draco, y Claudia y Anika agarraron los brazos de Hermione, preparadas para tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

-A la de tres: una, dos y… ¡Tres!-contó Harry. Cuando tiraron, consiguieron separarles unos milímetros, pero se volvieron a juntar-. ¡¡Tres!! ¡¡TREEES!!

Al final, consiguieron despegar a la pareja. Claudia se apoyó en una pared resoplando, sin soltar a Hermione, Anika suspiró con el bazo izquierdo de Hermione firmemente agarrado y Harry y Ron inmovilizaron a Draco por los brazos, para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó Ron impaciente, y todos se pusieron en marcha (aunque dejaron una distancia de seguridad entre Draco y Hermione).

Empezaron a caminar por los laberínticos pasillos de la mansión, intentando seguir la pista de sus otros compañeros, hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación que dividía el pasillo central en tres pequeños corredores.

-¿Cuál cogemos?-preguntó Hermione confundida deseando tomar el camino correcto.

-Creo que tendremos que dividirnos-opinó Draco con cansancio-. Antes sólo había un pasillo.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que esto está encantado!?-gritó Ron completamente acongojado-. ¡¡Podríamos morir!!-añadió zarandeando a Harry por los hombros. Éste se soltó y le apretó un antebrazo con confianza.

-¡Cálmate!-exclamó Harry-. Si él ha llegado vivo-señaló a Draco con la barbilla-, nosotros saldremos igual que entramos.

-Bien…Potter y Weasley-los aludidos fulminaron a Draco con la mirada-, iréis por el camino izquierdo. Ambas Nikaelyos, por el de la derecha. Nosotros-dijo cogiendo a Hermione de la mano-, iremos por el central. Si hay algún problema, contactaremos mediante Claudia.

-¿Es que soy vuestro teléfono móvil o qué?-protestó ella molesta cruzándose de brazos-. Además, ¡tú no me mandas!

-Sí-contestó el rubio, impasible-. Andando.

-¡Huy, lo que me ha dicho!-exclamó Claudia mientras era empujada por Anika hacia el pasillo derecho-. ¿Te parece normal que…?-su voz se extinguió a medida que desaparecía por aquel oscuro pasillo.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a recorrer su dirección con la esperanza de perder de vista a Malfoy, aunque estaban preocupados por Hermione y lo que le podía hacer aquel hurón camuflado. Draco y Hermione empezaron a andar en línea recta en la semioscuridad, rota únicamente por fantasmagóricas antorchas cuyo fuego era verde.

-Muy Slytherin…-opinó Hermione mentalmente.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Leones dorados dibujados en las paredes?-dijo su conciencia irónica.

-Déjalo…-contestó Hermione abatida.

-Por aquí-dijo la voz de Draco sacándola de su mundo. El rubio señalaba unas escaleras que descendían. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, agarrados de la mano, hasta que terminaron de bajar la escalera de caracol y llegaron a un pasillo oscuro iluminado por lámparas de aceite cuya llama era, evidentemente, verde.

-Draco…-llamó Hermione con un matiz de duda en su voz.

-¿Sí?-contestó él mirándola a los ojos sin detenerse. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos grises brillando bajo aquella luz verde de las antorchas.

-¿Qué pensarán si te ven con nosotros?-preguntó refiriéndose al trío dorado y compañía.

-Que soy un traidor-respondió el rubio sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Hermione abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Pero es tu familia!-exclamó Hermione confundida-. ¡Y pueden matarte! ¡Y torturarte! ¡Y…!

-Shh…-la silenció Draco mientras tiraba de ella para agazaparse a una pared. Sin duda había oído algo.

-¡¡Te voy a…!!-gritó la voz de Ginny-. ¡¡Suéltame, mortífago del demonio!!

-¡Ginny!-murmuró Hermione, sorprendida.

-Como no se calle nos descubrirán…-masculló Draco entre dientes.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡¡Mocomurciélago!!

De pronto, un destello se vio desde el final del pasillo, iluminando por un segundo el rostro iracundo de la pelirroja y los pedazos de una máscara que estallaba en la cara de su portador, que, aparte, se llevó la maldición.

-¡Ginny!-llamó Hermione corriendo hacia ella. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, antes de darse cuenta, Hermione exprimía sus costillas con una fuerza inusitada.

-¡Her-mi-one! ¡Suél-ta-me!-logró balbucear en medio de la asfixia. La castaña la soltó, aún emocionada por haberse cruzado con ella.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó Draco como total saludo mirando la entrada del pasillo por la que había entrado la pelirroja.

-Nos separamos para buscaros mejor-contestó Ginny-. Supongo que Dumbledore vendrá a buscarnos. ¿No estabais vosotros con más gente?-preguntó mirando el pasillo iluminado por las antorchas verdes, que se había quedado desierto y no se podía ver su final.

Hermione se percató de que no habían visto a los otros cuatro desde que entraron en el pasillo. ¿Dónde podrían haber acabado? De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Harry.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!-exclamó el muchacho corriendo hacia ellas. Tras él iba Ron, que corría para saludar a su hermana.

-¡Hola!-saludó Ginny felizmente obviando el hecho de que su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste saliesen de un pasillo sumido en las tinieblas.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó el ojiverde cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Sí, sólo era un mortífago que ya he despachado-contestó la pelirroja con mal disimulado orgullo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está?-preguntó Ron mirando hacia todos lados sin resultado.

-Ha escapado-masculló Harry visiblemente enfadado-. Ahora Voldemort sabe que estamos aquí.

-Corrección, Potter-dijo Draco con frialdad-. Lo sabía desde que entramos. Que aquel pobre diablo haya huido sólo hará que nos encuentren más rápido.

De pronto, se oyó un gran estruendo desde el lado del pasillo por el que habían salido Hermione, Draco, Harry y Ron.

-¡¡Al suelo!!-gritó Draco mientras empujaba a Hermione y la protegía la cabeza con los brazos. De pronto, una ráfaga de hechizos pasó por encima de sus cuerpos, y saltaron varios pedazos de piedras cuando los hechizos rebotaron contra la pared. De pronto, se oyó un enorme ruido y el suelo empezó a temblar.

-¡¡Esto se derrumba!!-gritó Harry señalando al techo, de donde caía polvo y pequeñas piedrecitas.

-¡¡Vámonos de aquí!!-rugió Draco guiándoles hacia el otro lado del pasillo, que estaba completamente a oscuras.

-¿¡Cómo sabes hacia dónde vamos!?-preguntó Ron a todo volumen para hacerse oír sobre el ruido.

-¡¡Mira, Weasley, como no me sigas te quedarás aquí aplastado y te aseguro que no volveré para recoger tus pedazos bajo los escombros!!-gritó Draco fuera de sí al ver que un trozo de viga de madera caía a escasos metros de ellos. Ron le dirigió una mirada desafiante, pero siguió a Draco por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta enorme.

Se detuvieron delante unos segundos para ver si entrar o no, pero de pronto algo les empujó, haciendo que Draco abriese la puerta antes de que se empotrasen contra ella. Acabaron tirados en el suelo tosiendo polvo. De pronto, lo que les empujó se puso a gatas con dificultad.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?-preguntó Claudia tosiendo mucho polvo. Anika estaba tirada en el suelo y se convulsionaba por un ataque de tos. Ginny la ayudó para que no se ahogara.

-No hemos salido de nuestro pasillo-masculló Hermione quitándose los escombros de encima, tratándose de ponerse en pie.

-Bueno, por lo menos hemos encontrado a alguien-comentó la griega dándole una palmada amistosa a Ginny, que soltó muchísimo polvo.

-Qué reencuentro más emotivo, ¿no os parece?-comentó una voz con siniestra diversión desde el fondo de la habitación. Todos palidecieron de golpe, y a todos se les cortó la respiración durante algunos segundos. No había ninguno que no reconociese aquella voz ronca y silbante. Habían acabado justo a los pies de Voldemort.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró Draco maldiciendo su mala suerte. Era justamente lo que no podía pasar para poder escapar de allí.

-¿Has dicho algo, joven Malfoy?-preguntó Voldemort con fingida ingenuidad-. Creo que yo tengo algo mejor… ¡Crucio!

Draco sintió como mil agujas ardiendo se clavaban en su piel sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía en dolorosos espasmos que hacían que le doliese aún más. Quiso gritar hasta romperse la garganta. Pero no lo hizo. No iba a darle ese placer.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-comentó Voldemort llevándose una mano huesuda a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo-. Veo que tu hijo está bien educado, ¿no es así, Lucius?-preguntó con supuesta inocencia mirando al padre de Draco, que contemplaba la escena impasible.

-Siempre ha sido educado para ser uno de los nuestro, milord-contestó Lucius con voz neutra-. No imaginaba que se convertiría en un sucio traidor-escupió.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua varias veces con desaprobación.

-Joven Draco…habrías sido un buen mortífago, ¿sabes?-comentó jugueteando con su varita-. Tu odio hacia los muggles era cosa de nacimiento…Pero ya veo que prefieres unirte a ellos-dijo con desprecio mirando al grupo de estudiantes, que estaban llenos de polvo y se habían puesto en pie. Hermione sostuvo su mirada de serpiente sin descuidar a Draco. Realmente odiaba a Voldemort.

-Señor, quizás deberíamos…eliminar a los elementos restantes para que Draco pueda volver a ser el que era-sugirió Lucius intentando evitar la muerte de su hijo, al que ya castigaría duramente si sobrevivía.

-Buena idea Lucius… ¿estás de acuerdo, joven Draco?-le preguntó Voldemort al rubio, que se había levantado apoyándose en Hermione con dificultad. La única respuesta de Draco fue una mueca de asco y un escupitajo a los pies del lord oscuro. Voldemort se encogió de hombros y le lanzó otro cruciatus sin apenas mirarle. Draco volvió a caer al suelo, aunque Hermione consiguió evitar que el golpe fuese muy fuerte.

-Has abandonado tus raices por una sangresucia y sus amigos, sobrino-dijo Bellatrix Lestrange con un profundo desprecio, metiéndose en la conversación. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, y la castaña casi pudo percibir el odio que destilaban Ginny y Claudia ante su intromisión-. Creía que eras un Malfoy digno.

-¡Habló la perfecta!-exclamó Claudia, haciéndose notar para que Bellatrix se fijase en su existencia. Quería desencadenar el ataque de la mortífaga, y Hermione lo sabía, pero no trató de evitarlo. Aquello iba a ser una guerra sin cuartel, y ella iba a dar la vida por Draco-. ¿Te crees muy lista, verdad? ¡¡Ven aquí y demuéstramelo, inútil sirvienta de segunda!!

La mortífaga la asesinó varias veces con la mirada antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para cerrarla la boca. Claudia la recibió con los puños en alto, y las dos rodaron por el suelo. De pronto, el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts entraron en la sala, y al ver la pelea, empezaron a atacar a los mortífagos a diestro y siniestro. Éstos les respondieron sedientos de sangre. Hermione tuvo que empujar a Draco para esquivar más de un hechizo, pero palideció al ver a Lucius Malfoy delante de ellos, con la varita en alto, dispuesto a matar.

-Has embrujado a mi hijo…Ahora es un estúpido traidor-masculló. Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor al comprobar que Lucius no tenía una mínima cantidad de amor hacia su hijo en el cuerpo-. Morirás, sangresucia, y contigo morirá el ser en el que se ha convertido mi hijo.

-Tu hijo era así desde que nació, solo que tú ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarle en tu pésima vida-contestó Hermione furiosa antes de apuntarle con la varita y mandarle un Expelliarmus que pilló de improviso al rubio, y le arrebató la varita, mandándola a la otra punta de la sala, donde luchaban Avery, Ron y Neville encarnizadamente. El mortífagos se apresuró a correr para evitar que su varita fuera aplastada por su compañero, y Hermione aprovechó para intentar levantar a Draco.

-Draco, ¿me oyes?-le preguntó zarandeándole ligeramente. El rubio la miró con decisión en sus ojos grises.

-Voy a luchar-dijo antes de intentar soltarse de la Gryffindor, pero ella le detuvo.

-¿Estás loco?-preguntó llevándole rápidamente a una esquina de la sala para evitar estar en medio de la pelea, ya que un Avada Kedavra lanzado por Lestrange pasó muy cerca de ellos-. Estás muy mal Draco…Siéntate, yo lo arreglo.

-No-contestó Draco agarrándola de las muñecas con fuerza-. Yo quiero luchar.

Hermione tragó saliva. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban con sed de venganza, y nada parecía apagar aquella llama que amenazaba con incendiarlo todo. La castaña suspiró, y le dijo unas palabras antes de dejarle lanzarse a por Lucius.

-Ten mucho cuidado-dijo-. Te quiero muchísimo, Draco-y le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de ir a ayudar a Harry, que parecía tener problemas contra Voldemort.

-¡¡Avada Kedavra!!-gritó la voz chillona de Bellatrix Lestrange, que dirigía su varita hacia Claudia. Ésta se tiró al suelo en un acto reflejo, y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón salió despedido algo que lanzaba débiles destellos bajo la luz de la chimenea.

-¡¡Mío!!-gritó la griega lanzándose en plancha a por el objeto para volver a guardárselo inmediatamente-. Por qué poco…

-¡¿Qué era eso, mocosa?!-preguntó Bellatrix con furia.

-¡¡Algo que te haré tragar como vuelvas a llamarme así, escoria!!-gritó Claudia muy enfadada. De pronto, una idea pasó por su cabeza, y se giró hacia Harry lanzándole el objeto que se había sacado del bolsillo-. ¡Cógelo!

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Harry cogiendo aquel trozo de plástico al vuelo-. ¿Un collar de niña pequeña?-preguntó anonadado mirando el colgante verde y dorado. Claudia entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡¡Póntelo, idiota!!-le recriminó, apuntándole sin querer con la varita. Harry obedeció a regañadientes mientras usaba como trinchera una estantería tirada en el suelo para defenderse de la lluvia de hechizos que reinaba en la sala, hasta arriba de gente con varitas.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-rugió la voz de Ron. Harry pudo ver, levantando un poco la cabeza por encima de su trinchera improvisada, cómo el brazo del pelirrojo sangraba a borbotones.

-¡¡Lucius, sácales de aquí!!-bramó Voldemort cansado de estar rodeado de alumnos de Hogwarts. Con un sencillo movimiento de mano, Lucius Malfoy le hizo entender a Avery que sacase a todos los niños de la habitación. En apenas treinta segundos les había sacado a patadas junto a otros mortífagos.

-Al fin solos, Harry-comentó Voldemort clavando sus ojos de serpiente en la estantería tras la que se ocultaba Harry-. Sal, procuremos que sea rápida e indolora…O mejor no.

Harry se levantó con parsimonia, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. De hecho, sabía que hasta que no terminase de oír a Voldemort no le iba a matar. Y tampoco se lo iba a dejar fácil.

-Harry, me has decepcionado-anunció Voldemort con un falso toque triste en su voz-. ¿El gran Harry Potter se esconde del Lord Oscuro detrás de una estantería? Realmente decepcionante.

-¿Desde cuándo es decepcionante esconderse si tú lo has hecho desde que te derroté la última vez?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa arrogante. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, y estaba seguro de que había dolido. Voldemort rió de forma siniestra.

-Vaya, Harry, estás adoptando un carácter un tanto…Slytherin, ¿no crees?-comentó con presunta inocencia-. El estar con tu amigo Draco te afecta.

-No es mi amigo, Voldy-contestó Harry arrastrando las letras de la última palabra-. Deberías saberlo gracias a tu Legeremancia, ya que poseíste a una chica gracias a ella.

-Sí, pero creo que otro cebo habría sido mejor. ¿Qué te habría parecido la pequeña Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Voldemort desarmando a Harry con la simple mención de la pelirroja.

-Te aseguro que no sé cuál de las dos te habría causado más problemas, Tom-irrumpió la voz de Albus Dumbledore con un toque de diversión-. Esas jóvenes son el caos personificado.

-Albus, no creo que eso sea una agradable cualidad-replicó Minerva McGonagall con un suspiro-. Bueno, centrémonos. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Tom?

-¿Qué demonios hacéis los dos aquí?-preguntó Voldemort entre dientes.

-Proteger a mis alumnos de tu locura, Tom-contestó Dumbledore visiblemente enfadado de golpe-. No tienen nada que ver con esto, como ya te dije.

-Uno de ellos sí-le espetó Voldemort señalando a Harry, que le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero es un alumno mío. No permitiré que le hagas daño, Tom-replicó Dumbledore serio, pero con el rostro sereno. Voldemort apuntó a Harry con la varita, amenazante.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si le hago algo, Dumbledore? ¿Me matarás?-preguntó con una sonrisa malvada-. ¿Matarías a un exalumno tuyo?

-No eres el Tom Riddle que conocí una vez, Tom-contestó el anciano mago con voz neutra-. Eres un ser maligno, y ya sólo te pareces a Riddle en el nombre. Y ni en eso, si no me equivoco.

-Entonces, si muero, me llevaré conmigo algo que me pertenece en parte-dijo Voldemort-. ¡Avada…!

-¡¡Expelliarmus!!-gritó Harry con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Pero Voldemort ejecutó un Protego antes de que el hechizo le alcanzase. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo para ver cómo un rayo verde salía despedido desde la varita de Voldemort directo hacia su pecho.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡TERMINÉ!!

Clau: Y que lo digas… (Suspiro de cansancio). ¡¿Acaso podías ser más lenta?!

Arpey: ¡¡Hago lo que puedo!! ¡¿Te apetecería batir mi record en escribir un capítulo y estudiar Matemáticas a la vez?!

Clau: ¿Has pensado que tal vez si antes estudiabas Matemáticas después tendrías tiempo para el capítulo?

Arpey: (pensativa)…Hummm… ¡Pues no, porque así escribo más tiempo! (Obviamente, se ha quedado sin recursos).

Clau: Oh, Merlín mío, hazle un favor al mundo y llévatela de aquí…

Arpey: ¿¡Qué has dicho!? (Señala la ranura de disquetes por la que piensa introducirla en el ordenador).

Clau: Eshtoo…¡¡Oh, Merlín mío, hazle un favor a la mejor escritora del mundo y haz que lluevan los reviews!!

Arpey: Hipócrita…Pero tienes razón. ¡¡Hola lectores, espero que me mandéis reviews con vuestras críticas constructivas y vuestros halagos (si los hay)!! (Prometo contestarlos, ya que los anteriores no pude por falta de tiempo). ¡¡Besos!!


	21. La estupidez es contagiosa

* * *

Arpey: ¡Hola! No, no me va a contestar nadie. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque Nadie se ha ido de vacaciones (cofcofdesgraciadacofcof), y me ha dejado aquí solita para escribir este capítulo en un arranque de tontería drástico (aunque el hecho de que esta mañana me confundiese a mi misma con un Lunni no tiene nada que ver). ¡Bueno, lectores, aquí viene el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 21º: La estupidez es contagiosa.

Mucha luz y un punzante dolor de cabeza. Eso era lo que sentía Harry Potter al despertarse. Un momento, ¿despertarse? ¿Seguía vivo o no? Buscó en sus recuerdos para intentar reconstruir la escena. Una batalla, hechizos, maldiciones, máscaras rotas (al igual que las caras que había debajo gracias a Ron, del que se acordó al instante)…Y todo el resto borroso. ¡Un momento! ¡Voldemort le lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_! ¡Tendría que estas muerto! ¿O no le dio?

-¿Harry, estás despierto?-preguntó con cautela y cierto temblor la voz de Ron mientras una sombra interfería en su campo de visión, limitado al no llevar puestas las gafas.

Harry fue a contestar, pero tenía los labios pegados y la boca completamente seca, como si fuera de cartón.

-No, Ron. Duerme con los ojos abiertos desde hace veinte segundos-ironizó la voz de Ginny con desdén ante semejante pregunta.

-Eres una borde, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó Ron con fastidio.

Harry consiguió despegar los labios y sonreír.

-¡Harry, estás despierto!-exclamó la voz de Hermione con alegría mientras alguien le extendía sus gafas. Cuando Harry se las puso, vio que fue Hermione quien se las había ofrecido con una expresión de absoluta felicidad en el rostro.

-A...gua…-pidió Harry con voz ronca.

Al instante, Ron le entregó un vaso rebosante de agua con el que Harry acabó de un largo trago. Cuando recuperó un poco más la consciencia y se acostumbró a la luz del lugar, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde estamos?-susurró Harry con la voz aún ronca. Le dolía muchísimo la garganta sin saber por qué.

-En San Mungo-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa triste-. Nos ingresaron a todos cuando nos encontraron los aurores.

-¿Aurores?-preguntó Harry confundido. No recordaba a ningún auror.

-Por lo que nos contó Dumbledore, te desmayaste antes de que llegaran-explicó Ron.

-Pero…Volmedort me mandó un _Avada_... Iba hacia mí.

-Dumbledore lo desvió-se apresuró a contestar Hermione-. Gracias a él, los aurores llegaron a tiempo para rescatarnos y Voldemort tendrá serios problemas para volver a atacar.

-¿Rescataros? ¿Dónde os llevaron? ¿Y por qué serios problemas?-preguntó el niño-que-vivió atropelladamente incorporándose para sentarse en la cama.

-A las mazmorras-contestó Ginny-. Para torturarnos. Pero McGonagall llegó antes-añadió rápidamente al ver cómo Harry palidecía.

Harry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. No se lo habría perdonado nunca si les hubieran hecho algo a sus amigos. Pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo:

-¿Vosotros también estáis ingresados?

-Sí-contestó Ron-. Te abrevio los incidentes: lo más leve son torceduras y magulladuras varias, y lo más grave es lo tuyo, que te has pasado tres días con una _emoción_.

-Conmoción, Ron-corrigió Hermione entornando los ojos.

-Eso.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Harry un poco más tranquilo al saber que ninguno de sus amigos tenía heridas graves.

Como respuesta, Ginny se dirigió a la puerta (con dificultad, ya que Harry observó que andaba con muletas) y la abrió, dejando pasar a varias personas que le saludaron sonrientes. Harry les observó a todos con curiosidad: unas vendas se veían por el cuello de la camiseta de Ron; Hermione tenía una muñeca vendada; Ginny y Daniel tendrían las piernas derechas escayoladas, porque no las apoyaban al andar; Luna y Claudia llevaban un brazo escayolado cada una; Alex tenía un collarín en el cuello y Neville tenía arañazos en la cara y en las manos, aparte de una venda en una muñeca.

-Madre mía, reunión de lisiados-observó Claudia ante tanta venda y gasa.

-¡Y adivina quién tiene la culpa!-exclamó Ginny burlona. Claudia la fulminó con la mirada, pero Ginny le restó importancia-. Por lo menos estamos vivos.

-Por lo menos-repitió Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Por cierto-dijo Harry-. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

De pronto, todas las miradas se fijaron en Hermione. La castaña, al darse cuenta, se puso colorada y empezó a hablar atropelladamente:

-¿Por qué me miráis a mí? ¡Ni que fuera la niñera de ése hurón arrogante! ¡¡Que no me miréis, he dicho!!-exclamó antes de girarse, "muy ofendida".

-Niñera, no…-comentó Claudia con tono casual.

-…Pero novia, sí-completó Ginny como si hablase del clima.

Hermione se quedó pálida, y se giró muy lentamente. Definitivamente, no tenía que haber dado muestras de la existencia de su relación con Draco a cierto dúo de sinvergüenzas que había en aquella habitación.

-¡Oh, sí, ya es oficial!-anunció Luna felizmente-. ¡¡El amor ha triunfado sobre el odio!! ¡¡PEACE AND LOVE!!

-Luna, querida, ¿tú no tenías que estas en una manifestación contra la matanza de focas o algo así?-preguntó Ginny con delicadeza, aunque lo que buscaba era divertirse con la Ravenclaw.

-¡Nah, es la semana que viene! Ésta semana le toca a la tauromaquia- contestó la rubia mostrando una camiseta con una imagen de un toro con un capote y un torero vestido de luces con banderillas en la espalda y cuernos en la cabeza.

-¿¡Dónde venden de ésas!?-preguntó Claudia entre carcajadas.

-En la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley"-dijo Luna.

-¡Cómo no!-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sus hermanos eran los únicos capaces de vender aquella camiseta.

-Merlín, tengo que ahorrar para ir al callejón Diagon en cuanto salgamos de aquí-comentó Claudia mientras sacaba un rotulador para apuntárselo en la mano, pero Ginny la dio un manotazo obligándola a guardar el rotulador con un mohín. Por lo demás, la habitación se había quedado en un inquietante silencio.

-Esto… ¿cuánto hace que lo sabéis?-preguntó Hermione a sabiendas de que se arriesgaba a una decapitación por parte de un pelirrojo y un pelinegro muy enfadados.

-Unas semanas-contestó Luna sin darle importancia.

-¿Semanas?-repitió Hermione asesinando a Ginny y a Claudia con la mirada, que apartaron la vista y fingieron observar algo por la ventana.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?-preguntó Alex con despreocupación-. Ni que fuera un delito.

-Ya…-contestó Hermione con una sonrisita, pensando en aquellas palabras-. Bueno, tengo que preguntarle una cosa al sanador...ahora vuelvo.

-¡Pero si has salido hace nada a preguntarle y no te ha dicho nada importante!-replicó Ron ceñudo.

-Sí, pero… ¡Se me olvidó preguntarle algo! ¡Ronald, eres un metomentodo!-contestó Hermione mientras se iba con la barbilla alta.

-Jo, pues sí que está susceptible-refunfuñó el pelirrojo enfadado.

-Estará…afectada…por todo…lo que ha…pasado-comentó Harry con la voz ronca entre respiraciones.

-No te esfuerces en hablar. Tienes que descansar-recomendó Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se aseguraba de que la manta estaba bien puesta.

-_Sabes dónde está, ¿verdad?_-preguntó, o más bien, afirmó la voz de Claudia con un matiz burlón en la mente de la pelirroja mientras fingía mirar por la ventana.

-_Eso es más que obvio_-contestó Ginny con una sonrisa burlona-._ Sobre todo para alguien que tiene acceso directo al Mapa del Merodeador._

-_Y a su dueño…_

-_¿¡Qué has dicho!?_

-_Nada…-_contestó Claudia con una vocecilla de niña pequeña y una sonrisilla de santa.

* * *

-Un café con leche y azúcar, por favor.

-En seguida, señorita.

_Unas vacaciones…unas únicas y perfectas vacaciones… ¡¿¡FUE TANTO PEDIR!?!_

Aquello era en lo único que pensaba Hermione desde el accidente de coche hasta el momento. ¡Demonios, no había pedido la Luna, había pedido unas vacaciones! Pero Merlín se lo debía de pasar pipa cuando Hermione no tenía nada más que problemas, porque aquella racha no era muy común. De pronto, la idea de estar reclusa en una biblioteca con todas las existencias posibles de helado de chocolate fue impresionantemente atractiva.

-Aquí tiene, señorita.

La voz de la dependienta de la cafetería de San Mungo la sacó de su retahíla mental de insultos e improperios hacia Merlín y el destino. Hermione pagó el café y dio un sorbo del líquido marrón claro. Esbozó una mueca, el café seguía siendo amargo, y empezaba a añorar los que Ginny y Claudia conseguían hacer con su cafetera en casa. No había probado café más dulce (y con más tiempo de investigación en su preparación) en su vida, tenía que admitirlo.

De pronto, sus cavilaciones sobre el café se vieron paralizadas por una imagen que por poco hace que Hermione tirase la taza de café al suelo mientras observaba con los ojos como platos a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni entrar con aire altanero y arrogancia en el hospital.

_-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-_se preguntó dejando la taza de café en el platito.

-**Mujer, es lógico, visitar a Harry**-contestó su conciencia con ironía-. **¿En serio te crees que le odian? ¡Pero si son un trío amoroso, por el amor de Circe!**

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías! Mejor me vuelvo a la habitación de Harry antes de que…_

-¡Pero si es la sabelotodo Granger!-exclamó la voz de Blaise mientras los Slytherins avanzaban por el amplio recibidor del hospital hacia la cafetería. Hermione se maldijo mil y una veces por no saber camuflarse como un camaleón-. ¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones?

-Bien…-contestó Hermione mientras su conciencia aullaba _Hasta que llegasteis vosotros, dúo de serpientes rastreras-. _¿Y las vuestras?

-Pasé la Pascua en un palacete que tienen mis padres en Suiza, esquiando casi todo el día-contestó Blaise con una sonrisa de exposición que a Hermione le recordó horriblemente a la de un lobo hambriento. Entonces, el pelinegro le dio un codazo a su acompañante para que también dijese algo.

-Mi familia y yo fuimos a Malibú-contestó Pansy sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione, que entrecerró los ojos mientras borraba de su lista el ocultar la presencia de la pelinegra a sus amigas. Se lo merecía por el desprecio. Después del comentario de la pelinegra Slytherin se hizo el silencio más incómodo que Hermione había presenciado.

-Esto… ¿¡Qué te trae por aquí, Granger?!-gritó Blaise animadamente para interrumpir el silencio mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a la Gryffindor, que se había sobresaltado tanto como Pansy ante aquel berrido sin razón aparente.

-Vine a visitar a Harry-contestó Hermione, que no sabía si reír o llorar.

-¡Nosotros también! ¡¿Qué coincidencia, eh?!-siguió gritando Zabinni.

-Baja el volumen, Blaise. Aquí nadie está oyendo nada aparte de tus gritos-replicó Pansy visiblemente molesta.

De pronto, se empezaron a oír otros gritos de fondo:

-¡¡Weasley pasa a Nikaelyos, Nikaelyos la devuelve, Weasley ejecuta unos regates impresionantes…Y PUNTO PARA EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOOOOOOR!!-gritaba Ginny como una descosida en medio del recibidor del hospital mientras jugaban al Quidditch con una pelota de papel. Las dos celebraban el tanto abrazadas y dando saltos mientras se partían de risa.

-¡¡Por Merlín, ni siquiera que el cazador de Slytherin atrape la rápida snitch salvaría el partido!! ¡¡Menuda paliza!! ¡¡230-10!!-gritaba Claudia haciendo alarde de su incansable imaginación mientras Ginny seguía riéndose.

-¡¡Yo, personalmente, si fuera un Slytherin, desaparecería de…-de pronto, Ginny divisó al variopinto trío de la cafetería-…EL HOSPITAL ANTES DE QUE ME HICIERA UNA PASHMINA CON SU PIEL!!-aulló dispuesta a defender a su amiga de los injustos ataques a los que la estarían sometiendo.

-Emm… ¿qué es una pashmina?-preguntó Claudia más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje por aquella reacción de la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, pero Lavender lo dijo un día, aunque no le presté atención. Eso sí, llevaba un pañuelo raro en el cuello…-contestó Ginny desviándose de su propósito homicida-. Estaría resfriada.

**-**Sí, dicen que en esta época es cuando más se contraen resfriados…-opinó Claudia llevándose el índice derecho al mentón, pensativa.

Después de un silencio breve en le que las dos pensaban en el resfriado de Lavender y en la pashmina, Ginny recordó que tenía una misión muy importante que atender.

-¿Yo que estaba haciendo…? Ah, sí. ¡¡Soltadla, hijos de Salazar!!-gritó señalando a los dos Slyterins, que observaban la escena completamente anonadados.

-¿Qué…?-murmuró Blaise parpadeando varias veces con profunda confusión-. ¿Los Gryffindors eran valientes o idiotas?

-Pche…en el caso de éstas…-contestó Pansy señalando a las dos chicas con indiferencia.

-Por favor, haya paz…-pidió Hermione mientras se masajeaba la sien con los dedos índice y corazón.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley, frena, por el amor de Morgana!-exclamó Claudia mientras intentaba detener a la pelirroja en su carrera, aunque la chica era arrastrada por la fuerza de su amiga-. ¡¡Me estás destrozando las suelas de los zapatos!!

-¡¿Y a quién le importa que te quedes sin suelas?!-preguntó Ginny sin ni siquiera despegar la vista de la yugular de Blaise.

-¡¡A mí!!-protestó la griega enfadada-. ¡¡Además, esos dos nos tienen que durar hasta la graduación, zopenca!!

Ante la idea repentina de perder dos de los mejores objetivos a destruir de Slytherin y estropear la diversión del resto del semestre de un plumazo, Ginny fue frenando poco a poco hasta quedarse a escasos metros de la cafetería y de sus tres únicos ocupantes (aparte de la camarera, que tomaba nota de todo como si fuera la ferviente discípula de Rita Skeeter), resoplando como un toro a punto de embestir para calmar su rabia.

-Tranquila, tranquila…-le susurraba Claudia para calmarla, aunque había empezado a ponerse muy nerviosa ella también.

-¿Qué tal está Harry?-preguntó Hermione intentando evitar la tormenta de miradas asesinas que se le venía encima.

-Bien…-gruñó Claudia sin apartar la mirada acuchilladora que dirigía a la cabeza de Blaise.

-Dormido…-añadió Ginny entre dientes asesinando a Pansy con la mirada.

-¿Podríais mantener vuestro…"instinto" calmadito aquí, en el hospital?- preguntó Hermione sin saber muy bien cómo llamar al odio sin razón que había entre los cuatro.

-No-contestaron los aludidos al unísono sin prestarla atención alguna.

-¡¡Os estoy hablando!!-gritó Hermione haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, realmente indignada.

-Hermione, querida…-empezó a decir Claudia mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-…estamos en un hospital…-continuó Ginny con la misma sonrisilla que Claudia.

-…deberías calmarte-terminaron los Slytherins con parsimonia y diversión.

-¡Que os den a todos!-protestó la castaña girándose sobre su silla, dándoles la espalda. Tenía que huir de allí. Quién sabe si aquello de ser estúpido era contagioso.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡¡OH, SÍ, CHÚPATE ESA, WINDOWS!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡CONSEGUÍ SUBIR EL CAPÍTULOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Clau: En serio, creo que habría sido mejor leerse el manual.

Arpey: ¡Qué manual ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Yo esto lo he hecho muchísimas veces!

Clau: ¿Y me puedes explicar por qué has tardado como unas dos semanas en subir el capítulo?

Arpey: ¡¡PORQUE LA WEB ESTABA EN MI CONTRA Y PORQUE HABÍA COLEGIO Y AMIGOS!!

Clau: Claaaaaaro...porque eres torpe, hija, por eso.

Arpey: Vete a freír espárragos, OC del demonio...¡Esto es todo, lectores, dejad vuestro review con vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo! (Se admiten demandas, denuncias, palizas, piropillos, amenazas de muerte...etc).


	22. La vuelta a Hogwarts

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡Ya he vuelto!!

Clau: ¡¡Me prometiste un mes de vacaciones!! ¿¡NO TE SIRVEN LOS OTROS ONCE PARA MOLESTARME!?

Arpey: Recuerda, tu contrato es a tiempo _completo_. Si te necesito, vienes. Si no te necesito, te esfumas. Y ahora te necesito, ¿_capicci_?

Clau: Quién me mandaría emerger de tu cabeza…

Arpey: Quien me mandaría tener imaginación…

(Suspiro a dos bandas)

Arpey: Dale al play, anda…

* * *

Capítulo 23: Vuelta a la normalidad

Como a Harry le habían dejado en observación hasta el día siguiente, cuando acabó el horario de visitas todo el mundo volvió a Hogwarts, donde todos fueron recibidos con mucha alegría y escándalo, mezclados con un gran sentimiento de alivio. Todos menos uno.

Draco se había separado del grupo cuando todos los demás se iban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se había organizado una improvisada fiesta en nombre de todos los que se habían enfrentado a los mortífagos y a Voldemort. Cuando todos iban de camino a la Sala Común, Draco puso rumbo a las mazmorras para ir a su Sala Común, aunque sabía que no sería bien recibido si se encontraba con alguien.

Aunque se fue todo lo rápido que pudo, Hermione se percató de su estado de ánimo y le detuvo un momento en el pasillo.

_

* * *

_

-¿Por qué te preocupas?-le había preguntado con una amable sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

_-Porque he pasado de ser el Slytherin más respetado a ser un traidor despreciable en menos de tres días-contestó Draco con una media sonrisa irónica._

_-Para algunos puede que sí-concedió Hermione, haciendo que Draco elevase una ceja, escéptico-. Pero estoy segura que para otros no has cambiado-añadió con una cálida sonrisa. _

_-Te juro que me gustaría creerte-confesó Draco soltando un suspiro. Después, abrazó a la castaña, le dio un largo (pero casto) beso en los labios y se fue, dejando a Hermione mirando cómo se iba, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de melancolía y comprensión. Después, la castaña también fue a su Sala Común_.

* * *

Draco se detuvo delante de la entrada de su Sala Común, un frío y solitario muro de piedra grisácea. Se aclaró la garganta y pronunció con voz clara la contraseña:

-_Serpensortia._

Cuando entró, se encontró con Pansy, Blaise y Theo, que se giraron inmediatamente hacia la puerta al oírle entrar.

-¡Draco! Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar contigo-le saludó Pansy con una sonrisa amable mientras le señalaba un sillón de cuero negro delante de la chimenea, en la que el fuego crepitaba con suavidad.

Mientras Draco obedecía, intrigado por lo que le dirían sus amigos, Blaise empezó a hablar.

-Amigo, queremos que sepas que nosotros no teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó-dijo antes que nada, exculpando a sus amigos y a él mismo.

-Si lo hubiésemos sabido, ten por seguro que te lo habríamos dicho-se apresuró a aclarar Theo.

-Chicos, chicos…-interrumpió Draco al ver que Pansy iba a añadir algo más-. Ya sé que no sabíais nada. De hecho, a mí tampoco me avisaron ellos. Fue otra persona la que…

-¿Granger?-preguntó de pronto Pansy con las cejas arqueadas. Al ver que el rostro de Draco se descomponía, aclaró:

-Tranquilo, nadie aparte de nosotros, lo sabe de Slytherin.

-¿Pero cómo…?-fue a preguntar Draco, pero Theo le contestó con su machacante serenidad.

-Sólo hacia falta fijarse en tres cosas…Primero: cómo perforabas visualmente a todo el que se sentaba a su lado en los desayunos; segundo: cómo gruñías cuando Potter o Weasley hablaban con ella y la hacían reír; tercero: cómo la mirabas de reojo en clase o en la biblioteca. Amigo, lógica pura y dura.

Draco intentó rebatir alguno de los argumentos de Nott, aunque fuese con una mínima defensa, pero sólo conseguía abrir y cerrar la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que Blaise le interrumpió:

-Oh, venga, admítelo. Ahora no hay nadie que pueda reprocharte nada; te has convertido en un héroe tú también al enfrentarte a tu padre-dijo el pelinegro con obviedad.

Draco reflexionó unos segundos. Ahora que su padre iba a ir de cabeza a Azkaban, poco o nada importante se interponía en su relación con Hermione, y encima había pasado a ser un miembro más del club de héroes adolescentes del mundo mágico. Aunque pasaría tiempo antes de terminar de limpiar el apellido Malfoy completamente. Mucho tiempo.

-Y tenemos buenas noticias-anunció Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice-. Tenemos una tregua con las monstruitos Gryffindors.

Blaise y Theo pusieron los ojos en blanco al comprobar que, a pesar de la tregua, los descalificativos verbales iban a seguir en pie de guerra. Draco elevó las cejas, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad en la mirada.

-¿Una tregua con esos pequeños accidentes de la naturaleza? Estáis locos-dijo Draco soltando una carcajada-. ¿Y eso para qué?

-Para que a nuestras familias no les salpique lo de la batalla-explicó Blaise-. Aunque sabemos que será muy difícil.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Después, se levantó, se desperezó y se excusó para irse a su habitación alegando que estaba agotado. Todos se despidieron de él, y también se fueron. Pansy se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, y Blaise y Theo se fueron a la habitación que compartían, ya que Draco tenía una habitación para él solo.

Cuando Draco entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño y darse una ducha rápida. Después, con el pelo aún húmedo, se puso el pantalón del pijama de seda verde botella, sin la camiseta, y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, mirando el techo durante un rato. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, que estaba situada a un metro de altura del suelo de Hogwarts (las habitaciones de Slytherin estaban bajo tierra, y la de Draco estaba mitad bajo el suelo y mitad fuera), y vio cómo el cielo estaba de color morado oscuro, y algunas estrellas se distinguían ya en el firmamento.

El rubio se levantó, cerró la ventana de la habitación para que no entrasen ni insectos ni frío nocturno y volvió a su cama, tapándose con las sábanas verdes y quedándose dormido a los cinco minutos.

Cuando no llevaba ni dos horas durmiendo, unos golpecitos en su ventana le despertaron. Draco se giró en dirección a la ventana con expresión molesta, y sonrió cuando vio a Hermione, agachada delante de la ventana, dando golpecitos con los nudillos. Entonces, Draco se levantó, abrió la ventana y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonriendo con descaro.

-¿Me echabas de menos en la fiesta?-preguntó haciendo que Hermione riese.

-Un poco. ¿Me dejas pasar?-preguntó ella señalando el interior de la habitación con el índice izquierdo.

-Claro. Deja que te ayude…-se ofreció Draco, pero Hermione rechazó su ayuda.

-Puedo sola, de verdad…-pasó las piernas por el hueco de la ventana, pero al no calcular bien, se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza con el borde si Draco no la llega a coger a tiempo.

-Seguro, cariño…-ironizó Draco soltando una risotada. Hermione se soltó indignada de su agarre, y empezó a caminar por la habitación con la cabeza alta hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama-. En serio, ¿por qué has venido?-preguntó Draco tomando asiento junto a ella.

-La fiesta ha tomado un ritmo…frenético, por así decirlo, y quería saber si habías hablado con tus amigos-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, he hablado con ellos, y nada ha cambiado en realidad…Aunque explícame eso de frenético-quiso saber Draco con una media sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, en parte es lo que estás pensando. Algunos han desaparecido con sus parejas y estarán haciendo Merlín-sabe-qué; y los demás han reunido un arsenal de productos de los gemelos Weasley y le están haciendo pasar un mal rato a Filch y a Peeves- explicó Hermione con una sonrisa cansada-. Y como yo no tenía ni pareja ni ganas de ponerme a destrozas mobiliario escolar…vine a hacerte una visita-añadió con un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Draco sonrió interiormente, y buscó los labios de Hermione con los suyos mientras susurraba y hacía que Hermione riese por lo bajo:

-Lo de la pareja puedo solucionarlo…

* * *

-¡Eh! ¿¡Alguien ha visto a Ginny!?-preguntó Claudia intentando hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de los fuegos artificiales a escala de los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Está con Harry en no-sé-donde!-contestó Luna separándose un momento de Ron, que enrojeció violentamente al oír la contestación y al pensar en lo que estarían haciendo su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña-. ¡Creo que fueron a por más cervezas de mantequilla!-añadió la rubia.

-¡Vale! ¡¿Y Hermione?!-preguntó Claudia.

-¡¿El qué?!-exclamó Luna poniendo una mano en su oreja, dando a entender que no la había oído.

-¡¡Que si sabes dónde está Hermione!!-gritó Claudia alterada.

-¡No!-contestó Luna-. ¡No la he visto!

-Bah…a saber cómo paso yo el rato ahora…-masculló Claudia aburrida.

-¡¿Quién se apunta a un partido de Quidditch en plena noche y a la luz de bengalas y fuegos artificiales?!-gritó de pronto Daniel, haciendo que todos aullaran enloquecidos, Claudia inclusive. De pronto, casi toda la Sala Común se quedó desierta y sólo quedaron Luna, Harry y Ginny (que estaban en una esquinita apartados de las miradas curiosas).

-Vaya, al final no os habían raptado los grindilows terrestres-dijo Luna con una sonrisa de burla.

-Bueno…será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…-dijo Harry para cambiar de tema mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía a Ginny una mano-. Estoy molido.

-Sí, yo también…-admitió Ginny aceptando la ayuda de Harry-. Menudo día, ¿eh?

Harry asintió. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban muy cerca, y se fueron a despedir de una forma especial hasta que…

-Luna, ¿tú no te vas a tu Sala Común?-preguntó Harry de golpe mirando a la rubia, a la que dedicaba una sonrisa forzaba que parecía gritar: "Lárgate".

-¡Oh, sí! Ahora mismo me voy…-contestó Luna mientras bostezaba discretamente, y empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia la puerta. Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, a Ginny y a Harry se les hicieron realmente eternos-. Disfrutad de la soledad, chicos…

Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario, y su cabecita empezó a maquinar mil y una venganzas para el día siguiente en contra de la rubia loca. Harry meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nunca dejará de sorprendernos-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Sí, ya sabemos todos cómo es…Bueno, me voy a dormir. Adiós, Harry-y sin más, le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de salir disparada hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. El chico, un poco confuso, se quedó unos segundos quieto en la Sala Común, hasta que reaccionó, sonrió triunfante y le dijo al aire:

-Adiós, Ginny.

* * *

-¡¡ESA QUAFFLE ES MIAAAAAAA!!-gritó de pronto Ron, haciendo que Claudia, que iba escopetada a parar a Seamus, girase repentinamente y esquivase a duras penas un aro de la portería.

-¡¡RON, NO TIENE TU NOMBRE EN NINGÚN SITIO!! ¡¡POR POCO ME MATO!!-rugió Claudia sobre el ruido de un cohete mientras asesinaba al pelirrojo con la mirada y pasaba cerca de él a una velocidad no recomendable.

-¡Ten más cuidado, McGonagall sólo nos ha dejado jugar sin armar barullo y sin heridos!-le dijo Alex a Ron con una mirada de advertencia-. No eres el único jugador que hay aquí.

-¡Sí, sí, lo siento!-contestó el guardián molesto por la reprimenda.

-¡¡ESPABILAD, HACE DOS MINUTOS QUE NADIE MARCA!!-les reprochó Lee Jordan desde el estrado del comentarista. Como única respuesta, Daniel le lanzó una bludger que por poco le da en plena cabeza.

-¡Ven tú y enséñanos como se hace, oh gran comentarista de pacotilla!-se burló el rubio.

-¡No bajo porque quedarías en ridículo ante tu chica!-se la devolvió Lee con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Daniel se sonrojase tanto que parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Mientras, las carcajadas de todos los demás resonaban en el estadio.

-¡¡¡GOOOOOOOL!!!-interrumpió de pronto la voz de Ron, señalando a Claudia, que se pavoneaba delante de la portería contraria. Había aprovechado el momento de las risas para colarle a Dean Thomas la quaflle por el aro principal.

-¡¡Te la dedico, Lee!!-se burló Claudia pasando por delante del comentarista, que soltó una carcajada.

-¡¡Venga, que estáis empanados!! ¡¿Nadie ve la snitch o nos hemos vuelto ciegos?!-les reprendió Katie Bell haciendo aspavientos.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hemos soltado la snitch?-preguntó Dean Thomas-. Yo creía que sólo jugábamos con la quaffle y las bludgers.

Katie le dedicó una mirada asesina cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no habían soltado la snitch.

-¡Chicos, será mejor que terminemos! ¡Tengo sueño!-protestó Claudia de pronto.

-¡¿Cómo no iba a tener sueño la mujer marmota?!-se rió Alex, ganándose una persecución corta pero frenética por parte de la griega.

-¡Como queráis, yo me largo a dormir! ¡Que disfrutéis del partido!-dijo Claudia mientras descendía y se despedía de ellos sin girarse, pero levantando los dedos corazón e índice de la mano derecha.

Después de darse una breve ducha en los vestuarios, se vistió y volvió a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Nada más entrar en su habitación, vio a Ginny hecha un manojo de nervios, lo que la extrañó bastante. Entonces, vio que debía elegir: o intentaba ayudarla, o mantenía su estado de salud como estaba. Se arrepentiría de su elección cinco minutos después, aunque sabía que era un suicidio.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es… ¡Es Harry!

-Oh, no…-había firmado su suicidio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos desayunaban en el Gran Comedor, el director Dumbledore interrumpió a los alumnos y sus familias para dar una noticia, quién sabe si esperada, pero que a los estudiantes no les hizo mucha gracia:

-Alumnos, familiares, he de comunicar algo-anunció el director poniéndose en pie, haciendo que el Gran Comedor enmudeciese al instante-. Debido a los anteriores acontecimientos acaecidos, la vuelta de las vacaciones ha sido más accidentada que otros años. Por lo tanto, el regreso a las clases se retrasó. Pues bien, hemos decidido que los alumnos vuelvan a la rutina estudiantil cuanto antes, por lo tanto mañana empezarán las clases con total normalidad, y esta misma tarde, los familiares deberán volver a sus hogares correspondientes.

Entonces, una oleada de quejas por lo bajini y de protestas a todo volumen se extendió por la sala (aunque más de uno se alegró por el hecho de que sus padres se irían del colegio). La profesora McGonagall, molesta por el desorden, se levantó y terminó el discurso del director:

-Esta tarde, los alumnos recibirán sus horarios con las clases e irán a despedirse de su familia. Para los que no hayan traído el material escolar con todos sus componentes, el director ha habilitado las chimeneas de las Salas Comunes para el transporte del material. Buenos días.

Después de terminar, los profesores se retiraron a sus quehaceres, y los alumnos y familiares también.

-¡Ya podrían poner unos días de celebración o algo!-protestó Ron cuando salieron del Gran Comedor.

-¿No te bastó con todo ayer?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, lanzándole a Ginny una mirada furtiva. La pelirroja enrojeció levemente y apartó la vista hacia Claudia, que aún tenía ojeras de escuchar todos los problemas de su amiga por la noche, desde su nacimiento hasta el momento.

-¡No! Por favor Harry, ¡somos héroes! ¡Merecemos un descanso! Quizás si hablases con Dumbledore…

-Lo que eres tú es un caradura-dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada-. ¡Algún día tendría que seguir el colegio, Ron! ¡Es así hasta que nos graduemos!

-¡¿Cuánto queda para eso?!-exclamó Ron exagerando su desesperación-. ¡¡Moriré antes de graduarme!! ¡¡Me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Nick Casi Decapitado!!

Sus amigos rieron ante la escena, y entonces empezaron a charlar sobre cómo iban a pasar la tarde antes de las clases.

-Yo pensaba quedarme en la biblioteca-dijo Hermione.

-Pues yo quería echar un partido de Quidditch-dijo Ron con alegría.

-Hmm…yo no sé que hacer, la verdad-confesó Harry con una sonrisa, pero de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea-. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no nos bañamos todos en el lago?

-¡Me apunto!-saltó Claudia de pronto, haciendo que Ginny brincara del susto, aunque la pelirroja con la cabeza, conforme.

-Buena idea-admitió Ron. Entonces todos se giraron para mirar a Hermione, que pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Bueno, quería echarle un vistazo a un libro de Pociones que me enseñó un día la señora Pince, pero creo que puedo dejarlo para otro momento…

Todos sonrieron, y acordaron estar en el lago media hora después. Entonces Ginny, después de haberlo consultado con Claudia mentalmente, le propuso a Hermione una idea.

-¿Por qué no viene Malfoy? Sería…divertido-preguntó la pelirroja como si nada.

-¿Eh? Pues…-Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron, que sonrieron amablemente, indicando que no les molestaría (aunque en realidad desearan con todas sus fuerzas ahogar al Slytherin "accidentalmente")-está bien. Se lo preguntaré.

Media hora después, Harry, Ron, Claudia y Ginny esperaban impacientes a que Hermione y Draco hicieran acto de presencia. Harry llevaba un bañador estilo bermudas de colores claros, y el de Ron era del mismo tipo, pero en negro con líneas blancas en las costuras. Claudia llevaba un bikini negro con detalles celestes y blancos, y Ginny llevaba un bikini rojo vivo con pequeños estampados blancos y negros.

-Oíd, yo me voy a meter en el agua. Si no les espero me lo perdonarán, ¿no?-bromeó Ron.

-Quién sabe, con lo competitivo que es Malfoy, lo mismo se enfada por no haber sido el primero-dijo su hermana siguiéndole el juego.

-¡¡Slytherin el último!!-dijo de pronto Harry, haciendo que todos se lanzasen al agua corriendo entre risas. Entonces, a raíz de una ahogadilla que Claudia le hizo a Ginny, se organizó una encarnizada guerra acuática a base de salpicaduras, ahogadillas y demás perrerías. Todos iban en contra de Harry cuando Hermione y Draco aparecieron.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, el señor no encontraba un bañador de su gusto-explicó Hermione riendo.

-Pero al final he encontrado el bañador perfecto-replicó Draco orgulloso de su bañador bermudas gris perla con gruesas franjas blancas en los laterales. Hermione llevaba un bikini blanco y negro con dibujos de flores.

-Claro, es espléndido-ironizó Claudia.

-Sí, muy logrado el gris estándar y las rayas…-se burló Ginny.

-_Por Morgana, lo logrado realmente son los musculitos del rubito…-_le comentó mentalmente Claudia a Ginny, haciendo que ésta reprimiese una sonrisa.

-_Qué suerte tiene Hermione_-le contestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos, Ronald?-preguntó Ginny con aire casual.

-Creo recordar, Ginevra, que tú, Claudia y yo íbamos a ahogar a cierto _niño-que-sobrevivió…_-contestó el pelirrojo mientras avanzaban peligrosamente hacia Harry, quien retrocedía cada vez más.

-¡Nunca me atraparéis!-afirmó Harry triunfante, señalándoles como si les hubiese ganado en una competición.

-Ellos quizá no, Potter, pero yo puedo jurar que lo haré…-amenazó Draco con una media sonrisa mientras se sumergía en el agua, para agarrar a Harry por los pies y meterle bajo el agua.

- ¡Sois como niños!-les reprochó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Niños con cuerpo de hombres!-corrigió Ron mientras contraía sus bíceps y marcaba sus abdominales, haciendo que las chicas riesen.

-¡Venga, Hermione, ven tú también!-la invitó Claudia.

-No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, viéndoos-dijo la castaña.

Ante la negativa, Claudia y Ginny salieron lentamente del agua, y antes de que Hermione opusiese resistencia, la cogieron y se tiraron al agua con ella cogida de brazos y piernas.

-¡Preparaos para mi venganza!-exclamó Hermione mientras las ahogaba a las dos cogiéndolas de las piernas. Mientras reía y huía de sus dos amigas sedientas de venganza, no pudo evitar pensar: _"Al fin y al cabo, todo ha acabado bien, ¿no?". _Afortunadamente, evitó pensar y recordarles a sus amigos que al día siguiente volverían a la rutina escolar.

* * *

Clau: ¡¡¡CHISPYYYY, QUE YA HA TERMINADO TODOOOOO, SAAAAAAL!!!

Arpey: ¿Chispy? ¿Quién demonios es Chispy?

Clau: Nuestra proveedora de atrezzo, por supuesto.

(Sale Chispy, la versión femenina del doctor Frankenstein, y le da a Clau una motosierra que bien podría partir la Vía Láctea)

Arpey: ¿¡WTF!? ¿¡Que es eso!?

Clau: Pienso vengarme del vecino que pone la música a toda leche por las noches... (enciende la motosierra con un sonido que parece haberse escacharrado un tractor y aparece de pronto el vecino)

Arpey: ¡¡¡¡NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!

Clau: ¡Pero que dices, si también le odias!

Arpey: Sí, pero...¡¡¡EN MI CASA NO, QUE ME LO MANCHAS TODOOOOOOO!!!

(Saca a Clau, al vecino y la motosierra a patadas de la casa)

Arpey: Ya está, no pasa nada.

(Se oye un grito, la motosierra encendida cortando algo y salpicaduras)

Arpey: (le grita a la puerta)¡¡LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, AHORA TENDRÉ QUE LIMPIAR LA PUERTA POR FUERAAAA!! (Se vuelve a los lectores) Mientras yo voy a matar a cierta OCC, podéis dejarme un review para amenarme la tarea y para ganaros un capitulito nuevo. (Pone carade ángel, se gira a la puerta y pone una cara que Voldy, Freddy Crougher y Amy Winehouse no podrían superar juntos).


	23. La fiesta

Arpey: ¡¡VOLVÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!

Clau: Se nota, el silencio ha desaparecido nada más verte a ti.

Arpey: ¡Cierra el pico! Ahora a lo serio: siento muchísimo el retraso, es que me quedaron dos para septiembre y estuve el verano estudiando y hubo problemas con el ADSL y noséqué mas… ¿he dicho que lo siento, que os adoro, y que os compensaré?

Clau: Em…No triple.

Arpey: Mentira. Duplo, como mucho. Ya dije que lo sentía mucho.

Clau: Pero no compensa el tiempo en el que no has actualizado.

Arpey: ¡Bueno, cállate, ¿quieres?! ¡Aquí está el capítulo, no hace falta que grites ni nada! ¡¡EXAGERADA!!

Clau: ¡¿WTF?!

Arpey: ¡¡Dale al _play_!!

* * *

Capítulo 23º: Feliz noche, Hogwarts.

-Pero yo qué he hecho para merecerme _esto_…-murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras observaba aterrado y atónito el espectáculo que tenía delante.

-_Vale, hace dos días todos recibimos la noticia de una fiesta en la Sala de los Menesteres a las diez de la noche. Vale- _Harry reflexionó interiormente sobre los hechos acontecidos esos dos días-._ Esa parte está aclarada. Ayer, Ron me habló sobre unos rumores que decían que varios estudiantes de séptimo de todas las casas iban a pasar de contrabando grandes cantidades de whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla. No sé como no se dio cuenta McGonagall, pero bueno. Vale también. Ahora…-_Entonces, llegó a la parte más interesante de la cuestión-_¡¿POR QUÉ PARECE QUE SOY EL ÚNICO SOBRIO DE ESTA FIESTA, EXCEPTUANDO A NEVILLE Y LUNA!?_

-¡Harry, hombreeee, qué _shorpreshaaa! _¿Cómo tú por aquííí?- Neville se había acercado tambaleándose y gritando para hacerse oír sobre la atronadora música de _Las Brujas De Macbeth._

-_Corrección: Neville también está borracho perdido_- pensó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Neville, me han invitado a la fiesta.

-Harry, _guiego _que_ shepash _que_ eresh _el mejor amigo del _universho_-dijo Neville sentándose en una silla al lado de Harry, que temía que se cayese en el intento de sentarse. El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry y siguió su discurso de "_te quiero, amigo sobrio_"-. ¡¡Y QUE NI VOLDEMORT NI _LESHES_!! ¡¡QUE TÚ _ERESH_ EL REY DE LA _SHELVA_!!

-Oh, no, no quiero hacerle competencia a Tarzán…-ironizó Harry recordando el cuento muggle_. _Al ver la mirada de incomprensión de su amigo, hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo olvidara.

-_Pero vamos a ver, si hasta Hermione está ebria, ¡Hermione! ¡Que es la sustituta de McGonagall! ¡La impecabilidad en persona! ¡La bruja más santa de Hogwarts! Pues nada, ella esta ahí tan feliz, ebria como todos, y que no se me olvide, abrazada a Malfoy y besándole de vez en cuando como si no hubiera mañana, delante de todo el colegio. Claro, que la serpiente rastrera y asquerosa de Malfoy también va fino._

Y era cierto. Hermione estaba abrazada a Draco, de pie junto a la barra de bebidas. Estaba abrazada al rubio por cariño, pero también porque no se sostenía en pie sin ayuda más de tres segundos. El rubio, en cambio, estaba apoyado en la mesa y se tambaleaba hacia delante ligeramente mientras hablaba con la castaña y bebía. Todo el mundo les miraba desconcertados, pero no les prestaban atención más de diez segundos. Tampoco lo recordarían al día siguiente.

Harry apartó la vista de la pareja e intentó hacer caso omiso a la vocecilla que le ordenaba separar a su mejor amiga del rubio y darle a la serpiente una paliza que no recordaría, desgraciadamente, pero que tendría sus secuelas. Y funcionó a medias, porque aunque se olvidó de la existencia de Draco, deseó matar a otra persona.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y la boca se le abrió de la indignación al ver como McLaggen intentaba seducir a Ginny, que no le hacía mucho caso. Harry se levantó con la fuerza de un tornado, lanzando su silla hacia atrás, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja mientras apretaba sus puños cada vez más fuertemente. Cuando llegó hacia ellos, McLaggen le miró con superioridad. Parecía sobrio, también.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Potty? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-¡Quiero que dejes a Ginny en…!-cuando Harry intentó terminar la frase, un puño golpeó la nariz de McLaggen, haciendo que el chico cayese hacia atrás, desequilibrado.

-¡¡NO TE _ACERCESH _A MI _HERRRRMANA_!!-gritó la voz de Ron a la derecha de Harry, estallándole los tímpanos sin darse cuenta. Por un segundo, Harry se sintió ofendido por no haber sido él el que le rompiese la nariz a McLaggen. Pero Ron aún no había terminado:

-¡¿¡_ESH _QUE NO _SHABES _QUE _SHE _VAN A _CASHAR _Y ME VAN A DAR _SHOBRINOSH_!?!

-¡¡Ron!!-protestó Ginny avergonzada.

De pronto, Harry palideció como lo habría hecho si hubiese visto a Voldemort casándose con tío Vernon. Ginny, por su parte, enrojeció hasta la médula, por lo que Harry supuso que no estaría muy afectada por el alcohol.

-¿_Esh _que no _vaish _a _gasarosh_? _Puesh _que tontería de amor _osh traéish…_

-Ron, lo estás mejorando-ironizó Harry entornando los ojos-. Voy a llevarte a la Sala Común…Ginny, ¿puedes avisar a las chicas de que Ron y yo nos vamos?

-¡_Shíp, _capitán!-exclamó Ron llevándose una mano a la frente imitando un saludo militar, y se fue con Harry tambaleándose. Ginny sólo agachó la cabeza, aún avergonzada, y fue a buscar a Claudia. Harry la vio alejarse con tristeza y una ligera impotencia. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a acompañar a Ron a su habitación.

Después de registrar la barra de bebidas y de buscarla en la pista de baile (lo que la llevó quince minutos debido a la turba de alumnos), Ginny encontró a Claudia hablando con Daniel, sentados junto a una pequeña mesa. Cuando la pelirroja se acercó, vio que estaban un poco afectados por el alcohol, ya que no paraban de reírse y de decir cosas entre balbuceos. En cuanto se acercó para avisar a Claudia, alguien le agarró de un brazo con suavidad y se dio la vuelta. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Harry! Iba a por Claudia, a Hermione la busco ahora…-sin embargo, Harry negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola.

-No, déjalas, que se diviertan un rato más si quieren, no pasa nada. Ya irán a sus habitaciones ellas solas…o acompañadas-bromeó. Ginny rió brevemente-. Lo que quería decir es que Ron ya está durmiendo…y me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-añadió, sonrojándose un poco más. A Ginny se le antojó adorable en aquel momento.

-Sí, claro…

Entre los dos, fueron haciéndose espacio hasta la puerta, por donde salieron ligeramente agobiados por la cantidad de gente que había en la habitación. Cuando volvieron a tener aliento, Harry cogió a Ginny de la mano y la guió silenciosamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, esquivando a Filch y a la Señora Norris. Cuando cruzaron el hueco de la entrada, Harry le lanzó una mirada cómplice, y Ginny sonrió. Entonces, Harry tiró suavemente de ella hacia un sofá que había delante de la chimenea, y empezó a hablar.

-Verás, Ginny. Yo quería hablar contigo porque…bueno…es que…-Harry tragó saliva, y tal como vino, la fuerza que había conseguido para hablar con la pelirroja, se esfumó-. Yo…necesito que alguien me ayude con los horarios de quidditch…

Ginny, que había esperado oír otra cosa, abrió los ojos sorprendida y abrió ligeramente la boca para contestar, pero la cerró al no saber que decir. Unos segundos después, contestó mientras se levantaba para irse:

-Claro, Harry, cuenta conmigo…-su voz se quebró al terminar de hablar, y Ginny se fue todo lo rápido que pudo antes de que Harry pudiese ver cómo sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

-Definitivamente, soy idiota-murmuró Harry para sí mismo poco después de escuchar el ruido de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas al cerrarse.

A la mañana siguiente, y como pasa todos los días después de haber bebido alcohol en cantidades industriales, todo Hogwarts amaneció con dolor de cabeza, mareos y algún que otro susto de los que provocan infartos, como el de Ginny Weasley.

Cuando sonó la alarma del despertador, como todas las mañanas, lo derribó de un manotazo, como todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, algo que había tumbado a su lado en la cama gruñó y arrastró las sábanas hacia el bulto que formaba. Ginny tardó dos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡¡AAAAAH!! ¡¡VIOLADOR, VIOLADOR!!-empezó a gritar muy asustada mientras pateaba al bulto hasta haberlo tirado de la cama, con sábanas incluidas.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-gritó el bulto con una insospechada voz ronca.

-¡¡VIOLADOR, VIOLADOR, VIOLA…!! ¿Claudia?-se interrumpió Ginny al reconocer la voz del bulto.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó la aludida desde el suelo con voz rasposa.

-Nada, es que... ¿¡qué demonios hacías en mi cama!?-le recriminó la pelirroja bastante alterada.

-Mmm… ni idea-contestó Claudia. Aunque enseguida recapacitó-. Ah, sí, es que anoche estaba muy cansada y algo… mareada y me acosté en la primera cama que vi.

Cuando la castaña terminó de pelear contra las sábanas y de maldecir una estirpe entera de fabricantes de sábanas, Ginny observó que llevaba la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior, sólo que mucho más arrugada.

-¿Por mareada quieres decir borracha, verdad?-preguntó Ginny burlona.

Claudia le lanzó una mirada asesina y, con gesto indignado, cogió su ropa limpia y se fue a la ducha con la barbilla exageradamente alta, y dando un portazo. Ginny entornó los ojos, se bajó de la cama y empezó a recoger su ropa para ir ella también a ducharse. Aquel iba a ser un día divertido.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Ginny contemplaba bastante impresionada cómo casi todos los alumnos (por no decir absolutamente todos) tenían grandes ojeras, se tapaban las orejas como signo de un notorio dolor de cabeza o se iban durmiendo por las esquinas. Pero como no podía meterse con todos ellos, se limitó a hacerlo sólo con los Gryffindors. Y Hermione era un blanco demasiado escaso como para ignorarlo.

* * *

Arpey: ¡¡YYYYYY YAAAAA ESTÁAAAAA!!

Clau: Aleluya.

Arpey: ¡Al fin he actulizado! Gracias porlos que me habéis escrito reviews y mil perdones a los que no he podido contestar, muchas gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será mas largo. ¡Besos y nos vemos!


	24. Resaca y deberes

Arpey: ¡Bueno, ya estoy aquí otra vez! ¿Os dejé con ganas de más, eh?

Clau: Verás, es que cuatro páginas de Word… ¡¡NO PUEDEN SER LLAMADAS CAPÍTULO!!

Arpey: Era eso o pasarse otro mes en ayunas…

Clau: Sinceramente, si empiezas algo, intenta acabarlo, no lo dejes a medias.

Arpey: ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Tampoco está tan mal!

Clau: Sin comentarios.

Arpey: Eres exasperante… ¡Pero dale al _play_!

* * *

Capítulo 24: Resaca y deberes.

-¡Buenos días!-canturreó Ginny felizmente mientras pasaba detrás de Hermione, que estaba ya sentada en la mesa y con expresión adormilada.

-Hmmm…-contestó Hermione mientras removía con la cuchara los cereales de su desayuno.

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- preguntó Ginny unos decibelios más alto de lo que habría sido apropiado.

-Bien-se limitó a decir Hermione. Ron, en cambio, le dirigió a su hermana una mirada iracunda.

-Yo he dormido _de lujo, _¿sabéis? Es que hay que estar descansada para un día de _maravilloso colegio…_- añadió Ginny disfrutando sobremanera de la expresión de espanto que pusieron Harry y Ron.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que hoy te despertaste algo violenta… ¡Espera, no lo creo, me pateaste el estómago!-dijo Claudia, que acababa de sentarse y la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿A quién se le ocurre confundir _tu _cama con la _mía_?-protestó la pelirroja.

-Claro, en la _completa oscuridad_ y con un sueño terrible… ¡Son completamente diferentes!-replicó la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a desayunar.

-Bueno, ¿podéis bajar el tono? ¿Aunque sea sólo un poquito?-pidió Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras les miraba con ojos suplicantes. Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Hermione, ¿qué tal te lo pasaste anoche? Parecía que estabas muy entretenida con…_ Malfoy._

-_Has tardado demasiado en preguntar, Ginevra… Maldición-_pensó Hermione deseando que llegase elArmageddon en aquel mismo instante-. Bien.

-Oh, ¿sólo _bien_?_-_preguntó con falsa inocencia aquella diabólica pelirroja.

-Sí-aquella tanda de escuetas respuestas no la iba a salvar, y lo sabía. Pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

-¿En serio? Pues varias personas os vieron iros de la fiesta e ir los dos solos a la Sala de los Menesteres…

_Al carajo con la esperanza. _

-Pues vieron mal. Yo me fui directamente a dormir cuando tuve sueño. ¡Ron, Harry, vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones! ¡Vamos!-Hermione miró su reloj y comprobó que tener cinco minutos para llegar a clase era lo mejor que la podría pasar esa mañana.

-¡¡No creas que escaparás de mí, Hermione!! ¡¡Podrás huir, pero no esconderte!!-gritó Ginny mientras el trío dorado desaparecía del Gran Comedor, y los que quedaban en él miraban a la Weasley entre asustados y sorprendidos.

-Muy bien, genio, ¿recuerdas que tú también tienes clase, no?-le preguntó Claudia socarrona mientras ella también se iba.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, demonios! ¡¡POCIONES!!-Ginny maldijo en voz alta cuando se levantó bruscamente y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a las mazmorras.

Aquella mañana todo Hogwarts parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para que todo pareciese una apacible rutina. En Transformaciones, el único percance que hubo fue cuando Neville, en vez de transformar su botón en un cáliz, lo convirtió en un híbrido de botón y cucaracha, espantando a la gran mayoría de chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw presentes. Por lo demás, el resto de las clases siguieron el mismo patrón (excepto Pociones, que tenía patrón propio): muchas explicaciones, aún más preguntas, Hermione saltando sobre su silla a cada una de ellas y metros de deberes para todos.

Al final, cuando todos se vieron en la Sala Común otra vez, no quedó ni un alma de pie. Algunos se sentaron en sillas o sillones, otros se tumbaban sobre los sofás y algunos más comprobaban lo blanditas que estaban las alfombras con tal de no moverse demasiado.

-Odio Pociones…con todas mis fuerzas-comentó Ron con la cara hundida en un cojín.

-Nosotros también-admitió Harry. El resto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quién supera mi redacción de un metro sobre las propiedades del nervio de corazón de dragón?-preguntó Ginny sacando un pergamino de su mochila.

-Yo tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre cómo el Ojo Interior influye en las hojas del té y de quién descubrió este fantástico método de adivinación-dijo Claudia sacando su libro de Adivinación con una sonrisita pícara-. Claro que es mucho más fiable el criterio de unas hojitas que el de las personas que saben de lo que hablan, por supuesto…

-Mis deberes son traducir un texto de Runas Antiguas que supera los treinta centímetros, y necesito cinco diccionarios para eso. ¡Cinco! Y no hablemos de las demás asignaturas-dijo Hermione al borde de la desesperación. Después de lamentarse de sí misma unos cinco segundos más, cogió su mochila otra vez y se levantó-. Me voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes.

-¿Nos ayudarás?-preguntó de pronto Harry con vocecita de niño inocente mientras él y Ron la miraban con ojos de cordero degollado y un puchero estampado en la cara.

-Oh, ¿pero es que no podéis hacer vosotros mismos vuestros deberes? ¡Siempre acabo haciéndolos yo! ¡No os esforzáis para nada! Llegará un día en el que yo no estaré para ayudaros, ¿y qué haréis? ¿Eh? ¡Tenéis que aprender a hacerlos vosotros!-Hermione estaba en medio de su archiconocido discurso, cuando Ron empezó a sollozar y Harry juntó las manos y las subió, como si la rogase-. Arhg, está bien, os ayudaré. ¡Pero por última vez!

-Por supuesto-asintió Ron, al que se le había iluminado el rostro. Todos sabían que aquello era una vil mentira. Harry sólo miró a su amiga como si fuese la cosa más bondadosa del mundo, reprimendas sobre la responsabilidad aparte.

-Oh, ¿y nosotras qué? ¡También necesitamos ayuda!-dijo Ginny, con carita de pena.

-¡No os pienso malcriar a vosotras también! Sois capaces de hacer esas cosas vosotras solas-aseguró Hermione.

-¡Pero eso es discriminación! ¡Somos pequeñas e inexpertas, no sabemos qué hacer con…!-el discurso dramático de Claudia terminó cuando Hermione salió de la Sala Común sin prestarla atención alguna- ¡Gracias, amable!-le replicó a la puerta cerrada.

-Será mejor que empecemos a hacer algo mientras tanto...-propuso Harry desanimado.

Después de unos segundos de profunda reflexión, Ron alzó la cabeza triunfante:

-¡¡QUIDDITCH!!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Hermione caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que se encontraba un estudiante dormido de cualquier manera por los pasillos, o alguno con ojeras de oso panda, o escenitas tan variopintas con diálogos como: "_Oh, Merlín, dime que yo no hice tal cosa_", "_¡¡OH, NO, NO PUEDE SER!!" _e incluso "_¡¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS ACOSTADO CON...!!_". Conversaciones normales después de una fiesta desmadrada como la que hubo.

-_Por Morgana, algunos adolescentes piensan más con las hormonas que con el cerebro, no tienen en cuenta las consecuencias que sus actos pueden acarrearles al dia desp..._

_-_Sí, sí, te lo juro, dicen que les vieron irse juntos de la fiesta...

-¡Qué fuerte! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella...

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Y, encima, con Malfoy!

-_¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS...!?_-Hermione dejó de andar bruscamente y se pegó a la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. No podía ser. No podían haberles visto...

-Que sí, que sí, que luego les vieron cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres y les perdieron la pista hasta esta mañana...

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿No estarás sugiriendo que...?

-¿Y entonces qué hacían los dos solos en esa sala? ¿Eh? ¡Seguro que Malfoy se la ha tirado!

A Hermione se le cayó Hogwarts encima. ¡Les habían espiado! ¡Y decían que _Malfoy se la había tirado_! ¡Como si ella fuese una cualquiera! Su cara palideció más de lo que estaba, y sus ojos y su boca estaban completamente abiertos, tanto de la impresión como de la indignación.

-Quita, quita, yo creo que él tiene mejor gusto...

¿¡Que _él tiene mejor gusto_!? ¡¿Acaso no era Hermione Granger suficiente para Draco Malfoy?! Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a anegarse de lágrimas.

-Desde luego, nadie querría nada con aquel ratón de biblioteca. Parece una frígida...

-Sí, y sin contar su pelo. ¿Qué champú utilizará? ¿_Nido de avestruz_, o _Seto abandonado_?-de pronto, aquellas voces femeninas estallaron en carcajadas y se alejaron hasta desaparecer, dejando a Hermione atónita y apoyada contra la pared. De pronto, la Gryffindor se secó las lágrimas con fuerza, y frunció el ceño y los labios, ofendida. ¿Con que era una frígida con el pelo horrible, no? ¿Y que no era suficiente para Malfoy? hermione sonrió maliciosamente. Aquella impresión iba a desaparecer, y de eso se iba a ocupar ella con sus propias manos.


End file.
